Conflagracion mistica
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: Un imperio oscuro llamado: "Mictlan" ambiciona el dominio absoluto de la existencia, mediante la busquedad de un poderoso secreto... y ello culminara tambien en la batalla entre dos ordenes guerreras: una de la luz y la otra, de la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

Conflagración mística"

Conflagración mística"

"Conflagración mística".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Introducción.

3099 D.C.

Sistema estelar: "Ara".

La profundidad del espacio siempre ha sido como un manto de misterio el cual, toda civilización inteligente (incluido el hombre mismo) ha querido desentrañar desde sus lejanos inicios. Esa profundidad seria en verdad aterradora de no ser porque cuenta con la compañia de toda clase de cuerpos celestes, los cuales no solo añaden mas misterio a aquella profundidad, sino una inigualable belleza que ha latido desde siempre en los corazones de todos los que contemplan tan eterno espectáculo.

Ante aquel prodigio, las civilizaciones inteligentes se han esforzado, al paso del interminable tiempo, en descifrar e interpretar aquellos enigmas representados por cada estrella, constelación, cúmulo, nebulosa, galaxia y demas cuerpos celestes que pueblan el vasto universo. Varias han logrado no solo descifrar los secretos del cosmos infinito, sino que tambien han logrado alcanzarlos y utilizarlos en su favor. Con esto, las civilizaciones inteligentes lograron desarrollar una gran prosperidad durante distintas eras… pero inevitablemente, tambien han conocido tragicos periodos de conflictos y miseria, pues gracias a las insaciables ambiciones ajenas, han tenido que luchar por conservar sus mas elementales derechos; aunque para ello tengan que pagar con su propio sufrimiento, intentando sobrevivir ante tan horrendas calamidades.

Precisamente, nos ubicamos en uno de los rincones del vasto universo, el cual involuntariamente se ha convertido en sede de uno de los mas terribles conflictos belicos que hayan sacudido al cosmos desde su mismo nacimiento… que en realidad se lleva a cabo por le que tal vez podria ser uno de los mas grandes secretos que este guarde en los mas profundo de sus entrañas.

Se trata del sistema estelar: "Ara", propiedad de la prodigiosa civilización del mismo nombre, la cual resiste con todas sus fuerzas ante el abrumador de la tiranica fuerza imperial del planeta Mictlan, que entonos los rincones del universo es conocida por su voraz ambicion y su poder devastador. Durante mucho tiempo, el imperio Mictlan ha sido responsable por la caida y devastación de numerosos mundos, algunos de los cuales si logran mantenerse en pie, son rapidamente sometidos por aquellos opresores. Pero en ese momento, los mundos aun libres y que resisten por si mismos aquella amenaza, temen ante el resultado del conflicto en el sitema estelar Araita… porque saben que la caida de tan poderosa pero pacifica civilización, significaria el fin de toda esperanza.

Justo en ese instante, ocurre un fuerte estallido… se trato de un crucero de batalla Araita, quien al igual que otros cruceros espaciales, corrio con la mala suerte de terminar destruido por causa del poderoso armamento de los invasores. Igual suerte corrian las demas naves y cazas espaciales de Ara, superadas en numero y sofisticado arsenal por parte de la flota mictlaniana, la cual empezaba a dejar como saldo cuantiosas perdidas materiales y lo mas tragico, un numero indeterminado de bajas.

Y mientras esto ocurria en el exterior de aquel planeta, en el interior no corrian con mejor suerte; al ir superando a la fuerza espacial araita, varias naves enemigas habian logrado penetrar a la atmosfera de Ara, y sin ninguna piedad realizaban ataques sobre la población civil. Los oscuros cazas mictlanianos volaban por todas partes y como si se tratara de una dañina plaga de insectos, destrozaban toda construccion a su paso, mientras la aterrada población huía intentando escapar de aquel infierno, siendo inevitable que algunos por desgracia, no lo lograran.

Al mismo tiempo, en medio de tal devastación varias naves de la fuerza enemiga que transportaban en su interior tropas de soldados del Mictlan, descendian hasta tocar tierra y ni tardos ni perezosos, los soldados salian de sus transportes y se movian rapidamente por todas direcciones, para dar inicio a sus propias batallas contra la resistencia araita. Pese a todo el esfuerzo realizado por las fuerzas terrestres, el poderio de los invasores barria fácilmente con los defensores y no les costaba mucho avanzar, dejando a su paso una alfombra de soldados muertos y heridos.

"¡Vamos, soldados del Mictlan!"- gritaba uno de los comandantes de aquellas tropas- "¡Debemos avanzar hacia el palacio real de este miserable mundo… puesto que nuestro siguiente objetivo sera tomarlo y hacer prisioneros al maldito monarca araita y a todo su sequito!".

Aquellos soldados de oscuras armaduras, que pese a ello destellaban destellaban con el reflejo de la luz del sol de aquel mundo, avanzaban muy disciplinados y dispuestos hacia una magnifica construccion formada por tres torres la cual relucia con un aparente brillo dorado; era el palacio real de Neoth Xe-ackat, regente de la civilización araita, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ser tomado por esos desalmados invasores.

Sin embargo, no dejaban de salirles al paso valerosos combatientes araitas, que agotaban todas sus fuerzas en un ultimo intento por detenerlos… sin embargo, todo era en vano, pues la superioridad militar de las tropas mictlanianas hacia que la resistencia unicamente retrasara lo inevitable.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de aquel magnifico palacio, se observa un conjunto de 28 personas que se ubican en medio de un enorme salon decorado llamativamente con lujosos accesorios y estatuas; 25 son soldados y los otros 3 son el principal objeto de que ellos se mantengan en guardia; uno es el general Taek Xehatl, jefe supremo de las fuerzas armadas del planeta Ara y los otros 2 son las personas mas importantes de ese mundo: el rey Neoth Xe-ackat y su hija, la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat, de tan solo 15 años.

Como el resto de los araitas, el rey y su hermosa hija eran parecidos a la raza humana, con la sola excepcion de poseer los ojos amarillos. Ambos experimentaban temor ante aquellos terribles acontecimientos, ante el inevitable destino que les esperaba: las fuerzas del Mictlan habian logrado imponerse ante la resistencia de aquel mundo y estaban a unos cuantos pasos de tomar su palacio y principalmente a ellos, como prisioneros. Pero aun asi, el maduro y valeroso Neoth no estaba dispuesto a huir, dejando en el desamparo a su pueblo.

Precisamente este admirable argumento era el que estaba a punto de usar ante la constante exigencia de su oficial mayor Taek:

"¡Mi señor!, no debe quedarse mas tiempo aquí… las fuerzas mictlanianas estan por tomar el palacio y si se queda aquí, tanto usted como su hija correran el riesgo de ser tomados prisioneros… ¡o peor aun, terminaran siendo asesinados!; por eso le ruego, deben huir de aquí".

Taek esperaba la pronta respuesta del soberano araita. Pero Neoth, quien cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a su barbilla, meditaba largamente la decisión de huir, antes de caer prisioneros de los mictlanianos. Tanto su oficial mayor como la princesa Anyag y el resto de los soldados ahí presentes esperaban con cierta incertidumbre la respuesta definitiva del soberano; pero quien mas impacientes estaba era Taek, el cual pareciendo exigirle su pronta respuesta, le hace la siguiente interrogante:

"¡¿Mi señor?!"…

Finalmente, Neoth interrumpe al momento su meditacion y mirando al frente, le expresa a todos:

"¡No, he decidido que no escapare!".

"¡Su majestad, ¿Qué ha dicho?!".

"¡Padre!"- expresa en el mismo tono, la princesa Anyag. El resto de los soldados se mostraba igual de atonito.

Sabiendo que su decisión era algo muy cuestionable para quienes lo rodeaban, el rey Neoth decide explicarles el porque de tal:

"¡Escuchenme bien todos!... se que estan en total desacuerdo con mi decisión; pero no deseo huir unicamente para mi propia seguridad, sabiendo que mi pueblo sufrira la opresión de los mictlanianos. Por ello, yo tambien debo asumir ese mismo destino; para asi hacer lo posible para interceder y aliviar un poco el yugo que los araitas deberan cargar a partir de ahora. ¡Tal vez, ese sea mi unico destino!".

Todos los presentes han quedado totalmente enmudecidos, ninguno podia expresa palabra alguna con la cual refutar tal decisión. Y al momento, el soberano de Ara continua:

"¡Sin embargo, también he decidido que…!"- y dirigiendo la mirada hacia su unica hija, declara- "¡Anyag no debera compartir conmigo ese doloroso destino!".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, es Anyag quien ahora interviene y le replica a su padre tal decisión:

"¡Padre, ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿acaso hablas de que sea yo quien huya y me separe de ti?!".

"¡Desafortunadamente, asi es hija mia!"- le responde seriamente el rey Neoth.

Anyag, negandose a aceptar tal idea, toma las manos de su padre entre las suyas y le expresa con cierto tono de tristeza:

"¡No padre amado, yo no quiero alejarme de ti!, si tu debes enfrentar un terrible destino, yo tambien quiero enfrentarlo a tu lado; ¡me moriria de dolor si ya nunca mas te volviera a ver, por eso deja que me quede a tu lado, por favor!".

Neoth le explica el porque de que ella tenga que ser la unica en huir:

"¡Anyag, querida hija mia!, a mi tambien me entristece decidir que ese sea tu destino… ¡pero de ningun modo permitire que sufras la cruel esclavitud de los mictlanianos!; después de haber perdido a tu madre, tu eres la principal razon de mi vida… y lo unico que en estos momentos me preocupa, es tu bienestar"- en ese momento, toma en su mano izquierda el rostro de Anyag, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a resbalar lagrimas de los ojos de la princesa. Y en ese momento, añade- "Sin embargo, el ponerte a salvo es el principal motivo de que tengas que huir de Ara, pero no es el unico… tambien pondre en tus manos una importante mision en la que estaran depositadas todas las esperanzas, no solo de nuestro pueblo, sino de todo el universo".

"¡¿Una importante mision?!"- le pregunta Anyag, algo desconcertada.

En ese momento, Neoth voltea hacia una pequeña mesa circular que se ubica en su lado derecho, de la cual toma una pequeña caja rectangular de madera fina y color negro, herméticamente cerrada. A continuación, el rey le entrega a su hija tan curioso objeto, la cual toma entre sus manos, llena de una enorme curiosidad por el contenido de aquella caja tan extraña; por lo cual no puede evitar el interrogar a su padre:

"Dime padre, ¡¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué es lo que contiene esta caja?!"!.

Neoth intenta explicarle de la manera mas breve:

"¡Vera, Anyag!... esta caja contiene un importante secreto, tan importante, que no debe jamas caer en las manos menos adecuadas… ¡pues de ello depende mantener en pleno equilibrio a la "estructura"!".

Cuando acaban de oir esto, tanto la princesa como las demas personas presentes quedan atonitos y llenos de dudas al no entender a que se refiere Neoth con eso que llama "la estructura" y que tiene que ver el misterioso contenido de la caja con ello. Por lo tanto, al no estar dispuesta a quedarse con aquellas dudas, Anyag continua interrogándole:

"¡¿"la estructura"?, ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Por qué seria tan importante?!"…

El soberano continua con su explicación:

"¡"La estructura", por explicarlo de modo mas sencillo, es el todo que nos rodea!... el universo mismo, sus componentes y su cimientos; componentes de los cuales formamos parte. Sin embargo, son sus cimientos el secreto mas importante contenido dentro de esta reliquia"- señala a la pequeña caja que sotiene en sus manos la princesa Anyag. Y prosigue- "¡Ese secreto es la "llave" que le permitiria a seres tan siniestros como el "Emperador" del Mictlan, someter a toda la existencia a su total voluntad!".

Al escuchar esto, el resto de los presentes no pudieron evitar el tener un sobresalto… si lo que Neoth decia era verdad, debia hacerse hasta lo imposible por evitar que ese "secreto" cayera en manos de los mictlanianos, al igual que las vidas del mismo rey y su hija. Pero con respecto a la misma princesa, su impresión eran totalmente distinta a la de sus acompañantes: ella no podia evitar en cambio, tomar con cierto escepticismo aquella extraña creencia… pero al ver la plena confianza de su padre depositada en ella, de ningun modo se atrevia a contradecirlo.

Justo en ese preciso momento, ¡se escucha cerca de ahí fuertes explosiones y disparos que llaman la atención de todos!; Neoth sabe que sus enemigos estan por tomar su palacio y sin mas perdida de tiempo, le ordena a su hija:

"¡Anyag, ha llegado el momento de que partas!... no te preocupes por tu seguridad, pues sera Taek quien se encargue de protegerte".

"¡Pero, padre!"- le cuestiona la princesa- "¡¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí, si las fuerzas mictlanianas nos tienen rodeados, impidiendolos cualquier escape?!".

Neoth, de manera paciente, le explica:

"¡No del todo, Anyag!, porque hay una via de escape alterna… y esa sera la que ustedes tomaran…"- y al instante, presionando un boton de un pequeño artefacto, el cual estaba sujeto a la muñeca de su mano derecha a modo de reloj de pulsera, Neoth logra que detrás suyo y del lado izquierdo, una parte de la pared comience a abrirse a modo de compuertas, dejando a la vista un amplio pasillo cuyo fin no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Esto sorprendio a todos los presentes, especialmente a Anyag, la cual en todo el tiempo que lleva viviendo en el palacio real, no recordaba la existencia de aquel pasadizo secreto.

"Este pasadizo es una ruta secreta que los llevara a una seccion oculta del palacio donde los espera una nave espacial"- continua explicandoles el monarca araita- "Cuando logren abordar esta, tendran que escapar lo mas rapido posible hasta salir de la atmosfera de Ara... una vez que logren este difícil proposito, seguiran una ruta pre-establecida que los llevara hasta el punto donde se ubica el F.M.E..."

"¡¿F.M.E?!"- pregunta con bastante curiosidad, Anyag.

"El frente multi-estelar"- le responde su padre- "Una liga integrada por un numero indeterminado de mundos, la cual se formo recientemente de las cenizas de la "Antigua alianza". Una vez que logren dar con su ubicación, podran considerarse a salvo. Sin embargo, hija mia, tu mision iniciara a partir de ese momento..."

"¿Y que es lo que hare?, ¿en que consiste la mision aquella que debere realizar?"- pregunto Anyag bastante intrigada.

Neoth le responde:

"Lo primero que tendras que hacer, es buscar a un viejo amigo mio… su nombre es Codreanu!. Cuando lo encuentres, trata con el, muéstrale la reliquia que llevaras siempre contigo y el sabra que hacer, además de que estaras bajo su protección; ¡no te preocupes por lo que depare el futuro, confio que seras fuerte y que todo saldrá bien!"- termina por expresarle el monarca, como una manera de darle animos. Anyag, para no desanimarlo a el también, le muestra una forzada sonrisa… aunque también era notoria en su mirada la tristeza que la embarga.

Justo en ese momento, ¡otra poderosa explosión vuelve a sacudir el palacio real!. Los mictlanianos están frente a la entrada de aquel recinto, disparando con parte de su arsenal no para destruirlo, sino para echar abajo la puerta reforzada que les ha impedido el acceso hasta ese momento. Ante esto, el monarca araita reacciona rápidamente y le ordena a su oficial superior:

"¡Rapido, Taek!, ¡toma a Anyag y lleven consigo una escolta, pues las fuerzas del Mictlan no tardaran mucho en entrar aquí!".

Taek muy a su pesar, no vacila en obedecer y dirigiéndose a sus soldados les ordena:

"¡Escuchen con atención!... llevaremos a cabo el siguiente plan: 15 de ustedes se quedaran aquí, protegiendo al rey Neoth, mientras que 10 junto conmigo, escoltaremos y protegeremos a la princesa… ¿entendido?".

"¡Si señor!"- responden al unisono aquellos soldados. Y sin mas perdida de tiempo, 10 de aquel contingente se separan rodeando a Anyag y al general Taek, mientras que 15 se posicionan rápidamente delante del monarca araita, justo en el momento que otra explosión golpea la puerta principal, la cual comenzaban a mostrar signos de deterioro.

Al tener todo preparado, Taek se dirige a Neoth y le expresa:

"¡Su majestad, estamos listos!... no se preocupe, nosotros protegeremos incluso con nuestras propias vidas a la princesa Anyag; y cuando estemos listos, ¡volveremos con ayuda, tanto para rescatarlo a usted como para liberar a nuestro pueblo… se lo prometo!"- finaliza, al mismo tiempo que llevando su mano a la frente, le hace un saludo militar.

El monarca ante esto, le responde con cierto tono de satisfacción:

"¡Gracias, general Taek!... ¡me siento orgulloso de tner un oficial tan valeroso como usted!".

Anyag se acerca el y le dice:

"¡Padre por favor, aun es tiempo!, ¡ven con nosotros y después podemos planear como liberar a Ara!... ¡pero por favor, yo no quiero estar sin ti!".

Neoth, tomandola de los hombros, le dice por ultimo:

"¡Anyag, no te preocupes!... te prometo que estare bien, pues debo quedarme para ayudar a mi pueblo a soportar el difícil yugo que Ara tendrá que cargar. Quiera el ser supremo que algún dia, nos volvamos a ver… pero en caso de que esto ya no sea posible, quiero que me prometas una cosa: ¡no te rindas, lucha por volverte cada vez mas fuerte, lucha por todos los valores en los que tu difunta madre y yo te enseñamos a creer, nunca dejes de sentirte orgullosa de tu origen araita!. Haz crecido mucho y te haz convertido en toda una mujer, Anyag; ¡pero aun te falta mucho por aprender en la vida y pese a todas la adversidades que enfrentes de aquí en adelante, manten en alto la fortaleza y principalmente la alegría que tanto te caracterizan, ¿entiendes?!".

"¡Si… padre querido…!"- le responde con la voz entrecortada y sin poder resistir mas, lo abraza y comienza a llorar. Neoth intenta darle un poco de consuelo:

"¡Anyag, no llores!, ¡todo estará bien, los dos estaremos juntos en espíritu!"- justo en ese momento, otra poderosa explosión sacude el palacio real… ante esto, Neoth le dice a su hija:

"¡Querida hija, creo que este es el momento de que partas!".

Taek se acerca a Anyag y tomandola suavemente del brazo, le dice:

"¡Vamos princesa Anyag, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible!".

La princesa asiente y separándose de su padre, ella y el general Taek junto con la escolta que los acompaña, se dirigen a la entrada de aquel pasadizo secreto. Una vez ahí, ellos voltean y dirigiéndose a Neoth, el general le indica:

"¡Muy bien, su alteza, ya estamos preparados!".

Neoth asiente y activando un botón del mismo control que lleva en su muñeca, las compuertas comienzan a cerrarse poco a poco… por lo que Neoth le expresa una ultima despedida a su hija:

"¡Adios mi pequeña Anyag!, ¡siempre estaras en mi corazón!".

"¡Adios… padre amado…!"- le responde Anyag agitando la mano como un gesto de despedida, mientras que las lagrimas no dejan de resbalar por sus mejillas; hasta que finalmente, las compuertas se cierran delante de ella.

Cuando aquel acceso termina por cerrarse, Neoth quien se había levantado de su sitial, vuelve a sentarse en este y mientras cierra sus ojos al mismo tiempo que estos comienzan a humedecerse, expresa con tono melancolico:

"¡Que Dios te proteja y te guie, hija mia!".

Sin embargo, algo estremecedor ocurre en ese momento, lo cual obliga al rey a salir rápidamente de su cavilación… ¡una poderosa explosión destruye al instante la entrada principal!; siendo inevitable que 2 soldados que se encontraban cerca salieran volando hasta terminar por estrellarse contra la pared opuesta, mientras el resto de los presentes se protegía como podía de los escombros que tambien volaban como proyectiles. Una vez que este escabroso suceso hubo pasado, Neoth y el resto de quienes lo acompañaban vuelven a mirar hacia el frente, solo para descubrir que entre toda la humareda y las llamas producto de aquella explosion ¡comienzan a penetrar los soldados del Mictlan!, los cuales sin mas perdida de tiempo comienzan a atacar rapidamente a los guardianes del monarca araita; al instante, otros 2 soldados araitas caen muertos mientras que el resto de los que aun quedan se prestan a responder con sus propias armas. La contienda entre ambos bandos se extiende durante varios minutos, en los cuales pese a su reducido numero, los protectores de Neoth logran eliminar a varios contincantes, gracias a su sorprendente habilidad para el combate. En cuanto al mismo regente de Ara este corria con suerte de no recibir ningun disparo laser, pues los mictlanianos tenian la orden de capturarlo vivo.

Después de un rato, el numero de soldados que aun resisten se ha reducido a tan solo 8… los cuales a pesar de ello, no dejan de dar batalla con total valentia. Pero justo en ese momento, Neoth aprovecha para observar con mayo detenimiento la escena y de pronto nota que atrás de los atacantes, hay 4 siluetas de individuos encapuchados y con mantos negros, los cuales unicamente observaban el acontecimiento con una aparente calma. Ante esto, Neoth se sobresalta y reflexiona con cierto temor:

("¡Oh, no!... ¡solo espero que esos individuos vestidos de color oscuro no sean ellos… o todos, incluso Anyag, estaremos muertos!").

De repente, ocurre algo increíble: uno de aquellos individuos encapuchados "desaparece" de modo repentino, algo que nadie, salvo Neoth, se da cuenta. Y sorprendentemente, ¡aparece frente a uno de los soldados defensores:

"¡¿Eh?!"- expresa entre impresionado y temeroso aquel combatiente. Pero no obtiene respuesta alguna, porque aquel extraño individuo abre su mano, ¡la cual manifiesta una especie de energia roji-blanca!, la extiende rapidamente hasta tocar el pecho de ese soldado e inevitablemente, ¡la energia explota por todo el cuerpo de la infortunada victima!:

"¡Aaggrhh!!"- inevitablemente, aquel pobre soldado termina por caer ya muerto. Ante esto, tanto el rey araita y sus defensores, como inclusive los mismos soldados mictlanianos suspenden sus ataques para observar atentos. Los araitas no pueden quitar sus vistas de aquella oscura figura amenazante, la cual deja de observar al cadáver humeante de su compañero caído, para fijar su oculta vista sobre ellos. Pese al extremo terror que los domina, los soldados restantes reaccionan rápidamente ante esto y alistan sus armas laser para afrontar a su enemigo. Este, con una extraña calma, extiende su brazo derecho hacia debajo de forma inclinada al mismo tiempo que por este se desliza mediante una cinta un objeto negro en forma de baston, el cual al llegar a su mano lo sujeta con fuerza; mostrándolo al frente, se puede observar que aquel artefacto tiene en uno de sus extremos una especie de punta plateada con los bordes muy afilados… y activando un botón que se ubica en la parte donde aquel guerrero sujeta el arma, ¡esta se extiende hacia ambos lados, hasta tomar la forma de una extraña lanza!; la cual por cierto, tiene un ornamento en forma de una serpiente roja que se extiende a lo largo de aquel artefacto. A pesar de estar algo impresionados por ello, los soldados no pierden tiempo y alistan sus armas para responder en el momento que aquel individuo inicie su ataque, pero… ¡repentinamente, el guerrero oscuro vuelve a "desaparecer"!; los soldados se muestran desconcertados por este hecho en apariencia imposible; pero de pronto, ¡uno de aquellos soldados es rápidamente decapitado!. Ellos observan paralizados del horror, como la cabeza de su compañero rueda en medio de ellos, mientras que a un lado del cuerpo decapitado reaparece el siniestro guerrero, con su arma apuntando a sus infortunados oponentes. Ya casi al punto de perder la cordura, los defensores araitas no pierden el tiempo y comienzan a disparar en contra de su adversario… aunque resulta inútil, pues nuevamente para su sorpresa, ¡el oscuro guerrero mueve su arma en direcciones distintas y a una velocidad sorprendente, logrando rechazar los disparos laser!. Ninguno de los presentes puede salir totalmente de su asombro y de su espanto, especialmente el rey Neoth, quien piensa con cierto temor:

("¡Si… lamentablemente, son ellos… son los CAZADORES NEGROS!"…).

Con total desesperación, los soldados araitas continúan disparando contra aquel siniestro enemigo… sin embargo sus intentos son inútiles, pues aquel llamado cazador negro seguía rechazando con su propia arma los disparos de los lasers, al mismo tiempo que se movia rápidamente hacia ellos. Ante esto, algunos intenta retroceder, pero es tarde: el cazador, al lograr alcanzar a uno de ellos, ¡lo atraviesa velozmente con la punta de su arma!; y mientras lo levanta de modo sorprendente como si de una simple hoja de papel se tratara, ¡lo lanza con una fuerza increíble hacia un lado!. Rapidamente, el oscuro guerrero apunta su siniestra arma hacia los soldados restantes los cuales, debido al miedo que los paraliza ya no continúan disparando y al instante, ¡un haz de luz surge del arma de su enemigo, la cual a una velocidad sorprendente alcanza a otro mas y lo fulmina en un instante!; ante esto, los otros 4 viendo que es totalmente inútil cualquier resistencia, se dan por vencidos e intenta huir. Pero aquel asesino no les permitirá su huida y desplazándose a una increíble velocidad, logra alcanzar a uno y de una patada, ¡le quiebra el cuello, cayendo muerto al instante!. Asi logra alcanzar a otros 2, a los cuales con un rápido movimiento de su lanza, ¡parte sus cuerpos a la mitad!. El ultimo soldado, al detenerse y ver el trágico fin de sus compañeros, intenta continuar con su escape… pero al momento de voltear hacia el frente, ¡el cazador esta justo delante de el!. Sin embargo, mientras el soldado lo observa paralizado del terror, aquel asesino lo toma rápidamente con su mano izquierda del cuello, lo cual le causa a su infortunada victima asfixia y en cuestión de segundos, ¡nuevamente se manifiesta energía en la mano de aquel guerrero con la cual lo electrocuta sin remedio!. Finalmente lo deja caer al suelo, ya sin vida.

Impresionado por esto, el rey Neoth solo atina a cerrar los ojos y expresa en su interior:

("¡No, esto es una horrible carnicería!... ¡Dios, te suplico que se detenga ahora!").

Pero al momento, el siniestro guerrero fija ahora su vista en el; Neoth siente escalofríos, pues al parecer el será el siguiente objetivo de aquel asesino. Incluso los mismos soldados mictlanianos al ver esto, se muestran en desacuerdo, ya que tienen ordenes estrictas de respetar la vida del monarca araita… pero ninguno se atreve a dirigirse al cazador, por temor a provocar su furia y terminar siendo aniquilado también. Mientras tanto, Neoth logra observar de modo parcial el rostro del cazador negro, el cual muestra una siniestra sonrisa… y sin titubear mas, ¡el cazador se desplaza veloz hacia donde el se encuentra, apuntándole poco a poco con su lanza!, Neoth sabe que no hay modo alguno de escapar y cierra los ojos, esperando lo que probablemente será no solo su trágico fin, sino el de todo el sistema estelar Ara.

(Continuara)…


	2. Chapter 2

"Conflagración mística"

"Conflagración mística".

Por Neo-coatl18.

TOMO A.

Cap.1: "La huida del planeta Ara (primera parte)".

Sistema estelar: "Ara".

Muy interior del palacio real del semi-devastado y ahora sometido planeta Ara, habia un pasadizo secreto del cual solo el rey araita Neoth y unos cuantos sabian de su existencia. Un pasadizo que se habia construido, mas que anticipada, premonitoriamente como una via de escape alterna… por el que transitaban presurosos la princesa Anyag, el general Taek, y la escolta de diez soldados araitas que los acompañan hacia donde se encuentra el unico medio que les permitiria huir y ponerse a salvo de las fuerzas mictlanianas.

Totalmente ajenos a los terribles sucesos que se han dado hasta el momento, ellos continuaban avanzando rapidamente a través de ese frio y solitario pasadizo; pero repentinamente Anyag se detiene y voltea hacia atrás, pues tiene el presentimiento de que algo ha sucedido en el lugar donde su padre se encuentra.

Al notar esto, Taek y los soldados se detienen. Y acercandose a la preocupada jovencita, le pregunta:

"¡Princesa Anyag, ¿qué es lo que ocurre, porque se ha detenido?!".

Pero la joven no le responde al momento, absorta totalmente en esa incertidumbre. Taek no puede evitar el compartir la preocupación que se refleja en el rostro de Anyag... pero sabiendo que no hay tiempo que perder, le llama nuevamente su atención:

"¡Princesa Anyag!"...

Al escuchar su voz, Anyag vuelve a la realidad y volteando su vista hacia Taek, le expresa a modo de disculpa:

"¡¿Eh?, perdone general Taek!... lo que ocurre es que tuve un terrible presentimiento..."

"¿Un presentimiento?"- le interroga curioso el oficial de mas alto rango en el ejercito araita.

Anyag comienza a explicarle:

"¡Asi es!... de pronto, senti en mi interior una sensación escalofriante... ¡como si algo tragico hubiera sucedido en donde se encuentra mi padre!"- y con la intención de retroceder, Anyag avanza unos cuantos pasos mientras expresa con desesperación- "¡Debo volver... no debo abandonar a mi padre!".

Pero el general Taek, apresurándose se acerca a la chica y sujetándola del hombro derecho, le expresa de modo razonable:

"¡No princesa Anyag!; no debe volver alla, debemos continuar con lo ordenado por su padre. Quiza tenga razón en lo que dice, pero no tenemos porque retroceder..."

"¡Pero, ¿cómo puede pensar eso, general Taek?... ¡no debemos abandonar a mi padre, el corre un gran peligro!"- le replica la princesa Araita, mientras que en sus ojos se manifiesta la desesperación y tristeza que tan terrible situación le provocan.

Taek al ver la triste mirada de Anyag, no puede evitar compadecerse de ella. En verdad le parecia algo doloroso que una chica como Anyag tuviera que alejarse de su padre durante mucho tiempo , justo en los momentos que mas lo necesitaría... sin embargo, las circunstancias tuvieron que forzar a ambos a tener que tomar tan lamentables senderos. Por ello, creyendo que de algún modo u otro tenia que darle animos, comienza a expresarle al mismo tiempo que la toma suavemente de los hombros:

"¡Escuche, princesa Anyag!... se lo que siente en este momento, puesto que sera difícil para usted la ausencia de su padre durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. No crea que para mi sea también algo facil, puesto que yo tengo en alta estima al rey Neoth y si por mi fuera, me hubiera quedado en el salon real a defenderlo incluso con mi propia vida. Pero

Su majestad me encomendó la proteccion de su vida, y no me dare por vencido hasta sacarla sana y salva de Ara, luchare contra lo que sea y quien sea para cumplir con mi mision. Ademas, por su padre no se preocupe… a los mictlanianos les conviene mas que permanezca vivo, puesto que solo asi podran tener bajo su control a todo el sistema estelar de Ara; ¡si logramos salir de aquí y llegamos a donde se encuentra el planeta- sede del F.M.E, podremos con la ayuda de los mundos aliados planear un contra-ataque y liberar tanto a Ara como a su padre!.¡Se lo aseguro, confie en mi!"- concluye, al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Cuando acaba de oir las palabras de aquel oficial araita, Anyag lo observa fijamente a los ojos, mientras reflexiona sus palabras… y fijando su vista tambien en aquel objeto misterioso que es la pequeña caja negra que lleva en sus manos, la cual le fue encargada por su padre, le responde llena de seguridad:

"¡De acuerdo, general Taek!, ¡confio en lo que usted me dice!".

Taek sonrie nuevamente satisfecho y le dice a Anyag:

"¡Se lo agradezco princesa!... ¡sigamos adelante, no hay tiempo que perder!".

"¡Si!".

Y asi ellos continuan su camino hacia el punto que deben llegar. Anyag vuelve su vista hacia atrás nuevamente, mientras piensa de manera melancolica:

("¡Papa', espero volver a verte pronto!").

Salon principal del palacio real:

Después de haber derrotado con suma facilidad a la guardia de soldados araitas que protegían sin éxito al rey Neoth, aquel oscuro guerrero se lanza ahora sobre su siguiente "presa", ni mas ni menos, que el mismo soberano araita; este, creyendo que su muerte esta pronta, cierra sus ojos en espera de que aquella extraña y aterradora arma que lleva consigo ese asesino, termine por hacerlo pedazos. Pero inesperadamente sucede lo contrario:

"¡Je… abre los ojos, viejo imbécil, que aun es muy pronto para que recibas a la muerte!".

Al escuchar esto, Neoth se siente sorprendido de continuar vivo; pero al abrir sus ojos el impacto se hace mayor al descubrir como la punta de esa arma que carga el siniestro guerrero, esta a solo unos centímetros de rozar su cuello. Mientras que el despiadado asesino, quien se encontraba frente a el con una pose amenazante, continua hablándole:

"¡Vaya suerte la tuya!, ¡no creerás que soy tan estúpido para quitarte la vida así nomas... puesto que el sagrado imperio del Mictlan cree que aun le puedes ser de utilidad en la "reorganización" que pronto llevaremos acabo sobre tu pueblo, je, je, je!".

Pese al temor que se aloja en el, Neoth no duda en interrogarle a ese truhan:

"Quien… ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?!".

El oscuro guerrero, con evidente molestia, le responde:

"¡Pero que impertinencia la tuya, reyezuelo!... aunque si deseas saber de mi, con gusto me revelo…". Y quitándose la oscura capucha que lleva encima de su cabeza, deja su aspecto al descubierto: se trata de un hombre no mayor de 40 años, piel clara, cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad del cuerpo, de aspecto desaliñado y barba de candado… pero la característica mas inquietante de su rostro eran sus ojos, los cuales destellaban con un espeluznante color rojo intenso; esos ojos de ningún modo podían ser humanos- "¡Mi nombre es Jhevarak, cazador negro al servicio del Mictlan!... y en cuanto a mis intenciones, solo te puedo decir que yo y mis discípulos estamos aquí para garantizar la seguridad… ¡debemos asegurarnos de que ni tu ni cualquiera de los gusanos que habitan este miserable mundo, atente contra los mandatos de nuestro supremo emperador!, ¿entendido, reyezuelo?"- y al momento que apunta con su arma directo a los ojos del emperador araita, al mismo tiempo que en la punta de esta se manifiesta un destello que despide un calor molesto para el, casi al punto de quemárselos. Ante esto, el oscuro guerrero solo mira divertido como Neoth reacciona ante aquella tortura, cubriéndose los ojos con su mano derecha.

Sin embargo, la expresión de aquel siniestro guerrero cambia al instante de la burla a la severidad cuando le pregunta al emperador araita:

"¡Por cierto, falta alguien mas aquí… ¿donde esta tu hija, reyezuelo?!".

Neoth, quien aun resiente el dolor de tortura que le aplico Jhevarak, a pesar de ello no esta dispuesto a revelar la ubicación de Anyag y por ello, le interroga fingiendo ignorancia:

"¿Mi hija?... ¡no tengo idea de lo que usted me habla!".

Pero lo único que provoca con esto, es que aquel cazador oscuro se enfurezca aun mas… y sin pensarlo 2 veces, lo toma del cuello con tanta fuerza que el soberano siente como el aire le falta casi en su totalidad… mientras le expresa a gritos:

"¡¿Acaso quieres verme la cara, maldito regente de pacotilla?!... ¡bien sabemos en el Mictlan que tienes Una hija llamada Anyag!. Asi que te voy a dar 10 segundos para que la mocosa aparezca en este mismo instante… ¡o de lo contrario, con mi propio poder derribare desde sus cimientos este inmundo basurero; pues si ella se oculta en algún rincón, no me importa que muera aplastada, je, je!"- concluye, al mismo tiempo que con su arma apunta hacia un lado, mientras que en la punta de esta se manifiesta una pequeña esfera de energia.

Neoth comienza a sudar debido a la desesperación que lo domina; no es que le importe que su palacio acabe por ser destruido… pero si Anyag aun no ha escapado junto con quienes la acompañan, el enorme poder de aquel cazador negro podria alcanzarlos y hacerlos desaparecer, junto con el secreto que la princesa lleva en sus manos. De ningun modo podria revelar su ubicación y solo esperaba que ellos estuvieran ya a apunto de partir. En cuantos a aquel siniestro guerrero, esperaba impaciente su pronta respuesta, aunque casi sentía ganas de destrozarle el cuello en ese mismo instante; pero al observarlo fijamente al rostro, mediante los movimientos de sus ojos daba la impresión de poder "leer" sus pensamientos… y cuando la mirada del emperador araita se torna hacia el acceso secreto del pasadizo, Jhevarak nota rapidamente esto y de manera sorpresiva, apunta su arma hacia ese punto, ¡saliendo disparada de estas un rayo de luz que al golpear en ese lugar, la puerta corrediza estalla, dejando al descubierto el pasadizo secreto!.

Neoth no puede dar credito a ese acontecimiento, pese a seguir siendo sujetado del cuello por el siniestro guerrero mictlaniano; pero para su suerte, Jhevarak lo suelta bruscamente y lo deja caer sobre su trono. Y mientras Neoth intenta recuperar la respiración, Jhevarak lo observa lleno de ira y comienza a reclamarle a gritos:

"¡¿Asi que ese era tu secreto, miserable reyezuelo?... ¿una via de escape que pensaste estupidamente jamás íbamos a descubrir?!".

Aun incredulo y ya algo recuperado, Neoth le interroga:

"¡¿Pero… como… como supo sobre esto?!".

Jhevarak comienza a explicarle, con cierto tono de alarde:

"Veras… ¡yo tengo el poder de leer la mente!; asi es, yo puedo penetrar y conocer los pensamientos de mentes debiles como la tuya. ¡y vaya que tu mismo me facilitaste el poder de hacerlo!..."

"¿Cómo, que yo mismo le facilite el poder de leer mi mente?, ¡no entiendo!"- le interroga intrigado el rey araita.

"¡Es porque pude comenzar a leer tus pensamientos a través de los gestos de tu cara y el movimiento de tus ojos, como quien conoce de lo que trata un libro con solo ver su portada!. Es sencillo: las expresiones faciales y corporales son tan solo "vías de escape" de las emociones, las cuales se originan en la mente… cuando las mentes comunes no tienen control sobre sus emociones y las expresan exteriormente, nosotros podemos mediante estas, acceder y conocer sus pensamientos. Ello requiere un minimo esfuerzo, que solo ocupamos en grado mayor con mentes verdaderamente fuertes; pero en tu caso, gracias al temor que escapaba de tu mente... ¡pude saber acerca de ese maldito pasadizo y como tu hija y algunas ratas del ejercito araita lo usan como una alternativa para intentar escapar de nosotros!".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, el asombro de Neoth aumenta tanto como su angustia; piensa que gracias a su "error", aquel cazador negro pudo leer su mente y saber el secreto del escape de Anyag y quienes la protegen y ahora, esos rufianes podrán alcanzarlos sin que el pueda evitarlo. Mientras tanto, Jhevarak vuelve su vista hacia el acceso descubierto, perdiéndose en lo mas profundo de aquel extenso pasillo y después de unos segundos, declara:

"¡Que sorpresa!, ¡puedo ver que la mocosa también lleva consigo algo mas!... ¿acaso se trata del mismo secreto que nosotros hemos buscado por tanto tiempo, el cual permitiria a nuestro supremo emperador regir al universo por toda la eternidad?".

Al escuchar esto, Neoth esta tan sorprendido que no puede expresar palabra alguna. No puede asimilar el como aquel siniestro guerrero logro saber que Anyag lleva consigo el secreto que tambien le habia encomendado. Su angustia aumenta mas en ese momento, puesto que no solo Anyag y sus protectores corren peligro, sino que los mictlanianos tambien llegarian a poseer en sus manos el secreto mas poderoso que amenazaria la estabilidad de todo el universo. Desde el principio, juro a quienes le habian encomendado la custodia de tan importante objeto que no dejaria jamas que este cayera en manos equivocadas, aun si para ello debia arriesgar su propia vida; pero desafortunadamente, sentia ahora el dolor de haber fallado a aquella promesa y permitir que tanto la vida de su hija como la de todos los que habitan el cosmos esten en peligro de ser sometidos al tiranico mandato del oscuro Mictlan.

Mientras tanto, Jhevarak medita durante unos segundos y dirigiendose a sus acompañantes, expresa:

"¡Bien, como no debemos perder el tiempo en conjeturas, hay que detenerlos en este mismo instante antes de que logren su huida!"- al momento, mira hacia los otros tres individuos que también están encapuchados y mientras se dibuja en su rostro una siniestra sonrisa, les ordena- "¡Escuchen, discípulos mios!... ahora es su turno para actuar, y la primera orden que les doy es dirigirse por ese pasillo para capturar a esa mocosa llamada Anyag y a las basuras que la escoltan y la protegen. Lleven consigo a un comando de nuestros soldados y alcáncenlos ahora mismo; y cuando lo hagan, ¡procuren no dejar con vida a ninguna de esas ratas, solo serian un estorbo!. Pero con respecto a la princesita, ¡traiganla aquí junto con el valioso objeto que lleva consigo y cuiden que no sufra daño alguno… claro, nuestro supremo emperador la quiere también a ella intacta, je, je!".

"¡Si maestro!"- le responden al unisono los otros 3 individuos encapuchados, al mismo tiempo que uno de los oficiales del ejercito mictlaniano, ordena a un conjunto de 20 soldados ir también en busquedad de la princesa y sus acompañantes. Los soldados obedecen al instante y de modo muy disciplinado pero presuroso, aquel comando avanza por delante de los oscuros guerreros en dirección al pasadizo. Despues de que estos han accedido, los 3 discipulos de Jhevarak también avanzan tras de ellos sin titubear; pero a pesar de los urgente de aquella misión esos 3 guerreros oscuros se mueven con una inquietante calma, como si ellos tuvieran anticipado el éxito.

Neoth, desesperado por ver como aquellos rufianes se dirigen para capturar a Anyag y quienes la cuidan, sin importarle las consecuencias se levanta rapido de su sitial con intencion de correr hacia el pasadizo y evitar de alguna forma que lo hagan:

"¡No Anyag!, ¡no les permiti… aghh!"- peor la momento, ¡recibe un puñetazo muy fuerte en la boca del estomago por parte de Jhevarak!; totalmente adolorido, el soberano araita retrocede unos pasos hasta volver a sentarse en su trono, mientras que el cazador negro le grita de modo amenazante:

"¡Quieto, maldito reyezuelo!, ¡si en verdad quieres garantizar tu seguridad y la de tu hija, sera mejor que no intentes ninguna idiotez!... ¡no nos provoques!".

Neoth pese al intenso dolor que le ha provocado el violento ataque de Jhevarak, su unica preocupación seguian siendo Anyag y el secreto que lleva consigo. Y por mucho que el lo quisiera, no podia hacer nada por detener a esos rufianes que van tras su hija. Asi que lo unico que puede hacer, es tener la esperanza de que la princesa araita logre escapar a tiempo:

("¡Anyag… espero en Dios que puedas escapar de Ara sana y salva!").

Interior del pasadizo secreto:

Anyag, el general Taek y la escolta que los acompañan, llegan frente a una enorme puerta metalica la cual parece ser su meta final. Al ver aquella entrada herméticamente cerrada, la joven solo atina a expresar una interrogante sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico:

"¡¿Pero… como vamos a seguir avanzando, si no parece haber a la vista forma alguna para abrir esta puerta?!".

Taek, mientras tanto, observa detalladamente aquella puerta bien cerrada, cuando en eso su vista se centra en el lado izquierdo de esa puerta, al vislumbrar una especie de cuadro adherido a la pared. El general araita se mueve rápidamente hacia aquel punto y al observarlo detenidamente, se da cuenta de que ese cuadro es una especie de tablero el cual contiene botones grabados con caracteres alfa-numericos escritos en el propio idioma de los araitas. Taek sabe que para poder abrir aquella puerta, debia marcar el aquel tablero un codigo de letras y numeros secretos; y al momento intenta recordar aquel codigo que el rey Neoth le habia confiado horas antes de que diera inicio el ataque de los mictlanianos:

(Flash-back).

"¡Desafortunadamente, lo hemos confirmado… la flota invasora del Mcitlan se dirige hacia nuestro sistema estelar!"- le expresa temeroso el rey Neoth a su mas alto oficial de la armada araita. Al escuchar esto, Taek no puede evitar el quedar sin habla… pero al instante, reacciona y tratando de mantener la compostura, le responde:

"¡Es terrible saber que los mictlanianos estan pronto a invadirnos!; pero no se preocupe su majestad… ¡estamos listos para hacerle frente a esos malditos, sin importar las consecuencias!".

Neoth muestra una una ligera sonrisa como respuesta a la entusiasta declaracion del gral. Taek… aunque en el fondo, sabe que son muy pocas las posibilidades de triunfar ante el abrumador poderio del ejercito del Mictlan. Por lo tanto, el soberano de Ara decide explicarle en ese mismo momento a sumas alto oficial de confianza, el plan que tiene en mente:

"¡Escuche, gral. Taek!... en caso de que no obtengamos el triunfo sobre nuestros enemigos, llevaremos a cabo el plan de escape que seria nuestra ultima alternativa…"

"¿Acaso se refiere a…"?"- al momento, le interroga el general, adelantandose. Pero el soberano tambien le responde al instante:

"¡Asi es!, haremos uso del pasadizo secreto, Sin embargo, tendre que explicarle que, al final de este nos esperara una nave, la cual nos permitiria huir hacia el espacio y de ese modo, dirigirnos al planeta-sede del F.M.E. Pero durante ese recorrido deberá memorizar este pequeño "verso" que le indicare a continuación, el cual se trata en realidad de una clave codificada que le sera util en un momento determinado"- concluye Neoth.

Taek se muestra intrigado por esto, pero refiere escuchar atentamente a su soberano antes de hacer cualquier interrogante.

Neoth comienza a explicarle:

"Bien escuche con suma atención:

"El principio de la expresión y el principio universal se unen;

Alfa y Omega caminan siempre hacia la perfección.

Como a los 4 extremos del altar, 4 velas se encienden,

¡En cada extremo del universo, el hombre por estos principios guiado,

Hallara la total comprensión!".

Muy bien, espero que haya memorizado bien este verso… ¡confio en que sabrá decodificar y darle el uso en el momento adecuado, general Taek!"- concluye el soberano de Ara.

"¡Asi es, su majestad!"- le contesta afirmativamente el general araita. Pero no dispuesto a guardarse una duda muy importante, le interroga- "Sin embargo, su alteza… si me perdona la duda, ¿podria saber por anticipado en que momento me será útil tal clave?".

Neoth cierra los ojos y mientras da un pequeño respiro, solo le responde:

"¡No se preocupe, durante ese recorrido lo descubrirá sin dificultad!... ¡asi lo hara, puesto que usted cuenta con una inteligencia excepcional!".

"¡Gracias su majestad, no lo defraudare!"- le responde algo sorprendido el militar de mas alto rango de Ara.

(Fin del flash- back).

("¿De manera que para esto era precisamente el verso del rey Neoth?... ¡cielos, esto es un verso-acertijo, como los que se usan en la universidades araitas; es un método que se utiliza para comprobar el nivel de inteligencia y deducción de los estudiantes!. Requiere de un profundo análisis que llevaría mucho tiempo, algo que seria fácil para mentes muy avanzadas. ¡Pero no debo titubear, puesto que de esto dependen nuestras vidas!... ¡vamos… piensa…!")- reflexiona el gral. araita, mientras se concentra en hallar el significado de aquel verso-acertijo. Anyag únicamente lo observa, intrigada por saber que es lo que Taek piensa mientras mantiene su vista fija en el tablero… pero por alguna razón, prefiere no distraerlo.

Por fortuna, después de unos instantes de reflexionar, Taek expresa de modo entusiasta:

"¡Por fin, lo tengo!".

Anyag y el resto de sus acompañantes no pueden evitar sentirse algo desconcertados ante la reacción de Taek. Pero al instante, es la princesa araita quien se dirige a el interrogándolo:

"Disculpe, gral. Taek… ¿a que se refiere?"…

Taek, en el mismo tono entusiasta, le explica:

"¡Disculpe usted princesa, por no haberle explicado desde el principio el porque de que reaccione asi!; pero por fin, ¡conozco la clave para accesar en este tablero y asi, la entrada pueda abrirse!".

"¡¿Habla… en serio?!"- le vuelve a interrogar Anyag, con un tono que refleja alegria.

"¡Si, por supuesto!, y ahora mismo llevare a cabo el procedimiento".

Y ni tardo ni perezoso, Taek comienza a teclear en el tablero aquella clave:

"A1AZ10ARA8… ¡vamos, ábrete!"- y cuando la clave termina por ser accesada, ¡la enorme puerta comienza a abrirse dividiéndose a la mitad y desplazándose hacia los lados!. Al ver esto, Anyag no duda en expresar jubilo, lo mismo que los soldados araitas:

"¡Si, bien hecho, gral. Taek!, ¡usted es el mejor, si!".

El militar al momento le agradece, mientras piensa satisfecho:

("¡No fue una gran dificultad!; el verso tan solo esta basado en viejos principios matematico- filosoficos que hasta los niños conocen bien: "A" es la primera letra del alfabeto, o sea el principio de la expresión. "1" es el principio universal o sea, el principio de las matematicas, el idioma de todo el universo. "Alfa" y "Omega" tan solo eran como antiguamente se les conocio a las letras "A" y "Z", mientras que el numero "10" simboliza la perfección; y en cuanto a "Ara8" el primero es el mismo nombre de nuestra nación, nombre que significa: "Altar" y 8 es la suma de 4+4… ¡después del todo, fue relativamente facil, ja, ja!").

Cuando la enorme puerta se termina por abrir, el grupo sabe que no deben perder el tiempo en acceder alli:

"¡Vamos, princesa Anyag, hay que continuar!"- le expresa el general.

"¡Si!"- asiente Anyag y al instante, todos avanzan.

Cuando ellos terminan por cruzar aquella entrada, Anyag y sus acompañantes se muestran sorprendidos por el sitio donde se hallan: es una especie de enorme bodega casi vacia en su totalidad, sin ninguna salida al exterior. Sin embargo, es lo unico que se halla frente a ellos lo que mas asombrados los deja: ¡una gran nave espacial plateada y de forma triangular!... aquel transporte lleva como distintivo la bandera de Ara en el lado derecho, la cual consiste en un rectangulo de color verde, y en el centro de este, se encuentra dibujado una especie de reliquia antigua llamada: "Altar portátil", la cual tenia forma de un candado, mientras que 4 estrellas rodean este objeto, de arriba abajo y a los lados cada una.

Los presentes no dejan de contemplar asombrados aquella majestuosa nave… cuando repentinamente, ¡la enorme puerta se vuelve a cerrar automáticamente, haciendo un gran estruendo!. Ante esto, Anyag y su escolta se sobre-saltan y vuelven su vista hacia el acceso… el unico que no lo hace es Taek, quien piensa:

("¡Vaya, esta es una puerta automatizada, la cual se cerro instantáneamente después de que todos cruzamos!; es para evitar que, en caso de que algún enemigo nos siga, no pueda acceder aquí… ¡solo espero que nadie nos haya seguido!").

Después de aquella repentina sorpresa, el grupo continua avanzando en dirección hacia la nave, cuando inesperadamente, ¡uno de los lados de la nave se abre a manera de rampa!. Los presentes se detienen bastante sorprendidos por esto, pero sin perder tiempo los soldados araitas reaccionan y se colocan rapidamente frente a Anyag y el gral. Taek, para prevenir una posible amenaza. Y al ver como de aquella nave estacionada una silueta desciende, los soldados se preparan y a puntan sus armas, mientras que la princesa araita y Taek solo miran llenos de incertidumbre… pero cuando la figura se va acercando a ellos, esta alza las manos en señal de estar desarmado y les dice:

"¡Esperen soldados!, ¡no soy una amenaza para ninguno de ustedes!".

Taek rápidamente reconoce a aquel individuo y da la orden a sus soldados para que bajen sus armas:

"¡Alto, dejen de apuntar sus armas!, ¡el es de los nuestros!".

Los soldados obedecen al instante. Mientras que el gral. Taek avanza lentamente hacia aquel individuo y cuando ambos estan frente a frente, este le expresa a modo de agradecimiento:

"¡Se lo agradezco, gral. Taek!"- concluye con un saludo militar de su mano llevandolo a la frente.

Taek le responde de la misma manera, mientras le expresa:

"¡No es nada, comandante Oresthiak!".

Artol Oresthiak, su nombre completo, es un oficial cuyo rango era el de un rango debajo de Taek. De aspecto juvenil y bien parecido, cabello corto pero abundante, ojos color amarillo, estatura mediana, piel clara. Su edad oscilaria entre los 25 y los 28 años, ademas de llevar siempre puestos unos anteojos redondos, debido a un defecto de la vista; su carácter es el de una persona confiable y optimista.

Al instante los soldados, quienes todavian estaban perplejos, reaccionan al escuchar a uno de ellos proclamar:

"¡Oficial en el area!"- comenzando a tomar formación en linea y en posición de firmes.

Al observar esto, Taek se dirige a aquel joven oficial y le expresa a modo de disculpa:

"¡Le pido de la manera mas sincera que nos perdone, comandante Oresthiak!... es solo que llegamos aquí algo tensos y no esperábamos encontrar a alguien mas en este lugar".

A lo que Oresthiak, de modo muy tranquilo, le responde:

"¡No se preocupe por ello, gral. Taek!, después del todo es comprensible que reaccionen de ese modo. Mi presencia aquí es inesperada… y posiblemente se hubiera tratado de algun enemigo, que pudiera haberse infiltrado".

En ese momento, Anyag se acerca a ambos, mirando al joven oficial con cierta curiosidad. Taek no pierde el tiempo en hacer las respectivas presentaciones:

"¡Ah, por cierto!... ¡C. Oresthiak, ella es la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat, hija de nuestro noble soberano!"- y dirigiendose a la joven- "¡Princesa, permitame presentarle al oficial Artol Oresthiak, comandante en jefe de nmuestra fuerza aerea y sideral!".

Oresthiak, de manera caballerosa, le toma la mano a Anyag y le expresa:

"¡Aunque se muy bien de usted, es un gran placer poder conocerla en persona, princesa Anyag!"- concluyendo con un beso en la misma mano.

Anyag, quien al instante se sonroja, le responde al joven oficial de manera amable:

"¡Muchas gracias, comandante Oresthiak!... ¡es usted todo un caballero!".

Taek interrumpe, declarando:

"¡Perdone mi insistencia, C. Oresthiak, pero debemos partir en este mismo instante!; la situación se ha tornado bastante difícil y por el momento la única esperanza que tenemos, es huir de Ara y llegar hasta donde se ubica el F.M.E . Solo asi podremos poner a la princesa Anyag a salvo a la vez obtengamos ayuda para después llevar a cabo la liberación de Ara".

"¡Si entiendo!"- expresa Oresthiak, con un tono melancolico en su voz. Y añade- "Desde que llegue aquí, no he dejado de coordinar desde este mismo sitio las acciones de resistencia contra el invasor; ¡sin embargo… todo ha sido en vano… la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas han caido y aun no estoy seguro de cuantos elementos continuan existiendo!... ¡en verdad, lamento que todo haya terminado asi!".

Taek al ver el pesar que inunda al joven oficial, le expresa como una manera de darle animos:

"¡No se preocupe, C. Oresthiak!, era evidente la superioridad militar del Mictlan; y pese a que nuestras fuerzas lucharon tan valientemente por evitar esta hecatombe, ¡desafortunadamente la derrota fue nuestro destino!. Pero no hay aun porque apesumbrarse… ¡en medio de la adversidad, siempre brillara una pequeña luz de esperanza que tarde o temprano se expandirá!".

Al escuchar esto, Oresthiak recupera un poco su animo y le expresa a su superior:

"¡Muchas gracias de nuevo, gral. Taek!, ¡por infundirme confianza!".

Taek sonrie con cierta satisfacción… pero al momento, cambia de tema y le interroga:

"¡Bien, C. Oresthiak!, es evidente que su presencia aquí obedece al hecho de que usted fue designado por el rey Neoth para pilotear la nave de escape, ¿no es asi?... sin embargo, desearia saber, ¿Cómo fue posible que pudiera llegar y acceder a este lugar secreto?".

Oresthiak no titubea en explicarle:

"¡Fue sencillo!... un dia ante de que iniciara la invasión, el rey Neoth hablo conmigo y me confio una especie de verso-clave, el cual contenia el codigo alfa- numerico que me permitiria el acceso a este sitio; ¡al principio, pense que era complicado… pero en verdad, era solo una adivinanza para niños!. Supongo que a usted tampoco se le hizo muy difícil poder descifrarla, ¿no es asi, general?, ¡je, je ,je!".

Pero Taek, quien trata de disimular la vergüenza que su cara refleja, al mimo tiempo que una pequeña gota de sudor se manifiesta en su rostro, piensa:

("¡Gracias C. Oresthiak, por hacer "evidente" lo "privilegiada" que es mi inteligencia!")- pero con una sonrisa forzada, le contesta- "¡por supuesto, comandante, asi fue!".

Pero al momento, Artol recuerda algo que para el era muy importante saber en ese momento, por lo cual se dirige a ellso con la siguiente interrogante:

"¡pero diganme, ¿Dónde esta el rey Neoth?, ¿Por qué no se encuentra aquí con ustedes?!".

Anyag, quien vuelve a adoptar un semblante triste, comienza a explicarle:

"¡Mi padre… el prefirio quedarse en el palacio real!. Quiso que unicamente yo me salvara y el en cambio, se quedaria para vivir bajo el yugo de los mictlanianos y asi, ayudar a nuestra gente. Inclusive, tambien me confio el cuidado de este objeto tan misterioso"- concluye, enseñandole la pequeña caja negra que lleva en sus manos.

Impactado por escuchar esto, Oresthiak mira primero hacia aquel objeto curioso y al llevar su vista a la mirada triste de la princesa araita, se compadece de ella y le expresa como una manera de darle animo:

"¡Princesa Anyag!... aunque es difícil entender los motivos por los que nuestro soberano haya tomado tales decisiones; ¡estoy seguro que lo hizo movido tanto por su amor hacia usted, como a nuestra gente!. No se entristezca por favor… ¡tal como lo dijo el gral. Taek, siempre habrá una luz de esperanza entre la oscuridad!".

Anyag, al escuchar esto por parte del C. Oresthiak, fija sus ojos en los de el como reflexionando aquellas alentadoras palabras… hasta que ya un poco mas animada, la chica le responde:

"¡Gracias comandante!, ¡le agradezco a usted a al gral. Taek el apoyo que me brindan en este momento tal difícil!".

Oresthiak sonrie con satisfacción, lo mismo que el gral. Taek. Y al momento, expresa:

"¡Bien, princesa Anyag!, como su piloto designado para conducir la nave: "Aurora"…"

"¿"Aurora"?, ¿asi se llama?... ¡es un nombre muy hermoso!"- le interrumpe la joven.

"¡Si, ese es su nombre, gracias por le cumplido!"-le responde Artol, de modo simpatico. Y continua- "Como le iba diciendo, el rey Neoth me confio la mision de sacarla sana y salva de Ara. Por lo tanto, le ruego que abordemos ahora la nave, para partir lo mas pronto posible".

"¡Gracias, sera todo un placer!"- le responde agradecida Anyag. Pero cuando ellos avanzan hacia la nave: "Aurora" para abordarla, de pronto… ¡un fuerte estruendo golpea la entrada a ese sitio, tan fuerte que estremece por todos lados!:

"¡Aaahh!"- exclama Anyag, al sobresaltarse por ello.

En ese momento, todos voltean hacia la entrada, impactados y llenos de incertidumbre por no saber que provoco aquel estruendo. Y al mirar como aquella pesada puerta continua recibiendo poderosos golpes, el gral. Taek interroga sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico:

"¡Pero… ¿Qué o quien demonios esta provocando esos impactos sobre la entrada?!".

Anyag, de pronto siente la necesidad de cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes. Y cuando lo hace, recibe una especie de vision espontanea, lo que causa que al momento declare:

"¡Son ellos… son los mictlanianos!".

Al escuchar esto, todos los presentes voltean hacia la princesa araita llenos de temor. Al instante, uno de los soldados le interroga:

"¡Pero princesa… ¿Cómo… como puede saber eso, si se tomaron las medidas necesarias para que no nos descubrieran?!... ¡tiene que ser un error!".

Anyag unicamente atina a responderle:

"¡No puedo saberlo con precision… pero estoy segura que son los soldados del Mictlan!".

Taek, quien hasta el momento no despegaba la vista de aquella entrada, voltea hacia los presentes y expresa:

"¡Eso no es importante ahora!... lo importante es partir en este mismo instante, antes de que esos bastardos entren y nos capturen vivos"- y dirigiendose a los soldados, les da la siguiente orden- "¡Atentos, hagan formación de batalla, ahora!".

Los soldados obedecen y colocandose delante de Anyag, Oresthiak y el gral. Taek, alistan sus armas para el proximo enfrentamiento.

Al momento, el gral. Araita se dirige al C. Oresthiak y le indica:

"¡Comandante, tome a la princesa, aborden la nave y despeguen lo mas rapido posible!".

Al oir esto, Anyag se muestra sorprendida y le pregunta a aquel militar de mas alto rango:

"¡Pero, gral. Taek… ¿Qué es lo que dice?, ¿acaso no piensa venir con nosotros?!".

Mientras alista sus propias armas, Taek le explica sus razones:

"¡Princesa, en verdad lo siento!...pero mi lugar esta aquí, luchando hombro a hombro con mis soldados. Esto lo haremos para darles a ustedes el tiempo suficiente para que puedan escapar; ¡después del todo, lo importante aquí no es salvar mi vida, sino la de usted!".

Cuando acaba de escuchar esta declaracion, Anyag se niega a aceptar la decisión del gral. Taek. Por lo tanto, ella comienza a rogarle:

"¡Por favor, se lo suplico, gral. Taek!, venga con nosotros… mi padre le confio a usted mi proteccion y no es justo que quiera ahora abandonarme; ¡por eso le pido, no se sacrifique innecesariamente, no lo haga!"- y al instante, unas lagrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas.

Taek al ver esto, se compadece de Anyag y le expresa:

"¡No se preocupe, princesa, no estara sola!... a partir de este momento, Oresthiak sera quien estara a cargo de su cuidado. Yo ya he cumplido con mi mision, que fue traerla hasta aquí y asegurarme de que escape viva y sin ningun rasguño de nuestro mundo"- y mientras seca algunas lagrimas del rostro de Anyag, le expresa de modo enternecedor- "Solo tengo una ultima cosa que confesarle… ¡si hubiera poseido la suerte de tener una hija propia, me hubiera encantado que fuera una muchacha tan maravillosa como lo es usted!... ¡cuidese mucho y jamas pierda sus esperanzas!"- y ambos finalizan, dandose un fuerte abrazo.

Al instante, Taek se prepara para dar batalla y se dirige a Oresthiak:

"¡Rapido comandante, no pierdan tiempo y vayanse, ahora!".

Oresthiak, a pesar de estar un poco conmovido, le responde lleno de firmeza a su superior:

"¡Si, general!, ¡le agradezco por todo!".

Y al momento, el joven oficial toma suavemente del brazo a Anyag, diciendole que la siguiera. Ella comprende y sin mas perdida de tiempo, lo dos se encaminan directo a la nave y suben a ella, mientras Anyag voltea a ver de nuevo al gral. Taek, quien con la mano derecha le hace una señal de despedida. Cuando ambos ya han abordado y la pequeña rampa de acceso se cierra, Taek voltea a ver hacia el frente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y se prepara para la batalla junto con sus soldados.

Justo en ese instante, ¡una explosion aun mas fuerte acaba por destruir la hermetica entrada!... ante esto los defensores se cubren el rostro, totalmente aturdidos. Mientras tanto, los invasores comienzan a penetrar y se preparan para dar batalla a los valientes soldados araitas. Al poder fijar la vista al frente y observar como los mictlanianos se encontraban cara a cara con ellos, Taek entre temeroso pero decidido, se dirige a ellos en tono severo:

"¡Alto ahí, miserables!"…

Pero en respuesta, los soldados del Mictlan comienzan a abrir fuego, provocando que uno de los soldados araitas que estaba a un lado de Taek sea alcanzado y caiga muerto al instante. El resto responde al momento y da inicio la batalla campal.

Mientras tanto, vemos en el amplio interior de la nave "Aurora", Oresthiak prepara todo para iniciar el despegue, mientras que Anyag observa a traves de una de las ventanillas de la nave como se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Y al presenciar el inicio de la batalla, Anyag no puede evitar que el terror la invada ante lo que para ella es un horrendo festin de sangre y muerte.

En cuanto a la batalla, aunque los defensores lograban algunos triunfos al hacer caer a uno que otro soldado mictlaniano… estos seguian imponiendose y poco a poco, los araitas empezaban a ser abatidos como simples moscas. Al ver esto, Taek siente como esta a punto de enloquecer por la desesperación; pero no dispuesto a rezagarse, empuña firmemente sus 2 pistolas laser y comienza a contra-atacar ; su punteria es tan certera, que en cuestion de segundos ¡logra derribar a 5 soldados mictlanianos al mismo tiempo!... al observar esto desde el interior de la nave: "Aurora", Anyag se siente segura al ver la habilidad para combatir que posee el gral. Araita.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, hacen acto de presencia los 3 oscuros guerreros discipulos de Jhevarak; y al observar como los de su bando comenzaban a ser abatidos, parecen no estar dispuestos a esperar mas… y en efecto asi sucede; los 3 cazadores negros se mueven a u8na velocidad sorprendente, apareciendo justo en medio de la contienda. Al ver esto, uno de los soldados del Mictlan ordena al resto de sus otros compañeros el cese al fuego, mientras que sus contrincantes hacen lo mismo… todos observan llenos de incertidumbre a aquellas oscuras y amenazantes siluetas que aparecieron repentinamente.

Totalmente impresionado por aquellas presencias, Taek sabe quienes son ellos y eso hace que su temor aumente mas, puesto que cree que sus posibilidades de salir triunfantes se han reducido aun mas, ademas de el tiempo suficiente para que Anyag y el C. Oresthiak puedan escapar de Ara; aun asi, el no esta dispuesto a ceder ni un instante.

Mientras en el "Aurora", Oresthiak ya tiene preparados todos los sistemas de la nave, ahora lo unico que le falta es activar el comando para que en la parte baja de aquel transporte, funcione una rampa que al colocarse en forma inclinada paralela añ techo donde se ubican unas compuertas, puedan despegar y salir de ese lugar. En cuanto a Anyag, quien aun continuaba presenciando el desarrollo de tales acontecimientos, se muestra tambien llena de incertidumbre por aquellas 3 oscuras presencias… puesto que puede sentir como esos individuos representan una amenaza aun mayor para todos en ese lugar.

Los soldados araitas continuanban observando bastante tensos a quienes serian sus nuevos rivales, mientras estos permanecian inmoviles, sumidos en una fria calma. Hasta que uno de ellos extiende su brazo derecho hacia debajo de manera inclinada, mientras que se desliza a traves de el hasta su mano un artefacto, el cual muestra al frente… se trata del mismo tipo de arma que usa el cazador negro Jhevarak. Sus compañeros hacen lo mismo.

Ante esto, la tension entre los defensores crece aun mas; y en el momento en que las armas tan extraordinarias de los oscuros guerreros se extienden a ambos extremos, los soldados de Ara deciden no titubear mas y al momento abren fuego en contra de aquellos tres:

"¡Ataquen, no les permitan avanzar!"- ordena el gral. Taek, al mismo tiempo que comienzan a escucharse los disparos de los láser.

Pero de manera increíble, aquellos cazadores negros ni se inmutan ante esos ataques y con rapidos movimientos de sus manos, ¡logran rechazar esos disparos al contacto de sus lanzas!. Sin importar el numero y la intensidad de los disparos, estos no logran hacer mella sobre los siniestros guerreros; al darse cuenta de esto, los araitas suspenden sus ataques, pues saben que seria inútil continuar, mientras que el panico comienza a apoderarse de ellos. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, uno de los cazadores es el primero en actuar, haciendo algo increíble: clava con fuerza su propia arma en el piso, accion que resulta incomprensible para los defensores, pero de repente… ¡algo extraño surge del suelo a gran velocidad en medio de los araitas e inevitablemente atraviesa el cuerpo de uno de ellos, matandolo en el acto!. El resto mira aterrorizado como aquel objeto, que en realidad es la punta de aquella extraña arma, se retira del cuerpo sin vida de aquel soldado; y mientras este cae al suelo inerte, el arma recupera su forma original. Otro de los cazadores, que se ubica al lado derecho del que ataco en ese momento, extienden su brazo en direccion a otro soldado y debajo de su manga algo extraño surge y se mueve velozmente hacia el soldado, ¡terminando por clavarse en su frente!. El extraño ataque, el cual consistia en una especie de extensión con forma de "tentáculo" blanco, largo y semi-transparante, continua clavado en la cabeza de la desafortunada victima durante un minuto hasta que el mismo "tentáculo" se retira, mientras que el soldado araita cae ya sin vida.

Al ver esto, otro de los defensores siente como esta a punto de perder la cordura y al fijar su vista en la tercera figura oscura, la desesperación lo impulsa a continuar disparando contra ella, en un vano intento por derrotarla. Pero esta no le cuesta trabajo volver a rechazar los disparos con los rapidos movimientos que hace con su propia lanza; y mientras esta continua sin detenerse ni un momento, aquel oscuro guerrero con su unica mano desocupada (la izquierda), extrae de un pequeño saco adherido a su cintura… una especie de enorme aguja metalica y de manera imperceptible, la naza hacia arriba a una sorprendente velocidad; al instante lleva su misma mano frente a su rostro oculto, comenzando a reailzar una especie de veloces y extrañas señales con sus dedos… justo en ese momento, ¡la aguja que habia lanzado hacia arriba comienza a "encenderse" y la velocidad de un proyectil, se dirige hacia el soldado araita!; este no se ha dado cuenta todavía de ello, pero logra captar un extraño silbido proveniente de arriba… y cuando alza su vista, ¡observa aterrorizado aquel punto luminoso dirigiendose a el!, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ¡el extraño proyectil cae sobre el y al contacto con su cuerpo, explota y termina por volarlo en pedazos!.

Al presenciar tan tragicos sucesos, el gral. Taek y el ultimo soldado araita que queda estan paralizados por el terror y el miedo… lo mismo que la princesa Anyag, quien cierra los ojos deseando despertar de lo que para ella era una "pesadilla". En ese momento, el ultimo soldado araita intenta retroceder, pero cuando percibe una presencia tras de si e inevitablemente voltea:

"¡Aaargh!"- Se trata del primer cazador negro, el cual de modo despiadado lo atraviesa con la punta de su lanza. El guerrero oscuro, no conforme con ello, lo levanta en el aire con su brazo derecho sin ninguna dificultad y como una simple basura, ¡lo arroja a un lado con una fuerza tremenda!; al terminar por rodar en el suelo, el defensor araita yace ahí sin vida.

Taek esta totalmente sumido en el panico, lo mismo que Anyag, la cual tiembla por el terror que le provoca lo que ha observado y la idea de que ella, Taek y el C. Oresthiak sean los proximos. Mientras tanto los 3 cazadores negros, quienes no parecen en ningun momento estar perturbados por los asesinatos que cometieron, observan fijamente a Taek, al mismo tiempo que dos blanden sus lanzas en señal de que el gral. Araita sera el siguiente en morir. En cuanto al primero de ellos, el prefiere dirigirse justo hacia donde se ubica la nave "Aurora". Al ver esto, Taek se alarma y sin importarle las consecuencias, corre rápidamente hasta colocarse frente a aquel oscuro guerrero, mientras le expresas de modo desafiante:

"¡Si ustedes quieren la vida de la princesa Anyag… solo lo haran sobre mi cadáver!".

A lo que aquel cazador, no muy impresionado, le responde:

"¡De acuerdo, viejo!... ¡pero de cualquier forma, te vamos a dar una dura lección antes de que mueras…!"

"¡La cual sera, que cualquier miserable que ose retar a los cazadores negros del Mictlan…!"- interviene el segundo cazador negro.

"¡Jamas sobrevive!"- expresa la tercera oscura figura, con un tono de voz mas agudo.

Taek adopta una posición de combate y al momento que se mueve con rapidez, exclama:

"¡Eso lo veremos!".

Y dando un pequeño salto, el general de las fuerzas de Ara intenta conectarle una patada en el rostro al cazador negro, pero no obtiene éxito, ya que este logra esquivarlo con suma facilidad. Aprovechando este momento, el oscuro guerrero lanza contra el la punta de su lanza en un intento por clavarsela en el cuerpo… pero sorprendentemente, ¡Taek logra esquivar la estocada a tiempo! y agachandose, lanza una patada directo a la mano derecha de su adversario, ¡logrando que este deje de sujetar su arma y la misma sea aventada unos metros!. Pese a que no sea notorio en su rostro, el cazador negro parece estar pasmado por la habilidad para el combate del gral. Araita; aprovechando este momento, Taek apoya ambas manos en el suelo, ¡se impulsa y con ambas piernas golpea en el pecho a su enemigo y logra derribarlo!.

Anyag quien sigue observando desde el interior de la nave, exclama con jubilo total:

"¡Viva, el gral. Taek logro derribar a uno de esos asesinos!... ¡vamos general, derrótelos con todas sus fuerzas!".

Oresthiak, quien seguia haciendo los preparativos para la partida, voltea a ver a Anyag bastante sorprendido por lo que ella expresa en ese momento.

Taek, que incluso esta sorprendido de si mismo, piensa:

("¡Wow, después del todo, si me sirvieron de algo esos años de exhaustivo entrenamiento, je!").

Pero al ver a los otros dos cazadores, decide no perder el tiempo en reflexiones y corre lo mas rapido que puede hacia esos dos. Estos, de manera extraña, no parecen querer evitarlo; pero cuando Taek ya esta por alcanzarlos y se prepara para asestarle a uno de ellos un puñetazo… ¡los 2 cazadores "desaparecen" haciendo que el gral. araita descargue su golpe contra la nada!. Este se detiene, totalmente sorprendido por ello… pero al instante, ¡uno de los cazadores negros aparece por detrás de el a unos metros de distancia! Y extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia Taek, ¡de debajo de su manga, surge nuevamente el extraño "tentáculo", el cual se mueve rapidamente hacia su cuello y se enreda en el!:

"¡Aagrhh!!"- En ese instante, el gral. araita siente como el aire comienza a faltarle, mientras intenta liberarse… pero es inútil.

En tanto el oscuro guerrero, mientras continua provocandole asfixia, le expresa:

"¡Viejo inútil!, ¿crees que con eso nos ibas a detener fácilmente?... ¡te advertimos desde el principio que nadie sobrevive a un combate contra los cazadores negros!"- y al instante, el "tentáculo" impulsa a Taek con gran fuerza hacia arriba, soltandolo instantáneamente. Y mientras el gral. araita se eleva rapidamente, de manera sorpresiva aparece el tercero de los cazadores frente a el y dando media vuelta en el aire, ¡termina por darle una poderosa patada que lo manda directo al suelo del lado izquierdo, terminando por rodar a varios metros!.

Al ver esto, Anyag expresa con desesperación y angustia:

"¡No por favor!... ¡no lo maten, se los suplico!".

Al cabo de unos minutos, Taek logra recuperar la consciencia y se levanta lentamente, aunque se encuentra bastante aturdido. Y de su cuerpo son notorias las heridas que le ha provocado hasta el momento aquel enfrentamiento. Pero cuando intenta avanzar dispuesto a seguir luchando, instantáneamente aparece frente a si, el otro cazador negro que habia logrado bloquear; el cual comienza a expresarle:

"¡Vaya, debo admitir que lograste derribarme por unos instantes, puesto que no esperaba de un gusano como tu cierta habilidad para el combate!... pero tu buena suerte ha finalizado, nosotros estamos a un nivel superior al tuyo, fue una tonteria que te atrevieras a enfrentarnos… ¡y por ello, recibiras ahora mismo la muerte!"- y al momento que aprieta los puños, estos se iluminan con una brillante luminosidad blanqui-azul y comienza a descargar golpes muy poderosos sobre su ya maltratado cuerpo. Anyag solo observa angustiada el terrible suplicio al que el militar araita esta siendo sometido.

El cazador negro, no conforme con esto, suspende sus despiadados ataques sobre su victima y extiende su brazo izquierdo hacia el mismo lado. Y al instante, su propia arma, la cual se ubicaba en ese punto, flota por si misma y de manera sorpresiva, ¡se auto-impulsa con rapidez, volviendo a la mano de su dueño!. El cazador negro, mientras observa con extrema crueldad al ya moribundo gral. Taek, cambia hacia su otra mano aquella lanza, al mismo tiempo que la punta de esta destella con un brillo muy poderoso; en ese momento, le expresa por ultimo:

"¡Muere ahora mismo, asquerosa basura!".

Y empuñando con gran fuerza su arma hacia el lado derecho, aquel rufian la descarga sobre el gral. Taek, rasgando su pecho:

"¡Aagghh!!"…

Lo cual causa que este caiga al instante, aparentemente muerto.

"¡No, gral. Taek!, ¡lo han matado… no puede ser!"- grita Anyag horrorizada, mientras se deja caer en un asiento cercano y comienza a llorar totalmente angustiada. Al escuchar esto, Oresthiak voltea a verla, incredulo y ala vez conmocionado por tan terrible noticia.

Mientras tanto, los 3 cazadores negros observa friamente el cadáver envuelto en sangre del valiente gral. Taek… del mismo modo que depredadores infernales observan despiadados a una infortunada presa, ya sin vida.

(Siguiente capitulo)…

Notas de autor:

¡Hola, que tal!, pues aquí tienen el primer cap. de mi nueva historia. Si se preguntan el porque de que en el titulo lleve añadido la leyenda "Tomo A", se los explicare a continuación:

Esta historia mia esta dividida en 2 partes, la primera, que es el "Tomo A", se centrara en la parte original del argumento, puesto que es importante que lo desarrolle de tal manera, en los siguientes capitulos se daran cuenta de porque. La segunda parte, que se titulara "Tomo B", sera un crossover con varias series, entre las que estara la ya famosa: "Saint Seiya" y otras mas aun no confirmadas, aunque podria incluirse a "Dragon Ball" y algunos personajes de "DC Comics"… pero no estoy seguro del todo, ¡aunque eso si, les pido que tengan paciencia y en un futuro, ya lo veran!.

Muy bien, espero que les guste como se va desarrollando mi historia, la cual a mi parecer, es algo emocionante. Pero el punto de vista que tengan ustedes de ella, no duden en expresarla directamente.

En fin… ¡nos vemos después!.


	3. Chapter 3

"Conflagración mística"

"Conflagración mística".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.2: "La huida del planeta Ara (segunda parte)".

Cámara subterránea próxima al palacio real, planeta Ara.

Un halo de tragedia ha rodeado aquel sitio oculto conectado al palacio real araita, usado como via de escape alterna para la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat… desafortunadamente, los crueles invasores mictlanianos han descubierto tal secreto, por lo cual su inesperada llegada a ese lugar no solo tuvo como funesto resultado las muertes de varios soldados araitas, incluyendo la del valeroso general Taek; sino que ademas, redujo bastante las pocas posibilidades de escapar sanos y salvos a la princesa araita y al comandante Arthol Oresthiak.

Precisamente, en el interior de la nave: "Aurora"… mientras Anyag llora totalmente desconsolada al haber presenciado el tragico final de Taek, Oresthiak, a pesar de encontrarse igual de abatido, continua haciendo los preparativos para intentar escapar aun, pese a que aparentemente sus probabilidades sean nulas, puesto que los llamados: "Cazadores Negros" son quienes mas amenazan con impedirles tal esperanza.

Pese al intenso dolor que lo inundaba, Oresthiak realizaba de manera presurosa las maniobras necesarias para lograr el despegue, en un desesperado intento por escapar de las garras de aquellos siniestros guerreros:

"¡Sistemas listos… condiciones de la nave, en perfecto estado…

Sistema de propulsión, preparado!"- y volteando su vista hacia donde la princesa Anyag aun se encuentra sumida en llanto, pese a la compasión que ella le causa, le expresa:

"¡Princesa Anyag!... se que la muerte del gral. Taek le ha causado un terrible impacto, tanto como a mi; pero el quiso que ambos fueramos fuertes y por ello, no desistieramos en el intento por lograr nuestra salida de Ara. Asi que por favor, le pido que en este momento, se tranquilice y siga las indicaciones que yo le de… y la primera de ellas, es que permanezca en su lugar y utilice el cinturón de seguridad que hay en su asiento, para que este segura en el momento del despegue".

Anyag, al oir esto por parte del comandante araita, aun entre sollozos le responde:

"¡Si… comandante Oresthiak…!"- y procede a realizar aquella indicacion dada.

"¡No se preocupe, princesa… le aseguro que saldremos con bien de esta situación!"- le expresa Oresthiak, mientras que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa… a lo que la joven, pese a su tristeza, le responde del mismo modo.

El joven oficial continua con sus maniobras, intentando ahora activar una rampa ascendente que se ubica debajo de la misma nave:

"¡Vamos, tienes que funcionar ahora mismo!, ¡eres nuestra unica esperanza!"- y al activar un boton que se ubica en el tablero de la nave y sirve para tal funcion- "¡Si, esta funcionando!"- expresa con cierto entusiasmo, al logra tal proposito.

En ese mismo instante, en la base donde se posa la nave: "Aurora" parte del piso comienza a desprenderse varios metros adelante del artefacto… al mismo tiempo que esa especie de rampa, mediante un conjunto de mecanismos, se eleva de la parte desprendida hacia el techo, parte del cual esta en forma inclinada hacia el lado derecho… al mismo tiempo que Oresthiak activa un control remoto por el cual, esa parte inclinada se abre separandose a la mitad.

Sin embargo, los Cazadores Negros, quienes seguian observando el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida del general Taek, se dan cuenta rapidamente de lo que esta sucediendo y sin mas perdida de tiempo, voltean y se dirigen hacia aquella nave espacial, dispuestos a impedir su huida. En el interior, Anyag presiente esto y al mirar brevemente por la ventanilla que esta a su lado, se alarma y le advierte a Oresthiak:

"¡Comandante… esos individuos de negro vienen hacia nosotros!".

Al escuchar esto, Oresthiak permanece estatico durante unos breves segundos, aumentando la incertidumbre en la que Anyag esta sumida… pero al instante, el voltea a mirarla y cun una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, le responde:

"¡No se preocupe, princesa!; esta nave viene muy bien equipada: estructura reforzada, asientos comodos, aire acondicionado, sistema de audio y video… ¡y por supuesto, un formidable y mortifero arsenal!"- y activando un boton del tablero, instantáneamente, 'un conjunto de cañones laser que surgen de compartimentos ocultos, rodean en la parte de arriba y hacia los lados a la "Aurora"!".

Al percatarse de ello, tanto los Cazadores negros como los soldados mictlanianos reaccionan muy sorprendidos… o por lo menos, los segundos son quienes quedan mas impactados. Mientras tanto, Oresthiak observando a traves de una pequeña pantalla rectangular que se proyecta de modo tridimensional frente a el, puede visualizar el exterior, lo cual le permite ubicar las respectivas posiciones de cada un ode sus enemigos; y cuando esta todo preparado, activa en el tablero una funcion llamada: "Comando de voz" (la cual permite a la nave auto-ejecutar ordenes dadas por el piloto), mediante la cual Oresthiak da las siguientes instrucciones:

"¡Nave "Aurora"… preparate para hacer uso del arsenal en contra de los objetivos señalados!".

"¡Entendido, comandante Oresthiak!"- le responde una voz femenina artificial- "¡Objetivos ubicados… iniciando fase de ataque… 5 segundos para el inicio de la fase...!".

Mientras en el exterior de la nave, la mayo parte del arsenal laser se mueve apuntando en direccion tanto a los soldados del ejercito mictlaniano como a los Cazadores negros; ante esto, los primeros al ver que no podran hacer frente al inmenso poderio de aquellas armas, comienzan a retroceder asustados… no asi los oscuros guerreros, los cuales extrañamente ni siquiera parecen inmutarse ante aquella enorme dificultad.

Al mismo tiempo, la inteligencia artificial de la nave inicia la cuenta regresiva:

"¡5 segundos… 4… 3… 2…1…!"- el arsenal laser comienza a cargar su contenido y una vez listo, da inicio:

"¡Iniciando fase de ataque!"- y de manera instantanea, ¡los cañones laser comienzan a descargar su mortal contenido con gran fuerza!; todos los disparos se dirigen veloces hacia las ubicaciones de los sanguinolentos invasores:

"¡Rapido, salgamos de… Aaahh!!"- los sodados del Mictlan corren lo mas rapido que pueden, pero inevitablemente son alcanzados por los disparos laser y sucumben entre las espantosas explosiones.

Sin embargo, cuando los potentes disparos estan por alcanzar a los Cazadores negros (los cuales, ni siquiera se inmutan ante la infortunada suerte de sus acompañantes), estos de manera extraordinaria, ¡logran moverse rapidamente antes de ser alcanzados!... sin embargo, a pesar de que su sorprendente velocidad les sirvio para no morir prematuramente bajo los ataques de la artilleria laser, esta capacidad tiene un limite: ellos solo pueden desplazarse de un punto a otro cercano para asi, evadir aquellos ataques… por lo tanto, debido a la velocidad y la magnitud del poderio de la artilleria, la cual abarca casi todo el espacio a su alrededor, ellos aun tienen dificultad para acercarse a aquel vehiculo espacial.

Mientras que en el interior del mismo, Anyag observa impactada a traves de las ventanillas, se filtran los destellos luminosos de la explosiones, a la vez que experimenta ligeros estremecimientos debido a la misma situación… pero eso es todo lo que puede ver y por ello, no puede percibir ni el menor rastro de aquellas 3 oscuras presencias.

En eso, Oresthiak llama su atención, expresandole:

"¡Princesa, es mejor que se prepare pues ahora mismo partiremos!".

"¡Si!"- responde Anyag, con cierto temor.

Oresthiak da inicio al procedimiento del despegue, encendiendo primero los motores, lo cual se manifiesta a traves de una fuerte luminosidad blanca que surge de los propulsores en la parte trasera de la nave. Y antes de iniciar el despegue, da la siguiente orden mediante el comando de voz:

"¡Atención, nave "Aurora"… procede a la suspensión del ataque y al ocultamiento del arsenal!".

"¡Procediendo a la suspensión y al ocultamiento de arsenal, enterado!"- responde la voz artificial y al instante, los disparos de los lasers cesan al mismo tiempo que aquel poderoso arsenal se vuelve a ocultar en sus respectivos compartimentos. Una vez hecho esto, el comandante activa al instante una palanca en el tablero con el que da inicio al despegue:

"¡Despegamos, ahora!".

Conforme aumentaba la intensidad del destello luminoso que despedian los propulsores, la nave poco a poco comenzaba a impulsarse por aquella rampa en direccion a la abertura de la parte inclinada del techo. Su velocidad iba en aumento conforme se acercaba a la abertura; en ello se depositaban las esperanzas de Anyag y Oresthiak para poder escapar de ahí, mientras que sus cuerpos vibraban a causa del intenso movimiento. Pero cuando ya estaban a punto de alcanzar aquella salida, de pronto:

"¡Aaaghh!"- Dan un grito ambos al sentir una violenta sacudida, debido a que la "Aurora" de manera extraña, ¡frena bruscamente por si sola!.

"¡Pero, ¿que ocurre?, ¿Por qué nuestra nave se detuvo por si sola?!"- exclama impresionado Oresthiak, mientras hace una rapida revision al sistema interno de la nave para tratar de hallar alguna falla o anomalia… pero al parecer no hay el menor indicio de tales irregularidades. Ante esto, el joven oficial se pregunta que es lo que en realidad estara ocurriendo.

Mientras Anyag, quien experimenta la angustia provocada por aquella extraña e inesperada situación, de prnoto tiene la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos, como si se tratara de una señal… y en el momento que lo hace, lo que observa en su mente se torna en una especie de revelacion a manera de respuesta, del porque su nave misteriosamente se ha detenido por si sola.

Aun sorprendida por esto, la joven princesa se dirige a Oresthiak y le expresa:

"¡Comandante, se porque nos hemos detenido!"…

"¡¿Qué?, ¿acaso lo sabe?!..."- le interroga el joven militar, bastante asombrado.

A lo que Anyag le responde:

"¡Si… son ellos, los asesinos de negro, ellos nos detienen!".

"¡¿Ellos?!"- le vuelve a interrogar sorprendido Oresthiak; pero para corroborar tal afirmación por parte de la joven, activa rapidamente una pequeña pantalla tridimensional y mediante un veloz escaneo, descubre que en medio del espeso humo que flota alrededor (producto de las intensas explosiones)… ¡hay una oscura silueta del lado derecho de la nave la cual, pese a encontrarse a cierta distancia, tiene extendido el brazo derecho hacia el transporte, como si fuera ella quien estuviera deteniendola!.

Al momento que descubre esto, Oresthiak le expresa a Anyag:

"¡Tenia razon, princesa!... al parecer, uno de esos desalmados guerreros es que impide nuestro escape, usando su propio poder mental; ¡sin embargo, no debemos rendirnos aun!"- y al instante, Oresthiak sujeta con su mano derecha la palanca ubicada en el tablero, la cual a medida a medida que la impulsa hacia delante, hace que la potencia de los motores de la nave aumente mas; con ello la "Aurora" logra avanzar lentamente, pero hace que aquel Cazador negro pierda un poco de control. En el interior de la misma, Oresthiak nota esto y pensando que la suerte en ese momento estaba de su lado, impulsa aun mas aquella palanca haciendo que la fuerza de los motores se incremente otro poco y de esa manera, la nave gane un poco mas de ventaja al poder de aquel siniestro guerrero quien no puede salir de su asombro por esto.

Pero antes de que ese "milagro" surtiera efecto, al lado de aquel Cazador negro ¡vuelven a aparecer los otros 2 que faltaban!, quienes rapidamente ayudan a su compañero con sus propios poderes mentales, ¡haciendo que la nave "Aurora" comience a retroceder aun mas!.

Al notar esto, Oresthiak siente como el terror crece en su interior; pero no dispuesto a darse por vencido, impulsa hasta su limite aquella palanca, causando que la potencia de la nave aumente de manera casi total… pero para su mala suerte, ni siquiera ese recurso les ayuda en su intento de huir, como si el poder mental de los Cazadores negros fuera superior a cualquier forma de energia conocida por los seres inteligentes. Desesperado, Oresthiak ya no sabe que mas hacer… ni siquiera puede hacer uso nuevamente de la artilleria de la nave, puesto que ello requiere una gran cantidad de energia la cual esta siendo ocupada para tratar de impulsar a la "Aurora"… y si intenta llevar a cabo ambas acciones al mismo tiempo, ello representaria un abrumadora sobre-carga para el vehiculo espacial, lo cual podria causar incluso la destrucción del mismo y con ello, la muerte de sus dos ocupantes. Creyendo que ya no habia ninguna alternativa, el comandante araita cierra los ojos, recitando en su mente una oracion en espera de un "milagro".

Con respecto a Anyag, ella piensa que ya no tendran salvacion alguna, por lo tanto tambien cierra los ojos a causa de la angustia que la domina al mismo tiempo que sujeta fuertemente con ambas manos el pequeño cofre que contiene en su interior el misterioso "secreto" causante de la terrible situación en la que se encuentran… y justo en ese momento, algo extraordinario comienza a suceder:

De manera imperceptible, ¡una especie de destello surge del interior de aquel cofre!, el cual se va expandiendo rapidamente en forma de aura hasta salir al exterior y rodear a la nave "Aurora". Y como si se tratara de una señal de esperanza, aquella proteccion invisible ¡comenzaba a mermar poco a poco la influencia psiquica de los guerreros del Mictlan!. Al darse cuenta de que empezaban a perder el control mental sobre la estructura de la nave, uno de ellos por medio de telepatia, les comunica a sus compañeros:

("¡Que extraño!, ¡hay algo que esta bloqueando nuestro control psíquico sobre esta maldita nave!")…

(¡Parece ser una misteriosa energia!, no es muy poderosa, pero esta logrando influir sobre el dominio que ejercemos en esa cosa… ¿de donde provendrá, quien la proyecta?")- expresa otro de los siniestros guerreros.

("De acuerdo a mi propia percepción extrasensorial… ¡esa manifestación parece provenir del interior de la misma nave!")- les responde la tercera figura oscura.

("¡Que!, ¡es absurdo, tiene que ser una broma!")- expresa el primer guerrero, en tono de incredulidad.

("¡Por supuesto que no es broma, imbecil!... de cualquier forma sea lo que sea, ¡no debemos permitir que esa extraña manifestación psíquica nos arrebate el control!... ¡incrementen mas el nivel de su flujo emanativo!")- le responde la tercera de ellos, con tono de coraje. A lo cual, los otros dos asienten y en ese mismo instante, de los tres comienzan a surgir una especie de "llamas" blanqui-azules la cuales "danzan" frenéticamente sobre sus personas… en realidad, se trata de las energias internas de los Cazadores negros. Y entre mas crecen y se tornan intensas su energias, mayo es el poder que imprimen a su influencia psiquica sobre la nave, por lo que comienzan a recuperar un poco del control sobre esta.

Pero aquella misteriosa energia que protege a la "Aurora" y a sus dos unicos ocupantes, no parece estar dispuesta a ceder tal fácilmente y también comienza a incrementar mas su influencia, dando inicio a una especie de duelo en contra del poder psiquico de esos oscuros guerreros. En ese instante, la "Aurora" se debate fuertemente entre lograr su liberación o ceder al terrible poder de los Cazadores; dand a primera vista, la impresión de que dos gigantescas manos invisibles lucharan entre si por controlar totalmente al vehiculo espacial.

En el interior del mismo, Oresthiak se da cuenta de tan sorprendente acontecimiento y se pregunta:

("¡Esto es extraño!, ¿Por qué nuestra nave parece sufrir presion como de dos fuerzas que lucharan por impulsarla a extremos opuestos?, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurrira en el exterior?...).

Anyag tambien nota esto y mientras observa hacia arriba y hacia los lados, expresa en su interior:

("¡Ignoro que es lo que en realidad ocurre… pero, siento como si de algun modo, yo estuviera vinculada a ello!").

Mientras afuera de la nave, los Cazadores negros incrementan cada vez mas su energia en un intento por obtener el dominio absoluto de aquel vehiculo, pero la misteriosa fuera síquica que la protege no parece ceder en ningun momento. Las llamas blanqui-azules que emanan de sus cuerpos crecen a cada instante, al mismo tiempo que danzan cada ve mas freneticas, puesto que aquellos guerreros gastan mucha de su propia energia por lograr su objetivo.

Y mientras esto acontecía, ahí mismo se da otro hecho igual de extraordinario… en el mismo sitio donde yace el cuerpo del caido general Taek, ¡este comienza a moverse lentamente!; al parecer, aquel valeros hombre aun se encuentra con vida… pero debido al terrible estado en el que se encuentra, carece de las fuerzas suficientes para intentar ponerse de pie. Y justo en el momento que recupera la consciencia, lo primero que escucha son los sonidos producto de la lucha que se esta llevando en ese momento (el motor encendido del "Aurora" y las vibraciones creadas por el duelo psíquico). Ello lo motiva a mover lentamente su cabeza hacia un lado, para fijar su vista en el acontecimiento; cuando lo logra y observa todo lo que esta sucediendo, comprende el significado de tales hechos, por lo tanto parece saber que es lo ultimo que el debe hacer. Asi que, moviendo lentamente su mano derecha hacia su cinturón, extrae de una pequeña bolsa adherida a este un extraño objeto, con forma de pequeño tubo negro… el cual era en realidad una granada explosiva, pero cuyo poder destructivo, ¡abarca un radio de expansión bastante amplio!. En ese momento, activa un diminuto botón adherido a un lado del artefacto, el cual permite que en la parte superior de este se abra una pequeña tapa dividiéndose a la mitad, dejando al descubierto un botón rojo. Una vez listo, Taek no duda en presionar aquel botón, mientras expresa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan:

"Yo le prometi… que le ayudaría a escapar de Ara sana y salva… y no le fallare… ¡adios princesa Anyag… que sea feliz de ahora en adelante!..."- concluye, mientras unas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Anyag quien se encontraba absorta por lo que ocurria a su alrededor, presiente esto y al momento exclama con sorpresa:

"¡¿General Taek?!"…

Y mientras tanto, en el momento que la granada se activa, el moribundo general araita cambia un poco su triste expresión a la de una extraña sonrisa y al momento, clama con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan:

"¡Malditos… si es necesario, me los llevare ahora mismo… hasta el infierno!"- y exhalando por ultima vez deja de existir, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha deja caer en el suelo el artefacto explosivo.

Los Cazadores negros, quienes se encontraban totalmente concentrados en usar todo su poder para la retención de la nave "Aurora" (por lo cual, no se habian dado cuenta de que Taek aun se encontraba con vida), al escuchar aquella exclamación voltean a ver al cuerpo ya sin vida del militar araita; y cuando se dan cuenta de aquella poderosa granada la cual esta a punto de estallar, inevitablemente pierden la concentración, lo cual libera a la "Aurora" de su diabolica influencia. Y cuando los tres intentan moverse rapidamente… ¡justo en ese instante, la poderosa granada estalla!.

Una gran masa de llamas se expande por todas partes en medio de un enorme estruendo, haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de los Cazadores negros. Con respecto a la nave "Aurora", esta al verse totalmente liberada, de una fuerte sacudida logra desplazarse instantáneamente:

"¡Aaaahh!!"- da un fuerte grito la princesa Anyag, al sentir el turbulento despegue de la misma.

La nave se desliza a través de esa rampa hacia el exterior, mientras una gigantesca marejada del fuego la sigue, estando a punto de alcanzarla… peor para buena suerte de sus tripulantes, la poderosa velocidad del "Aurora" hace que se eleven en dirección a la atmósfera del planeta Ara, mientras que atrás la monstruosa masa de fuego surge furiosa de aquella salida, como si se tratara de un depredador frustrado por perder su presa.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar indeterminado:

Aquel extraordinario suceso es captado por un hombre desconocido que se encuentra en medio de un sitio silvestre. Se trata de un hombre de edad madura, pero cuyas facciones en su rostro son juveniles; sin embargo, Su mirada reflejaba una profunda incertidumbre. Su asombrosa percepción lo mantiene reflexionando acerca del efecto que tendra lo acontecido en el sistema estelar "Ara", en los sucesos futuros.

Sin embargo, el no se encuentra solo… ahí tambien se puede ver a 2 jovenes, de sexo masculino y femenino respectivamente, los cuales descansan a la sombra de un árbol a unos metros de donde se ubica. Y cuando ambos se dan cuenta que aquel hombre estaba totalmente absorto, el muchacho le dirige la palabra interrogándole:

"¡Disculpe, maestro… ¿pasa algo?!"…

"¡Maestro!"- expresa la chica, cuya silueta parece imponente.

Al oir a aquellos muchachos, el hombre sale de sus cavilaciones y volteando a verlos, les sonrie y expresa:

"¡No es nada, discipulos mios!... solo estaba un poco distraido. No hay porque preocuparse…"

Los dos jóvenes se miran entre si, como si no estuvieran muy convencidos de tal explicación.

Pero aquel individuo volviendo su rostro hacia el frente y adquiriendo de nuevo una mirada de preocupación, piensa:

("¡Esto es en verdad preocupante!... pude percibir todo lo que ocurre en Ara. Al parecer, pronto tendremos que enfrentar el mayor reto, el cual dentro de poco sera depositado en nuestras manos… ¡y de la manera en que lo manejemos, dependera el destino de toda la existencia!").

Zona exterior del planeta Ara:

Después de pasar por aquella turbulenta situación, la nave "Aurora" navega entre el limite que separa a la atmosfera del planeta y el espacio exterior, aunque se despalza de manera cautelosa en caso de haya alguna otra desagradable sorpresa esperándolos.

Dentro, tanto el comandante Oresthiak como Anyag se sentian aliviados por haber logrado huir de aquel terrible peligro que estuvo a punto de atraparlos… sin embargo, ninguno lo manifestaba con palabras de entusiasmo, puesto que el desarrollo de los acontecimientos (el cual costo muchas vidas, como la del valeroso general Taek) era motivo suficiente para mantenerlos en silencio; ademas de la tristeza que les provocaba tener que abandonar al planeta Ara y a los suyos durante un tiempo indefinido.

Y mientras que el C. Oresthiak, al mismo tiempo que pilotea la nave reflexiona los extraordinarios sucesos que rodearon a su afortunado escape, tratando de hallarles alguna explicación… Anyag vuelve su vista hacia el pequeño cofre misterioso que tiene en sus manos y reflexiona:

("¡Pese a que me duele el hecho de que no estare al lado de mi padre durante mucho tiempo, creo que fuimos afortunados de no caer en las garras de esos asesinos!... pero no todo fue producto de la suerte, sino de valerosos hombres que sacrificaron sus vidas por tal causa, especialmente de un gran heroe que no dudo en seguir luchando hasta su ultimo momento")- y mientras muestra una leve sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas- ("¡Gracias, general Taek, porque no fallo a su promesa de protegerme hasta el final!... ¡que el Todopoderoso le otorgue la felicidad eterna como premio a su heroismo!").

(Continuara)…


	4. Chapter 4

"Conflagracion mistica"

"Conflagracion mistica".

Por: Neocoatl18.

Cap.3: "El planeta de la esperanza".

Planeta Ara, espacio exterior:

La nave espacial: "Aurora" ha dejado atrás al infortunado planeta de la civilización araita y ahora se adentra en el espacio exterior. En su interior, la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat y su leal acompañante, Arthol Oresthiak, respiran totalmente aliviados por su afortunado escape de la amenaza que representaban los 3 Cazadores negros… y ello resultado tanto de los nobles sacrificios del gral. Taek Xehatl y sus fieles soldados, como de la misteriosa manifestación psíquica a la que parece estar vinculado el enigmatico cofre que la princesa araita lleva consigo.

Oresthiak, al excerciorarse que no hay amenaza alguna que lo lleve a reaccionar rapidamente, relaja su cuerpo y volteando su vista parcialmente hacia Anyag, le pregunta:

"Princesa Anyag, digame… ¿se encuentra bien?".

La chica, que estaba totalmente abstraida en sus pensamientos, al escucharlo reacciona y le responde:

"¡Si… C. Oresthiak!; no se preocupe por mi, ¿y usted?".

"¡Por supuesto, yo tambien, no se preocupe!"- le responde el joven oficial, mientras se dibuja en su rostro una leve sonrisa.

"¡Me alegro por usted, C. Oresthiak!"- le responde Anyag del mismo modo.

"¡Gracias, princesa!"- le expresa el oficial araita- "¡En verdad, fuimos muy afortunados al poder escapar de las garras de esos malignos seres!; pero aun no me explico como fue posible que sucediera tal milagro, puesto que el poder de esos demonios era inmenso y estuvieron a punto de hacernos ceder… ¡estoy seguro que ello fue producto de los designios del Creador!".

"¡Si, también lo creo!"- le expresa la joven. Y añade- "Sin embargo, fue tambien gracias al sacrificio de nuestros valientes soldados y principalmente del general Taek, por lo que tuvimos esta fortuna… ¡incluso, el no dejo de luchar hasta el ultimo momento por nosotros, aun después de que cayo'!".

"¡¿Que dice, princesa?, ¿que el general Taek continuo luchando aun después de haber caido?!"- le interroga sorprendido Oresthiak.

Anyag voltea su vista hacia la ventanilla de a lado mientras le explica:

"¡Si!... pude ver que el aun se encontraba con vida a pesar de haber sido herido mortalmente; y tambien fue el gral. Taek quien provoco aquella aterradora explosión que ayudo a nuestra huida…"

Cuando acaba de escuchar, Oresthiak en un principio duda de las declaraciones de Anyag. Incluso, atribuye sus supuestas visiones al shock y le cansancio provocados por aquellos acontecimientos tan violentos que involuntariamente ha tenido que vivir de cerca… pero al momento, recuerda aquellos rumores de personas cercanas a la familia real araita, que atribuian a la princesa el poseer dones extraordinarios como el de poder percibir visiones de sucesos distantes o hacer predicciones de acontecimientos futuros. Después del todo, no podia ignorar que poco antes de su huida, Anyag habia acertado en algunas de sus visiones y solo ello podria explicar las misteriosas circunstancias que rodearon su afortunado escape (como el de aquella explosion). Al fin y al cabo, no podia negar que Anyag era en verdad, una chica especial.

Por lo tanto y a pesar de mantener sus reservas, Oresthiak le responde:

"¡Es algo increíble lo que dice, princesa Anyag!... pero si es verdad lo que declara, eso prueba que el gran valor del general Taek lo llevo a emplear sus ultimas fuerzas en lograr la salvacion de su vida. El siempre fue un hombre valiente y lleno de fortaleza que en batallas anteriores, jamas dudo en arriesgar su propia vida por la de los demas; ¡espero que donde quiera se encuentre, viva en la dicha eterna!"- concluye el joven oficial, mientras en su rostro se refleja una melancolica sonrisa.

"¡Si… yo tambien espero que sea asi!"- le responde Anyag con la misma emocion.

Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la chica, Oresthiak trata de reanimarla diciendole:

"¡No este triste, princesa Anyag, arriba el animo!... debemos honrar el sacrificio del sr. Taek siguiendo adelante. Ahora mismo, nos dirigiremos hacia el cuadrante donde se ubica el planeta- sede del F.M.E; ¡no pierda la fe en que todo saldra bien de ahora en adelante!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, Anyag reflexiona las palabras de aliento del joven oficial… y con un poco mas de animo, le responde:

"¡Tiene razon, gracias comandante Oresthiak!".

Oresthiak sonrie satisfecho y vuelve su vista hacia el panel de la nave para continuar al pendiente de su navegación… Anyag en cambio vuelve su mirada hacia la ventanilla de al lado, por donde se puede observar parte del planeta Ara, pensando su en algun momento retronara a ese mundo y a su padre.

Pero en otro punto de Ara, una gigantesca nave orbita alrededor de aquel mundo como si se tratara de un monstruo acechando a una indefensa presa… se trata del enorme destructor imperial: "Xibalba'", el transporte principal del terrorifico ejercito mictlaniano y de donde se dirigia la invasión y el sometimiento de la civilización araita. En medio de restos de naves araitas y de cazas mictlanianos desplazandose de un lado a otro, la tripulacion del "Xibalba'" supervisaba mediante infinidad de pantallas todos los puntos de aquel planeta en busca de mas naves de combate araitas, cuando una de las pantallas que visualiza el punto suroeste muestra a la nave "Aurora" en su marcha, lo cual significa otro peligro para sus tripulantes. Al momento, uno de los operadores expresa:

"¡Atención: se ha detectado la presencia de una nave no identificada en el punto sur-oeste!... ¡esperamos sus respectivas ordenes, general Oxheol!".

Detrás de los operadores, hay una pequeña plataforma sobre la que se encuentra un hombre sentado sobre un comodo sitial… es el general Oxheol, de la division principal del ejercito mictlaniano. Se trata de un hombre alto, de piel palida, ojos oscuros, calvo y cuyo rostro refleja una mirada endurecida. Su extraño gorro militar y su uniforme, ambos de color negro, exhiben las insignias de su rango superior, significando que cualquiera de sus ordenes, aun las mas polemicas, debe ser totalmente obedecida sin chistar. A su lado se encuentra otro individuo de pie: Tezka- Umal, segundo al mando y capitan de la "Xibalba'"… de estatura tambien alta, tez clara, semi-calvo (con solo una linea de tiras de cabellos puntiagudos y levantados atravesandole desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta la mitad de la espalda), ojos tambien negros y muy afilados, ademas de que su mirada reflejaba una intolerable frialdad. Vestia un uniforme militar rojo, ademas de portar guantes y botas de color negro.

Ante esa situación, Oxheol expresa con total frialdad:

"Vaya, ¿asi que algunos de esos miserables araitas creen que pueden huir inadvertidamente?... ¡imbeciles!, nadie puede salir ahora de este inmundo planeta"- y dirigiéndose a su subordinado, le indica- "¡Capitan Tezka, ordene que un escuadron de nuestros cazas se desplacen a aquel punto y eliminen a esos infelices!".

"¡Si, general Oxheol!"- le responde Tezka en el mismo tono frio y dirigiendose a los operadores, ordena- "¡Bien, ya oyeron quiero que avise a un grupo de nuestros cazas de combate que alcancen a esa insignificante chatarra espacial y la destruyan!, ¡borren de la existencia a esas ratas araitas que intentan huir en vano!".

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la "Aurora", Oresthiak continuaba preparando todo para dirigirse lo mas rapido posible al destino ya definido, mientras que Anyag seguia sumida en sus pensamientos; pero de pronto:

"¡Advertencia!... ¡se ha detectado la presencia de posibles amenazas acercandose rapidamente!, ¡procediendo a tomar cautela…!"- advierte la voz artificial de la nave.

"¡¿Qué?, no es posible!"- exclama Oresthiak impactado, llamando tambien la atención de la joven princesa. Sin mas perdida de tiempo, el oficial araita activa una de las pantallas tridimensionales y al hacerlo, se da cuenta ¡que un conjunto de 15 cazas mictlanianos se dirigen veloces hacia ellos!. Cuando confirma tal peligro, Oresthiak expresa:

"¡Por el Altisimo!, ¡nos han descubierto, vienen a destruirnos!".

"¡¿Qué?... no, ahora si moriremos!"- exclama Anyag al oir aquello, mientras se cruza de brazos debido a la fuerte tension que la domina.

"¡No tema, princesa, saldremos con bien de esta!"- le expresa Oresthiak tratando de tranquilizarla- "Aun contamos con el poder de nuestro arsenal, el cual espero que dure lo suficiente hasta que podamos realizar el salto hiper-dimensional".

Y al momento da la siguiente orden a la "mente" artificial de la nave:

"¡"Aurora"… alista el arsenal para contra-atacar a esas probables amenazas, repito, preparate para realizar contra-ataque!".

"¡Afirmativo, C. Oresthiak!"- le expresa aquella voz artificial. Y continua- "Procediendo a la preparación del armamento… el proceso se esta llevando a cabo…"

En la parte exterior de la "Aurora", su impresionante arsenal vuelve a surgir, listo para darle batalla a los peligrosos cazas mictlanianos. En cuanto a los pilotos de estos vehiculos espaciales de guerra, estos se dan cuenta del arsenal con el que su objectivo cuenta para su propia defensa, y de manera anticipada piensan que esas defensas no seran obstáculo para ellos, debido a que cuentan con mejor equipo belico, ademas de la evidente superioridad numerica. Por ello y sin pensarlo 2 veces, aquellos cazas (los cuales eran de color negro y su forma era triangular al frente y redonda en la parte trasera, ademas de llevar la insignia del Mictlan grabada en la parte superior) se lanzan al instante en contra de la nave araita, abriendo fuego sobre ella.

Al ver que han comenzado a ser atacados, Oresthiak reacciona rapidamente y le advierte a Anyag:

"¡Princesa, sujetese fuertemente!"- y de un modo muy habil, el oficial araita logra que el vehiculo espacial esquive casi en su totalidad los impactos lanzados por sus enemigos… sin que pudiera evitar que algunos golpearan la estructura de la nave, que por suerte poseia cierta resistencia a los disparos lasers.

Al instante, Oresthiak da la siguiente orden a la "mente" artificial:

"¡"Aurora", ubica los objetivos mas cercanos y disponte a abrir fuego al instante!".

"¡Entendido!"-responde la voz- "Objetivos ubicados… procediendo a hacer uso del arsenal".

Y sin perder ni un minuto mas, la nave "Aurora" comienza a disparar en contra de aquellas naves enemigas, las cuales se depliegan por todos lados… pero los poderosos cañones pueden seguir sus veloces movimientos e incluso, ¡logran destruir a uno!. Sin embargo, los otros cazas atacan con todo, alcanzando con sus propios disparos la estructura de la nave, que a duras penas resiste aquellos impactos; evidentemente, esto es resentido por Oresthiak y Anyag… pero el comandante, lejos de amedrentarse, no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido y pese a estar consciente del riesgo que ello entraña, incrementa poco a poco la velocidad de la nave, lo cual causa que esta avance a un mas rapido mientras sus defensas continuaban repeliendo a sus atacantes.

Pero aquella maniobra presentaba una desventaja para la "Aurora": al incrementar su nivel de velocidad, disminuia peligrosamente las reservas de su artilleria, puesto que ambos ocupaban el mismo tipo de energia… por lo tanto, de seguir asi, aquellas reservas quedarian agotadas en poco tiempo, lo cual dejaria indefensos a sus ocupantes. Y si disminuia la velocidad, ello solo permitiria que sus enemigos les dieran alcance y al rodearlos, sus armas los atacaran despiadadamente, logrando destruir sus arsenal y de paso, la nave junto con ellos. Pensando en esto, Oresthiak sabe que la unica opcion que les puede ayudar a salir de tal aprieto, es solicitar ayuda… por lo tanto, hace uso de la computadora para escribir un mensaje en clave que solo puede ser enviado e interceptado por los sistemas electronicos de las naves del ejercito araita y cuando ya lo tiene preparado, lo transmite con la esperanza de que pilotos araitas sobrevivientes lo intercepten y acudan en su auxilio. Anyag mientras tanto, siente que lo unico que puede hacer en ese momento, es rezar porque ellos salgan con bien.

Pero cuando el ataque de sus enemigos se encontraba en su mayor apogeo, de pronto, para su mala suerte los disparos del propio arsenal de la nave disminuian poco a poco su intensidad, lo que causaba que su capacidad destructiva fuera menor y ello representaba una ventaja para lso despiadados enemigos que los persiguen, quienes aumentan mas la intensidad de sus disparos. Ante esto, Oresthiak revisa rapidamente en una pantalla tridimensional y al instante, se muestra alarmado al ver como las reservas del armamento laser empezaban a disminuir riesgosamente, lo cual estaba a punto de dejarlos completamente indefensos. Ante esto, decide no hablarle sobre esto a Anyag para no alarmarla tambien y opta por incrementar un poco mas la velocidad del vehiculo espacial… sin embargo, el nivel de la velocidad se encontraba casi en su limite y aun asi los cazas enemigos ya estaban pisandoles los talones. Pero lo peor de todo era que las reservas de los lasers estaban a punto de agotarse y de hecho, una parte del armamento empezaba a dejar de funcionar; solo unos cuantos cañones laser continuaba respondiendo a los ataques enemigos, pero estos ya no representaban una gran dificultad para los cazas mictlanianos. Oresthiak comienza a sentir una terrible desesperación por lo que pueda significar su perdicion, lo mismo que Anyag.

Viendo que las defensas de la "Aurora" han dejado de ser efectivas, uno de los cazas aprovecha la situación para lanzarse contra el vehiculo espacial y usar el mas poderoso de sus cañones para ais destruirlos rapidamente. Pero cuando lo alcanza y esta a punto der disparar su mortifera descarga sobre la "Aurora"… ¡sorprendentemente, la misma nave estalla al instante!; la causa de ello, es una pequeña nave triangular que aparece al momento del estallido del caza enemigo, al mismo tiempo que otras naves similares tambien hacen su aparición y comienzan a hacerle frente a los cazas mictlanianos… son naves de combate araitas, las cuales llegaron a tiempo para fortuna de Oresthiak y la princesa Anyag.

Planeta Ara, interior del palacio real:

Mientras tanto, ajenos completamente a aquella caotica batalla espacial, el Cazador negro Jhevarak y un batallon de soldados mictlanianos mantenian en cautiverio al rey Neoth, quien permanecia sumido en la terrible incertidumbre de no saber si su hija Anyag habia logrado huir sana y salva… o desgraciadamente no.

Jhevarak esperaba totalmente impaciente a que sus tres discuipulos regresaran trayendo consigo a la joven princesa y al misterioso artefacto que llevaba en sus manos. Cuando en ese preciso instante, ¡los 3 Cazadores negros van haciendo su aparicion en aquel lugar!... sus atuendos estaban chamuscados y llenos de polvo; pero sorprendentemente, ellos estaban totalmente intactos.

Jhevarak al verlos, se les acerca de manera impaciente y les interroga:

"¡Bien, ¿Dónde esta la mocosa?!"…

Los tres siniestros guerreros se detienen, y pese a que no sea notorio, se podia adiviar que el temor los tenia dominados. Y al instante, los tres se quitan sus capuchas, dejando al descubierto sus rostros: uno de ellos era un joven alto, de piel clara, cabello negro (excepto por 2 lineas azules teñidas que le cubren Ambos lados de la cara), lacio y corto hasta la mitad del cuello, ojos color morado. El segundo es tambien un joven un año menor que el primero (16) pero cuyas caracteristicas eran aun mas llamativas: piel tambien clara, cabello negro, totalmente levantado y lo mas llamativo es que pese a su edad, poseia una barba abundante, larga y terminada en una extraña trenza, además de ser de estatura mediana y ojos totalmente oscurecidos. La tercera es una jovencita de apenas 15 años, estatura baja, piel totalmente blanca, cabello azul, lacio y largo terminado en una trenza. Su rostro tenia rasgos muy finos y sus ojos eran azules.

El primero, cuyo nombre es Zitbell, con evidente temor comienza a explicarle:

"Maestro… ¡desgraciadamente, no pudimos traerla!".

"¡¿Qué demonios quieren decir con eso?!"- les pregunta Jhevarak, ya algo encolerizado.

En eso, el segundo cuyo nombre es Shinodhat, interviene:

"Lo que ocurrio fue que cuando nosotros 3 y los soldados que nos acompañaban llegamos al sitio donde esos miserables estaban ocultos, la tal Anyag estaba a punto de partir en una nave… pese a que vencimos a esos insectos, uno de ellos, el cual los dirigía nos hizo frente y pese a no ser un rival muy fuerte para nosotros, por lo que al final pudimos vencerlo… su inútil accion logro unicamente atrasarnos para detener esa nave…"

("¡Estan hablando del general Taek!, ¡oh,no!")- piensa el rey Neoth al escuchar aquello, lamentando al mismo tiempo la infortunada suerte del que fue su mas leal subordinado.

En eso, el Cazador negro Zitbell vuelve a intervenir, continuando con la explicación:

"Sin embargo, aquella nave ya estaba a punto de despegar para salir por una abertura que habia en la parte superior de aquel lugar y aunque uso su propio arsenal en contra nuestra, matando incluso a nuestros soldados… ni eso fue suficiente para eliminarnos; y en el momento que intentaron escapar, nosotros los detuvimos con nuestro poder psiquico. Pero cuando estabamos a punto de ganar el control total sobre esa maldita nave… ¡en ese momento, ocurrio una gigantesca explosion que se extendio por todos los rincones de ese sitio!".

Al oir esto, el soberano araita reacciona impactado:

("¡No puede ser… ¿eso significa, que mi pequeña Anyag… esta muerta?!")- y al momento, cierra los ojos mientras unas lagrimas comienzan a asomarse por ellos, lamentando haber tomado esa decisión equivocada de haberla separado de su lado.

Jhevarak, algo intrigado, les interroga:

"¡Imposible!, ¿entonces, la mocosa murió a causa de aquella explosion?".

En ese momento, la cazadora femenina y que a la vez es la mas joven de los tres, cuyo nombre era Itzama, es quien le responde:

"¡No!... la tal Anyag logro huir en esa nave de la explosión, que fue provocado por el mismo bastardo al cual pensamos que habiamos eliminado al momento de su derrota; asi como nosotros tres logramos escapar tambien gracias a que incrementamos el nivel de nuestra energia interna y nos movimos a mayor velocidad".

Al terminar de escuchar tal afirmación, Neoth reacciona sorprendido… pero al momento, su expresión de pesar cambia a la de jubilo, pues ello quiere decir que Anyag aun esta viva y a salvo, por lo cual aun hay esperanzas de volver a verla en un futuro… pro ello, agradece al Creador por haber hecho tal milagro.

Pero el Cazador negro Jhevarak reacciona de modo totalmente opuesto: al terminar de escuchar lo narrado por sus 3 discipulos, voltea hacia un lado reflejando en su rostro la inconcebible rabia que lo domina... y usando su sorprendente velocidad, se traslada hasta donde se ubica una estatua de un hombre madura y con un libro abierto en la mano, destruyendola de un tajo con el filo de su propia arma. Y volteando a ver a sus discipulos, comienza a reclamarles lleno de furia:

"¡Trio de ineptos!... ¿como es posible que la dejaran escapar?, ¡yo los envie porque los considere lo suficientemente capaces para aplastar a un grupo de bichos y traer aquí a esa estupida niña!... ¿y ahora, salen con la idiotez de decir que fueron vencidos tan facil por seres con un nivel inferior a su propio poder?, ¡deberia cortarles sus cabezas por ello, conjunto de inútiles!".

Los tres jovenes guerreros del Mictlan bajan sus miradas totalmente aterrorizados; conocian el grado de violencia al que podia llegar aquel siniestro guerrero, que si en ese mismo momento lo deseaba nada impediria que ellos terminaran muriendo en sus propias manos, sin importar que estuvieran luchando para el mismo bando. El rey Neoth, pese a ser sus enemigos, no podia evitar ver a aquellos 3 jovenes con cierta compasión; después del todo, no le parecia que a su corta edad, vivieran arriesgando sus vidas por una "causa" equivocada.

Pero justo en ese momento, el cruel Jhevarak se acerca al soberano araita y tomandolo del cuello sin piedad, le expresa totalmente furioso:

"¡Todo es culpa tuya, maldito reyezuelo!... sino fuera porque es una orden superior, ¡ahora mismo te quitaria la vida!. Pero cuando nuestro supremo emperador se entere de esto, nada te salvara de morir ejecutado… ¡y creeme que sera todo un placer para mi, encargarme personalmente de aniquilarte!"- y en ese momento, suelta al regente de Ara, mientras este trata de recuperar el aliento.

Sin embargo, aquel Cazador negro temia en el fondo que el rey Neoth no seria el unico en sufrir la ira del emperador del Mictlan… el mismo y sus tres discípulos también podrían perder la vida, pues el cruel gobernante al que servian no toleraba a quienes cometian errores que echaran a perder sus planes; y ni siquiera los Cazadores negros estaban exentos de sufrir un destino que solo seria la antesala del infierno.

Espacio exterior:

Los cazas mictlanianos tenian que enfrentar ahora a sus nuevos rivales, un conjunto de naves de la fuerza aero-espacial araita, que habian llegado justo a tiempo para proteger a la nave "Aurora" y a sus tripulantes de un exterminio seguro.

Oresthiak se sentia lleno de jubilo al ver como su mensaje de auxilio habia sido captado por colegas que aun continuaban luchando y lograron llegar a tiempo para socorrerlos; en cuanto a la princesa Anyag, ella miraba a través de la ventanilla que estaba a su lado el combate que libraban entre si defensores y adversarios; por lo que exclama con cierto entusiasmo:

"¡Viva, nos han venido a salvar!, ¡esto es un milagro!".

Justo en ese mismo instante, la voz artificial de la "Aurora" advierte:

"Comandante Oresthiak, se intenta establecer un enlace con nuestro sistema de comunicación…"

"¡Entendido, "Aurora"!"- le responde. Y activando aquel enlace, una voz masculina se hace escuchar:

"¡Atención, nave principal, proceda a identificación!".

El joven oficial responde al momento que entabla el enlace:

"¡Soy el comandante en jefe Arthol Oresthiak, de la fuerza aero-espacial araita!... debo extender mis congratulaciones a ustedes por llegar justo a tiempo…"

En ese momento, el enlace da paso a que aparezca una pequeña pantalla tridimensional, visualizandose el rostro de aquel piloto quien declara:

"¡Gracias, comandante Oresthiak!... ¡por cierto, soy el capitan Hanzuk, del escuadron Alfa- 451!"- se trata de un hombre joven cuya edad era de 25 años, piel clara, ojos amarillos y con un casco de color verde que le cubria la cabeza.

En eso, otro enlace se establece y cuando otra pequeña pequeña pantalla aparece a la vista del comandante araita, se visualiza el rostro de una mujer joven:

"¡Saludos, soy la teniente Drianha Jaext, escuadron Alfa-451!"- se trata de una femina de 24 años, piel clara, ojos tambien amarillos, cabello negro y lacio del cual solo se podia observar 2felcos que tapaban parcialmente ambos lados de su rostro… su mirada reflejaba cierto carácter alegre y portaba el mismo uniforme y casco que su otro compañero- "¡Perdon por interrumpir tan bruscamente, comandante Oresthiak!... pero debo expresar mi alegria por saber que usted se encuentra bien y a la vez disculparme por nuestro retraso… pero es que estabamos muy ocupados luchando en otro punto y cuando recibimos su urgente llamado, como nos fue posible nos reunimos y trasladamos lo mas rapido que pudimos, señor!".

En eso, Oresthiak le responde:

"¡No se preocupe, teniente!... de cualquier forma, comprendo la situación en la que se encontraban; ¡aun asi, les agradezco el esfuerzo que estan realizando!"- concluye con una sonrisa. Y al momento, les da las siguientes instrucciones- "Ahora, quiero que ambos escuchen atentamente: conmigo llevo a un miembro de la familia real araita, por lo tanto es importante que protejan nuestra nave hasta que estemos listos para dar el salto hiper-dimensional… y ahora mismo le envio a cada uno las coordenadas exactas del punto hacia donde nos dirigimos".

Y al momento que los pilotos reciben aquella información, Hanzuk analiza y le pregunta al comandante araita:

"Señor, ¿no es este el punto donde se ubica el planeta Hogan?..."

"¡Asi es, capitan!"- le responde Oresthiak- "Iremos al planeta- sede del F.M.E… asi que envien rapidamente esas instrucciones a sus hombres para que se preparen y nos acompañen hasta el planeta Hogan; ¡rapido, no hay tiempo que perder!".

"¡Si señor!"- responden ambos combatientes y sus imágenes desaparecen, lo cual significa que el enlace se interrumpe.

Al momento, las naves de ambos pilotos que iban a un lado de la "Aurora", se desplazan veloces para dar batalla a los cazas mictlanianos. Aquel escuadron de naves araitas, en numero iban casi a la par que sus adversarios… pero aun asi era una batalla bastante difícil, lo que ocasionaba que algunas naves de combate defensoras infortunadamente, terminaran siendo destruidas. Pero para buena suerte de los araitas, algunos cazas mictlanianos tambien acababan sucumbiendo bajo el contra-ataque de estos, al mismo tiempo que tambien garantizaban la seguridad de la nave "Aurora".

Al mismo tiempo, Oresthiak se apresura a preparar su nave4 para llevar a cabo el salto hiper-espacial; mientras que Anyag solo le observa llena de total incertidumbre, lo cual era tan solo una forma de ignorar lo mas que podia la atroz batalla que se libraba en el exterior. El comandante araita termina en unos minutos de preparar aquel procedimiento en la computadora de la nave… pero de pronto, la voz de la "Aurora" se hace oir con la siguiente advertencia:

"¡Aviso urgente… mas naves enemigas se acercan a este punto!".

Al escuchar esto, Oresthiak activa una pantalla tridimensional y se percata que el radar ha detectado que otro escuadrón de cazas mictlanianos se estan acercando en mayor numero:

("¡Oh, no!, ¡debemos apresurarnos, puesto que no podremos enfrentar a esa enorme cantidad de naves!").

Entretanto, el capitan Hanzuk y la teniente Drianha no dejaban de librar duras batallas con los cazas mictlanianos; pero gracias a su extraordinaria habilidad para el combate, ambos se presentaban como una formidable resistencia para sus feroces adversarios. Hanzuk se proyectaba velozmente contra alguna de las naves enemigas y en menos de que parpadeaba un ojo, disparaba antes que su rival y con una acertada punteria, ¡lograba destruirlo en un instante!, haciendo lo mismo con otras naves que encontraba a su paso. Mientras que la teniente araita, quien en ese momento era perseguida por un caza mictlaniano, se desplazaba velozmente para no ser alcanzada por este, al mismo tiempo que lograba esquivar hábilmente sus disparos laser; sin embargo, otro caza mictlaniano venia de frente a ella… al percatarse de esto, lejos de evitarlo, seguia a su encuentro aun con su otro perseguidor a punto de darle alcance… pero cuando ya estaba a punto de colisionar con el segundo caza, Drianha hace que su propia nave haga un veloz giro de 90 grados, causando no solo que los dos cazas la pierdan de vista, ¡sino que tambien ambos colisionen inevitablemente, destruyendose entre si!.

Estas extraordinarias hazañas y las de los otros pilotos araitas, han logrado mermar en parte a aquel escuadron enemigo. Y pese a que los defensores araitas sufrieron muchas bajas, quedando solo 5 naves de combate… por parte de los mictlanianos, solo quedaron 3 cazas, los cuales se retiran al instante.

Oresthiak seguia ocupado, cuando en ese momento la computadora avisa que se esta estableciendo un enlace de comunicación. El joven oficial responde a este y al momento, es el rostro del oficial Hanzuk el que aparece en una pantalla, diciendo:

"¡Señor, le informo que hemos lograd vencer a nuestros enemigos!... y tambien estamos preparados para partir al planeta Hogan!".

A lo que Oresthiak responde presuroso:

"¡Les felicito, capitan Hanzuk!... pero tenemos que iniciar la partida ahora mismo, puesto que mas naves enemigas se acercan aquí…"

En eso, la teniente Drianha interrumpe al c. Oresthiak, advirtiendole:

"¡Señor, mas cazas mictlanianos se ha presentado… y esta ve, superan en numero a los anteriores!".

Precisamente a una distancia lejana, como si se tratara de una plaga de salvajes insectos, ¡un conjunto de 50 cazas mictlanianos hacen su aparicion y se acercan rapidamente!; al observar esto, Oresthiak da la siguiente orden:

"¡Rapido, aliniense ahora mismo, debemos irnos!".

"¡Si señor!"- le responden tanto Hanzuk como Drianha.

Al instante, las 5 naves araitas rodean a la "Aurora", mientras Oresthiak activa el comando para preparar a la nave para el salto hiper-espacial, mientras le advierte a la joven araita:

"¡Princesa Anyag, sujetese que ahora mismo partiremos!".

"¡Si comandante!"- le responde Anyag.

La voz artificial de la nave advierte en ese momento:

"Se inicia el proceso para el salto H-E… el proceso se concretara en 5 segundos…"

Al instante, una aura luminosa comienza a rodear a la nave "Aurora" y lo mismo ocurre con las otras naves araitas; mientras que la mente artificial de la nave principal da inicio al conteo:

"Inicio del proceso en 5… 4…"

Pero justo en ese momento, algunos de los cazas mictlanianos se adelantan y cuando ya estan por dar alcance a las naves araitas (las cuales no pueden moverse para enfrentarlos, puesto que todas deben dar el salto H-E al mismo tiempo), comienzan a disparar y lamentablemente ¡logran darle a dos de los cazas araitas y luego, a otro, destruyendolos al instante!:

("¡Oh… no!")- se lamenta Hanzuk, al ver el tragico final de tres de sus elementos… que sin embargo, con su sacrificio evitaron la destrucción de la "Aurora" y las otras 2 naves.

"3… 2…"

Cuando el aura luminosa ha rodeado totalmente a la "Aurora" (lo mismo que a las otras naves), en el interior de esta, los efectos que provocaba tal fenómeno era de un intenso resplandor que llenaba todo el espacio, al mismo tiempo que se hacia sentir un ligero temblor… ante esto, Anyag se sujeta fuertemente de su asiento y cierra los ojos, mientras Oresthiak intenta mantener el control de si mismo.

"1… ¡iniciando!"- y de manera instantanea, las 3 naves desparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al haber alcanzado la velocidad de la luz… ¡justo en el momento que estaban a punto de ser embestidos por los cazas mictlanianos!, los cuales terminan por atravesar en medio de estelas luminosas dejadas como unico rastro de aquellas naves.

Destructor "Xibalba'":

Al observar esto, el general Oxheol se muestra al principio estupefacto… pero rapidamente, se manifiesta en el la furia, lo cual causa que golpee su puño derecho en su propio asiento, mientras expresa rabioso:

"¡Maldición!, ¡esas basuras araitas, lograron huir!... ¡malditos sean!..."

Pero el capitan Tezka, quien unicamente observaba en silencio como su superior se entregaba a la furia, no compartía con el ese terrible sentimiento… era extraño ver como permanecia indiferente ante aquel fracasado intento de capturar la nave que llevaba en su interior a la princesa del sistema estelar Ara.

Planeta Hogan:

En otro punto del universo, bastante alejado de los ya sometidos dominios de la civilización araita, cual si fueran fantasmas hacne su aparicion 3 naves espaciales… las cuales, no son otras mas que la misma "Aurora" y sus dos unicas escoltas.

A pesar de haber logrado escapar de una total destrucción, las 3 naves se desplazaban con precaucion, en caso de que sus enemigos hubieran logrado seguirlos… pero al comprobar que no existia la menor señal de peligro, Oresthiak respira tranquilo. Al momento, enfila el transporte espacial hacia el punto donde sabe que deben dirigirse, mientras que la joven princesa permanece en su lugar, todavía algo tensa pero a la vez reflexionando.

Después de unas horas, a lo lejos se vislumbra un pequeño punto el cual, conforme las tres naves se van acercando, aumenta su tamaño hasta tomar la forma de un gigantesco planeta cubierto con una fina capa de color verde. Ante esto, Oresthiak se dirige a la chica explicandole:

"Princesa Anyag, hemos logrado nuestro objetivo… ¡ese que observa frente a nosotros, es el planeta Hogan, sede del F.M.E!; aquí es donde nuestra travesia termina".

Al mirar la enorme pantalla tridimensional que proyecta en todo su esplendor a aquel mundo, Anyag no puede evitar abrir los ojos totalmente sorprendida, mientras expresa:

"¡De modo que este es nuestro destino… este es el planeta donde posiblemente este depositada nuestra unica esperanza!".

Pero lo que ella no sabia, es que su destino no seria el fin, sino el inicio de una nueva etapa en la que lo mismo vivira momentos agradables que terribles desafios por lograr aquella esperanza.

(Continuara)…


	5. Chapter 5

"Conflagracion mistica".

Por: Neocoatl18.

Cap.4: "Los guardianes de la luz (Primera parte)".

Espacio exterior del planeta Hogan:

En medio de aquel punto del universo, se ubica un enorme y hermoso planeta cubierto por una atmosfera de color verde… es Hogan, famoso por ser la sede del F.M.E (Frente Multiple Estelar), la unica fuerza de resistencia contra el Mictlan; integrado por un numero indefinido de mundos, tambien ha servido como unico refugio para quienes han logrado huir de la opresión que sus planetas de origen sufren a manos de aquel oscuro imperio. Y ese es el destino principal de las tres naves araitas que lograron escapar de un terrible destino; una de ellas, llamada "Aurora", lleva en su interior a las 2 piezas- clave de las que depende el futuro tanto del sistema estelar Ara como inclusive, del mismo universo: la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat y el misterioso artefacto que lleva consigo.

Mientras las tres naves se van acercando lentamente a Hogan, una de ellas establece enlace con la "Aurora"; al momento que el sistema lo acepta, es el rostro del oficial Hanzuk que aparece en una pantalla 3-D y expresa:

"¡Comandante Oresthiak, digame… ¿se encuentran bien?!".

A lo que el joven oficial le responde:

"¡Si, todo esta bien, Hanzuk!... ¿y ustedes dos…?".

"¡Nosotros estamos bien, no se preocupe!"- le contesta, mostrando una sonrisa, el capitan Hanzuk. Y al momento, le interroga- "Pero ahora diganos cuales serán las siguientes ordenes, señor".

A lo que Oresthiak le expresa:

"¡Por el momento, seguiremos nuestro curso hacia el planeta Hogan!... en caso de que seamos recibidos como sospechosos, trataremos de razonar con ellos y explicarles nuestra situación. Por lo tanto, les pido que tengan ambos un poco de calma en caso de que esto suceda, lo que menos deseamos ahora es tener enfrentamientos innecesarios, ¿entendido?".

"¡Si, señor!"- le contesta Hanzuk y el enlace se interrumpe al instante.

Oresthiak se dirige a Anyag:

"¡Princesa, es mejor que se prepare, pues pronto ingresaremos a Hogan!".

"¡Si!"- le responde con cierto animo la chica.

Las tres naves incrementan su velocidad y sin titubear, se desplazan en direccion hacia aquel enorme planeta. Hasta ese momento, todo transcurria con tranquilidad; pero repentinamente, un conjunto de naves les salen a su paso y rodeandolos, les impiden seguir avanzando. Cuando observa esto por la ventanilla que esta a su lado, Anyag empieza a mostrarse tensa. En ese momento, la nave "Aurora" advierte que se intentan establecer un enlace de comunicación auditiva con ellos; Oresthiak activa el enlace y al momento, se hace escuchar una voz que da la siguiente advertencia:

"¡Atención, naves no identificadas, estan accediendo a una zona restringida!... ¡por favor, procedan a su identificación, repito, procedan a identificación!".

Oresthiak se apresura a responder a tal orden y declara:

"¡Saludos, mi nombre es Arthol Oresthiak, provenimos del sistema estelar Ara, soy comandante en jefe de la fuerza aero-espacial araita!... nuestro sistema estelar ha sufrido recientemente la invasión por parte del imperio Mictlan y logramos huir, trayendo con nosotros a un integrante de la familia real que rige nuestro mundo. Por lo tanto, solicitamos que se nos conceda autorización para acceder a su planeta y refugiarnos, ya que no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir…"

Cuando el comandante araita termina de explicar su situación, transcurren unos minutos de total silencio, que mantienen sumidos en la incertidumbre a el y a la joven princesa… hasta que4 el enlace vuelve a establecerse y aquella voz se hace escuchar nuevamente, declarando:

"Comandante Oresthiak… ¡el permiso de acceso a Hogan les ha sido autorizado!, nosotros mismos les escoltaremos hasta el interior mismo de nuestro mundo".

Al escuchar esto, Oresthiak siente como su rostro es iluminado por el gozo. Y dirgiendose a Anyag, le comunica:

"¡Princesa, se nos ha concedido el permiso para establecernos en Hogan!".

"¿En serio?, ¡que alegria, C. Oresthiak!"- expresa Anyag con inmensa alegria, lo cual tambien se refleja en su agradable sonrisa.

El comandante araita se apresura a establecer comunicación con sus 2 pilotos y una vez hecho esto, les comunica:

"¡Capitan Hanzuk, teniente Drianha, se nos ha concedido autorización para acceder al planeta Hogan!... en un momento, seremos escoltados hasta el interior del mismo".

"¡Es algo bueno, C. Oresthiak!"- le responde Hanzuk.

"¡Me llena de jubilo saber que todo este saliendo bien, señor!"- le expresa la teniente Jaext.

"¡Asi es, teniente!, por lo tanto es mejor que ambos se preparen, pues en unos segundos accederemos"- les instruye el joven oficial.

"¡Como ordene, señor!"- le contestan ambos al unisono.

Asi, las tres naves araita son escoltadas por un ocmando de naves de la fuerza espacial de Hogan (las cuales tenian forma de platillos pintados de colores rojo y verde) hasta el interior mismo de aquel mundo.

Una ves que atravesaron la capa atmosferica de aquel planeta, lo siguiente que se presentaba ante ellos era un paisaje sacado de un cuento de hadas: extensas áreas verdes hasta donde la vista se perdia, por las que se asomaban discretamente varias estructuras artificiales las cuales estaban conectadas entre si por una red de caminos rectos de color blanco. Oresthiak, quien observaba aquel extenso panorama mediante una pantalla 3-D, no podia evitar el sentirse sorprendido por la manera en que estaba estructurado aquel mundo, imaginando que sus habitantes procuraron desde el principio mantener un respetuoso equilibrio entre la naturaleza y la urbanidad… pero se sorprendio aun mas al observar como, en lo que parecia ser el centro de aquel planeta, se imponia una gigantesca estructura rectangular, la cual contenia en medio un circulo que a su vez mostraba en su propio centro un majestuoso emblema: un triangulo conteniendo una galaxia en espiral, figuras que a su vez eran rodeadas por unos extraños caracteres escritos. Oresthiak sabia bien que esa estructura, era la sede misma de quienes integran al F.M.E.

En cuanto a Anyag, quien aun no se daba por enterada de la existencia de esa estructura, unicamente observa maravillada el prodigioso paisaje natural de Hogan a traves de la ventanilla que habia a su lado, descubriendo tambien un enorme y caudaloso rio que a la distancia, bordeaba el lado derecho del planeta.

En ese momento, Oresthiak recibe la indicacion del sitio donde ellos deben aterrizar, a lo cual responde de manera afirmativa. Al instante, las tres naves araitas y los otros vehiculos que los escoltan giran hacia la izquierda e inician el descenso… el lugar donde deben aterrizar es una extensa pista en la que reposan infinidad de naves de todas formas. Cuando aquellos vehiculos espaciales terminan por tocar tierra, Oresthiak desactiva los sistemas de la nave y levantandose de su asiento, se dirige al lugar de Anyag y le expresa:

"¡Princesa, lo hemos logrado!... es momento que descendamos al que por ahora, sera nuestro nuevo hogar".

"¡Asi es, C. Oresthiak!"- le responde la chica con cierto animo, a lo cual el le muestra una sonrisa. Y extendiendole la mano, ayuda a Anyag a levantarse de su lugar, dirigiendose ambos hacia el exterior.

Mientras tanto, los dos pilotos araitas Hanzuk y Drianha descienden de sus respectivas naves y juntos, se dirigen hacia la "Aurora" para esperar el descenso de sus ocupantes. Al momento el acceso de la nave se abre mientras que una diminuta rampa surge de la parte inferior del acceso y al tocar tierra, la puerta se abre y en el umbral se observan las 2 siluetas de Anyag y el C. Oresthiak quienes salen al instante. Al verlos, los 2 pilotos parecen estar algo sorprendidos, pero adoptan rapidamente una posición de firmes; y mientras ellos descienden, Hanzuk se apresura a expresar:

"¡Comandante Oresthiak… princesa Anyag!, ¡es un gusto ver que se encuentren bien!".

"¡Expreso lo mismo por ambos!"- declara también Drianha, con cierto entusiasmo- "¡Pero en verdad, es una gran sorpresa que sea usted, princesa, quien se encuentre con nosotros!".

A lo que la chica les responde:

"Si… ¡y en verdad les agradezco a ustedes, valientes pilotos, el gran y noble esfuerzo que realizaron por defendernos de nuestros perseguidores!... y a la vez, lamento que en la lucha, hayan perdido a muchos de sus compañeros".

En ese momento, los 2 pilotos inclinan sus cabezas y quitandose los cascos al mismo tiempo, el oficial Hanzuk vuelve a alzar su mirada, y mostrando una leve sonrisa, le responde:

"¡Gracias, princesa Anyag!... sin embargo, no tiene porque sentirlo; aunque fue terrible que nuestros camaradas perecieran en combate… sepa que todo nuestro esfuerzo fue por lograr que usted y el C. Oresthiak salieran con bien. ¡Y por fortuna, el sacrificio de nuestros compañeros no fue ne vano!"- cuando el oficial araita concluye, Anyag unicamente atina a mostrar tambien una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se podia ver su tristeza reflejada. La misma expresión se dibujaba tambien en el rostro de la teniente Drianha.

En eso, Hanzuk vuelve a tomar la palabra:

"¡Oh, por cierto, que aun no nos hemos presentado ante usted, disculpe tal error!... soy el capitan Hanzuk Ethann, y ella es mi colega Drianha Jaext, escuadrón Alfa-451 de la fuerza aero-espacial".

"¡No se preocupen!, el C. Oresthiak me conto un poco sobre ambos"- les responde Anyag con cierto entusiasmo. Y añade- "¡Por eso, les propongo que de ahora en adelante sean mas que mis protectores… ahora seran mis amigos!".

Al escuchar esto, los 2 reaccionan algo sorprendidos… pero es Hanzuk quien por ambos, le responde:

"¡Gracias, princesa… es un honor!".

En eso, Drianha le interroga a la chica:

"Princesa, diganos: ¿Por qué su padre, el rey Neoth, no escapo junto con ustedes?".

A lo cual Anyag, volviendo a adoptar un semblante triste, le responde:

"¡Mi padre… se quedo en Ara por voluntad propia!".

"¡¿Qué?... pero… ¿Por qué?!"- interroga incredulo Hanzuk, mientras que la teniente Jaext muestra la misma reaccion.

En ese momento, Oresthiak toma la palabra:

"Sera mejor que sea yo quien se los explique…"

El comandante araita comienza a explicarles a sus dos subordinados los acontecimientos que los llevaron a las circunstancias en las que ellos actualmente se encuentran, asi como los motivos de porque el rey Neoth decidiera quedarse en Ara, mientras que la princesa solo los observa calladamente. Al terminar de escucharlos los 2 pilotos no pueden evitar el sentirse totalmente impactados… después de unos breves y silenciosos segundos, Hanzuk es quien toma la palabra y expresa:

"¡En verdad, todavía es algo imposible de creer que todo haya acontecido asi!... ¡pero una de las cosas que mas lamento… es que nuestro jefe, Taek Xehatl, haya perdido la vida!"- y al momento, cierra los ojos mientras se lleva la mano derecha abierta hacia el pecho e inclina levemente la cabeza (en la cultura de Ara, este gesto es señal de luto y consternación).

La teniente Drianha adopta el mismo gesto y después de un minuto de silencio, centra su vista en Anyag y Oresthiak, expresandoles:

"¡Un hombre tan valiente como el general Taek deja un vacio muy difícil de llenar en la historia de Ara!; rezo porque el Altisimo lo colme de dicha eterna… ¡pero animo, princesa Anyag!, tal vez los motivos por los que su padre, el rey Neoth, sean para nosotros algo incomprensibles… ¡pero estoy segura que algunos de ellos eran el ver tanto por la proteccion de nuestro pueblo como el garantizar el bienestar de usted, que es como su mas preciado tesoro. ¡No se preocupe princesa, en un futuro, volveremos a Ara para luchar por la libertad de nuestro pueblo y ambos se encontraran nuevamente!"- concluye, mientras que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.

Al oir esto, Anyag comienza a sentirse un poco mas animada y le responde a la teniente Jaext:

"¡Se lo agradezco, señorita Drianha!... se que con el apoyo de ustedes y de quienes habitan este mundo, una luz de esperanza se mantendra encendida para nuestro caido pueblo…"

"¡Claro que sera un apoyo que con gusto les brindaremos!"- al momento, la princesa Anyag y sus acompañantes voltean su vista hacia el punto del que provino aquella voz y descubren a un variado comité de bienvenida a unos metros de ellos; se trata de personalidades muy importantes que forman parte parte del F.M.E.

Sistema estelar Ara:

Mientras tanto, en el planeta homonimo de la raza que dominaba aquel vasto sistema estelar, ahora sometido por el imperio Mictlan…

El ambiente para quienes sobrevivieron aquella calamidad es desolador: infinidad de edificios en ruinas, naves mictlanianas sobrevolando amenazantes los cielos y mas terrible aun, cadáveres de soldados y civiles araitas regados por doquier, a la vez que los lamentos y sollozos se hacen escuchar como lastimeros coros por todas partes; mientras que filas de hombres, mujeres y niños avanzan alineados bajo la conducción y los malos tratos de sus opresores, a la vez que observan aterrados como pelotones de soldados mictlanianos fusilan con sus armas a valientes militares e incluso civiles que no dudaron en ofrecer resistencia en las batallas hasta le ultimo momento. Mientras que entre las ruinas, soldados mictlanianos celebran sus injustas victorias consumiendo bebidas alcoholicas e inclusive, algunos de ellos tienen sometidas a pobres muchachas araitas, las cuales reflejan en sus aterrados rostros la incertidumbre del aborrecible destino que les espera en manos de esos salvajes. A la distancia, un soldado del Mictlan sube hasta un edificio en ruinas y en lo alto, coloca una bandera negra la cual tienen la insignia del imperio: un triangulo rojo invertido en cuyo centro se ubica un Tzompantli (estaca de calaveras) con tres cráneos. Una señal de muerte y desolación.

Precisamente, este mismo simbolo (solo que en vez de un triangulo invertido, es una estrella roja) es el que los Cazadores negros Jhevarak y sus 3 discipulos: Zitbell, Shinodhat e Itzama, portan en sus oscuras armaduras (las cuales tienen forma parecida a la de trajes de batalla de antiguos guerreros prehispanicos). Pero esos detalles es lo que menos le importa al primero de ellos… no podia ocultar el hecho de que estuviera dominado por una mezcla de rabia y temor, puesto que el haber permitido que escapara tan fácilmente la princesa Anyag (y ello, por causa de la "ineptitud" de sus discipulos), solo podia traer como consecuencia que la ira del emperador del Mictlan los alcanzara a ellos mismos.

Justo en ese instante, un soldado se va acercando hasta ese sitio. Lleno de temor, el soldado llama la atención del Cazador negro principal:

"¡Lord Jhevarak!".

Al escucharlo, aquel siniestro guerrero voltea a mirarlo con su aborrecible expresión de rabia (lo cual incrementa aun mas el temor del soldado), le interroga:

"¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?!".

"¡Señor… nuestro supremo emperador desea comunicarse con usted… ahora mismo!"- le responde el soldado, lleno de temor.

Al oir esto, Jhevarak tambien se estremece, puesto que ahora tendra que explicarle al emperador mictlaniano el porque la hija del rey Neoth logro escapar… y de ello puede depender su vida y la de sus discipulos. Pero como sabe que no puede hacerlo esperar mas, Jhevarak le indica a aquel soldado:

"Estableceré comunicación con el emperador, ¡asi que activa el intercomunicador holografico, ahora mismo!".

"¡Si… señor!"- y sin mas perdida de tiempo, el soldado coloca en el suelo un pequeño artefacto discoidal de color negro, el cual se auto-activa al instante, proyectando hacia arriba un haz de luz en medio de la cual se visualiza una oscura e imponente silueta: al parecer, se trata de un individuo cubierto totalmente por una tunica oscura y cuya cabeza esta cubierta por una capucha que impide ver su rostro… pero que en medio de esta se asoman 2 "luces" rojas en donde se ubican sus ojos; aquella presencia, por estas escalofriantes características, solo podria irradiar un profundo terror, aun a sus mas cercanos colaboradores.

Cuando el holograma del oscuro emperador se proyecta, Jhevarak y sus 3 discipulos se postran rapidamente, al mismo tiempo que le primero expresa:

"¡Alabado y supremo emperador de la oscuridad, sus mas fieles guerreros lo escuchamos!".

Al instante, aquella oscura silueta habla con un tono de voz que parece surgir de ultratumba:

"¡Jhevarak, el mas fuerte de mis soldados, espero me informes que tu mision y la de mi ejercito haya cosechado la victoria esperada!".

Cuando escucha esto, Jhevarak se estremece, puesto que no sera tan facil explicarle al emperador del Mictlan el porque de lo sucedido hasta ese momento; pero al no existir otra alternativa, comienza a explicarle:

"Mi señor… la conquista de Ara ha sido un éxito casi en su totalidad, puesto que aun hay algunos insectos araitas que se resisten a nuestro poder… ¡pero no falta mocho para que esas basuras sean erradicadas y el sometimiento de este sistema estelar sea total!".

"¡Os felicito, mi fiel guerrero, habeis hecho un excelente trabajo!"- responde complacido el emperador mictlaniano. Y volteando su vista hacia el rey Neoth, quien no puede evitar sentir un gran temor ante aquella figura siniestra, le expresa- "¡Os saludo, rey Neoth del sistema estelar Ara!... es un honor el poder conocernos; ¡yo soy el regente del imperio mas poderoso del universo, el representante de las tinieblas que dominan la existencia!. Lamento informarle que a partir de este momento, vuestro mundo pasa a engrosar mi vasto y magnifico imperio… ¡peor no os preocupeis de vuestra futura suerte!; usted seguira gobernando, pero ahora lo hara en mi nombre y a cambio de la fidelidad que usted y vuestro pueblo me jureis, tened mi palabra de que recibiran a cambio, un trato privilegiado".

Pero a pesar del temor que le infundía, Neoth recela tambien de la promesa que ha hecho aquel ser de pesadilla… por experiencia propia, sabia que ningun planeta conquistado por el Mictlan se libraba de la situación de inseguridad y miseria que traia consigo aquel sometimiento. Definitivamente, no podia confiar en que el emperador del Mictlan y sus siervos respetaran completamente los derechos del pueblo araita, si la situación que se vivia en ese momento decia mas que mil palabras. Por lo tanto, no duda en interrogarle:

"¡Emperador… ¿en verdad, cuento con su palabra de que mi pueblo sera respetado?, ¿no sera una vana promesa?!".

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a dudar asi de nuestro señor, maldito reyezuelo?!"-en ese momento, es Jhevarak quien levanta la voz totalmente molesto y ya casi esta dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el soberano para agredirlo… pero la voz del oscuro emperador lo detiene:

"¡Alto, Jhevarak!, ¡el rey Neoth tiene aun derecho de permanecer intacto!"- y a regañadientes, el Cazador Negro se ve obligado a desistir de su violenta reaccion. Ante esto, el emperador mictlaniano se dirige nuevamente a Neoth:

"¡Disculpad a mis guerreros, gobernante de Ara!... pero en ocasiones, suelen ser demasiado "obstinados"; ¡sin embargo, os aseguro que me mantendre fiel a mi palabra, si su pueblo acepta participar en mi politica de: "mutuo colaboracionismo"!".

Cuando termina de escucharlo, Neoth duda de cual sera su respuesta: para ese momento ya no contaba con refuerzo alguno y por lo tanto, sabia que resistirse seria inútil… por otro lado, si aceptaba las condiciones del emperador del Mictlan, el mismo estaria entregando a los araitas a la peor esclavitud que hayan conocido. Sabia que eso seria algo imperdonable de su parte y lo llevaria a tener un lugar en la historia de Ara como el soberano mas despreciable y traidor; aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba, sino la terrible suerte que su pueblo tendria que soportar a partir de ahora. Durante un momento, llego a pensar que hubiera sido preferible morir asesinado (aunque por ello, Anyag tuviera que sufrir), a vivir arrodillado ante los peores enemigos del universo… pero si aun debia permanecer con vida, por lo menos, haria hasta lo imposible para abogar por su gente, no los dejaria desamparados. Por lo tanto y muy a su pesar, da la siguiente respuesta:

"¡De… de acuerdo!".

A lo que el emperador mictlaniano responde complacido:

"¡Creedme que habeis elegido bien!".

Sin embargo, Jhevarak de manera muy discreta sonreia con cinismo, como si aquella situación le pareciera un chiste.

Neoth solo podia cerrar los ojos lleno de total frustración… aquel terrible error era algo que ni el mismo se perdonaria jamas.

Planeta Hogan:

Anyag, el comandante Oresthiak y sus 2 acompañantes se muestran sorprendidos al ver a un amplio grupo de individuos llegados a ese sitio para recibirlos: una parte de ellos son militares que integran a las F.D.E.H (Fuerzas de defensa especial de Hogan) y la otra minoría distinguida son integrantes del F.M.E. En eso, un individuo alto, de piel azulada, cabello largo, negro y con algunas canas, ojos de color negro y el cual viste atuendos muy elegantes, se carca a ellos y de manera muy atenta, les expresa:

"¡Saludos, araitas!, sean bienvenidos al planeta Hogan… ¡mi nombre es Xael, regente del planeta Innareth y secretario general del F.M.E!. Y como se los mencione antes, estamos dispuestos a brindarles la ayuda que sea necesaria".

Al momento, ellos le responden a aquel individuo, presentandose cada uno. Una vez hecho esto, Xael expresa:

"¡Permitanme expresar que estamos muy complacidos de que hayan podido llegar sanos y salvos a nuestro mundo!... por lo que alcance a escuchar, la situación en su lugar de origen se ha tornado lamentable".

"¡Asi es, su excelencia!"- le contesta Oresthiak- "Desde tiempo atrás, esperabamos temerosos que el Mictlan tuviera el suficiente poder para invadir y devastar nuestro sistema estelar… ¡y lamentablemente, no nos equivocamos en nuestra terrible predicion!"- y al decir esto, tanto el como Anyag y los ods pilotos bajan la cabeza totalmente apesumbrados.

Xael, al verlos asi, no puede evitar sentir compasión y tratando de animarles, les dirige las siguientes palabras:

"¡Pero por favor, no se desanimen asi!... comprendo que se sientan desahuciados por ver como su mundo fue sometido por ese imperio maldito y cuanto de valioso no habran perdido en ello, sobre todo las vidas de muchos de los suyos… ¡pero no se preocupen, nosotros les daremos un refugio seguro y creanme que en un futuro, lucharemos por liberar vuestro sistema estelar!".

"¡Se lo agradecemos, excelencia!"- le responde con un poco de animo, el oficial araita.

En eso, Xael hace la siguiente declaracion:

"Pero tambien deseo saber, ¿Dónde esta mi amigo, el rey Neoth?, ¿Por qué no se encuentra aquí con ustedes?"- y adoptando un tono de incertidumbre, les vuelve a interrogar- "¡¿Acaso, el fue…?!".

A lo que Anyag le contesta:

"No… pero ahora, mi padre es prisionero de los mictlanianos".

Impactado por escuchar esto, el soberano de Innareth expresa:

"¡No pude ser!, ¿como pudo ocurrir eso?".

Oresthiak comienza a decirle:

"Deje que yo se lo explique, su excelencia".

Cuando el comandante araita le explica el desarrollo de los acontecimientos y los motivos por los que Neoth decidio no escapar, Xael queda aun mas impactado. A lo que expresa a los araitas:

"¡Ahora veo!, en verdad es lamentable que todo haya resultado asi; e cualquier forma, cuando se trata de someter a sistemas estelares tan extensos como Ara, al Mictlan le conviene mantener vivos a los dirigentes de estos, para asi hacerse del control absoluto de los recursos y los pueblos de esos mundos. Eso le garantiza al rey Neoth permanecer vivo, por el momento… ¡pero no os apesumbreis!, en un futuro, todos juntos lucharemos por la libertad de Ara y los demas mundos sometidos por el Mictlan, ¡es una promesa!".

En ese momento, Anyag un poco mas animada, le responde a Xael:

"¡Gracias, su majestad… no solo de parte nuestra, sino tambien de mi padre y del pueblo de Ara!".

Xael sonrie complacido y les continua diciendo:

"¡Bien!... ahora, dejenme presentarles a cada uno de los que me acompañan, los cuales forman parte conmigo de la asamblea general del F.M.E… ¡y después, con todo gusto, los escoltaremos hasta el que se cnvertira en su nuevo refugio, la sede central de nuestra organización!".

Asi, Anyag y sus acompañantes fueron conociendo a cada uno de los acompañantes del rey Xael, los cuales ocupan puestos muy importantes en la Asamblea general del F.M.E. pese a que anteriormente ya habia conocido a otros seres que visitaban su planeta y ella misma habia viajado a distintos mundos, Anyag no dejaba de sorprenderse de la variedad de razas que existen a todos lo largo y ancho del universo.

Finalmente, Xael le expresa al pequeño grupo:

"¡Bien!, ahora permitanme llevarlos hasta la sede central en este vehículo…"- y señalando al frente, les muestra a los araitas un extraño vehículo, el cual consistia en una especie de plataforma metalica sin ruedas- "¡El desplazador magnetico!".

Asi, tanto Anyag y sus acompañantes, como Xael y su comitiva abordan aquel extraño vehículo, el cual al comenzar a ser operado por un conductor, primero se eleva a unos centímetros del suelo y al instante, comienza a desplazarse por una de las vias de color blanco… cosa que deja sorprendidos a la princesa araita y los suyos.

Sistema estelar Ara:

Una vez que el emperador del Mictlan se muestra complacido por recibir la respuesta del rey Neoth (quien muy contra su propia voluntad, tuvo que aceptar el entregar a la raza araita a la esclavitud del imperio), esta a punto de interrumpir el enlace virtual… pero al instante, expresa dirigiendose al Cazador negro Jhevarak:

"Un momento, aquí falta alguien mas… ¡Jhevarak, ¿donde esta la hija del rey Neoth?!".

En ese momento, los ahí presentes se estremecen al escuchar esa interrogante, sobre todo el mismo C.N mayor. El tenia razones para temer por su vida (lo mismo que sus discipulos), una vez que emperador mictlaniano se enterara de la verdad y tratar de engañarlo, era algo que sabia resultaria inútil. Al no quedarle otra opcion, Jhevarak comienza a explicarle:

"¡Mi señor… desgraciadamente, esa mocosa… logro escapar!".

"¡¿Qué?, ¿a que te refieres con eso, Jhevarak?!"- le pregunta el emperador mictlaniano, endureciendo el tono de su voz.

El Cazador negro, pese a experimentar panico, no perdia la compostura y le responde:

"Mi señor, esa niña termino huyendo en una nave espacial… ¡y ello por culpa tanto del miserable reyezuelo araita, como de la ineptitud de mis discípulos, los cuales permitieron que…!".

"¡Jhevarak!"- le interrumpe al momento el emperador mictlaniano- "Una de las lecciones mas importantes que todo líder debe aprender, es que cualquier error cometido por tus subordinados, es tambien tu error… ¡la torpeza de tus discipulos es exclusivamente tu propia responsabilidad!".

Al escuchar esto, el C.N se estremece aun más. Aquello definitivamente, no lo iba a librar de la responsabilidad que el tenia en aquel suceso… por lo tanto, le suplica al emperador:

"Mi señor, en verdad le imploro su perdon!".

"¡Silencio, Jhevarak!"- le ordena el emperador del Mictlan, totalmente irritado- "Ahora quiero saber, ¿haz logrado descubrir algo sobre el paradero de aquel importante "secreto"?".

Jhevarak responde, todavía mas atemorizado:

"¡Mi señor, lo descubri… pero desafortunadamente, esa miserable mocosa se lo llevo consigo!".

"¡¿Qué?, ¿de que demonios hablas?!"- le interroga, aun mas furioso.

El C.N comienza a explicarle:

"En el momento que descubri que ella intentaba escapar, pude ver que llevaba entre manos un misterioso artefacto en forma de cofre negro… pero cuando intentaba descubrir lo que habia dentro del mismo, algo me lo impedía… como si estuviera rodeado por una "barrera invisible" que no me permitia ver en su interior. ¡Por lo tanto, puedo asegurar que aquel era ese importante secreto que hemos estado buscando por años!".

"¡Ya veo!"- le responde el emperador. Y al momento, le interroga a su fiel guerrero-"¿Y cuentas con algún indicio del destino al que esa joven partiria?".

"¡Si, mi señor!"- le responde el Cazador negro- "Por lo que pude leer en la mente de este regente inepto (refiriendose a Neoth), el destino de esa mocosa es el planeta Hogan".

Al oir esto, Neoth se angustia, puesto que desde el principio no deseaba que se supiera el destino de su hija Anyag. El emperador mictlaniano en cambio, parece reflexionar aobre aquel suceso, mientras que Jhevarak y los 3 jovenes cazadores negros acompañantes esperaban llenos de temor la respuesta del su emperador. Este hace al momento, la siguiente declaracion:

"¡Ahora veo!... es obvio quela mocosa se dirigio al mundo de los malditos dirigentes del F.M.E en busca de refugio; pero si en verdad lleva consigo aquel "secreto", no encontrara a nadie que le ayude a acceder y descifrar su poderoso contenido... sin embargo, solo hay un tipo de personas que podrian ayudarle en tal empresa, puesto que ellos serian quienes conocerian muy bien aquel secreto".

Jhevarak no puede evitar sorprenderse por la declaracion del Emperador del Mictlan y por ello, le interroga:

"¡Mi señor, ¿acaso se refiere... a los Guardianes de la Luz?!".

"Asi es"- le responde afirmativamente.

Jhevarak, quien estaba asombrado pero a la vez incredulo por tal afirmacion, no duda en cuestionarle al Emperador del Mictlan:

"¡Eso no es posible, su majestad!... es imposible que aun existan Guardianes con vida, puesto que nos encargamos de aniquilarlos hace mucho tiempo atras, poco antes de la caida de la: "Antigua Alianza de Mundos"... ¡si ese fuera su objetivo, la mocosa perderia tiempño tratando de encontrar alguno!".

"¡No os dudeis de mi palabra, Jhevarak!"- le expresa el Emperador de modo imperativo-"No existe, en toda la "estructura", hecho alguno que se asiente de manera definitiva... ¡muchas veces, el tiempo puede demostrar que nuestras ideas eran erradas!; por lo tanto, no descartes que aun existan Guardianes de la Luz vivos... y de ser asi, ello podria poner en riesgo nuestros planes. De cualquier forma es aventurado hacer esas afirmaciones; ademas, por esa princesa no os debemos preocuparnos, mientras no e hagan ciertas nuestras conjeturas".

Y dirigiendose al impactado Neoth, le advierte:

"¡Todo intento de vuestra parte sera inútil, rey Neoth!, no importa que busque el socorro de esos miserables del F.M.E… ¡os afirmo que esa organización solo hallara su total aniquilación y vuestra hija Anyag sera capturada!, ¡el imperio del Mictlan se hace cada vez mas poderoso y no habra nadie que lo pueda evitar!".

Al oir tan amenazante declaración, el rey araita se estremece aun mas… al Mictlan jamas se le debe tomar a la ligera y la mayor prueba de su poderío era en ese mismo momento la caida de Ara, el sistema estelar mas prospero y fuerte de todo el universo. Aun asi, Neoth no perdia la esperanza de que su hija Anyag permaneceria a salvo en Hogan y a la vez, hallaría a esa persona, aquel que se podria convertir en su guia y protector, ademas de ser el unico individuo con vida en conocer ese intrigante "secreto".

El siniestro Emperador vuelve su terrorifica vista hacia su fiel guerrero Jhevarak, a quien el temor lo tenia aun dominado y le expresa:

"¡Escuchadme bien!; antes de que concluya este enlace, debes saber que solo por ese estupido error, ¡usdtedes 4 merecerian recibir la pena capital! (en ese momento, Jhevarak y sus tres discipulos sienten como en terror aumenta en su interior)… pero debido al gozo que me causa el que ustedes hayan logrado la conquista del Sistema Estelar Ara, uno de mis mayores logros, estoy dispuesto a otorgarles una segunda oportunidad… ¡debeis estar agradecido por mi benevolencia!".

"¡Si… mi señor!"- le responde el Cazador Negro, un poco mas aliviado.

El Emperador le da la siguiente indicacion:

"En cuanto se logr el sometimiento total de toda la población araita, debeis volver lo mas pronto posible al Mictlan, puesto que este suceso nos obligara a elaborar otros planes… sin embargo… no os librareis de que recibais esto…"

Al momento, aquel oscuro ser centra su vista en Jhevarak, mientras este vuelve a reflejar en su mirada el temor… y de repente, ¡los ojos demoniacos del Emperador comienzan a destellar fuertemente!; y extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el Cazador Negro… ¡una extraña energia rodea en forma de corriente electrica el cuerpo de Jhevarak, torturandolo dolorosamente!:

"¡Aaarghh!"…

Y mientras Jhevarak sufre aquel terrible suplicio, el Emperador dirige su vista hacia los tres Cazadores jóvenes: Zitbell, Shinodhat e Itzama… estos, totalmente aterrorizados, no pueden escapar tampoco y en menos de un minuto, ¡comienzan a ser afectados por el mismo suplicio!:

"¡Aaaghh!"…

Neoth, completamente impactado, solo puede observar el inevitable y tortuoso castigo que el Emperador mictlaniano aplica en sus propios guerreros.

Pero en unos segundos, aquel espeluznante suplicio cesa para los Cazadores negros, quienes totalmente adoloridos intentan ponerse nuevamente en pie. A lo que el Emperador, sin el menor apice de compasión, les expresa:

"¡Y que esto, os sirva de escarmiento para que no volvais a cometer absurdos errores!"- y al instante, el enlace holografico cesa, desapareciendo su sombria silueta.

En cuanto a Jhevarak y sus discipulos, pese a resentir aun el dolor provocado por el castigo del Emperador, fija su mirada llena de rabia sobre el rey Neoth y jura vengarse de la familia real araita por aquella "humillación" sufrida.

Planeta Hogan:

Aquel extraño vehiculo (que semejaba una especie de carruaje metalico pero sin ruedas y que se auto-desplazaba mediante energia electro-magnetica) seguia transitando rapidamente entre infinidad de arboles y vegetación abundante, mientras que arriba de el, sus pasajeros conversaban animadamente sobre una variedad de temas:

"El planeta Hogan es propiedad de mi mundo y como otros muchos que abundan a lo largo y ancho del universo, es un planeta artificial, construido de acuerdo a un esquema previo, en el que se busco principalmente un perfecto equilibrio entre la naturaleza y los habitats construidos por la civilización"- les comenta Xael a los araitas.

"¡Wow, fue una buena idea!... ¿y hace cuanto que fue construido?, ¿Quiénes se encargaron de su construccion?"- le interroga curiosa Anyag.

A lo que Xael le responde:

"Ello hace 50 macro-periodos (años)… y de su construccion, se hicieron cargo los Terraformadores".

"¿Se refiere a aquel gremio de ingenieros expertos en convertir planetas desolados en mundos habitables, los cuales forman a la vez una poderosa sociedad?"- le interroga Oresthiak, bastante intrigado.

"¡Asi es!".

"Comandante Oresthiak… ¿acaso usted los conoce?"- se dirige a el Anyag, interrogandole.

"Después le contare mas sobre ellos princesa… por el momento, que sea el regente Xael quien continuer con la palabra"- le explica el oficial araita.

"¡Esta bien!"- le contesta amable, la joven princesa.

"¡Muchas gracias!"_ le expresa el rey innaritha- "Hogan ha servido de refugio a varios grupos de exiliados que han huido de sus planetas devastados por la voracidad del imperio mictlaniano… pero después de la caida de la "Antigua Alianza", hace muchos macro-periodos, yo y Otros lideres de distintos mundos decidimos fundar aquí una nueva alianza, la del "Frente Multiple Estelar"; ¡y todo ello, para seguir trabajando en defensa de los pueblos desamparados en todo el cosmos!".

"¡Disculpe si lo interumpo, su alteza!"- en ese momento, es la teniente Drianha Jaext quien toma la palabra, causando que todas las miradas se centren en ella- "Pero si en verdad su objetivo es luchar por todos los planetas amenazados por el Mictlan… ¡¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes movio un dedo para auxiliar a nuestro pueblo?!".

"¡Teniente Jaext!"- expresa bastante sorprendido, Oresthiak- "¡Le pido por favor, que tenga calma!; nosotros no…"

"¡No se preocupe comandante, ella tiene razon en cuestionarnos!"- interviene Xael, tratando de calmar los animos. Y bajando su mirada, comienza a explicarles- "¡En verdad, soy yo quien debe suplicarles su perdon, de parte del F.M.E!... pero todo se debio a los momentos de incertidumbre que vivimos al ignorar lo que estaba aconteciendo en su mundo. Hace varios micro-periodos (dias), estabamos en permanente contacto con el Sistema Estelar Ara y por ello, permaneciamos al tanto de lo que ocurria en su punto de origen. Vuestras autoridades sabian que pronto serian invadidos pòr el Mictlan, pero ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros del momento exacto en que esto sucederia y pese a que nosotros habiamos sugerido el envio previo de refuerzos, ellos no aceptaron nuestra petición, argumentado que preferirian estar seguros de cuando se daria la inminente invasión del Mictlan, ademas de que recurririan a nosotros solo en caso de ser muy necesario. Pero desde hace 3 micro-periodos, ¡misteriosamente toda via de comunicación con Ara ceso, como si algun tipo de poder la interrumpiera de manera forzada!... y por ello, permanecimos en la incertidumbre de no saber quera lo que ocurria en ese punto… ¡no fue hasta que ustedes llegaron a Hogan, que nos hemos enterado de que vuestro sistema estelar ha terminado sometido por ese maligno imperio!; puesto que hasta el momento, nuestros tecnicos han estado intentando establecer el contacto perdido y por ello, todos los miembros de la Asamblea mayor dictaron que ninguna nave se dirigiera a ese punto, hasta tener indicio alguno… ¡en verdad, lo lamento mucho!".

Al concluir con su explicación, Anyag y los suyos quedan totalmente enmudecidos… tal vez, recibir el auxilio del F.M.E durante la invasión hubiera cambiado la suerte y el destino de Ara; pero después de escuchar la explicación del soberano Xael, no podian culparlos a el y todo el F.M.E de que las circunstancias hayan resultado adversas. Por lo tanto, Anyag toma la palabra y le responde:

"¡No se preocupe, rey Xel!, comprendemos el hecho de que hayan tenido dificultades… de todos modos, les estamos muy agradecidos por el apoyo que nos estan brindando al permitir que nos refugiemos en su mundo; ¡estoy segura que mi padre tambien le estaria agradecido!".

"¡Gracias, princesa Anyag!... eres una chica tan comprensiva como hermosa; ¡tu padre estara totalmente orgulloso de ti!"- le responde el soberano de Innareth a manera de halago… a lo que la joven rapidamente se sonroja.

El desplazador seguia su camino hasta que, al frente suyo, aparecio un majestuoso edificio: se trata de la parte frontal de la sede del F.M.E, que el C. Oresthiak habia observado durante su descenso. Al instante, el vehiculo atraviesa por un puente muy alto, por debajo del cual atraviesan de forma horizontal 2 vias en las cuales transitan veloces infinidad de extraños vehiculos en ambos sentidos. Aquellas vias se dirigian hacia una especie de ciudad cercana ubicada en el lado derecho; el vehiculo cruza aquel puente y finalmente llega a una amplia explanada ubicada al frente de aquel edificio.

Cuando el desplazador termina de estacionarse, los ocupantes descienden al momento. Anyag observaba a su alrededor y se mostraba impresionada tanto por aquel sitio como por la variedad de seres extraterrestres que se encontraban alli: la mayoria semejantes a los humanos, otros con formas mas humanoides, reptiloides, grises, mutantes, de distintos tamaños, colores de piel, formas físicas, etc. Al momento, la princesa araita expresa:

"¡Es increíble!... ¡Hogan es un lugar prodigioso, hay muchas razas inteligentes aquí!; esto es algo interesante…"

"¡Asi es, Hogan es un mundo interesante!"!- al instante, se hace escuchar otra voz completamente desconocida. Tanto Anyag como los ahí presentes voltean sus vistas hacia el punto de donde provino y descubren a un hombre alto y que portaba un llamativo atuendo blanco.

Al verlo, los araitas se muestran intrigado por saber quien es; solo el rey Xael se acerca a aquel individuo y ya frente a el, se inclina levemente y le saluda:

"¡Es un gusto verlo aquí, maestro Codreanu!".

"¡Que la luz divina habite en usted, rey Xael!"- le responde ese sujeto llamado Codreanu. Se trata de un hombre cuya edad estaría cercana a los 40 años, piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos color verde. Su rostro, pese a su edad, reflejaba una expresión juvenil y serena, además de mostrar a un hombre en el que la falta de sinceridad, la deslealtad y la traición no existían. Su solo presencia era algo que no podía pasar desapercibida para los araitas, incluso por su vestimenta, la cual consistía en una especie de manto blanco decorado con motivos semejantes a los de la iconografía prehispánica.

"¡Os comparto con usted el mismo anhelo!"- le responde Xael. Y continua diciéndole- "Celebro su presencia aquí, puesto que tenemos personas recién llegadas a Hogan y es mi obligación presentárselas".

A lo cual Codreanu, observa a los araitas y le responde al regente:

"¡Sera todo un placer!".

Asi ambos se acercan al pequeño grupo y ya frente a ellos, Xael les expresa:

"¡Por favor, permítanme presentarles a una persona muy especial… ¡el es COdreanu, un guerrero muy valiente y sabio!"- y dirigiéndose a este- "¡Ellos provienen del S.E Ara, el cual por desgracia, ha sido sometido por el Mictlan… le presento a la princesa Anyag, hija del rey Noeth Xe-ackat y a sus acompañantes!".

Cuando terminan de ser presentados, al momento Anyag recuerda algo dicho por su padre:

"¡Debes buscar a un viejo amigo mío… su nombre es Codreanu!..."

Y entonces, expresa dirigiéndose a el:

"¡Si es usted!... ¡es quien mi padre dijo que yo debía encontrar!".

Al escucharla, los ahí presentes centran su vista en ella. Pero Codreanu mismo, quien no parece sorprendido de tal declaración, le responde:

"¡En verdad, no me extraña que tu padre, el rey Neoth, te haya hablado de mi!... puesto que ambos somos amigos desde mucho tiempo atrás. De hecho, la ultima vez que nos vimos, fue poco después de que tu nacieras; asi que por ello te conozco bien Anyag y me llena de jubilo ver que te haz convertido en una bella y agradable joven".

Al escucharlo, la chica no puede evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, mientras le responde:

"¡Gracias… es muy amable de su parte!".

En eso, Xael se dirige a ellos y les indica:

"¡Bien, dejo a nuestros nuevos huéspedes en sus manos, maestro!... yo y mi comitiva debemos atender otros asuntos, como preparar una próxima asamblea general que se llevara a cabo a causa de estas recientes novedades. En cuanto este todo listo, les haremos llegar un aviso, puesto que la presencia de Anyag y los suyos deberá ser muy necesaria… ¡por el momento pueden descansar o conocer mas sobre el lugar, si asi lo desean!".

A lo cual Anyag, haciendo los gestos característicos de una joven perteneciente a la nobleza, le responde:

"¡En verdad, gracias por todo, rey Xael!".

El soberano Innaritha sonríe y al momento, el y sus acompañantes se dirigen al interior de ese edificio, mientras los araitas se despiden también de ellos.

Una vez que aquella comitiva se ha retirado, Codreanu vuelve a dirigirse a la joven princesa:

"¡Bueno princesa Anyag!, también es necesario que conozca a sus compañeros…"

En eso, Oresthiak se adelanta y le expresa:

"¡Es un gusto conocerlo, sr. Codreanu!; yo soy Oresthiak comandante en jefe del a fuerza espacial araita y ellos son el capitán Hanzuk Ethann y la teniente Drianha Jaext, compañeros de batalla y protectores de la princesa"- al momento, ambos hacen una leve inclinación, a manera de saludo.

Codreanu sonríe y les expresa a ellos:

"¡El gusto también es mio!... en verdad, es un privilegio conocer a personas verdaderamente heroicas que hicieron hasta lo imposible por proteger la vida de Anyag"- en ese momento, los tres sonríen halagados por recibir tal reconocimiento, pese a venir de una persona a la que apenas han conocido… Anyag también demuestra en su rostro el mismo gesto.

En eso, Codreanu les declara de manera atenta:

"Seguramente, han de estar agotados a causa de los momentos tan impactantes que han vivido; ¡asi que, permitanme escoltarlos hasta el interior de la Sede Central, donde podran tener lo necesario para reponer sus energias!".

"¡Es muy amable de su parte, maestro Codreanu"!"- le responde Anyag.

Asi, aquellos 4 araitas, guiados por Codreanu se adentran en ese edificio y ya en su interior, se sorprenden de la prodigiosa arquitectura con la que fue realizada tal construcción, siendo notoria una gigantesca fuente ubicada en medio del salon principal, la cual semeja una especie de cascada que cae desde el techo. Mientras Anyag y los otros miran sorprendidos tal obra, Codreanu les expresa:

"¿Es una obra magnifica, no?... ahora deben venir conmigo, es necesario".

En eso, Anyag recuerda el motivo principal que debe comunicar a Codreanu, el cual no es otro que el extraño artefacto que le confio su padre para que se lo entregara en sus manos. Por lo tanto, llama rapidamente su atención:

"¡Disculpe, maestro Codreanu!... pero hay algo importante que tengo que comunicarle, yo…"

Sin embargo, Codreanu la interrumpe:

"¡Perdona, Anyag… pero lo que tengas que comunicarme, lo harás durante el almuerzo que les sera ofrecido!... ahora, debemos atender otro asunto".

"¡De acuerdo!"- le responde Anyag de manera atenta.

Codreanu le muestra una amable sonrisa… pero en su mente, piensa:

("¡Se muy bien que es lo que quieres comunicarme, Anyag!... pero por el momento, es mejor que aquello aun no sea revelado").

Oresthiak es ahora quien toma la palabra y dirigiéndose a el, le interroga:

"Si no es molestia, digame… el soberano Xael se refirio a usted como un guerrero, asi que me gustaria saber: ¿Qué clase de guerrero es usted?, ¿para que mundo u orden lleva a cabo sus luchas?".

A lo que Codreanu, del modo mas atento, le responde:

"¡No se preocupe, en un momento obtendra las respuestas a sus interrogantes!... de hecho, el asunto que debemos atender en este momento, esta relacionado con ello; solo le pido que tenga un poco de paciencia, C. Oresthiak".

El oficial araita asiente, pero esto solo logra que aumente mas su intriga.

El pequeño grupo avanza durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una gran puerta que, pese a tener apariencia metalica, su estructura refleja las imágenes como si se tratara de un fino cristal. En eso, Codreanu se acerca a una pequeña placa metalica que se ubica al lado de aquella puerta y colocando la palma de su mano sobre ella, logra que aquel acceso se abra dividiendo en 4 partes. Una vez hecho esto, ellos acceden, cerrandose automáticamente el acceso a sus espaldas. Ya ahí, se ubican dentro de un amplio pasillo sostenido por magnificas columnas ubicadas en medio y en las paredes se observan bellos vitrales por los que la luz se filtra.

Codreanu les indica que deben seguir avanzando, a lo cual ellos obedecen atentamente. Y cuando avanzan algunos metros, en al tercera de aquellas columnas, se encuentran esperando tres jóvenes, 2 chicos y una muchacha, con características distintas entre si pero que portaban atuendos parecidos a la vestimenta de Codreanu. Ellos son los unicos ahí presentes.

Al encontrarlos, los araitas obervan a aquellos muchachos con curiosidad, sobre todo Anyag, a quien los tres le provocan cierta simpatia. Codreanu los saluda, a lo que ellos responden a su saludo y dirigiendose al grupo araita, les dice:

"¡Bien, permitanme presentarles a estos chicos, los cuales son tambien mis discipulos!... son: Jose Cuahtemoc, Oyamal y Dairel".

El primero, llamado Jose Cuahtemoc, es originario del planeta tierra; alto, tez clara, cabello de color negro, lacio y corto. Sus ojos son de color morado, caracteristica tan peculiar como las extrañas marcas del mismo color visibles en su rostro (a manera de 2 lineas horizontales, una a cada lado). Su mirada refleja un entusiasmo y una energia incontenibles. Tiene 16 años.

La segunda, llamada Oyamal, tiene la apariencia de una chica terrícola, excepto porque su lugar de origen es un planeta llamado Xtabetún. Alta también, tez morena, cabello café oscuro, largo y semi-ondulado. Sus ojos también son cafes y la característica mas notoria en su rostro son 23 lunares negros, uno en la frente y otro abajo del labio inferior; y pese a su complexión delgada, en realidad posee una fuerza física cercana a la de un hombre, algo poco común en chicas como ella. Su mirada refleja un carácter serio y algo disciplinado. También tiene 16 años.

El tercero, llamado Dairel, es un joven proveniente de un mundo llamado Cipakc. Su estatura también es alta, su tez es clara, pero su cabello es largo, lacio y de color rojo opaco. Sus ojos son de color gris y muy penetrantes, además de que su rostro es de rasgos finos y no posee ninguna característica notoria en el. Su complexión es delgada y a la vez, atlética. Su mirada refleja un carácter aun mas serio, hermético y muy frio, tiene 17 años de edad.

Una vez que los presenta, Codreanu se dirige a los tres jóvenes y les expresa:

"Muchachos, estas personas provienen del Sistema Estelar Ara, que recientemente fue invadido por el Mictlan… ¡ella es la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat, hija de Neoth, regente de Ara y quienes la acompañan son el C. Oresthiak y sus colegas Hanzuk y Drianha, pertenecientes al ejercito araita!".

El chico llamado Cuahtemoc es el primero en dirigirse a ellos y les expresa de modo entusiasta:

"¡Que onda, es un gusto tenerlos aquí!... ¡sean bienvenidos, les aseguro que en este planeta se la van a pasar a todo dar, je, je!".

Los araitas se quedan perplejos por el modo de expresarse de aquel chico… solo Anyag sonríe divertida y piensa:

("¡Je,je… es muy simpatico y divertido!").

En ese momento, la chica llamada Oyamal se pone de pie y mirando a los araitas con una expresión opuesta a la de su compañero, les expresa:

"¡Tambien les expreso mis saludos!, sean bienvenidos al planeta Hogan"- y en el momento que esta frente a ellos, Anyag la observa totalmente impresionada debido a su estatura, puesto que ella la sobre-pasa por unos centímetros:

("¡Es muy alta!... seguramente, ella es la mayor de ellos").

Y no dispuesta a quedarse con la duda, la princesa araita le interroga a aquella joven:

"¡Gracias… Oyamal!; perdona mi indiscreción, pero quisiera saber: ¿Cuántos años tienes?".

Al parecer, aquella pregunta incomoda un poco a Oyamal, como si no le gustara responder acerca de su edad; pero debido a la educación que debe mostrar ante los presentes, adopta una actitud muy rigida y le responde a Anyag:

"Tengo 16 años".

Al escucharla, el rostro de la princesa adopta una mirada de sorpresa incontenible y con los ojos y la boca abierta en su totalidad, piensa:

("¡Pe…pero… si tan solo es un año mayor que yo y posee esa estatura!, ¡no lo puedo creer!").

En ese instante, el tercero de aquel trio juvenil, el chico llamado Dairel, se acerca ellos y fijando su penetrante mirada en el pequeño grupo, les expresa con un tono de voz algo frio:

"¡Bienvenidos sea, habitantes de Ara!".

Sin embargo Anyag, al mirar detenidamente su rostro, queda impresionada por el atractivo físico de aquel muchacho:

("¡Wow, no sabia que aquí iba a encontrar chicos tan apuestos como el!")- y al momento, su rostro adopta un semblante de chica alucinada.

En ese instante, Oresthiak vuelve a tomar la palabra y dirgiendose a Codreanu, vuelve a interrogarle:

"Perdone si interrumpo, pero… desearía saber en este mismo momento, ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad?".

A lo que Codreanu, colocándose atrás de aquel trio de jóvenes, le contesta:

"Con todo gusto le respondo, C. Oresthiak… ¡nosotros somos "Los Guardianes de la luz"!".

"¿Guardianes de la luz?"- expresa Anyag, llena de dudas.

A lo que Oresthiak, con tono de completa incredulidad, declara muy impresionado:

"¡No es posible!, ¡ustedes son "Guardianes de la luz", aquella orden de misticos guerreros que se creía extinta en su totalidad desde hace varios años atrás?!".

(Continuara)…

Nota de autor:

¡Hola!, después de un buen de rato, por fin un nuevo capitulo de este mi reciente fic… ¿Qué tal los nuevos personajes que van a apareciendo, especialmente los llamados: "Guardianes de la luz"?... por cierto, ellos son los que hacen una discreta aparición en el cap.2 (el maestro Codreanu, J. Cuahtemoc y Oyamal),y aquí es donde precisamente se revelan por completo, junto con el otro chico llamado Dairel. Ellos tendrán a partir de este momento, junto con Anyag, los papeles protagonicos.

Bueno, admito que el cap. Estuvo largo y sin mucha acción, pero espero les haya parecido interesante; pero el próximo (la segunda parte) si estará lleno de acción.

Nos vemos!.


	6. Chapter 6

"conflagración mistica".

Por: Neo-coatl18.

Capitulo 5: "Los Guardianes de la Luz (Segunda parte)".

Planeta Hogan:

Después de llegar hasta aquel mundo y ser recibidos por la autoridades mas importantes del mismo, Anyag y sus acompañantes se encuentran con un misterioso individuo llamado Codreanu, al cual deciden acompañar hasta el interior de la sede central del F.M.E (Frente Multiple Estelar). Pero al adentrarse en un misterioso pasillo y encontrarse con otros muchachos (Jose Cuahtemoc, Oyamal y Dairel, de orígenes y características muy diferentes entre si), cual sería su sorpresa al enterarse de que ese pequeño grupo resulta ser: "Guardianes de la Luz", una orden guerrera que se creía extinta desde hacia varios años atrás… motivo por el cual, el comandante araita Oresthiak les ha cuestionado con cierta incredulidad.

Tomando un pequeño respiro, Codreanu le responde sin rodeos al oficial araita:

"¡Asi es!, nosotros somos "Guardianes de la Luz", a quienes tanto usted como muchísimos mas tenían por extintos poco antes de la caída de la: "Antigua Alianza de Mundos", lo que verdaderamente sucedio… sin embargo, la orden no desapareció totalmente, unos cuantos guardianes sobrevivimos y ahora, hacemos nuestros mejores esfuerzos por volver a "resucitar" de nuestro letargo".

A lo que Jose interviene en la conversación y expresa:

"¡Asi es, los guardianes estamos de vuelta!, no se quien les fue con el chisme de que nosotros ya habíamos estirado la pata, je, je".

A lo que Oyamal, algo molesta, le replica a su compañero:

"¡Guarda silencio!, ¿acaso no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir conversaciones de manera innecesaria?".

A lo cual Jose, un poco apenado, le responde:

"¡Perdoname, Oya!... solo quería animar un poco mas la charla. ¡Yo que culpa tengo de que no todas las personas sean igual de "apagadas" que tu y Dairel!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, Oyamal cierra los ojos mientras comienza a rechinar los dientes y deja escapar entre ellos un pequeño gruñido. Mientras el otro chico, Dairel, solo los mira muy serio y al momento, voltea su vista hacia otro lado, como si aquello le fuera totalmente indiferente.

Codreanu, de modo muy sereno, les expresa intentando calmar los animos:

"¡Muchachos, tranquilícense!, no es necesario que riñan asi, recuerden cual es uno de los 4 principios por los que todo guardian se debe regir"…

Y mientras Oresthiak y los 2 pilotos araitas quedan perplejos ante esta situación, Anyag únicamente atina a sonreir, completamente divertida.

Codreanu voltea a verlos nuevamente y con una forzada sonrisa, les explica:

"¡Espero disculpen a estos chicos!... lo que pasa, es que están en esa etapa difícil por la que atraviesan todos los jóvenes…"

"¡Si, no se preocupe por ello, maestro Codreanu!"- le responde el C. Oresthiak. Y prosigue con sus cuestionamientos- "Sin embargo, desearía saber ahora: ¿Cómo fue que la orden de los guardianes logro sobrevivir, cuando todo el universo creyó que habían sido totalmente aniquilados antes del "Desastre de la Antigua Alianza"?"…

A lo que Codreanu le contesta:

"¡Claro que en un momento, les contaremos todo!... pero como vuelvo a repetir, es mejor que por el momento descansen y repongan sus energias, ¡asi que los invito a almorzar ahora mismo y ahí podremos conversar mas a gusto!, ¿de acuerdo?".

A lo que Anyag, de modo muy entusiasta, le responder:

"¡Por supuesto, con gusto aceptamos su invitacion, maestro Codreanu!".

El guardian se dirige a sus discipulos y les pregunta:

"¿Ustedes tambien tomaran el almuerzo, mis jóvenes aprendices?".

A lo que Jose tambien con entusiasmo, le contesta:

"¡Ya era hora de que lo mencionara, maestro Codreanu… las tripas estan que me chillan por el hambre!".

Al oir esto, Oyamal solo atina a cubrirse el rostro avergonzada, mientras piensa:

("¡¿Hasta cuando aprenderás expresarte bien, pedazo de idiota?!").

Anyag en cambio, trata de disimular lo mas que puede las ganas de reir por las ocurrencias de aquel chico.

Codreanu vuelve a tomar la palabra y les expresa a todos:

"Bien, si son tan amables, siganme para conducirlos hasta el comedor principal del F.M.E".

A lo cual ellos asienten, a manera de respuesta.

El peculiar conjunto se dirige hasta el final de aquel pasillo, atravesando por una puerta que se abre automáticamente del mismo modo que aquella por donde accedieron; mientras que la princesa araita reflexiona en su interior:

("Papa', ¡por fin yo y quienes me acompañan, hemos llegados sanos y salvos a este mundo tan distinto!. Y aunque no se que es lo que nos espera de ahora en adelante, ¡en cierto modo, mis nuevos amigos me ayudaran a mantener encendida la llama de la esperanza para volver algún dia a Ara t estar nuevamente a tu lado!").

Mientras tanto, en otra sección de la sede del F.M.E:

El emperador Innaritha Xael, se encontraba en su oficina privada conversando con otro individuo de características semejantes a las suyas, mediante un enlace holográfico:

"¡Y bien!, ¿como marcha todo en Innareth, Axann?".

"¡Todo bien, su majestad!, hasta el momento, no hemos recibido la menor señal de amenaza por parte del Mictlan"- le responde entusiasta aquel individuo.

Xael sonríe complacido y expresa:

"¡Creedme que me alegra en lo mas profundo de mi ser en enterarme de ello!... pese al lugar tan importante que ocupamos en diplomacia, nuestro mundo es pequeño y algo distante, por lo tanto el Mictlan aun no nos ha señalado como un objetivo, al menos por ahora".

"¡Es cierto, su majestad!"- le responde. Y al instante le pregunta- "Por cierto, ¿al principio me dijo que tenia novedades recientes?..."

Al momento, Xael endurece su expresión y después de unos segundos de total silencio, le contesta:

"¡Asi es!, es con respecto al sistema estelar Ara… lamentablemente, ellos no comparten mas la buena fortuna con la que nosotros contamos y ahora, ¡los araitas son un pueblo sometido por el Mictlan!".

Al escuchar esto, Axann reacciona impactado y después de unos breves segundos de silencio, interroga al soberano de Innareth:

"¿Qué dice, Ara ha sido conquistado por el imperio mictlaniano?... ¡no es posible!".

"¡Es la verdad!"- le responde Xael- "Hace unos momentos, llegaron a Hogan la princesa Anyag, hija de Neoth Xe-ackat, el soberano de Ara y un grupo de militares de la Fuerza espacial araita… ¡fueron afortunados al lograr escapar de la desolación que seguramente ha provocado el Mictlan en su mundo!; aunque lamentablemente, mi amigo Neoth fue el unico que ahora permanece cautivo de esos miserables. Y ya que de boca de Anyag y sus acompañantes, nos hemos enterado de esta terrible novedad, la Asamblea general prepara una próxima session acerca de ello, para definir cual sera la decisión adecuada que se deba tomar sobre este difícil acontecimiento y prepararnos para afrontar sus futuras consecuencias".

"¡Su majestad, en verdad que he quedado enmudecido al enterarme de tan terribles sucesos!"- le expresa Axann; a lo que le hace la siguiente interrogante- "Sin embargo, ¿cree usted que el F.M.E pueda ofrecerle alguna esperanza a la princesa Anyag y a su pueblo de liberar su mundo del yugo mictlaniano?".

Xael, cerrando los ojos mientras entrelaza los dedos de ambos manos, le responde a su colaborador con toda sinceridad:

"¡En verdad, quisiera ofrecerle esa esperanza a ella y a los suyos!... pero la realidad es distinta: nuestros recursos son limitados y todos se encaminan a la proteccion de los mundos que permanecen aun libres, como el nuestro. No contamos con el potencial suficiente para lanzar una campaña en pro de la liberación de ese sistema estelar y su sometimiento por parte del Mictlan nos deja con desventajas aun mayores, puesto que ellos ahora cuentan con los suficientes recursos para que ese maldito imperio siga sosteniendo su maquinaria de guerra; asi que por el momento, ¡eso es una posibilidad demasiado lejana para los araitas!".

"¡Entiendo!, pese a todo, ¡debo compartir con los araitas la pena de saber que no cuentan mas con esa esperanza de volver a poseer la libertad que han perdido!".

A lo cual Xael, volviendo a abrir sus ojos y mostrando una discreta sonrisa, le expresa:

"¡No hay porque ponerse asi!... pese a las difíciles situaciones como la tragedia de Ara, ¡no hay porque perder la esperanza de lograr ese noble proposito, solo que ello dilatara cierto tiempo!. Recordad que: "La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere"…"

"¡Tiene toda la razon, su majestad!... ¡por algo es el mejor soberano con el que los innarithas podemos contar!..."

"¡Gracias!... y en cuanto a usted, Axann, ¡puedo os asegurar que es ek mas eficiente primer ministro con el que yo y nuestro pueblo podemos contar!".

"¡Os lo agradezco, noble Xael!... bueno, perdonad su alteza, pero tengo que cortar nuestro enlace, puesto que debo seguir atendiendo a mis deberes; ¡suerte para usted y para los demas dirigentes del F.M.E, mi señor!".

"¡Os deseo lo mismo, Axann!... mantenedme al tanto de lo que ocurra en Innareth".

"¡Asi sera, mi señor… cambio y fuera!"- al momento, el enlace holografico se interrumpe, desapareciendo la imagen del primer ministro Axann.

Concluido aquel enlace, Xael comienza a meditar sobre la actual situación:

("¡Solo espero que en algun momento, podamos contar al menos con esa pequeña "luz de esperanza" que necesitaremos hasta el final y solo con ello, logremos nuestros propósitos!... sin embargo, el maestro Codreanu me conto poco antes de la llegada de Anyag y los suyos, que el conflicto contra el Mictlan es aun mas grave de lo que imaginamos, ya que el Emperador buscaria un objectivo mas importante que la simple expansion territorial… ¡tengo que saber que es aquello que podria tornarse en una amenaza mas grande para el cosmos y quienes habitamos en el!").

Comedor principal del F.M.E:

Codreanu y quienes lo acompañan llegan por fin a la seccion del comedor principal, la cual era una enorme pero modesta sala con infinidad de mesas y sillas ordinarias distribuidas por doquier, en las que habia otros seres tomando tambien sus alimentos… por supuesto, el lugar rebosaba de una impecable higiene.

Codreanu se dirige a sus acompañantes, expresandoles:

"¡Sean bienvenidos a este, nuestro comedor principal!... sin embargo, debes disculparnos Anyag, puesto que al estar acostumbrada a rodearte de lujos… puede que este sitio te parezca algo incomodo…"

A lo que Anyag, con alegria, le responde:

"¡No se preocupe, sr. Codreanu!; nosotros les estamos agradecidos por todas sus atenciones… y creame que las comodidades son lo que menos nos preocupa en estos momentos. ¡En fin, vamos a comer!".

Codreanu estaba sorprendido de la humilidad de la chica, que generalmente era lo menos que se podia esperar de quien provenia de la mas alta realeza… Anyag irradiaba el aura misma de un angel.

Jose Cuahtemoc, eomocionado, no duda en exclamar:

"¡Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre!, ¡comencemos con nuestro festin!".

"¡Con gusto les prepare su festin, sera al momento, je, je!"- los presentes voltean al escuchar aquella voz y al observar a quien les hablo, los araitas se muestran sorprendidos ante el aspecto de aquel sujeto: de forma humanoide, alto, ojos grandes, negros y bastantes enfocados hacia el frente; piel morada con puntos anaranjados distribuidos por todo su cuerpo, orejas puntiagudas, calvo, dedos membranosos y muy largos, complexión delgada. Pese a su extraño aspecto, sus rasgos faciales reflejan simpatia; viste un uniforme de cocinero.

Aquel ser toma nuevamente la palabra y dirgiendose al guardian de grado mayor, le saluda:

"¡Maestro Codreanu, es un gusto, un verdadero placer contar con su presencia y tambien la de sus discipulos!".

"¡Gracias, lo mismo expreso de ti, fiel amigo!"- le responde Codreanu.

En eso, Jose Cuahtemoc se dirige a aquel ser y tambien lo saluda con entusiasmo:

"¡Tanoqzoh, que onda!".

"¡Hola, joven Cuahtemoc!, es un gusto verte aquí, en este lugar junto con tus camaradas"- le responde el alienigena.

"¡Claro, sabes que siempre sera un gusto venir aquí, a probar tus platillos!"- le expresa el muchacho entusiasta.

"¡Si, lo se, consciente de ello!"- le responde Tanoqzoh. Pero al observar al grupo de Anyag declara:

"Por lo que veo, me doy cuenta que tienen nueva compañía, nuevas personas…"

"¡Oh, si!"- le responde Codreanu. Y volteando hacia ellos, hace las respectivas presentaciones- "Tanoqzoh, ¡permiteme presentarte a la princesa Anyag y a sus acompañantes Oresthiaki, Hanzuk y Drianha, provenientes del Sistema Estelar Ara!".

El alienigena les muestra una sonrisa y se dirige a los araitas:

"¡Todo un gusto, un gran placer!"… mi nombre es Tanoqzoh, como ya sabran, ya estan enterados, soy el cocinero principal del F.M.E y provengo del planeta Fylano, mi lugar de origen".

Anyag se inclina levemente y de modo muy atento, le expresa al fylaniano:

"¡Gracias, sr. Tanoqzoh!... sepa, de parte mia y de mis acompañantes, que tambien es un placer conocer al alguien tan atento y tan lindo como lo es usted".

El alienigena sonrie complacido y le responde a la chica:

"¡Gracias, encantado!"- y dirigiendose a todos, les sugiere- "Bien, para no dilatar, haciendoles perder el tiempo… les propongo que pasen ahora mismo, en este instante a tomar sus lugares para que se les sirvan los platillos, el almuerzo que van a tomar".

"¡Si, yo quiero empezar con… una orden de tamales y gorditas!"- expresa Cuahtemoc entusiasta… a lo que Oyamal unicamente agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos apenada.

Asi, el heterogéneo grupo toma sus respectivos lugares en el sitio que Tanoqzoh les indica. Una vez hecho esto, el fylaniano procede a tomarles a cada uno sus ordenes: sin contar a Jose, Oyamal, Dairel y Codreanu declaran que van a ordenar lo mismo de siempre… pero cuando pregunta a los araitas lo que van a ordenar, Anyag le explica:

"Pues a nosotros nos gustaria platillos de Ara pero… ¡ojala que usted sepa como cocinarlos!..."

"¡Ja, ja, eso no es problema, ningun lio para un chef como yo, señorita Anyag!"- declara Tanoqzoh- "Mi habilidad para cocinar, elaborar platillos de distintos rincones del universo es tan buena, eficiente… ¡que puedo cocinar comida variada de mas de una docena, de diversidad de mundos!; asi que, cocinar lo que pide, lo que desea sera algo facil, sencillo y estara en unos momentos".

Anyag hace con la cabeza un gesto de agradecimiento, al igual que quienes la acompañan. El fylaniano sonrie y se retira hacia la cocina para preparar las ordenes de todos ellos. Una vez que se ha retirado, Anyag no duda en expresar:

"¡En verdad, el sr. Tanoqzoh es agradable y servicial!".

"¡Asi es!"- le responde Codreanu. Pero al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos y descansa el mentón sobre sus manos cerradas, comenta- "A el lo conozco muy bien desde hace tiempo atrás, cuando llego con otros fylanianos que habian logrado huir de la devastación que el Mictlan ocasiono en su mundo… ¡y pese a todo, nunca duda en mostrarse ante todos como un ser lleno de alegria y entusiasmo!; es como si Tanoqzoh ocultara muy en su interior todo el dolor que le provoca el no poder retornar a su mundo natal, ¡la misma suerte que tiene que compartir con otros miles de refugiados en Hogan!".

Al terminar de oirlo, los araitas quedan enmudecidos… pues ellos bien sabian ahora lo que era ser testigos de la muerte de la libertad en su mundo a manos de aquel imperio maldito; sabian muy bien el dolor que en ese momento los embargaba aun por permanecer lejos de su propio mundo. Por ello, no les era difícil sentirse identificados con Tanoqzoh, los fylanianos y el resto de los refugiados que habia en aquel planeta.

En ese momento, Jose Cuahtemoc interrumpe el silencio y dirgiendose a ellos, les interroga:

"¡Disculpen si soy algo impertinente!... pero quisieramos saber: ¿como fue que lograron escapar de la garras del Mictlan?".

Cuando terminaron de escucharlo, Oresthiak toma la palabra y le responde:

"¡Bien, joven Cuahtemoc, ¿no?!... con gusto sere yo quien te cuente nuestra historia…"

Asi, el comandante araita narra a los Guardianes el momento de la invasión mictlaniana y como fue que lograron huir justo en el momento de ser descubiertos por los soldados enemigos. Ellos los escuchaban totalmente sorprendidos, detalle por detalle, del como se habian desarrollado tales acontecimientos. Y su impacto creceria aun mas, cuando Oresthiak llega a la parte de la intervención de los llamados Cazadores Negros:

"Cuando habiamos abordado nuestra nave: "Aurora", fue4 cuando aquella batalla dio inicio. La princesa Anyag fue testigo de ello y ala vez, de cómo unos individuos vestidos de negro intervinieron y en unos cuantos segundos ¡habian aniquilado a nuestros soldados que aun resistían!. El unico que para ese momento permanecia en pie era nuestro protector, el general Taek Xehatl el cual, según lo atestiguado por la princesa, no dudo en seguirles haciendo frente hasta el final, pese a sus limitadas capacidades… ¡el se ha convertido en un verdadero heroe M.E.C!".

"¡Wow, ¿un heroe M.E.C?!... ¡sorprendente, yo tambien quiero ser ese tipo de héroe!"- exclama Cuahtemoc, totalmente entusiasmado.

A lo que Oyamal interviene y le aclara:

"Esas siglas significan: "Muerto en combate"…"

Cuahtemoc, después de escuchar lo dicho por su compañera, no puede evitar quedarse enmudecido.

A lo cual Anyag interviene y con la voz entrecortada, expresa:

"¡Asi es, el general Taek termino sacrificando su propia vida por salvarnos a nosotros… se sacrifico como todo un verdadero y digno heroe!"- y no pudiendo resistir mas, comienza a llorar nuevamente, adolorida por el recuerdo del gral. Taek. Mientras todos la miran en silencio, la teniente Drianha se acerca a ella y la abraza, tratando de darle algo de consuelo. Todos, incluso Oyamal y Dairel, no pueden evitar compadecerse de ella; a lo que Codreanu reflexiona:

("¡Pobre Anyag!... a tan corta edad, ha tenido que atestiguar la desgracia de ver caer su mundo y a los suyos, ¡es algo injusto!").

Unos minutos después Anyag se siente un poco mas animada; a lo que dirigiendose a los presentes, les expresa:

"¡Espero me disculpen por mi reaccion!... es solo que hasta el momento, la muerte del gral. Taek y el estar lejos de mi padre aun me provocan dolor en lo mas profundo de mi corazón…"

A lo cual Codreanu, con un tono de voz compasivo, le expresa:

"¡No te preocupes, Anyag!; entendemos bien lo que tu haz tenido que vivir hasta el momento: el hecho de haber abandonado tu mundo de origen, de ver morir a algunos de los tuyos ademas de sufrir tambien la ausencia de la persona que mas amas… ¡pero si por algo el destino determino que llegaras a nosotros, fue para ayudarte en lo que podamos!; y creeme que para nosotros, sera un placer ofrecerte esa ayuda y proteccion sin esperar nada a cambio… ¡para que asi, algun dia puedas retornar a tu mundo ya liberado y al aldo de tu padre!".

Cuando termina de escucharlo, Anyag alza su vista y mirando en los rostros de Codreanu y sus discipulos aquella sinceridad y determinación, comienza a sentirse reanimada; por lo que se dirige a ellos con gratitud:

"¡Gracias, en verdad les agradezco su apoyo desinteresado, de todo corazón!".

Oresthiak interviene y tambien le expresa a la princesa araita:

"¡Asi sera, princesa Anyag… puesto ue nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos atrás, estaremos siempre a su lado para protegerla contra cualquier adversidad!".

La joven les muestra una sonrisa encantadora a sus acompañantes, como signo de agradecimiento.

Momentos después, Oresthiak termina por narrarles a sus anfitriones la saga que ellos tuvieron que protagonizar en su intento por huir de Ara, hasta su llegada a Hogan. Los Guardianes quedan en cierto modo impresionados ante el hecho de que seres comunes, como lo eran los araitas, pudieran realizar la hazaña de lograr huir de un ejercito espacial tan bien preparado y mas aun, de esos 3 "guerreros de negro" aparecidos en ese momento (los cuales, los Guardianes sabian muy bien quienes eran) que representaban una amenaza mayor para Anyag y el comandante Oresthiak. Codreanu se interrogaba asi mismo, si ellos habrian recibido el "socorro divino" que los protegio hasta el ultimo momento de aquellas terribles amenazas… de cualquier manera, ni siquiera el se salvaba de ser dominado por el asombro.

En eso, la joven princesa interviene y dirigiendose a Codreanu, le interroga:

"Sin embargo, maestro Codreanu, me gustaria saber: ¿Quiénes eran esos temibles "guerreros de negro"?... ¡jamas he visto a nadie manifestar esa clase de poderes sobrenaturales, como los ellos!".

El Guardian de grado mayor le da la siguiente respuesta:

"Ellos era Cazadores Negros…"

"¿Cazadores Negros?"- interviene Oresthiak, interrogandole. Y al momento añade- "Alguna vez habia oido hablar de ellos, se dice que en casi todo el universo son bastante temidos".

"¡En eso ha acertado correctamente, C. Oresthiak"- le responde Codreanu- "Los Cazadores Negros son la orden guerrera principal del Emperador mictlaniano, quienes se encargan de realizar el "trabajo sucio" en cada planeta que el imperio señala como un objetivo a conquistar; nadie, ni el ejercito mejor preparado, podria llegar a vencerlos en batalla… y ello es debido a que tienen la capacidad de usar una especie de energia proveniente de su mismo interior, la cual puede superar a cualquier fuente de energia conocida por las civilizaciones desarrolladas… la "Emanacion espiritual"…"

"¡¿Emanacion espiritual?!"- le interrogan tanto Oresthiak como Anyag, bastante sorprendidos.

"Asi es"- les expresa Codreanu. Y comienza a explicarles- "La Emanacion espiritual es la energia interna que hay en cada ser vivo, la cual proviene del alma. Pero esta duerme en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser, debido a que en el plano donde todos existimos, don de la materia predomina, la energia cede a sus condiciones y solo una minima parte de esta se mantiene activa para asegurar nuestra existencia; a esto se le conoce como: "Ley de relacion materia-energia", la cual rige a la mayoria de los seres vivos.

Sin embargo, hay ciertos seres que, con una preparación previa, pueden "despertar" esta energia interna… una vez que se logra esto, la persona sabe que ahora puede tener dominio sobre la materia, puesto ue ha logrado establecer un fuerte vinculo con "La Estructura" cosmica".

"¿"La Estructura"?, ¿Qué significa eso?"- le interroga Oresthiak, con bastante curiosidad.

Codreanu esta a unto de responderle, pero justo en ese instante, Anyag interviene en la conversación:

"¡Disculpe mi interrupción, maestro Codreanu… pero hay algo importante que he querido comunicarle desde que nos encontramos"- y dirigiendose a Oresthiak, le expresa- "Comandante, ¿podria mostrar aquel objeto que puse a su cuidado?".

"¿Objeto?... ¡oh si, en un momento princesa!"- le responde Oresthiak, mientras sonrie un poco nervioso. Y moviendo al instante su mano derecha hacia uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta militar, de el extrae el pequeño cofre negro que le rey Neoth le habia encargado a su hija. El joven oficial entrega ese artefacto en las manos de Anyag y ella coloca sobre la mesa el objeto, mientras declara:

"Ahora que hace menciono de aquello que llama "La Estructura", recorde que poco antes de nuestra huida, mi padre ya nos habia explicado un poco sobre ese extraño concepto y a la vez, me encargo el cuidado de este objeto, el cual me aseguro esta relacionado con ello; y por eso, era importante que esto llegara a sus manos maestro Codreanu".

Todos, tanto los pilotos araitas, como Jose Cuahtemoc y sus compañeros de equipo, centran su vista sobre aquel pequeño cofre. Pero Codreanu en cambio, reacciona un poco impactado, puesto que sabe muy bien de lo que se trata aquel curioso artefacto, ademas de que tambien el tenerlo a su vista solo significaba una cosa: la prueba mas importante para los Guardianes de la Luz, estaba por iniciar.

Oresthiak mientras tanto, recordaba el momento en que la princesa araita le habia hecho entrega de aquel artefacto poco antes de bajar de la nave "Aurora", al igual que sus palabras dichas en ese momento:

(Flash-back)

Justo en el momento que ambos se dirigian al exterior, poco después de que su nave aterrizara… Anyag se dirige a Oresthiak, expresandole:

"Comandante… hay algo importante que tengo que decirle".

Oresthiak mira a su rostro y le pregunta:

"¿Si princesa, que es lo que desea comunicarme?".

Anyag le muestra el pequeño cofre negro y explica:

"Es acerca de este objeto que llevo conmigo… ¿sabe de lo que trata y porque es tan importante?".

"Desde que ambos nos encontramos, me di cuenta de ese pequeño artefacto que trae en sus manos"- le responde Oresthiak- "Pero debido a las intensas circunstancias que rodearon nuestro escape, no pude preguntarle en ese momento acerca del mismo… pero digame ahora princesa, ¿Por qué menciona que tiene importancia tal objeto?".

Anyag comienza a explicarle:

"¡Ignoro que sea lo que contenga este cofre!... pero poco antes de llegar con usted, mi padre me confio de este, indicandome que una vez que llegaremos a Hogan se lo entregue a una persona que debo encontrar aquí… ademas, nos explico a mi, al general Taek y a sus soldados, que posiblemente este artefacto contenga un secreto terrible, relacionado con el control del universo y del cual, el Mictlan tambien tenga cono cimiento".

Al escucharla, el C. araita no puede evitar el reaccionar con cierto impacto; no le parecia que Anyag estuviera bromeando y por ello, debia dar credito a sus palabras.

Anyag continua con su explicación:

"¡De hecho, tengo la sospecha de que ellos ya sabian que este artefacto lo llevaba conmigo!; y posiblemente, esos guerreros de oscuro que nos atacaron, tenian por objetivo a este artefacto, mas que al hecho de capturarme a mi. ¿Ahora entiende la importancia del mismo, C. Oresthiak?".

Oresthiak, quien parecia sumido en la incertidumbre, reacciona al momento y le responde:

"¡Oh si, disculpe princesa Anyag!... por supuesto que entiendo lo que me ha dicho, es solo que me cuesta todavía poder creerlo".

"¡Si entiendo, a mi tambien!"- le expresa la chica. Y prosigue- "Aun asi, es importante que cuidemos de el; y por ello, ¡deseo que usted sea ahora quien lo lleve consigo!... guardelo y no se lo muestre a nadie en el momento que descendamos de esta nave, hasta que hallemos a esa persona, ¿de acuerdo, C. Oresthiak?".

Anyag extiende hacia el, aquel cofre negro… Oresthiak lo toma al momento y lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su atuendo militar. Una vez hecho esto, el joven oficial mira directo al rostro de Anyag y le expresa:

"¡No se preocupe, princesa!, cuidare de este artefacto ahora que estoy consciente de su importancia… ¡pero para mi, el tesoro mas importante del cual siempre cuidare, es usted!".

Al escucharlo, Anyag se sorprende y al instante, su rostro se sonroja inevitablemente; pero mirandole a los ojos y con una hermosa sonrisa, le responde:

"¡Muchas gracias… C. Oresthiak!".

(Fin del flash-back).

("¡De modo que ahora confirmo lo dicho por la princesa… ella tenia razon en que ese extraño cofre puede estar relacionado con la estabilidad del mismo universo!; si en verdad es asi, ¿Qué nos esperara a todos ahora?")- reflexiona Oresthiak, mientras continua con su vista puesta en ese artefacto.

Codreanu, después de unos breves segundos de silencio, declara:

"¡En verdad, te agradezco que hayas logrado traer contigo tan importante objeto, Anyag… y ala vez, tengo que ofrecerles a ustedes una sincera disculpa porque hayan tenido que arriesgar hasta sus vidas por causa del mismo!..."

"¡No se preocupe por ello, maestro Codreanu, lo importante es que logramos llegar a Hogan vivos y sin ningun rasguño!"- le expresa Oresthiak.

En eso, Jose Cuahtemoc interviene nuevamente y le pregunta a su maestro:

"Disculpe, maestro… ¿pero usted sabe lo que contiene esta cajita?".

A lo que Codreanu le responde:

"¡Aun yo ignoro lo que se encuentre contenido dentro de este cofre, Cuahtemoc!; pero lo que si se, es que esto esta de algun modo relacionado con aquello llamado: "La Estructura"… y para ello, deben poner todos atención a lo que les explicare y asi, tengan al final todo en claro".

Al momento, se dirige a la princesa araita y le interroga:

"Dime Anyag, ¿Qué fue lo que tu padre les explico acerca de "La Estructura"?".

Ella le responde:

"Bueno, papa' explico lo siguiente:

"¡"La estructura", por explicarlo de modo mas sencillo, es el todo que nos rodea!... el universo mismo, sus componentes y su cimientos; componentes de los cuales formamos parte. Sin embargo, son sus cimientos el secreto mas importante contenido dentro de este objeto"…

Finalmente, mi padre concluyo diciendo que ese secreto era como una "llave" y que si esta caia en manos del Mictlan, ¡seria el fin de la libertad en todo nuestro universo!. Al principio, si debo ser sincera, no le crei mucho acerca de todo ello; ¡pero después de las terribles situaciones por las que hemos pasado hasta ahora, no tengo porque dudar de lo dicho por mi padre!".

"¡Exacto!"- le responde afirmativamente el Guardian de grado mayor- "Todos los elementos que integran la existencia, desde las molecular hasta las mas pequeñas estrellas que forman a las galaxias mas inmensas, forman parte de una sola estructura universal cuyos cimientos tienen su origen en una dimension alterna donde esta contenido "el motor" que mantiene en funcionamiento al cosmos… a esta dimension, se le conoce como "El Santuario". Se dice que, quien logre acceder a ese "Santuario" podra conocer los mas profundos secretos de la "Estructura" cosmica y ello le permitira ¡tener el control total sobre todos sus componentes, incluidos los seres vivos como nosotros!; es pro ello que el Mictlan desea poseer el secreto para lograr acceder al "Santuario" y por eso, tambien es importante que nosotros se lo impidamos, porque de lo contrario, ¡el Imperio terminará sometiendo a la existencia, a una eterna esclavitud!".

Al escuchar esto, todos se estremecen; y no era para menos, pues eso solo significaria que todo el cosmos viviria para siempre la peor opresión que hayan conocido.

En eso, Anyag le pregunta a Codreanu:

"Y diganos mestro, ¿este cofre contiene esa especie de "llave" que permitiria el acceso a tan "Santuario"?".

Codreanu le responde:

"Te puedo asegurar Anyag, que si contiene el metodo para poder lograr la apertura de "Santuario"… ¡pero aun yo ignoro en que consista este!; puesto que ese fue un secreto celosamente guardado por nuestra orden, tanto que inclusive, no todos los Guardianes teniamos acceso a su completo conocimiento, solo una minoria selecta; desafortunadamente quienes integraban a esa elite han desaparecido por toda la eternidad y aun para quienes integramos actualmente a la orden de los Guardianes, ese secreto se perdio junto con ellos… ¡pero no todo esta perdido, puesto que yo conozco el secreto para abrir y desentrañar el contenido de este artefacto, el cual me fue revelado por mi propio maestro poco antes de morir!".

Cuando Codreanu concluye su explicación, todos no pueden evitar el mostrarse sorprendidos, aun sus mismos discipulos. Anyag, aun sin poder explicarse porque, presentia que aquello podria significar la esperanza que ella y los suyos buscaban… quiza en el conocimniento de Codreanu sobre aquel secreto, se encontraba la clave que podria ayudar tanto a la liberación de Ara, como del universo entero.

A lo que Cuahtemoc le interroga:

"¡Eso es genial, maestro!, ¿aplicara tal metodo para que conozcamos ese secreto?".

"¡LO siento, mi joven discipulo… pero aun no es tiempo!". Le responde Codreanu.

"¡Ni modos!"- le responde Jose con total resignacion.

"¡Oye no seas tan impaciente!"- le expresa de modo severo Oyamal.

Anyag tambien se sentia algo decepcionada de que ello no fuera posible; pero entendia que el maestro Codreanu debia tener sus propias razones.

Mientras tanto, en un distante planeta llamado Yaylan:

Cerca de la constelación conocida en la tierra como el Centauro, existe una estrella similar al sol, alrededor del cual giran tres planetas… el segundo de ellos esta habitado por una raza inteligente y su planeta es conocido como Yaylan.

Pero para aquella raza, ese mismo dia se ha tornado tragico, puesto que las fuerzas mictlanianas los han señalado como otro objetivo a conquistar y su estandarte de muerte ha cubierto a los yaylanianos bajo su opresiva sombra.

Todas las ciudades del planeta, formadas en su mayoria por edificios en forma de domos y torres altas a manera de prismas, sufren los incesantes ataques de los vehiculos aereos mictlanianos, mientras que por tierra las tropas enemigas abaten con mucha facilidad a quienes resisten con total valentia, aunque sus esfuerzos al final sean en vano.

En pocos instantes, Yaylan termina sometida casi en su totalidad. Y mientras los combates continuan en menor escala, en las zonas ya controladas por las tropas del Mictlan los soldados se apresuran a reunir en un solo lugar a todos los sobrevivientes de aquellas cruentas batallas:

"¡Vamos insectos, que no tenemos tiempo que perder!"- gritaba un soldado a un conjunto de personas, las cuales eran objeto de maltrato mientras eran llevadas hasta un sitio indeterminado.

Una vez que todos habian sido reunidos alli, un pequeño grupo de soldados mictlanianos escoltaban a otro que al parecer, era un oficial de alto rango y su mirada reflejaba un sadismo cruel.

"¡General, esta zona esta completamente bajo nuestro control y los civiles que sobrevivieron, han sido reunidos!"- le expresa un soldado a aquel individuo, justo en el momento que uno de los yaylanianos intenta escapar; pero su intento es vano, ya que un soldado dispara rapidamente hacia el y traspasando su cuerpo, el pobre sujeto cae irremediablemente al suelo, ya sin vida. Esta escena causa horror y tristeza a sus congeneres, al contrario del general mictlaniano, quien únicamente se limita a mirar el cadáver y vuelve su vista para continuar su inspeccion.

En ese momento, al pasar junto a una familia, su mirada se centra en una joven de apenas 14 años, tornandose en una sonrisa perversa:

"¡Vaya, pero que criatura tan hermosa!"- expresa con descaro- "¡Creo que esta la seleccionare solo para mi, je, je!"- al terminar de escucharlo, los soldados comienzan a reir con cinismo, mientras que en el rostro de la chica se refleja el terror que la domina, lo mismo que en sus seres queridos.

El aborrecible individuo la toma del brazo para jalarla hacia el, mientras le expresa:

"¡Tu vendras conmigo, muñequita!".

"¡No… por favor…!"- grita la chica totalmente aterrorizada.

"¡Se lo suplicamos, no se la lleve!"- gritan desesperados tanto la madre como el hermano menor de esa joven… pero sus suplicas son ignoradas.

Sin embargo el padre, no pudiendo resistir mas, se levanta y moviendose rapidamente hacia el perverso individuo, descarga sobre su brazo un fuerte golpe:

"¡Aaahh!"…

"¡Miserable, suelta a mi hija… no permitire que… arghh!"- pero al instante, es golpeado por un soldado con un rifle laser, la cual causa que caiga de rodillas y casi a punto de perder la consciencia.

"¡Idiota, ¿Qué prentendias lograr?!".

El oficial mictlaniano se acerca aquel pobre hombre y descargando con furia su puño derecho sobre su rostro, le expresa:

"¡Maldita basura, me las pagaras!"- al momento, desenfunda una pistola de rayos y apuntando hacia la cabeza de aquel hombre, le dice- "¡Creo que a ti te hace falta un buen escarmiento… y por eso, voy a volarte la cabeza en miles de pedacitos, ja,ja!".

La familia de aquel hombre estaba sumida en el terror total, pero nadie podia hacer nada por el. El desalmado sujeto ya estaba a punto de descargar su arma sobre aquel hombre, el cual solo podia atinar a cerrar sus ojos en espera de su muerte.

"¡Pudrete en el infierno!"…

Y al momento se escucha el disparo … pero increíblemente, aquel hombre vuelve a abrir los ojos al notar que continua vivo y lo primero que nota, lo deja tan impresionado como a todas las demas personas… pues observa ¡la silueta de otro hombre que con una mano desvió el disparo y con la otra, lanzo un fuerte golpe directo al menton del desalmado mictlaniano!:

"¡Aarrgghh!..."

"¡Lo siento, pero creo que será otro el que se pudrirá!"- declara aquel hombre de aproximadamente 37 años, cabello azul marino y largo hasta la base del cuello, ojos negros, alto y que vestia un atuendo blanco muy llamativo por estar decorado con iconos.

Mientras el mictlaniano cae al suelo para ya no volver a levantarse, el resto de los soldados, quienes estaban muy impresionados, reaccionan rapidamente y apuntando sus armas hacia aquel individuo, le advierten:

"¡Infeliz, ¿quien eres tu, como te atreves a intervenir y noquear aun oficial del poderoso ejercito mictlaniano?!".

Aquel hombre voltea su vista hacia ellos y al mismo tiempo que sonrie, les muestra una insignia que porta en el antebrazo izquierdo, mientras les expresa:

"¡¿Por casualidad, les dice algo este simbolo?!".

Cuando observan bien, varios de los soldados mictlanianos quedan enmudecidos… y la razon de esto, la expresa uno de ellos con la siguiente interrogante:

"¡Es imposible!... ¿acaso… eres uno de ellos?..."

"¡Tonterías, debe ser un maldito farsante!, ¡aniquilémoslo de una vez!"- grita otro soldado, a lo cual los demas le obedecen y tomando rapidamente sus armas, comienzan a abrir fuego en contra de aquel individuo. Este, de manera extraña ni se inmuta y en menos de un parpadeo, de su brazo se desliza un artefacto, el cual al llegar hasta su mano derecha lo muestra la frente, extendiendose hacia ambos extremos hasta tomar la forma de una filosa lanza. Una vez hecho esto, ¡comienza a moverla a una increible velocidad, rechazando todos los disparos en su contra!... los sodados, pese a seguir atacandolo, no pueden evitar el asombro por esto, pues solo habian visto a un tipo de personas realizar tan extraordinarias maniobras… solo a los mismos Cazadores Negros.

Justo en ese momento, aquel guerrero hace algo todavía mas asombros… ¡desaparece totalmente de su vista!; los mictlanianos hace un alto al fuego ante su desaparición y entre rabiosos y temerosos, obervan a todas partes en busca del menor indicio de su presencia… pero de manera repentina:

"¡Aaagghh!"…

¡Varios soldados mictlanianos caen derribados en unos cuantos segundos!; aquel sujeto prácticamente, los vencio al instante. Y mientras este volvia a aparecer a unos metros de aquellos soldados caidos, los pocos que quedaban aun en pie, terminaron por acobardarse y emprendieron la huida:

"¡Maldicion… corramos o nos matara a todos!".

Al momento que los mictlanianos huian, aquel individuo se vuelve a incorporar y volteando a ver a sus enemigos derrotados, declara:

"¡Por supuesto que es posible, soy uno de ellos!... soy de aquella orden guerrera que, pese a sufrir la "muerte", ha vuelto a "resucitar" para continuar con su mision de luchar por la paz, justicia y prosperidad del cosmos… ¡yo soy Kedrón, formo parte de los Guardianes de la Luz!".

Planeta Hogan:

Codreanu y quienes le acompañan continuan en espera de la comida… pero quien estaba mas impaciente por ello, era Cauhtemoc:

("¡Caray, el estomago me suena, me muero de hambre!").

En eso, Anyag se dirige nuevamente al Guardian de grado mayor, preguntandole:

"Maestro Codreanu… pues tal vez sobre ello, el C. Oresthiak tenga conocimiento, pero yo desearia saber mas sobre ustedes, los Guardianes de la Luz: ¿Cuándo y donde surgieron?, ¿Cuál es su historia?, ¿Qué propositos tienen?... ¡claro, si usted no tienen inconveniente alguno!".

A lo cual Codreanu, de manera atenta, le responde:

"¡Por supuesto, Anyag, sera todo un placer!; de hecho, eso era lo siguiente de lo que les hablare…"

"¡Me alegro porque hayamos llegado a ese punto, maestro Codreanu!": expresa Oresthiak- "Pues contrario a lo que piensa la princesa Anyag, no es mucho lo que se sobre su orden guerrera".

"¡Esta bien, C. Oresthiak!"- le responde Codreanu. Y prosigue- "El origen de los Guardianes de la Luz se pierde en la brumas del tiempo, que incluso nosotros no hemos podido definir con precision la epoca exacta en que nuestra orden tuvo su esplendor… solo que fue en uniera muy lejana a la nuestra. Lo que sisabemos muy bien es que esta surgio en un maravilloso mundo llamado Aztlan y fue fundada por Neo-coatl, el primero en ser designado como Guardian de la Luz. El junto con otro grupo de nobles y valientes guerreros, decidieron al principio, emprender sus luchas en su mundo por detener conflictos internos provocados por malos gobernantes y a la vez, otorgar la proteccion y ayuda necesarias a su pueblo.

Pero de manera repentina, unos invasores del espacio exterior llegaron a Aztlan, amenazando con someter a esa civilización mediante la fuerza. Asi que Neo-coatl y los primeros Guardianes no dudaron ni un momento en defender Aztlan de esos invasores; y pese al precio tan caro que tuvieron que pagar, como el de ver morir a muchos de los suyos, ¡al final lograron triunfar, venciendo a esos invasores y liberando a su pueblo de la amenaza de la opresión!. Después, de obtener esa gran victoria, los Guardianes de la Luz tomaron la decsion tanto de seguir luchando por Aztlan, como de salir al exterior y extender su influencia en otros mundos, para que cada raza y civilización tuviera los conocimientos necesarios para defender sus propios derechos… y de esa manera, han transcurrido a traves del tiempo infinidad de historias que ha acumulado la orden acerca de civilizaciones, conflictos en los que se han tenido que luchar y tambien de Guardianes que para nosotros se han convertido en heroes legendarios"- al terminar de hacer su declaracion, los araitas quedan impresionados por ese relato acerca del origen de los Guardianes de la Luz…incluso, otro que muestra la misma emoción es Jose Cuahtemoc, puesto que el no deja de mostrar cierta fascinación cada vez que oye los relatos historicos de la orden guardiana.

Codreanu prosigue con su explicación:

"¡Nuestros objetivos son: lograr un Universo de mundos libres e iguales en derechos y guiar poco a poco, a todos los seres vivos para que algun dia, alcancen la evolucion espiritual!... y para ello lo mismo hacemos labores para bien de quienes necesiten nuestra ayuda, que libramos batallas en contra de aquellos que amenacen la libertad, ya sean: tiranos poderosos, las nefastas guerrillas de izquierda, culpables de sangrientas revoluciones… ¡pero nuestros principales adversarios, siempre seran el imperio Mictlan y los Cazadores Negros, para quienes nos hemos estado preparando para hacerles frente muy pronto!".

"¡Wow, tienen muy buenos y nobles objetivos, maestro Codreanu!"- expresa Anyag.

"¡Pero aun asi, el luchar contra tantos enemigos tan fuertes, no pareceria una empresa facil!... ¿de que forma mantienen la moral en alto, aun en las mas adversas circunstancias?"- quien hace esta interrogante, el la teniente Drianha.

A lo que Codreanu, mostrando una sonrisa, le contesta:

"¡Eso es sencillo, srita. Jaext!, para ello tenemos tres medios: nuestro símbolo, el "Codigo guardian" por el que nos regimos… ¡y la idea de jamas abandonar nuestros sueños!"- y en ese instante, el Guardián de grado mayor muestra a la vista de sus acompañantes lo que porta en el brazo izquierdo, a lo cual sus tres discipulos como si se hubiera tratado de una indicacion, tambien llevan a cabo: los 4 portan en el antebrazo una especie de brazalete negro, en cuyo centro se ubica un rombo de color blanco y este a su vez contiene una imagen de un ave semejante a un aguila, mirando al frente y con las alas extendidas; el ave porta en su pata derecha una especie de esfera de luz, proyectando rayos luminosos por todas partes.

"Para nosotros, esta ave legendaria simboliza al Guardián y la esfera luminosa que lleva en su extremidad, la Luz Divina, la espiritualidad genuina que cada uno de nosotros debe proteger y portar hasta el ultimo dia de vida"- explica Codreanu, mientras señala a su propia banda. Y prosigue- "Con respecto al "Codigo guardian", este se resume en 4 nobles principios: ¡Fe en el lo divino, el orgullo por nuestros propios origenes y objetivos, el valor de la amistad y… el poder del canto como lenguaje del alma propia!".

Al concluir aquel hombre, la princesa araita no puede evitar el expresarse totalmente maravillada:

"¡Todo ello es hermoso, con las mejores ideas que inspirarian a cualquier guerrero a continuar su lucha!"- pero mostrando una mirada de curiosidad, pregunta- "Sin embargo quisiera saber: ¿son ustedes 4 los unicos Guardianes que quedan?..."

Alo que Jose Cuahtemoc es quien le responde:

"¡Nel, mi amiga!... hay mas de nosotros, lo que pasa es quenos gusta estar "juntos pero no revueltos"; de nosotros 3, hay mas compañeros nuestros y con respecto al maestro Codreanu, existen tambien otros maestros, a los cuales llamamos: "Tlahtoanis" (portadores de la palabra), como: los maestros Aandrhe, Cuycho o Kedrón… ¡todos son buenas personas, especialmente Kedrón, quien una vez que regrese de la mision que lleva a cabo en su planeta de origen y lo conozcas en persona, te aseguro que el te caera a todo dar!".

A lo cual Anyag, mostrandole una esplendida sonrisa, le contesta:

"Bueno, si tu me lo aseguras… ¡confiare en ti, Cuahtemoc!".

Planeta Yaylan:

Una vez que ha logrado vencer a esos soldados del Mictlan, Kedrón voltea su vista hacia el yaylaniano que defendio a su hija, mirandole de un modo aparentemente frio. Este, quien aun se encontraba arrodillado, no deja de mostrar algo de temor ante esa nueva presencia, a pesar de que le salvo… pero en eso, Kedrón cambia la expresión de su rostro a la de una sonrisa y de modo sereno, le expresa:

"¡No se preocupe, no estoy aquí para hacerle daño a usted o a cualquiera de los aquí presentes!... pero es mejor que tome ahora mismo a su familia y vayan todos a un lugar mas seguro, puesto que aquí siguen corriendo peligro".

Al escucharlo, aquel hombre cambia la expresión de su rostro y al creerle, se echa a sus pies y con lagrimas en los ojos, le expresa con gratitud:

"¡Gracias, noble señor, le estoy agradecido de corazón!..."

Al momento, se levanta y dirgiendose a su familia, les indica que deben irse de ahí rapidamente. Ellos le obedecen y se retiran seguidos de las demas personas, quienes se muestran agradecidos con el Guardian de la Luz. Poco antes de desaparecer de su vista, la ultima que voltea a verlo es la chica de 14 años, quien a manera de agradecimiento le muestra una agradable sonrisa, a los cual Kedrón le responde del mismo modo.

Una vez que es el unico en permanecer en ese sitio en ruinas, el Guardian comienza a reflexionar:

("¡Me siento satisfecho al haber podido llegar a mi mundo y salvar al mayor numero posible de mis semejantes!... sin embargo, ¡el peligro no ha terminado aun, y se encuentra oculto entre las sombras!")- al momento, voltea su vista hacia un estrecho callejón oscuro y en voz alta, exclama:

"¡Es inútil que te sigas ocultando, se que te escondes en la sombra!, ¡sal ahora mismo, quien quiera que seas!".

En ese instante, de aquella penumbra surge hacia la luz, ¡una gigantesca y oscura silueta, cubierta de pies a cabeza con un manto y una capucha!. Avanza a unos cuantos metros y voltea, quedando de frente a Kedrón.

Aquella tenebrosa figura no deja de causar cierta impresión en el Guardian de la Luz; pero este no se dejaría amedrentar tal fácilmente y dirgiendose a ella, le interroga:

"¿Eres uno de los Cazadores Negros, verdad?... ¡pues yo soy Kedrón, un Guardian de la Luz y si deseas enfrentarte a mi, con gusto aceptare tu reto!".

Aquel oscuro no respondió.

"¿Con que no respondes nada?, ¡es tipico de los mediocres y corruptos el quedarse callados!. Pero como se muy bien que deseas aniquilarme, ¡al menos ello no te sera tan facil, preparaos para la lucha!"- le advierte Kedrón.

En ese mismo instante, su adversario se prepara para iniciar el combate; pero al observarlo detenidamente:

"¡Pero, ¿que es…?!".

Expresa Kedrón al notar en aquel C.N, cierta caracteristica… que solo puede provenir de una monstruosa pesadilla.

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Hola a todos!... para quienes esten leyendo en este momento mi fic, disculpen si apenas vengo publicando este capitulo, pero es que me resulto algo largo… ademas de que tambien me disculpen si no tiene mucha acción, pero debido a que me quise concentrar mas en explicar ciertos aspectos de la trama (como todo lo que rodea a los Guardianes de la Luz), escribi mas la parte teorica. Pero en el siguiente capitulo, ¡les prometo que si habra mas escenas de accion!.

Por cierto, el "Neo-coatl" que se menciona aquí, no soy yo obviamente… sino un personaje al que bautice con mi propio nickname; pero de cualquier forma no tendra intervención, puesto que en la historia es un personaje que existio en el pasado.

En fin, gracias una vez mas por tomarse la molestia de leerme y cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme, pueden hacerlo en las paginas donde publico a mi e-mail.

Nos vemos después!.


	7. Chapter 7

"Conflagracion mistica".

Por: Neocoatl18.

Cap.6: "Duelo de fuerzas opuestas".

Planeta Yaylan:

Un momento unico, un duelo que desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás no se habia vuelto a ver, estaba a punto de comenzar… dos seres que representaban tanto a dos facciones rivales entre si, como a dos polos totalmente opuestos por los que sin embargo, el universo y todos los elementos que lo componen se rigen desde los inicios de la existencia: estaba a punto de iniciar la contienda entre el Guardian Kedrón, representante de la Luz contra aquel misterioso Cazador negro, emisario de las tinieblas.

Sin embargo, lo que el Guardian de la Luz descubre en su adversario, lo deja con una extraña sensacion de escalofrio:

"¡No puede ser!... ¿cuatro brazos?..."

Asi era, el guerrero del Mictlan mostraba poseer 2 brazos extras; sin embargo, no era aquella monstruosa característica fisica lo que mas extrañeza le provocaba a Kedrón, sino que el Cazador Negro portaba no solo una, sino tres armas caracteristicas de la oscura orden.

"¡Ademas, ¿como es posible que poseas tres de esas…?!".

"¡Esto es un privilegio otorgado por las tinieblas… hago uso de los poderes contenidos en las "xiuhcoatls" que arrebate a guardianes imbéciles como tu hace mucho tiempo atrás, je, je!"- le responde al fin aquel espantoso ente con una voz cavernosa.

Totalmente pasmado, Kedrón no duda en expresar:

"¡Vaya, ¿si puedes hablar, eh?... aunque lo que mas me sorprende, es que digas que esas 2 "xiuhcoatls" extras puedas usarlas, ya que a cada guerrero solo se le permite el uso de una sola; esa es una regla que respetamos tanto los Guardianes de la Luz como ustedes, los despreciables Cazadores negros. Además, ¡tampoco te puedo creer el hecho de que esas 2 armas extras, hayan pertenecido a otros Guardianes!... aun si eso es verdad dime, ¿Cómo puedes obtener el control de "xiuhcoatls" ajenas?".

Aquel siniestro guerrero, apuntando hacia el guardian con una de sus armas, le responde de modo amenazante:

"Eso lo sabras… ¡cuando ya estes a punto de morir!".

No dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por estas palabras, Kedrón prepara su propia arma, al mismo tiempo que ¡una luminosidad de color azul comienza a manifestarse sobre su persona!... y con otoño de coraje, le responde:

"¡Eso no te será tan fácil!".

Los 3 contrincantes se observan fijamente, no dispuestos a perder de vista los movimientos que cada uno realice… sin embargo, lo que mas extrañeza le provocaba a Kedrón, era que su rival parecía querer combatir con un nivel muy bajo de emanación espiritual; a lo que piensa que posiblemente se trataba solo de un "mutante fanfarron" al que podría terminar venciendo… pero decide no confiarse del todo, puesto que su enemigo podría tener alguna sorpresa oculta. No dispuesto a esperar mas, Kedrón se lanza velozmente contra le Cazador negro:

"¡Vamos!"…

Sin embargo, aquel oponente extrañamente, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante ello, permaneciendo estático e inquietamente calmado.

Planeta Hogan:

Anyag, Oresthiak y los dos pilotos araitas, asi como sus acompañantes, el sabio Codreanu y sus tres discípulos: Jose Cuahtemoc, Oyamal y Dairel, los 4 miembros de la orden de los: "Guardianes de la Luz", continuaban en espera de que les fuera servido sus almuerzos prometidos… y quien mas reflejaba esa desesperación, era Cuahtemoc. Sin embargo, como una forma de controlar aquella ansiedad, seguían manteniendo conversaciones relacionadas con la orden guardiana y todo aquello que le rodeaba:

"Esta claro que esos tales Cazadores negros hacen uso de esa energía a la que ustedes llaman: "Emanacion espiritual"… pero si ustedes deben combatirlos, ¿supongo que también pueden hacer uso de tal energía, no?"_ pregunta curiosa, la princesa Anyag.

A lo que Codreanu, de modo sereno, le responde:

"¡Es algo obvio, Anyag!... sin embargo, el uso de la "Emanacion espiritual" no puede clasificarse de "bueno" o "malo" en si; sino que depende de la manera en que sea aplicada. Nuestra alma en si es neutra… son nuestros pensamientos y acciones los que la enaltecen o la corrompen. Es por eso que nosotros nos definimos como guardianes al servicio de la Luz divina, puesto que nuestras decisiones se toman en pro de la autentica espiritualidad que solo puede provenir del Creador divino… mientras que nuestros adversarios cometen sus acciones a favor de las corruptas tinieblas".

"¡Excelente definición la que nos ha dado sobre la naturaleza de aquella energia, maestro Codreanu!"- interviene el C. Oresthiak, expresando tal afirmación. Pero al mismo tiempo, le interroga- "Sin embargo, desearia saber: ¿supongo que tambien hacen uso de alguna clase de armamento para enfrentarse a tan poderosos adversarios?".

A lo que Cuahtemoc interviene y le responde:

"¡Simon, sr. Oresthiak… esta es el arma que usamos para el "combat"!"- y mientras coloca su brazo derecho de manera inclinada, un objeto se desliza a traves de el por medio de un cordon. Una vez que llega a su mano, lo sujeta fuertemente y mostrando al frente, el pequeño objeto se estira a ambos extremos, tomando la forma de una filosa lanza; esta es de color café y cuenta con el ornamento de una serpiente de color dorado que se enrosca alrededor del arma.

"¡Tam, tam!, ¡les presento a la "xiuhcoatl", el arma que le debe faltar a ningun guardian!, ¡no acepte imitaciones!"- expresa entusiasmado el muchacho.

Pero la mirada que Anyag muestra al contemplar tal artefacto, refleja mas temor que asombro:

"¡No es posible!... ¡¿Por qué ustedes usan el mismo tipo de arma que los tales Cazadores negros?!".

"¡Princesa Anyag!"- le expresa Oresthiak, quien se muestra preocupado ante la reacción de la joven.

Los demás presentes, incluyendo al propio Cuahtemoc y sus compañeros de equipo, se muestran algo desconcertados por esto, Pero Codreanu, quien aun mantenía la serenidad, se dirige hacia Jose Cuahtemoc y le indica:

"¡Cuahtemoc, guarda tu arma, por favor!".

El joven guardian, aun desconcertado, le obedece rápidamente a su maestro.

Codreanu se dirige ahora a la princesa araita y comienza a explicarle:

"¡Anyag, tranquilízate un poco!... se que estas confundida por el hecho de que las armas que usamos sean semejantes a las de los Cazadores negros; ello tiene una explicación que les dare a todos mas adelante… pero además, tal como explique anteriormente, todo en el universo, como con la "Emanacion espiritual", no se define como "bueno" o "malo" en si, depende de las intenciones a las que se le destine. Y te puedo asegurar que a diferencia de los Cazadores negros, nuestras xiuhcoatls jamás las destinamos ni las destinaremos a destruir vidas inocentes... sino a defenderlos de los autenticos peligros. ¡Confia en nosotros!".

Anyag, al terminar de escuchar a aquel maestro-tlatoahni, reflexiona por un lapso de segundos lo dicho por el… y mostrando una esplendida sonrisa, declara:

"¡Esta bien, maestro Codreanu!... después del todo, se han comportado con nosotros como excelentes personas; ¡y por eso, no dudo en confiar totalmente en usted y sus discípulos!".

Planeta Yaylan:

Kedrón esta a punto de asestarle un golpe con su xiuhcoatl a aquel Cazador negro, quien extrañamente permanece inmóvil. Pero justo en en el momento que atraviesa con su arma el cuerpo de aquel repulsivo ser:

"¡¿Qué?!"…

¡La xiuhcoatl lo atraviesa sin dañarlo, como si se tratara de un fantasma!.

Al momento que aquella ilusión se desvanece, una horrenda voz se escucha detras suyo:

"¿Sorprendido?..."

Kedrón voltea rápidamente, ¡justo a tiempo para evadir la veloz estocada de una de las xiuhcoatls de aquel C.N!. Pero su enemigo no se detiene ahí y continua lanzando en su contra veloces estocadas que el guardian apenas logra evitar. Finalmente, con su tercera xiuhcoatl intenta atravesar la cabeza de Kedrón, pero este logra evadir la estocada justo a tiempo, a la vez que con ese mismo impulso ¡lanza una patada directo al rostro de su adversario!:

"¡Aaagh!..."

Mientras el siniestro Cazador retrocede algo aturdido, Kedrón da un agil salto hacia atrás y una vez que ha aterrizado, observa fijamente a su adversario. Justo en el momento que este se recupera, mira con rabia al guardian y se mueve para atacarlo. Pero Kedrón, colocando su mano derecha frente a su rostro, comienza a realizar veloces movimientos con sus 2 dedos incide y anular y al concluir, un pequeño destello luminoso surge de la punta de ambos dedos, ¡al mismo tiempo quede la nada surge una gran llamarada que rodea al Cazador negro, impidiendo su avance!:

"¡Grrr, maldito!".

"¡Vaya monstruo, ¿parece que un simple circulo de fuego es demasiado para ti, no?!... y ni pienses que puedes escapar saltando, ¡porque puedo hacer que las llamas crezcan mas hacia arriba, a modo de una muralla!"- y al instante, ¡las llamas aumentan su tamaño, hasta alcanzar el cielo!.

Kedrón añade:

"¡Esto es el poder de "Xiuh", el pase mistico del fuego!".

Planeta Hogan:

Jose Cuahtemoc se dirige a la princesa araita, disculpándose:

"Quisiera que me perdonarás, Anyag… en verdad, no fue mi intención asustarte".

Anyag lo mira de un modo serio, lo cual desconcierta al chico… pero cambiando a una expresión de sonrisa, le responde con un tono de voz dulce:

"¡No te preocupes Cuahtemoc, se que no era tu intencion!... ademas, me pareces un chico muy agradable…"

A lo cual José, con una mira llena de ilusion, piensa:

("¡Wow, en verdad es tan linda!... ¡y dijo que yo le parezco muy agradable!").

En eso Oyamal, dirigiendose a el en un tono verdaderamente serio, le expresa:

"¡En verdad, ¿Qué te crees mostrando tu xiuhcoatl de esa manera?, ¿el guerrero mas poderoso del universo?!".

Cuahtemoc se muestra desconcertado, al mismo tiempo que una invisible gota de sudor aparece en su frente… pero dispuesto a defenderse, le replica:

"¡Vamos Oya… ¿acaso no crees que me veo "superguay" portando mi propia xiuhcoatl?!... ¡tengo mi propio estilo!".

A lo que Dairel interviene y con un tono de voz aun mas frio, le responde:

"¡Si por "superguay" te refieres a patetico… no podria estar en desacuerdo contigo!".

Este ultimo comentario no le cayo en gracia a Cuahtemoc; por lo que evidentemente molesto, le expresa:

"¡Callate Dairel, nadie te pidio tu opinión!... ademas, es evidente que el destino me eligio para ser el guardian mas fuerte de la orden y por mis habilidades, yo estoy muy por encima de ti, ¡eso es la neta!".

A lo cual Dairel le contesta:

"¡Lo que es vivir soñando… sobre todo, para alguien tan fastidioso como tu, que jamas aceptara la realidad de lo que es y no de lo que cree ser!".

"¡Grrr, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, pelirrojo?!"- le interroga el chico, totalmente rabioso.

A lo que Dairel le responde:

"Si tanto deseas saberlo… ¡trata de que tu diminuto cerebro lo asimile y pueda reflexionar, aunque eso va a ser algo muy difícil!".

Cuando termina de oírlo, Cuahtemoc se siente tan contrariado que, mirándolo directo a los ojos y con rabia total, comienza a reclamarle:

"¡Ya veras, Dairel!, ¡en cualquier momento, yo te venceré y me pediras perdón de rodillas!".

"¡Seras tu a quien le haga tragarse sus palabras, cabeza hueca!"- le responde Dairel, mientras se miran el uno al otro con tanta rabia, que se pueden observar "chispas eléctricas" surgir de sus ojos y chocar entre si.

Ante esto, Oyamal reacciona y se dirige a ambos en un tono estricto:

"¡¿Podrian dejar de pelear los dos?!, ¡nos están poniendo en vergüenza!".

En eso, es Codreanu quien toma la palabra y les ordena:

"¡Cuahtemoc, Dairel, cesen su pleito y mantengan la compostura, ahora mismo!".

Al escucharlo, ambos chicos voltean a ver a su maestro y le obedecen… no sin antes, lanzarse una ultima mirada de desprecio:

"¡Jhum!..."

Oyamal totalmente avergonzada, piensa:

("¡Como estar entre un par de chiquillos!... ¿Por qué a mi?...")

Los araitas solamente miran con total desconcierto.

Codreanu, sonriendo, se drige a ellos y les expresa:

"¡Vuelvo a perdirles sus disculpas, seguramente estos chicos están desesperados por el hambre y eso hace que riñan asi!".

"¡No se preocupe, maestro Codreanu!"- le responde Hanzuk.

Oresthiak interviene y dirigiéndose al guardian, le comenta:

"Mejor siga explicándonos mas acerca de los métodos que ustedes usan para el combate…"

"¡Por supuesto!"- le responde Codreanu. Y continua- "Tal como mi discípulo Cuahtemoc lo expreso, la xiuhcoatl es el arma principal que, tanto Guardianes como inclusive los Cazadores negros, usamos para luchar. Es un arma que cada uno de nosotros construimos con nuestras propias manos; mediante un ritual, dotamos de "vida" a la xiuhcoatl y mediante nuestra propia energía espiritual, es como funcionan nuestras armas… por lo tanto, estas se convierten en algo mas que un simple armamento, se convierten en parte de nosotros mismos.

Sin embargo, la xiuhcoatl solo la usamos al entablar un combate directo. Generalmente, hacemos uso de otros métodos, el mas básico es el que nosotros llamamos: "pases misticos"…"

"¿Pases misticos?"-le interroga Oresthiak.

"Los pases misticos son una serie de señas realizadas con los dedos de nuestras propias manos, las cuales no son mas que "instrucciones" dadas a nuestras "emanaciones de espíritu" para que ejecuten efectos en el entorno que nos rodea. Deben saber que la "E.E", al ser también energía "inteligente", solo puede influir en el plano material cuando se le instruye mediante un pase mistico… y cuando este proceso se lleva a cabo, al poryectarse la "E.E" y modificar una parte del plano material, se le nombra como: "Flujo emanativo". Solo de esa manera, invertimos el proceso y nuestra propia energía influye en la materia".

"¡En verdad, todo ello resulta algo interesante, mestro Codreanu!"- se expresa sorprendido Oresthiak.

"Sin embargo… perdonen si parezco una ignorante, ¡pero no logro entender muchas de esas ideas tan extrañas!".

"No te preocupes por ello, Anyag!"- le responde Codreanu- "Se muy bien que tu eres una chica inteligente… pero tu opinión sincera es algo cierto; puesto que tu, al igual que tus acompañantes y el resto de quienes no forman parte de nuestro circulo, no están aun preparados para asimilar nuestras enseñanzas. Ello requiere un largo proceso de aprendizaje que solo se obtiene, al ingresar a nuestro orden".

En eso, Tanoqzoh se vuelve a presentar ante ellos y les expresa a manera de disculpa:

"¡Pido perdón, sus mas sinceras disculpas, a ustedes por el retardo, por tardar con respecto a su pedido, a la comida!... ¡pero ahora si, en este momento les será servido a cada uno sus platillos solicitados!".

Al instante, un conjunto de androides con forma humana y de color plateado, se presentan ahí mismo y fungiendo como meseros, distribuyen a cada uno los respectivos platillos que pidieron; aquella variedad de alimentos poseían unos aromas exquisitos y que no se podían comparar con ninguna otra variedad.

Al mirar con enorme gozo su propia racion de comida, Cuahtemoc se dirige al fylaniano y declara:

"¡Gracias Tanoqzoh, sabia que no nos fallarías!".

Planeta Yaylan:

Mientras tanto, aquel C.N extrañamente continuaba atrapado en medio de aquel circulo de fuego creado por Kedrón, quien a pesar de ello no dejaba de estar atento ante el menor movimiento de su adversario. En eso, el le expresa:

"¡Ahora, compruebo que no eres un rival tan temible como crei al principio!... tu nivel de emanación espiritual es muy bajo y ni siquiera puedes escapar de esta insignificante trampa; de nada te sirven esas dos xiuhcoatls extras, las cuales parece que solo las traes de adorno. Por lo tanto, ¡rindete y considerare la decisión de dejar que te vayas sin ningun rasguño!".

Pero cuando el termina de hablar, el C.N extrañamente comienza a reir, lo cual desconcierta a Kedrón. Y al momento, le expresa de modo ironico:

"¡Ja, ja, ¿eres comediante, guardian ingenuo?... tienes mucho exceso de confianza para no darte cuenta que solo te puse a prueba y comprobar si estabas al nivel de mi propio poder; ¡pero en realidad, me haz decepcionado!..."

"¡No digas tonterias, monstruo!, si tu haz caido en una trampa tan simple como la mia…"- le replica Kedrón.

"¡Y en cambio tu, no te haz dado cuenta aun de mis propias trampas, en las cuales estas a punto de caer!".

"¡¿Qué quieres decir…?!"- le interroga Kedrón; pero al momento presiente algo y cuando voltea hacia atrás:

"¡Muere!..."

¡Sorpresivamente, el mismo C.N aparece detrás de el, a punto de asestarle un poderoso golpe con una de las xiuhcoatls!.

Pese a la impresión inicial, Kedrón reacciona rapidamente y con un reflejo rapido, logra detener aquel ataque con su propia xihucoatl… el choque de ambas armas ocasiona un fuerte destello luminoso de color azul.

Mientras intenta resistir ante la fuerza de aquel extraño "doble", Kedrón declara:

"¡Ugh… bilocación… debi saberlo…!..."

En eso, el C.N manifiesta su energia interior y alzando con su brazo derecho una de sus xiuhcoatls, la agita con toda su fuerza alrededor suyo… ¡lo que ocasiona que una poderosa corriente de aire apague al momento el circulo de llamas!. Kedrón se da cuenta de esto, al mismo tiempo que nota como se incrementa poco a poco el nivel de su "E.E", lo cual lo deja algo sorprendido. En ese mismo instante, su enemigo le expresa:

"¡Je, je, no eres muy brillante por lo que veo, guardian!... ciaste en algo tan básico como la bilocación, ¡un truco de niños!. Tu exceso de confianza no te permitió ver que en realidad, la apariencia es solo un engaño".

"¿A que te refieres?"- le interroga Kedrón.

El C.N comienza a explicarle:

"Veras… pensaste que, por tener mi nivel de emanación espiritual muy bajo, yo era un "guerrero débil"; ¡pero en realidad, tengo la capacidad de manifestar un minimo porcentaje de mi energía interna, mientras mantengo reservado el resto de ella!. Un C.N de mi nivel no comete el mismo error de otros guerreros, los cuales al momento de enfrentarse a otros adversarios ocupan casi toda su energía espiritual hasta el limite. ¡Es sorprendente que no pensaras en ese detalle y creyeras que yo era un insignificante rival!".

"¡¿Eso es… en serio?!"- le interroga el guardian de la luz, mientras continuaba intentando resistir la fuerza de ese "doble".

"¡Por supuesto!"- le responde el siniestro C.N- "Pero en este mismo instante ¡voy a aniquilarte y por lo tanto, ya no tendras oportunidad de alcanzar tal nivel!".

En ese instante, aquel "doble" empuña con fuerza sus 2 xiuhcoatls restantes y con una sorprendente velocidad, ¡dirige las puntas contra el cuerpo de Kedrón e inevitablemente, ¡lo atraviesan!; el C.N sonríe cruelmente al pensar que ha eliminado a su oponente. Pero en eso:

"¿Que es lo que te provoca gracia, monstruo?..."

Una voz se escucha detrás suyo. El C.N voltea y y descubre sorprendido ¡al mismo Kedrón, ahora frente a el!.

"¡Pero, ¿que demonios?!..."- exclama anonadado el C.N. y cuando voltea a ver a donde se encuentra su doble y el "cadáver" de Kedrón, ¡en ese instante, el "cuerpo" se desvanece!.

Al momento, el siniestro guerrero se da cuenta de lo que ocurre y voltea su vista hacia el punto anterior… pero no alcanza a reaccionar justo en el instante ¡que recibe por parte de Kedrón una patada en el aire!. La fuerza de tal ataque es tan poderosa, que el C.N es enviado a volar varios metros, al mismo tiempo que su doble tambien se desvanece al perder concentración.

Una vez que yace en el suelo, aquel siniestro guerrero no tarda en volver a ponerse de pie; y mirando al guardian con rabia total, expresa:

"¡Inmunda basura, usaste el mismo truco que yo!... ¿cómo lo hiciste, como creaste a tu propio "doble" sin que lo supiera?".

Kedrón comienza a explicarle:

"¡Sencillo!... bien sabia que no debia confiarme de ti, pese a que aparentemente tu nivel de emanación fuera bajo y bien lo adivine con el primer ataque que lance en tu contra. En el momento que tu xiuhcoatl "atraveso tu cuerpo y te desvaneciste", supe que ese tipo de truco no podia ser fácilmente ejecutado por alguien de tan bajo nivel, pues para poder combinar la bilocacion con al hiper-velocidad corporal, se necesita manejar un porcentaje muy alto de energia interna. Bien lo supe, pero fingí sorpresa para que tu te confiaras bastante… ¡y vaya que funciono, pues tu seguias manteniendo tu nivel de emanación muy bajo!; de haber dado señales de que conocia por anticipado tu juego, hubieras tenido que incrementar tu energia. Eso me llevo a ejecutar el pase mistico del fuego; pero sabiendo que eso no seria suficiente para detenerte, unicamente fue una simple distracción; pues sabiendo que me volverias a atacar por sorpresa, me anticipe rapidamente: al hacer crecer las llamas del circulo del fuego, sabia que ibas a estar tan distraido con ello, que eso me dio el tiempo suficiente para ejecutar el pase mistico de la bilocacion y en el momento que mi "doble" aparecio, use la hiper-velocidad para ocultarme, mientras mi "doble" continuaba el trabajo, ¡y aun me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de ello!... lo demas ¡fue pan comido!. Puede que no posea tu altisimo nivel de emanación, pero cuento con mi innato ingenio".

Una vez que termina de escucharlo, el C.N pese a la rabia que lo domina, debia reconocer que Kedrón resulto ser un maestro en estrategias. Sabia que ya no debia seguir "jugando" con aquel guardian y que ahora si, tenian que combatir en serio.

Por lo tanto, mientras alista de nuevo sus xiuhcoatls, le advierte a Kedrón:

"¡Despues del todo, no resultaste ser un simple imbecil!... pero eso no te sera suficiente; no te debes glorificar por un poco de suerte… ¡puesto que ahora mismo se terminan los trucos y en un momento, experimentaras en carne propia el terror de mi maximo poder!".

"¡Eso era lo que yo esperaba, monstruo!... ¡dejemonos de jueguitos y luchemos en serio!"- le responde Kedrón, mientras su emanación espiritual comienza a manifestarse.

El C.N lleva a cabo el mismo proceso; aunque lo mas sorprendente para Kedrón es que su enemigo comienza incrementar a cada momento el nivel de su energia interna, a tal grado que las piedras a su alrededor levitan como si transgredieran la ley de gravedad. Aun asi, el guardian de la luz no esta dispuesto a ceder, por lo tanto hace el primer movimiento:

"¡Vamos!..."

El C.N tambien se lanza en contra de Kedrón y es tan fuerte la velocidad de ambos, que al colisionar ¡se produce una asombrosa explosion luminosa que ilumina y estremece todo a su alrededor!.

Sistema estelar Ara:

De regreso en Ara, en el palacio real del derrocado rey Neoth.

Dos figuras hacen su aparicion dentro del recinto, en ese mismo instante… se tratan del general Oxheol y Tezka- Umal, capitan del destructor imperial: "Xibalba". Ambos han sido llamados por el C.N Jhevarak.

Una vez que ambos se encuentran frente al guerrero del Mictlan Oxheol, evidentemente nervioso, se dirige a el:

"¡Lord Jhevarak… ante usted estamos… tal como lo ordeno!..."

Jhevarak, quien en ese momento les daba la espalda, le responde de modo sombrio:

"¡General Oxheol… me han llegado noticias recientes…!"

"¿Novedades?"- pregunta el general mictlaniano, sin saber que contestar.

Jhevarak prosigue:

"Acerca de una nave araita, la cual salió de la orbita de este inmundo planeta hace unas horas…"- y en ese momento, gira hacia ambos oficiales y clavando sus horrendos ojos rojos llenos de cólera en Oxheol, le grita furioso- "¡La cual, bestia estúpida, estuviste a punto de destruir, sin saber siquiera quien la había abordado!".

Con la mirada llena de un inmenso terror, Oxheol intenta defenderse:

"¡Pero señor… yo solo segui en procedimiento habitual!... impedir cualquier intento de escape de los araitas, ya sea del planeta central o de cualquiera de sus colonias… ¡ignoro quienes iban en esa nave y que tan importantes eran!..."

A lo que el C.N le responde, con mas furia:

"¡Pedazo de animal sin cerebro, en esa nave iban la mocosa estúpida de Anyag, hija de este insignificante reyezuelo (refiriéndose a Neoth) y ese importante secreto que hemos estado buscando por tanto tiempo!; ¿acaso creíste que un simple puñado de insignificantes araitas de clases bajas lograrían escapar en una nave tan sofisticada como esa?... ¡poco falto para que la desaparecieras a ella y mas importante aun, a ese poderoso secreto!".

"¡Mi señor, yo…!"- intenta suplicar el general mictlaniano. Pero Jhevarak se lo impide:

"¡Y encima, dejaste que escaparan con tanta facilidad!... ¿sabes una cosa?: en el glorioso ejercito mictlaniano, no queremos gente ineficiente como tu… ¡y su único destino final, es la muerte!".

Al escuchar esto, Oxheol siente que su terror aumenta aun mas; por lo tanto, comienza a suplicarle al C.N:

"¡No, Lord Jhevarak… le ruego que tenga piedad…!"

Pero indiferente ante sus suplicas, Jhevarak apunta hacia Oxheol con su xiuhcoatl y al mismo tiempo que una pequeña cantidad de flujo emanativo se manifiesta sobre el arma, exclama colérico:

"¡Grrr, ya cállate!..."

Al instante, un rayo de luz surge de la punta de la xiuhcoatl y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia Oxheol, el cual no logra huir a tiempo, lo golpea… ¡causando que al momento, todo su cuerpo quede cubierto en llamas!:

"¡Aaarghh!"- gime dolorosamente Oxheol al verse convertido en una tea viviente, ante la aterrorizada mirada de casi todos los presentes.

Pero el suplicio del mictlaniano no tarda mucho, pues sorpresivamente ¡su cuerpo estalla en ese mismo instan te, reduciéndose a un puñado de cenizas!.

Jhevarak, es el único que sonríe de modo siniestro y exclama con total cinismo:

"¡Je, ahora me siento mucho mejor!".

El capitán Tezka, quien aun no se reponía de la impresión causada por la muerte de su superior, tiembla cuando oye al C.N decir su nombre:

"¡Oficial Tezka!..."

Tezka le responde, totalmente nervioso:

"¡Escucho… Lord… Jhevarak…!"- por un momento, cree que el será el siguiente en ser ejecutado; pero el C.N le expresa lo siguiente:

"¡En sustitución de ese inútil de Oxheol, lo asciendo al grado de general del ejercito mictlaniano!, ¡espero agradezca la oportunidad que le otorgo y no cometa esa clase de aborrecibles fracasos!".

Al escuchar esto, la mirada de Tezka pasa del temor a la complacencia. Parecía como si aquello fuera la oportunidad que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo; por lo tanto, inclinándose levemente, expresa agradecido al C.N:

"¡Os lo agradezco, Lord Jhevarak!, ¡juro en nombre de nuestro supremo emperador, que no le fallare!".

En eso, algo interrumpe la escena:

"¡Augh, suéltame, bruto insensible!"- exclama una mujer, la cual es arrastrado por un soldado mictlaniano que la sujeta de un brazo. Ante esto, Jhevarak lace la sig. Interrogante:

"¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?!".

El soldado que sujeta a aquella femina, le responde:

"¡Señor, descubrimos a esta mujer rondar sospechosamente por los alrededores de este aplació y por ello, la capturamos!".

Al fijar su vista en ella, Jhevarak expresa con descaro:

"¡Vaya, si que lograron obtener una magnifica presa!".

El rey Neoth, al observarla bien, expresa sorprendido:

"¡¿Zhadeia?!".

Al escucharlo, Jhevarak voltea hacia el soberano araita y le interroga:

"¿Con que sabes bien quien es esta hermosura, reyezuelo?".

"¡Por supuesto que el rey Neoth sabe quien soy!, pues yo solia ser dama de compañía de la reina Vrylia (difunta esposa de Neoth y madre de Anyag)"- declara sin temor aquella mujer llamada Zhadeia: del cabello rubio, lacio y largo hasta el cuello; ojos amarillos, piel clara, estatura mediana. Pese a tener 39 años, su rostro refleja rasgos juveniles, además de poseer un físico bien formado. Viste una blusa blanca de manga larga, una falda larga y ajustada de color gris. Lleva como accesorios una gargantilla con diamantes y una cinta larga y de color verde que rodea su cintura.

Al acabar de escucharla, Jhevarak se acerca a ella, mientras Zhadeia le observa llena de temor… entonces, tomando con su mano derecha su mentón, le expresa con descaro:

"¡Vaya, tienes carácter!, ¡me encantan las mujeres hermosas y con carácter, je, je!"- y tomandola del brazo, le dice- "¡Ven aca!".

Mientras la jalonea, Zhadeia intenta resistirse:

"¡Sueltame, maldito… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conmigo?!".

Asi, el C.N la lleva hasta donde Neoth se encuentra y ya frente a el, Jhevarak la avienta encima del soberano araita:

"¡Aaah!..."

"¡Zhadeia!"- le expresa con preocupación Neoth, al mismo tiempo que la sujeta suavemente de los hombros.

"¡Ja, ja, no se pueden quejar ambos, voy a darles la oportunidad de que estén juntos, por ahora!"- les dice Jhevarak- "¡Y sobre todo tu reyezuelo!; ¡deberias agradecerme por que ahora, vas a tener en tu cautiverio un poco de "diversión", je ,je!".

Todos los presentes, menos Neoth, Zhadeia y aun la misma Itzama, comienzan a reir del cinico comentario del C.N.

Al momento Jhevarak sale de ahí acompañado del recién nombrado general Tezka, a quien le da las siguientes instrucciones:

"¡Bien!, dentro de poco, yo y mis discípulos volveremos al Mictlan… pero usted y sus soldados se quedaran aquí, hasta que el S.E Ara haya sido "pacificado" en su totalidad, ¿entendido?".

"¡Si, Lord Jhevarak, deje todo en mis manos!"- le responde Tezka.

"¡Bien, ire a supervisar los alrededores de este patético mundo!"- declara el C.N. pero al dar la espalda al oficial mictlaniano, comienza a reflexionar- ("¡Sin embargo, recuerdo ahora aquello que lei en la mente de ese reyezuelo araita!... ¿ese nombre, Codreanu!... ¿Por qué estaba ese nombre en su mente?... ¡¿acaso es quien yo creo?, ¿ese malnacido continua aun con vida?!")- y al instante, usa la hiper-velocidad para "desaparecer".

En ese mismo instante, un soldado mictlaniano se hace presente, dirigiéndose a Tezka:

"¡Oficial Tezka!".

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"- le interroga el militar mictlaniano.

"¡Disculpe, tengo que un mensaje importante que comunicar a… ¿perdone, donde se encuentra el gral. Oxheol?!".

Con una mirada llena de soberbia, Tezka le responde:

"¡Je, Oxheol fue "relevado" de su puesto… yo sere a partir de este instante, el nuevo general supremo del ejercito imperial!".

Al escuchar esto, el soldado queda impactado… pero reacciona rápidamente y le comunica:

"¡Si, señor!... ¡como decía, tengo algo muy importante que notificarle, cap… digo, general Tezka!".

"¡Muy bien dígalo, no me hagas perder la paciencia!"- le exige Tezka.

El soldado mictlaniano continua:

"¡Nos ha llegado una información muy importante, acerca de que la mayor parte de lo que queda aun del miserable ejercito araita, se ha replegado a una de las colonias de este sistema estelar y desde ahí, continúan con su inútil resistencia!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, Tezka endurece por un momento su mirada, lo cual provoca un poco de temor en el soldado… pero cerrando sus ojos, adopta al momento una siniestra sonrisa, por lo que expresa al momento:

"¡Je, je, esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos!, ¡las presas se han dirigido por sus propias voluntades hacia una trampa mortal!".

"Señor, ¿acaso se refiere a que…?"- pregunta lleno de incertidumbre, aquel soldado.

Tezka, reflejando en sus ojos la malevolencia total, le expresa:

"¡Asi es!... ¿debemos prepararnos soldado, es hora de que borremos a esos molestos insectos de este universo, por toda la eternidad!, ¡haremos uso de nuestro mortífero MISIL ARMAGGEDON!".

(Continuara)…


	8. Chapter 8

"Conflagracion mistica".

Por: Neocoatl18.

Cap.7: "La lucha por los sueños".

Planeta Yaylan:

Sobre aquel mundo, ahora sometido por el terrorífico imperio Mictlan, se desarrollaba aquel extraordinario combate entre el Guardian de la Luz Kedrón y su siniestro adversario. Pero para Kedrón, ese combate se tornaba poco a poco muy difícil: el C.N parecía haber incrementado de un golpe su nivel de emanación espiritual y con tan solo una xiuhcoatl, parecía estar sometiendo lento pero seguro al Guardian; de ahí que Kedrón no solo debía resistir con todas sus fuerzas aquellos embates, sino estar atento a lo que su enemigo realice con las otras dos armas en cualquier momento.

En eso, el C.N comienza a lanzar veloces estocadas con 2 xiuhcoatls en su contra, que por suerte Kedrón puede esquivar con un poco de dificultad. De manera repentina, el C.N intenta sorprenderlo al mover velozmente la tercera xiuhcoatl, en un intento por partir su cuerpo en 2… pero Kedrón advierte aquel intento y usando la hiper-velocidad, retrocede rápidamente, logrando escapar de ser destrozado por un tajo de aquella mortífera arma.

A unos metros de su enemigo, Kedrón evidentemente agotado pero con total voluntad, no baja la guardia ante cualquier movimiento que realice su terrible adversario; en eso, el C.N extiende la xiuhcoatl de su segundo brazo izquierdo apuntando a Kedrón y al momento, su emanación espiritual comienza a manifestarse de nuevo. El Guardian de la Luz permanece a la expectativa de lo que ocurra… y al instante, de la punta del arma surge una esfera de luz la cual ¡explota instantáneamente expulsando infinidad de puntos luminosos, los cuales salen disparados hacia Kedrón, a gran velocidad!; este reacciona al momento y moviendo rapidamente su propia xiuhcoatl, repele exitosamente aquellas particulas luminosas, aunque con algo de dificultad debido a su sorprendente velocidad.

En eso, el C.N aprovecha el momento para blandir nuevamente la xiuhcoatl de su segundo brazo derecho; el flujo emanativo de su interior rodea el arma y una vez lista, exclama con fuerza:

"¡Recibe esto, basura guardiana!... ¡SOPLO DEMONIACO!".

Un poderoso vendaval surge del arma y como una gigantesca vibora reptante, se dirige en contra del G.L arrasando todo a su paso. Kedrón comienza a experimentar cierta desesperación, puesto que no puede repeler con su xiuhcoatl aquel viento tan poderoso y usar la hiper-velocidad tampoco le serviria, puesto que el "soplo demoníaco" de todas formas lo alcanzaría… de cualquier forma, ya no tiene tiempo para pensar en alguna otra alternativa… ¡puesto que aquel viento destructor ya lo ha alcanzado!.

Al estar en medio de aquel viento infernal, la única opción que tiene Kedrón es la de manifestar su emanación espiritual a modo de que esta le sirviera como una especie de "escudo! Protector y solo de esa forma evite que su cuerpo terminara hecho pedazos en un instante. Su estrategia parece funcionar bien al principio; pero de pronto:

"¡Aaaghh!..."

Mientras se cubria el rostro con el brazo izquierdo, Kedrón se da cuenta de que "algo" le provoco un gran corte en el brazo derecho, de la cual emana un chorro de sangre; pero no es el único, ya que ¡mas cortes aparecen en ambos brazos, piernas manso y hasta en ambos lados del rostro! Es como si pequeñas navajas invisibles rasgaran su piel… pero ni ello hace que el Guardian de la Luz ceda:

("¡No importan… estas heridas!... ¡no me… rendiré!").

Viendo la sorprendente resistencia de Kedrón a pesar de la monstruosa fuerza del vendaval, el Cazador Negro decide incrementar su nivel de flujo emanativo y en ese momento, ocurre algo sorprendente: ¡Kedrón comienza a experimentar dolorosamente una especie de "golpes invisibles" que logran traspasar su defensa espiritual!; pese a no poder explicarse tan terrible contratiempo, el G.L continua resistiendo. Sin embargo, el C.N de modo repentino aumenta al máximo su nivel de emanación espiritual y sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar… ¡el vendaval incrementa su fuerza y de un golpe, logra levantar del suelo a Kedrón, mientras el continua sufriendo esos embates sobre todo su cuerpo!:

"¡Oh, No!... ¡aaghh!..."

Finalmente, Kedrón cae pesadamente en el suelo, rodando varios metros de donde se ubica su adversario. Una vez en el suelo, el G.L muestra terribles heridas pro todo su cuerpo, mientras la sangre brota de ellas. Totalmente adolorido, Kedrón peinsa con cierta desesperación:

("¡Ughh, es increíble!... ¡este individuo… usa un nivel de poder infernal!...").

El C.N se acerca al malherido Guardian y mientras este hace un gran esfuerzo por levantarse nuevamente, de modo totalmente cinico le expresa:

"¡Ja, ja, he aquí a la "gloria" de la Orden Guardiana de la Luz, arrastrándose por los suelos!... pero no te preocupes basura; ¡en unos instantes, terminare con tu sufrimiento, asi como se finaliza con el sufrimiento de un animal gimoteante!".

Planeta Hogan:

Unos minutos después de haber concluido con sus respectivos almuerzos, la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat y sus acompañantes de origen araita, asi como los 4 Guardianes de la Luz transitan por un pasillo hacia un destino indefinido. En eso Jose Cuauhtemoc expresa con un dejo de satisfacción:

"¡Wow, eso estuvo delicioso!... ¡Tanoqzoh cocina tan deliciosos platillos, que volveria a repetir mi propia racion!".

"¡Jhum, si por ti fuera, te comerias todo lo que los demás pedimos!... tu nunca pareces estar satisfecho"- le expresa Oyamal.

Jose se cruza de brazos sobre la nuca y le responde:

"¡Yo creo que si!... excepto esa sopa de hierbas raras que siempre pides, Oya… ¡ni que tuviera complejo de mula pa' estar tragando solo eso, je, je!".

Aquel acido comentario no le cae nada en gracia a Oyamal, lo cual causa que se enfurezca tanto, al grado de terminar por darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a Cuauhtemoc, al mismo tiempo que le grita:

"¡Callate, tarado!, ¡no vuelvas a hablar mal de la saludable comida de mi planeta!".

Mientras se hace notorio un enorme chichon en su cabeza, Jose se sujeta el cráneo y le expresa lastimeramente a Oyamal, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos brotan sendas lagrimas:

"¡Auggh, perdóname por fa, Oya!... ¡no te esponjes asi, solo fue una pequeña broma!".

Codreanu, al ver esta escena decide ya no intervenir y solo se lamenta que sus discípulos se lleven de esa manera tan pesada… Anyag, en cambio, sonríe divertida por las ocurrencias de aquellos muchachos.

Oresthiak, en ese momento, se dirge a Codreanu:

"Maestro, ¡permitame expresarle nuestro mas sincero agradecimiento por habernos invitado a este digno almuerzo!, no sabremos como pagarle después…"

"¡No se preocupe por ello, C. Oresthiak!... no hara falta, esto lo hice con todo gusto!"-le responde con solemnidad Codreanu.

"Sin embargo, ahora nos gustaría saber, ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos en este momento?"- le interroga el comandante araita.

A lo que Codreanu, de buen modo le contesta:

"¡Sencillo, ahora nos dirigimos hacia la base secreta de la Orden Guardiana!".

"¿Base secreta?"- le interroga Oresthiak, lo cual también llama la atención de Anyag y los otros dos pilotos araitas.

"¡Asi es!"- responde el tlatoahni. Y prosigue- "Aquella base es una especie de refugio subterráneo para nosotros, el cual nos fue cedido de manera desinteresada por el noble rey Xael. Funciona como nuestro alojamiento y centro de operaciones a la vez; una vez ahí, conocerán al resto de los guardianes, los cuales estamos subdivididos en 3 grados…"

"¿Entre ustedes, también hay divisiones o grados?"- le pregunta ahora, la teniente Drianha.

"¡Por supuesto, como en toda sociedad, en la nuestra también existe una estructura jerarquica!"- les explica Codreanu- "Los grados son los siguientes:

1-Macehuales o aprendices, a la que pertenecen mis 3 discipulos, junto con otros jóvenes de su edad.

2-Tlatoahnis, a la que pertenecemos los maestros de los macehuales, tal como se los habiamos explicado con anterioridad y la tercera y mas importante: el Noble Consejo Guardian, una seccion especial de guardianes veteranos la cual, como dice su nombre, se encarga de guiar y aconsejar al resto de la Orden y para ello, viven un estilo de vida basado en el ascetismo espiritual, ya que ellos deben ser siempre como una "luz clara" en nuestro camino de guerreros".

"¡Wow!, ¿de modo que ese es el tipo de estructura con el que su orden cuenta?"- le vuelve a interrogar la teniente araita.

"¡Asi es!"- le responde el guardian. Pero añade- "Sin embargo, esto no significa que la nuestra sea una especie de rigida jerarquia basada en poder y privilegios. Todo lo contrario: en cada uno de nosotros debe regir la humildad antes que la vanaglorizacion, por lo tanto, debemos estar conscientes que en cada grado lo mismo tenemos derechos que obligaciones y nadie, sin importar su nivel de poder, puede abusar de el con propósitos egoistas".

"¡Eso es algo admirable, solo de ese modo una sociedad puede mantenerse en equilibrio!"- le expresa el comandante Oresthiak. Pero al momento, le interroga- "Sin embargo, hay un punto muy interesante que menciono y me gustaria tener en claro: ¿los guardianes que ascienden a traves de esos 3 grados, incrementan mas el nivel de su poder?".

A lo que Codreanu le responde:

"¡Exacto!... cuando se progresa en el desarrollo de la E. espiritual, el consejo guardian determina hasta que nivel el aspirante puede ser considerado lo suficientemente apto para ascender a traves de cada grado, pero siempre con la idea en mente de servir a los demas y no solamente a nuestros propositos personales. Una vez hecho esto, se pueden ir adquiriendo mas conocimientos importantes, como el de aprender pases misticos mas poderosos, que solo pueden ser practicados con altos niveles de E. espiritual".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, Anyag se sorprende bastante, por lo que piensa:

("¿Pases misticos mas poderosos?, ¡pero si con lo que ellos nos mostraron en el comedor fue suficiente para dejarnos boquiabiertos!...").

(Flash-back)

Hace unos momentos, cuando ya habian comenzado a consumir sus alimentos Anyag se dirige al maestro Codreanu y le expresa:

"Maestro Codreanu…todo lo que nos ha comentado es interesante; pero sino es molestia alguna, ¿podria darnos una muestra de ello?".

Al terminar de escucharla, Codreanu sonríe y le responde a la joven princesa:

"¡Por supuesto, es lógico que les ofrezcamos pruebas que respalden nuestras afirmaciones!... por lo tanto, les pido que nos presten su atención".

Y dirigiéndose hacia su discípula, le dice:

"Oyamal…"

"¿Si, maestro Codreanu?"- le responde ella, de manera atenta.

"¡Realiza por favor, una pase mistico moderado usando ese vaso con agua!"- le indica, señalando hacia un vaso que se ubica en el centro de la mesa.

"¡Como ordene!"- le responde Oyamal. Y mientras centra su vista sobre el vaso, ¡una leve luminosidad blanquiazul comienza a rodear su figura!... esto deja sorprendidos a los araitas, pero no tanto a Anyag, quien ya había observado ese efecto en los Cazadores negros que estuvieron a punto de atraparla. En ese momento, Oyamal coloca su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y comenzando a mover sus dedos índice y anular a una sorprendente velocidad como si estuviera realizando "trazos" en el aire… ¡repentinamente el vaso de cristal se congela de modo instantáneo!.

Los 4 araitas han quedado enmudecidos. Jamás habían visto a ninguna persona llevar a cabo tal procedimiento sin usar medios artificiales; para excerciorarse de que aquello era cierto, Oresthiak acerca cuidadosamente su mano al vaso congelado y pese a sentir el frio que despide, no estara plenamente convencido hasta que lo palpe completamente. Al hacerlo, retira rápidamente su mano y exclama:

"¡Auch, en verdad es cierto!... ¡este vaso esta tan helado como un trozo de hielo!".

Al momento, Oyamal vuelve a aplicar el mismo procedimiento del pase mistico, solo que esta vez el vaso comienza a sublimarse (el hielo comienza a evaporarse, es decir, pasa del estado solido a gaseoso instantáneamente); una vez que el vapor ha desaparecido en su totalidad, el vaso queda totalmente vacio. Oresthiak, Anyag y los otros dos han quedado asombrados mientras Codreanu les explica:

"¡Como habran atestiguado, esa es una prueba del efecto de un pase mistico, de los cuales existen variedad!... creeran que es algo complicado de realizar, pero no es asi; ¡todo es cuestión de desarrollar la E. espiritual y saber establecer un fuerte vinculo entre esta y el plano material!".

Al principio, ninguno de los araitas sabia que responderle… hasta que Anyag, con total entusiasmo, le expresa:

"¡Wow, es asombroso!... ¡estamos plenamente convencidos, maestro Codreanu!".

(Fin del flash-back).

("¡Vaya, después del todo es verdad que los Guardianes de la Luz son seres extraordinarios!; ahora comprendo que Hogan debió ser nuestro destino desde el principio… ¡Papá, general Taek, les agradezco por ayudarme a encontrar a quienes pueden representar una gran esperanza para Ara!").

Planeta Yaylan:

Kedrón continuaba caido en el suelo, muy herido pero no dispuesto a rendirse en ningun momento. Sin embargo, el Cazador negro ya esta preparado para ejecutarlo sin ninguna duda:

"¡Hora de morir, desaparece!..."- expresa con crueldad, mientras prepara una de las xihucoatls de la que salen expulsadas infinidad de chispas luminosas. Y cuando mueve velozmente su arma para clavarla sobre el cuerpo de Kedrón:

"¡¿Pero, que demonios…?!"- exclama entre asombrado y furioso aquel siniestro guerrero, al terminar clavando su xiuhcoatl, ¡directo sobre la tierra y no sobre el Guardian de la Luz!.

"¡¿Cómo se zafo de esta el miserable hijo de…?!"- interroga colerico el C.N, mientras voltea hacia todos lados en su búsqueda… en eso:

"¡Oye, ¿me buscas?!..."

El C.N mira hacia el frente y descubre a Kedrón, ¡a unos metros de el, a la vez que esta repuesto de sus heridas!.

Ante esto, su enemigo le expresa furioso:

"¡Miserable, ya deja de usar esos ridiculos juegos!... ¡volviste a usar la estupida bilocación, ¿no es asi?!".

Kedrón sonriendo, le responde:

"¡¿De que demonios hablas, monstruo?!... en ningún momento he recurrido a ese pase mistico!".

"¿Qué?!"- le interroga el C.N.

"Lo unico que hice… ¡fue recurrir al auxilio de este pequeño "amigo"!"- le expresa Kedrón, mientras en su mano derecha, le muestra un pequeño tubo conteniendo una especie de liquido verde y el cual, esta conectado a una diminuta aguja a manera de jeringa.

"¡Un suero nano-regenerador!"-expresa el C.N.

"¡Por supuesto!"- le responde Kedrón, mientras la aguja de aquel artefacto comienza a fragmentarse en pequeñas particulas hasta "desaparecer"- "Este milagro medicinal logro curar mis heridas gracias a los miles de nanorobots contenidos que actuan en segundos; los cuales son 100 % ecologicos, porque una vez hecho su trabajo, se autodestruyen… pero no solo eso… ¡el liquido que los traslada a su vez, es un potente fortalecedor de todo el organismo!"- y al momento, Kedrón manifiesta parte de su E. espiritual, pero a un nivel mas arriba del que poseia.

Ante esto, el C.N en un principio, gruñe a causa de la ira que lo domina… pero extrañamente, cambia a una sonrisa siniestra y le expresa a Kedrón:

"¡Je, ¿de manera que se un G.L, no te impide ser un miserable tramposo?!... pero tienes suerte, porque eso te ha ayudado a incrementar mas tu nivel de E. espiritual (Nota: cuando el cuerpo del guerrero que usa E. espiritual ha sufrido un gran daño y se recupera, su propio flujo emanativo se encarga de reponer sus energias, con un incremento en el nivel del mismo). ¡Muy bien, eso quiere decir que no tengo porque seguir "jugando" contigo… sino que debo aniquilarte lo mas pronto posible!".

"¡No lo creo!"- le responde Kedrón, mientras se prepara para continuar el combate.

Uno al otro se miran desafiantes, atentos a cualquier movimiento que cada uno realice. Y al momento, el C.N se mueve usando la hiper-velocidad, a lo que Kedrón tambien se mueve veloz… durante unos segundos, parece haber la impresión de que ambos contrincantes han "desaparecido"; pero sorprendentemente, en diversos puntos se pueden percibir repentinos estruendos acompañados de destellos luminosos… los cuales son efecto del combate tan poderoso que ambos contrincantes sostienen.

Al momento, se puede visualizar como el C.N aparece repentinamente a un lado de Kedrón y con una de sus xiuhcoatls despidiendo una intensa luz, se lanza velozmente contra Kedrón y esta a punto de atravesarlo… peor sorpresivamente, ¡el Guardian "desaparece" al momento de atacarlo!.

"¡Grrr… miserable, deja de jugar y muestrate!"- gruñe el siniestro guerrero.

"¡Aquí arriba, monstruo!"…

Ante esto, el C.N mira hacia arriba y descubre ¡a Kedrón flotando en el aire a varios metros!.

"¡Pero, ¿qué…?!".

"¡Preparate para recibir este poderoso golpe… FUENTE DE LUMINOSIDAD MORTAL!"- y al momento de decir esto, la energia espiritual de Kedrón se hace mas intensa, al mismo tiempo que en la punta de su propia xihucoatl comienza a concentrarse una luz de color rojo muy poderosa!... y al instante, ¡esta sale disparada en forma de rayo, directo hacia el C.N!.

"¡Maldito se…!"- no alcanza a completar la frase aquel ser maligno, al ser cubierto por aquella majestuosa luz roja. Una vez que esta impacta sobre tierra, es tal su fuerza que el imanto provoca que varios haces luminosos surjan del mismo y se dirijan hacia los edificios que hay alrededor, destruyendolos en el acto… por suerte todas las construcciones se encontraban vacias, siendo algo que Kedrón pudo preveer con anticipación.

La fuerza de aquel impacto pudo ser presenciado por infinidad de personas a varios kilómetros alrededor de aquel sitio, los cuales pese a la caotica situación de la invasión sobre aquel planeta, no podian evitar sumergirse en pánico al contemplar tan terrible prodigio.

Después de unos minutos el impacto termina y en ese lugar, la visibilidad es totalmente nula debido a las densas nubes de humo y polvo que dominan el entorno. Al momento, Kedrón desciende y al posar en tierra agudiza su vista hacia todos lados esperando comprobar que no ha quedado el menor rastro de su enemigo… pero lo que descubre al momento, lo deja totalmente impactado:

"¡Pe… pero… ¿Qué…?!".

Las densas nubes comienzan a disiparse velozmente por causa de fuertes vientos; y cuando estas terminan por disolverse, dejan al descubierto ¡al C.N, aun con vida e intacto, gracias a la proteccion que le brindo una gran "esfera" de viento creado por el mismo!.

En ese mismo momento, aquella "esfera" de viento que el C.N creo con la xiuhcoatl de su brazo derecho se disuelve y cuando termina por bajar su segundo brazo derecho, le expresa a Kedrón con ironia:

"¡Je, je ,je, vaya desilusion!... aunque debo admitir que ese poder contenido en tu xiuhcoatl es extraordinario y estuvo a punto de poner en peligro mi vida… ¡no basto para anularme, gracias a mi gran nivel de poder, je, je!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, un fuerte escalofrio recorre todo el cuerpo de Kedrón. No podia hallar explicación al hecho de que ese siniestro guerrero lograra escapar de ser eliminado por ese poderoso ataque letal tan solo con la proteccion de tan extraño "escudo" formado con viento. Su incertidumbre se transforma al instante en un inevitable temor; por lo tanto, con tono temeroso se dirige hacia su enemigo con la siguiente interrogante:

"¡En verdad… ¿que… que eres tu?!".

El siniestro guerrero no le responde y al instante se lanza veloz en contra de Kedrón; pese a la incertidumbre que lo tiene dominado. El G.L responde aquella embestida conteniendo con cierta dificultad las estocadas que el C.N lanza en su contra. Sin embargo, este aprovecha tal situación y con reflejo veloz, lanza una patada contra el rostro de Kedrón:

"¡Aaghh!"- lo cual causa que el sea lanzado a varios metros hasta terminar en el suelo.

Sin embargo, Kedrón reacciona rápidamente y volviendo a ponerse de pie, observa estupefacto a su rival, el cual da la impresión de mostrar una inquietante calma, como si no le inportara en lo mas minimo aquella extraordinaria batalla… lo cual, hace que su desesperación se incremente aun mas.

Planeta Hogan:

Aquel conjunto tan heterogéneo seguía avanzando por el pasillo subterráneo en dirección hacia la "base" de los Guardianes de la Luz. Y ese ambiente seria completamente silencioso, de no ser por las platicas tan amenas que desarrollaban entre si Anyag y Jose Cuauhtemoc:

"¡Eso que Oyamal les mostro, es tan solo una parte!... como dijo el maestro Codreanu, existen pases misticos todavía mas sorprendentes; asi cada uno de nosotros, los G.L también tenemos que "trabajar" en la realización de nuestras propias técnicas que se aplican a través de nuestras xiuhcoatls… ¡pero creeme Anyag, que yo estoy entre los que son considerados para desarrollar las mejores habilidades, la neta!".

"¿En serio?"- pregunta con cierta ingenuidad la princesa araita.

("¡Otra vez, ya esta alardeando de nuevo!")- piensa con evidente fastidio, Oyamal.

En eso, Anyag voltea su mirada hacia ella e intenta hacerle un poco de conversación:

"Y dime Oyamal… no creo que se la vivan toda la vida únicamente entrenando para ser guerreros; ¿los dejan salir también a divertirse?, ¿Qué tipo de entretenimiento hay en Hogan?... ¿existen mas chicos guapos a los cuales se pueda conocer?"- termina de interrogarle, mientras de manera discreta mira coquetamente a Dairel.

Oyamal no le responde al momento, lo cual deja a Anyag sumida en la incertidumbre… hasta que se detiene y girando parcialmente su rostro, le responde de un modo frio:

"¡Disculpe usted, su "despreocupada majestad"!... pero a diferencia de mucha gente ociosa, nosotros los G.L no tenemos tiempo para perderlo en diversiones banales; ¡se acerca un conflicto de proporciones apocalípticas y lo que menos tenemos en mente, es perder nuestro valioso tiempo en juegos o noviazgos!... ¡espero haber dejado en claro todas sus "razonables" dudas, princesa!"- y voltea nuevamente hacia el frente para proseguir su marcha.

Al terminar de escucharla, Anyag queda bastante desconcertada… jamás había tratado con otra chica que tuviera un carácter tan amargo, piensa. En eso, se dirige a Jose Cuauhtemoc y en voz baja, le expresa:

"¡Oye, creo que a tu amiga le hace falta salir mas!... todavía es una joven como yo y ya se comporta como una solterona malhumorada!".

A lo cual Jose muy divertido, le contesta:

"¡Nah, no te preocupes por ella, Anyag!... Oya parece comportarse asi siempre; ¡pero muy en el fondo, ella es una excelente amiga y sabe apreciar a quienes la rodeamos!. Entre mas la conozcas, te iras dando cuenta de que ella es asi en realidad!".

"¡Bueno, si te me lo aseguras, confiare en tus palabras!"- le responde la joven princesa, todavía con algo de incredulidad.

"Muy bien, si quieres saber algo mas, ya sea de la Orden… o de mi, preguntame".

"¡Pues ahora me gustaría que me platicaras un poco… sobre Dairel!"- le responde Anyag, mientras continua mirando obsesivamente al joven Cipaciano.

A lo cual Jose, dándose cuenta de ello, con evidente fastidio piensa:

("¡Siempre es lo mismo!... yo trato de impresionar a chicas como Anyag… ¡y de lo único que ellas quieren saber es de: "¡Dairel, Dairel, Dairel!". ¡Grrr, estoy harto de que el pelirrojo siempre se este entrometiendo en mi camino!").

Cuando se da cuenta de que esta siendo obsevado por Anyag, Dairel voltea y fija en ella su inexpresiva mirada, lo cual causa que la chica se sonroje… pero de pronto:

"¿Eh?!..."- expresa con extrañeza Anyag, al notar la aparición repentina de una extraña "sombra" al lado de Dairel. A lo cual ella piensa un poco atemorizada:

("¡Pero, ¿Qué es eso?!... esa sombra tan extraña a su lado… ¡es como si algo siniestro se ocultara tras el!").

Sin embargo, esta visión dura brevemente, pues la "sombra" que solo la princesa araita puede ver se desvanece y Dairel vuelve su vista hacia el frente. Anyag se sume en la incertidumbre de no saber como interpretar aquella extraña visión.

Sin embargo, como una forma de ignorar tan extraño suceso, Anyag se dirige a Codreanu y le interroga:

"Maestro, hay algo mas que quisiera saber…"

"¿Si, que mas deseas saber, Anyag?"- le responde el G.L.

"Es acerca de que una de sus motivaciones para seguir adelante, es cumplir sus sueño… digame, ¿que tan importantes son estos para los Guardianes?, ¿y cuales son los sueños que ustedes tienen en particular?".

A lo que Codreanu comienza a explicarle:

"¡Con gusto responderé a tus dudas!... veras, Anyag: los sueños son una motivación muy importante para nosotros porque, debido a que la mayoría de los que integramos a la Orden Guardiana pasamos por terribles situaciones, como haber crecido en la orfandad, de lo cual en gran parte el Mictlan es respondable, el hecho de creer que aun hay un futuro donde se pueden lograr cosas importantes en nuestras vidas, es suficiente motivo para que siempre sigamos adelante. ¡Esto es algo importante, como tambien el saber que entre nosotros existen lazos mutuos que nos motivan a ser solidarios los unos con los otros!... ambas ideas nos ayudan a fortalecernos dia a dia".

Anyag comienza a reflexionar al momento las palabras de Codreanu. El hecho de que mencionara el punto de la union y la solidaridad mutua entre las personas, le hizo recordar a quienes desde el principio estuvieron a su lado para apoyarla: su padre, el rey Neoth, quien le brindó todo el cariño necesario después de la muerte de su madre y en el momento de la invasión al planeta Ara, tomo en cuenta su bienestar antes que su propia seguridad… el general Taek, quien ofrendo su propia vida para que ella lograra salir sana y salva de Ara… el comandante Oresthiak, quien ahora la protege y le brinda un poco de animo para que no se entregue a la desesperación… Hanzuk y Drianha, quienes se esforzaron para salvarlos a ambos en el momento mas critico de su escape, a la vez que garantizaron su seguro arribo al planeta Hogan; mas aquellos que junto con los arriba mencionados, llevaron a cabo su propia lucha y por ello, perdieron sus vidas. Anyag sabia que tenia que estar totalmente agradecida con ellos y por ellos se esforzaría por cumplir su propio sueño: lograr de alguna forma, la plena liberación de Ara, sueño con el que todos ellos tambien estarian de acuerdo. Ambas motivaciones serian suficientes para que Anyag tambien crea que aun puede existir un futuro mejor.

Por lo tanto, con tono entusiasta le expresa a Codreanu:

"¡Lo que me ha explicado, es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida, maestro Codreanu!... ¡tener un sueño y cumplirlo por amor hacia quienes nos importan, son motivos por los que vale la pena seguir adelante!".

"¡Asi es, Anyag, lo haz entendido muy bien!"- le expresa con satisfacción el G.L.

"Pero ahora, diganme por favor… ¿Cuáles son los sueños que cada uno de ustedes tienen?".

Al escuchar su interrogante, Codreanu parece dudar un poco en responderle… hasta que finalmente le expresa:

"Bueno Anyag, acerca de mis propios sueños… ¡digamos que estos han comenzado a cumplirse, pero aun falta para que puedan realizarse por completo!".

Anyag sonrie al G.L después de escucharlo, pero en el fondo se queda con dudas acerca de lo que le quiso decir.

Jose Cuauhtemoc interviene ahora y le expresa con total entusiasmo:

"¡Mi maximo sueño… convertirme en un guerrero legendario que realice grandes hazañas y su historia trascienda a traves del tiempo y el espacio!, ¡ese es mi propio sueño, la neta!".

"¡Wow, eso suena como algo… interesante, Jose!"- le responde Anyag, sonriendo. Y dirigiendose a sus otros dos compañeros, les pregunta- "Y ustedes, ¿podrian decirme cuales son sus sueños, Oyamal y Dairel?".

Ambos chicos miraban hacia lados distintos, sin responder a la pregunta de Anyag. Y aunque ella deseaba insistir, podia adivinar en sus rostros que no tenian intencion alguna de dar cada uno su respuesta, por lo tanto con gran decepcion, prefirio desistir. Pero pese al carácter hermetico de ambos chicos, Anyag sabia que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que ellos terminaran siendo accesibles con ella, como lo eran Jose Cuauhtemoc, Codreanu y cualquiera de los seres que hasta el momento ha conocido en Hogan.

("Ahora nos dirigimos a conocer al resto de los Guardianes de la Luz… ¿me pregunto como seran cada uno?, ¿Cuáles seran sus propios sueños").

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Hola a todos!, ¡por fin sale el septimo capitulo de mi fic!. Se que muchos han de estar impacientes porque saque de manera mas constante los capitulos de mis fics (eso creo yo), pero ya ven el problema de no poseer comp. Propia y de ahí realizarlos a mano (escribiendolos en libreta).

Pero tome la decisión de que, a partir de este momento, escribire los capitulos mas cortos, que abarquen no mas de 15 hojas (de ahí que noten el desarrollo de la trama algo "recortado" según yo). Esto tiene tambien la ventaja de no dilatar la publicación del siguiente capitulo, avanzar mas rapido y añadir mas datos para complementar los detalles que se dejaron pendientes. Espero que mi "metodo" no les cause molestia.

¡Bueno, nos leemos en el capitulo 8!.


	9. Chapter 9

"Conflagración mística".

Por: Neocoatl18.

Capitulo 8: "Un legado imborrable (primera parte)".

Sistema estelar Ara:

Dentro del palacio real araita, recinto del derrocado rey Neoth Xe-ackat…

Tristemente aquel recinto, otrora su principal hogar y el de su hermosa hija Anyag, aquella construcción donde el soberano araita era testigo de sus 2 maximos logros: gobernar a su pueblo con admirable rectitud y ver crecer a su única hija dia a dia… ahora se ha tornado en su propia prisión, terrible destino decretado por el imperio mictlaniano. El pesar lo embarga incesantemente, mas al sentirse casi abandonado para ese momento: la mayo parte de su ejercito ha sido aniquilado, el general Taek Xehatl su mas fiel seguidor esta muerto y su hija Anyag, su único motivo para continuar viviendo, esta sana y salva pero bastante alejada de su lado. La única persona grata que le acompaña, es esa singular dama de nombre Zhadeia, quien alguna vez fuera fiel acompañante de su finada esposa, la reina Vrylia.

Mientras continúan bajo la intolerable vigilancia de los soldados mictlanianos y de los 3 jovenes Cazadores negros, Neoth interrumpe su silencio y le expresa a su acompañante:

"¡Zhadeia!"

"¿Si, mi señor?"- le interroga suavemente Zhadeia, quien se encontraba a su lado.

"¡Quisiera agradecerte por acompañarme en este momento tan difícil, a la vez que debo admirar tu sorprendente valor!".

"¡Se lo… agradezco, mi señor!- le responde aquella mujer.

"Pero dime, Zhadeia… ¿Por qué decidiste regresar aquí, sabiendo que estarías arriesgando tu propia vida?... di la orden totalmente clara de que tu y toda la corte, debían ir a la colonia Delta-830 donde se mantendrían seguros; sin embargo, desobedeciste y regresaste a Ara aun sabiendo que tu vida estaba por pender de un hilo".

Ante el tono aparentemente severo con el que Neoth se dirige a ella, Zhadeia se queda enmudecida y bajando su mirada la cual refleja cierta tristeza, le responde:

"¡En verdad lo siento mucho, su alteza!... se que era una orden suya que todos debimos acatar, puesto que lo hacia por garantizar nuestra seguridad y se lo agradecemos; pero si he de ser sincera, mi señor…"- en ese momento, siente que las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos mientras prosigue- "¡En mi interior, sabia que tenia que volver, que no debi abandonarlos a ustedes!, ¡tenia que hacerlo, puesto que mi sentido de lealtad me ordenaba estar a su lado!. Sentía que si no lo hacia, ¡nuestra difunta reina Vrylia jamás me lo perdonaría e inclusive, tampoco yo misma!... ¡espero y me perdone, mi señor!".

ese instante, Neoth de modo compasivo, toma su rostro con su mano derecha y mientras sus miradas estaban frente a frente, el ex –soberano araita comienza a expresarle con un tono de voz suave:

"¡Disculpame Zhadeia, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal!... es solo… que temi por tu vida durante un momento. Fue un riesgo muy grande que volvieras aquí retando la ferocidad de los soldados del Mictlan y peor aun, a ese guerrero de negro; el no es un sujeto común y corriente, ¡es un asesino muy poderoso, un enviado del mismo reino de las tinieblas!. Para mi, lo mas importante fue desde el principio garantizar tu seguridad, igual que la de todos los demás".

Ante esto, Zhadeia mira algo sorprendida a los ojos de Neoth; y ya un poco mas tranquila, le responde:

"¡Sepa usted, mi señor, que esos obstáculos no me importaron en lo mas minimo!. Yo hubiera sido capaz de confrontar al mismo demonio, tan solo por verlos con bien a usted y a la princesa Anyag… por cierto…"- al momento, Zhadeia se sobresalta al mencionar el nombre de la princesa araita y mirando discretamente hacia todos lados, interroga a Neoth con incertidumbre- "¡¿Y la princesa Anyag, donde se encuentra ella?, ¿Por qué no se encuentra aquí a su lado?, ¿acaso ella fue…?".

Al ver la desesperación de Zhadeia provocada por la ausencia de la princesa araita, Neoth tratando de tranquilizarla le explica:

"¡Por favor, tranquilízate Zhadeia!... pese a esta terrible situación, Anyag se encuentra bien; pero… ¡ella no se encuentra aquí!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, aquella mujer se tranquiliza un poco… pero extrañada ante este inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, le interroga a Neoth:

"Y si su hija no se encuentra aquí, ¡¿Dónde esta?, ¿los mictlanianos se la llevaron a otra parte?".

Gracias al Todopoderoso, no fue asi!. Sin embargo, para que estes al tanto de los sucesos recientes tendras que escucharme atentamente".

"¡Si!"- le responde Zhadeia al ex –soberano de Ara.

Asi, Neoth la pone al tanto de las circunstancias que rodearon al afortunado escape de la princesa Anyag… por lo menos, hasta donde el tenia conocimiento. Al terminar de oírlo, Zhadeia no puede evitar el sentirse sorprendida y a la vez consternado, por lo tanto le expresa:

"¡Me es difícil creer todo lo que me ha narrado hasta el momento, mi señor!...a la vez que me ha dejado conmovida el enterarme de la muerte del honorable general Taek, el que siempre fue un hombre fuerte y valiente"- en ese momento, ella coloca su mano derecha sobre su pecho e inclina levemente la cabeza. Y prosigue- "Sin embargo, ¡me alegra el hecho de saber que la princesa Anyag haya logrado escapar sana y salva!. Aunque solo hay 2 interrogantes que me provocan una gran incertidumbre: ¿habra logrado la princesa Anyag llegar con bien al planeta Hogan? y aunque lo haya logrado ¿Quién podría prestarle ayuda y protección en ese mundo?".

Una vez que termina de escucharla, lejos de lo que esperaba Zhadeia ver reflejado en su rostro, Neoth muestra una leve sonrisa y le responde:

"¡No hay que preocuparse por ello, Zhadeia!... si por algo logro Anyag huir de las garras de la muerte, estoy seguro que fue por designio divino y por eso, se muy bien que logro llegar sana y salva a Hogan; en cuanto a tu segunda interrogante, por supuesto que allí encontrara personas que la protegerán y la ayudaran en lo que sea necesario… ¡principalmente, un grupo de viejos amigos, que representan una gran esperanza tanto para ella, como para todo el universo!".

Planeta Hogan:

Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos provenientes de Ara y sus acompañantes los Guardianes de la Luz continúan transitando por aquel extenso pasillo en dirección hacia la base-refugio donde se encuentra el resto de quienes integran a aquella orden guerrera, según las palabras dichas por Codreanu. Y mientras continuaban su marcha, José Cuauhtemoc muy animado, cantaba la siguiente canción:

"¡Jan de you brindi la caguama de repente mucha banda, jolden mi barrio me paro en la cama, dejala calmada brindi la cebada, ¡ah pin… barato, no aguantas el rato…!"

En ese momento, Oyamal evidentemente molesta, comienza a reclamarle:

"¡Cuauhtemoc, deja de cantar esa horrible canción!".

José, un poco apenado, le replica a su compañera de equipo:

"¿Pero Oya, es una cancion muy divertida!... esto no es justo, reprimen mi derecho a la libertad de expresión".

En ese momento, Anyag le expresa al chico:

"¡A mi si me gusto, Cuauhtemoc!... ¿de que se trata esa cancion?".

Jose le explica:

"Es la cancion de una grupo llamado: "Control Ariete", los cuales estan muy de moda aquí en Hogan. Tocan su musica en un genero llamado Krap; ¡son una de mis bandas musciales favoritas, entre las que tambien se encuentran: "Fear Armony", "Hechiceria", "Genotica", "Ragna Death", "Arkanes", etc".

"¡Que gustos tan interesantes, Jose!"- le responde muy alegre Anyag- "¡A mi tambien me gusta mucho cantar!, se me muchas canciones tradicionales de mi pueblo y cuando me siento mal no dudo e cantar alguna de ellas… eso es suficiente para sentir verdadera paz interior. ¡Para mi, el canto es la misma voz de Dios que nos comunica sus mas hermosos mensajes!".

"¡Por supuesto, Anyag!"- le contesta afirmativamente Jose- "Por eso digo que no hay nada de malo en que yo cante, pues tambien lo hago desde mi corazón… ¡además, a cierta personita sele olvida que ese es uno de los 4 puntos esenciales de nuestro codigo guardian!"- expresa en voz alta, mientras mira con aparente reproche a Oyamal.

"¡Bueno, ya!... es solo que no me gustan las canciones de ese grupo"- contesta Oyamal algo contrariada, en un intento de defenderse a si misma. Cuauhtemoc al momento, sonrie discretamente, como si en el fondo le divirtiera un poco molestar de ese modo a su compañera de equipo.

Finalmente, todos ellos se detienen, puesto que al frente se encuentra una gran puerta blanca en cuyo centro se encuentra tallado el emblema de la Orden Guardiana de la Luz, a la vez que bajo este se pueden observar unos extraños caracteres encerrados en un rectangulo. Mientras los araitas observan maravillados tales cosas, Codreanu les explica:

"¡Bien, esta es la entrada a nuestro humilde refugio, la base de los Guardianes de la Luz!".

Planeta Yaylan:

Kedrón termina por ser arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás a causa del gran poder de ese terrorifico Cazador Negro del imperio Mictlan. Las heridas que le ha causado hasta el momento esa batalla son terribles, pero la incertidumbre de no saber como derrotar de una vez era lo que mas pesar le causaba. Mientras intenta volver a ponerse de pie, el Cazador negro se dirige a el en un tono burlon:

"¡Ja, ja, ja, pobre Guardian patético!... después de recuperarte milagrosamente y atacarme con tu mejor técnica, ¡te haz dado cuenta que eso no es suficiente, puesto que mi nivel esta mas allá del que pueden poseer cientos de guerreros en conjunto, je, je, je!. Sigues sufriendo, deja que acabe con tu dolor en este mismo instante".

Pero Kedrón, tratando de sostenerse en pie, le responde lleno de firmeza:

"¡No me importas que tan alto sea tu nivel, no me rendiré!... soy un Guardian de la Luz… he llegado hasta aquí, Yaylan mi planeta natal… para defender a mi pueblo con todas mis fuerzas… ¡y no permitiré que terminen por suprimir nuestro mundo!"- en ese instante, un aura luminosa blanqui-azul rodea a Kedrón, lo cual significaba que su nivel de emanación espiritual era alto aun. Y antes de que aquel C.N pudiera reaccionar, Kedrón se mueve a una gran velocidad, ¡que aparentemente "desaparece" de su vista!; sin embargo, aquel C.N parece no mostrarse muy sorprendido… hasta que repentinamente ¡ Kedrón vuelve a aparecer a su lado e intenta conectarle una fuerte patada directo al rostro!. Pero para su mala suerte, su adversario logra detener aquel ataque ¡con una sola mano!.

("¡¿Qué?")- se pregunta Kedrón totalmente perplejo. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para reflexionar, puesto que el C.N sujeta su pierna y lo arroja con gran fuerza hacia adelante; y pese a que parezca que acabara por estrellarse en el suelo, Kedrón logra tomar el control de su propio cuerpo gracias a la E.E y con un rápido giro, logra posarse en el suelo sin sufrir daño. Acto seguido, extiende su xiuhcoatl al frente y manifestando al máximo su energía interna, exclama:

"¡Corriente de meteoros exterminadores!"- alrededor del arma se manifiesta una gran cantidad de flujo emanativo y como consecuencia, ¡de este surgen una serie de estallidos, al mismo tiempo que estos originan infinidad de esferas llameantes que se mueven a gran velocidad!. Esta especie de "meteoros", los cuales se mueven en conjunto y de una forma que recuerdan a un cardumen de peces marinos, se dirigen implacables hacia aquel C.N, el cual extrañamente continuaba imperturbable… hasta que, debido al movimiento zigzagueante y la gran velocidad de aquellos "meteoros", ¡lo alcanzan dividiendose en 2 grupos, lo rodean y terminan por estallar sobre el!. La fuerza de esos estallidos es comparable a la de la poderosa técnica "Fuente de luminosidad mortal" que el G.L empleo con anterioridad, por lo que Kedrón piensa que difícilmente hubiera podido librarse de ello. Y mientras aquellos potentes estallidos continúan, Kedrón sostiene la esperanza de haber vencido a su enemigo de una por todas… pero de pronto, nota algo muy extraño:

("¡¿Pero, que significa esto?... de las explosiones surge un extraño humo negro, ¡y generalmente, este debería ser blanco!").

Para el, aquel detalle era algo inexplicable, mientras observaba como ese raro humo negro se extendia a su alrededor… esa especie de oscura niebla comenzaba a causarle una gran escalofrio.

Planeta Hogan:

Al encontrarse frente a esa majestuosa puerta, los araitas se sienten intrigados por saber que es lo que hay tras de ella. Anyag muestra mas curiosidad por saber que significan esos extraño caracteres escritos en un idioma totalmente desconocido para ellos. Pero Codreanu, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, comienza a explicarles:

"¡Bueno, supongo que lo primero que desean saber, es acerca de lo que significa esta frase grabada en la puerta junto con nuestro emblema!... con gusto se los explicare: estos caracteres están escritos en Azthuatl, el antiguo idioma que se hablaba en el legendario Aztlan y su traducción seria la siguiente:

"Aquellos que la esperanza guardan en sumas profundo interior, hallaran detrás de esta puerta luz para alimentarla".

Esta sentencia guarda una profunda sabiduría, que todo aquel que intenta acceder a este sitio debe entender para que este consciente de que es lo que verdaderamente busca aquí".

Una vez que Codreanu termina su explicación, los araitas comienzan a reflexionar esa frase; era notorio que tal clave encerraba una gran sabiduría, pero a ellos se les dificultaba interpretarla en su totalidad. Pero en eso, es la misma Anyag quien toma la palabra:

"¡Maestro Codreanu, yo se que significa… bueno, eso creo!".

"¡Muy bien Anyag, explicanos!"- le responde afirmativamente el G.L.

Mientras junta los dedos de sus manos y comienza a jugar con ellos, al mismo tiempo que concentra su vista en ello, la princesa araita empieza a explicar con cierta timidez:

"Yo creo que… ¡lo que esa frase da a entender, es lo mismo que he venido pensando desde que llegamos a este mundo!. Mi padre me envio aquí no tan solo para garantizar mi seguridad, sino también para hallar esa esperanza que alimente nuestro sueño de volver algún dia a nuestro mundo ya liberado; y desde el momento que los conoci a ustedes, supe que cada uno representa esa esperanza. ¡Por eso, nosotros confiamos sin dudar en ustedes los guardianes, porque se que juntos lucharemos para lograr nuestros mas bellos anhelos!"- concluye, mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

Una vez que terminan de oírla, todos parecen estar sorprendidos. Pero aun asi, Oresthiak y sus otros acompañantes, en su interior saben que las palabras dichas por la princesa araita, son totalmente ciertas. Ellos también llegaron hasta ahí con la esperanza de hallar una luz en medio de la desolación que vive ahora su pueblo y saben que ello lo representan aquellos Guardianes que los han recibido… y no tiene porque dudar de ellos.

"¡Muy bien dicho, Anyag!... y puedes confiar en que nosotros haremos lo posible por ayudarte a lograr esos anhelos"- le contesta afirmativamente Codreanu, mientras que en el rostros de Cuauhtemoc y aun en los Oyamal y Dairel, hay miradas que reflejan su total aprobación.

Mientras se preparan para acceder a aquel recinto, Codreanu fija nuevamente su mirada en Anyag y piensa:

("¡Es admirable, esta chica resuelve el significado de un enigma con razonamientos tan sencillos… es igual a como solia ser ella, cuando aun se encontraba entre nosotros!").

Planeta Yaylan:

El ataque que el G.L Kedrón realizo en contra de su adversario ha concluido, pero lo único que este genero fue una gran cortina de humo negro que extrañamente cubrían tanto el cielo como aquella área. Kedrón, quien se encontraba en medio de ese extraño fenómeno, sentía que se le enchinaba la piel puesto que aquello no podía ser resultado del ataque efectuado por el. Aquella estela parecía comportarse como si una siniestra fuerza lo estuviera controlando.

De pronto, algo espeluznante llama su atención… en medio de aquella humareda ¡comienza a escucharse espantosos gruñidos!; el escalofrio se arraiga aun mas en el interior del G.L, puesto que no solo lo dominaba la incertidumbre de ignorar si logro derrotar o no a su adversario… sino que ahora podía percibir como "algo" se estaba ocultando de manera amenazante. Pese al temor que experimentaba, Kedrón se ponía en guardia atento a lo que podía suceder; los espantosos gruñidos continuaban manifestándose, mientras que un sudor frio recorría su rostro en forma descendente. Pero nada lo había preparado para el máximo terror que estaba a punto de experimentar:

("¡Pero… ¿Qué demonios es eso?")- se interroga Kedrón, mientras abre los ojos casi en su totalidad, ante algo terrorífico que atestigua… pues a una gran altura ¡unos enormes ojos de color rojo se hacen visibles en medio de la gran humareda!; y mientras Kedrón se mantiene estático contemplando tan horripilante fenómeno, de pronto ¡unas gigantescas y monstruosas fauces se abren mostrando 2 hileras de dientes y colmillos, mientras deja escapar un gran rugido!... lo que sucede a continuación, es que de esa humareda, ¡una luz se manifiesta explotando en forma de infinidad de dardos luminosos que se dirigen contra Kedrón!; este, quien se mostraba totalmente alarmado, al ver esto reacciona rápidamente y usa la híper-velocidad, ¡justo en el momento que estos puntos de luz estallan con gran fuerza, dejando en ese lugar un pequeño cráter!. En el momento que vuelve a aparecer a unos metros, Kedrón observa pasmado las consecuencias de aquel ataque, pero reacciona al instante y antes de que esa especie de monstruo lo ataque nuevamente, se prepara para usar nuevamente su técnica mas poderosa:

"¡Recibe esto, maldita bestia!... ¡Fuente de luminosidad mortal!"- exclama con fuerza, mientras que de su xiuhcoatl se manifiesta de nuevo la luz roja, saliendo disparada al instante en forma de un potente haz de luz…pero cuando el poderoso rayo luminoso estaba a punto de golpear aquella monstruosa silueta ¡esta choca con lo que parece ser una gran "pared" hecha de viento!. Kedrón no puede dar crédito a esto, pero trata de no perder la concentración y mas al ver como el viento empieza a repeler el haz de luz; al momento, el G.L incrementa mas su nivel de E. espiritual, a pesar de que esta consciente de encontrarse casi en sus propios limites. Pero la aterradora fuerza de aquel viento poco a poco empuja el haz luminoso, para Kedrón es una gran presión resistir tal fuerza por lo tanto continua incrementando el nivel de flujo emanativo para resistir la presión de ese poderoso viento.

Durante un buen rato, la balanza intenta equilibrarse ya sea para un extremo o para el otro: por momentos parece que la fuerza del demoniaco viento empieza a ganar terreno, pero Kedrón continua incrementado el nivel de su E.E y gracias a ello logra repeler un poco mas aquel poder. Pero de pronto, en su mente parece escuchar una macabra voz que expresa:

("¡Je, je, esto tan solo es un juego!... ¡es hora de que incremente al máximo mi energía y acabe contigo ahora mismo!...")

("¡¿Pero, que…?")- se interroga sorprendido Kedrón, mientras abre desmesuradamente sus ojos… puesto que ¡de en medio de la oscura niebla, un resplandor rojo la disipa por unos instantes, revelando a una monstruosa silueta gigante de 4 brazos! Y como consecuencia de esto ¡en un instante, su poder aumenta hasta crear una potente corriente de aire que empieza a ganar terreno!.

("¡No, esto no es po… agghh!")- exclama aterrorizado Kedrón, al verse finalmente superado y terminar por ser levantado por los aires a causa de ese poder. Pero lo mas espeluznante es que aquella corriente de aire ¡se transforma al instante en un enorme tornado que gira incesante!; es tan la fuerza de aquel fenómeno, que la tierra empieza a temblar y varios edificios son hechos pedazos… pero quien mas resiente esos aterradores efectos es el mismo Kedrón, el cual al mismo tiempo que gira en medio del tornado, es torturado por infinidad de golpes invisibles:

("¡Aaghh!... ¡Dios… ¿Qué es… este… diabólico poder?...")

Sin embargo, el poder de aquel tornado comienza a disminuir poco a poco y una vez que ha perdido fuerza, el cuerpo de Kedrón cae peligrosamente en picada; pero una de los 4 brazos de la bestia que aun se oculta en la niebla negra, se extiende rápidamente para atraparlo en el aire. Una vez que inconsciente y mal-herido Kedrón despierta, cual seria su impacto al verse atrapado en el horripilante puño de se monstruo; pero el terror se reflejaba en su rostro, al contemplar sus ojos rojos, momento que dura por unos minutos… hasta que el puño de la bestia retorna a la oscura niebla, llevando consigo al infortunado Kedrón:

"¡No, AAGHH!..."

Y en ese lugar, termina reinando un escalofriante silencio.

Planeta Hogan:

Codreanu, quien se encontraba al frente de ese puerta y dandole la espalda a los presentes, extiende su brazo derecho hacia aquella entrada y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, ¡logra que en unos segundos, la puerta se abra de par en par!, cosa que deja bastante soprendidos a la princesa Anyag y quienes le acompañan. Pero de manera repentina, un escalofriante presentimiento invade su mente:

("¡¿Qué es esta terrible sensación que me ha invadido?...¿acaso de se trata de… Kedrón?")- se pregunta lleno de ansiedad.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes se percata de la reacción que experimenta el G.L… con excepción de Oyamal, Dairel y la misma Anyag, quien incluso experimenta un inquietante estremecimiento… como si pudiera saber por anticipado que una terrible tragedia ha ocurrido, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que se hubiera tratado.

Por un momento, los otros 2 chicos se miran el uno al otro, preguntándose que será lo que ha provocado aquella reacción en Codreanu; hasta que es Dairel quien decide acercarse a su maestro- Tlatoahni y le interroga:

"Maestro, ¿acaso ocurre algo malo?..."

Como si hubiera despertado de un trance, Codreanu reacciona y se apresura a contestarle a su joven discípulo:

"¿Eh?... ¡no, no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, mi joven aprendiz!".

P

ese a lo dicho por el, aquella respuesta no deja del todo conformes tanto a Dairel como a Oyamal, quien en su rostro refleja una notoria preocupación por lo que su maestro experimenta en su interior. Jose Cuauhtemoc en cambio, mira a los rostros de sus 2 compañeros de equipo, preguntándose que es lo que ha de ocurrir… Oresthiak mira directo al rostro de Anyag y se da cuenta lo tensa que ella se encuentra, al mismo tiempo que un sudor frio recorre su rostro:

("¡Esta sensación tan terrible… es como si la muerte me hubiera rozado con su fría mano mi rostro!").

Planeta Yaylan:

La oscura niebla empieza a disiparse poco a poco y los rayos de luz del sol de ese mundo se filtran. Pero esto tan solo revela una terrible sorpresa: al ir disolviéndose aquel humo negro ¡en el suelo, yace inerte el cuerpo del G.L Kedrón!; sin embargo, el aun se encuentra con vida, pero su estado es lamentable: su armadura esta completamente hecha pedazos, sus ropas esta rasgadas y lo mas terrible es que su cuerpo yace casi destrozado, con heridas tan profundas que le provocan una agonía intolerable.

Aun asi, Kedrón piensa que aun debe continuar la batalla, que su estado físico no importa y que bastara con lo que le queda de suero N-R para al menos, curar varias de sus heridas y tener un poco mas de energía. Por lo tanto mueve con bastante esfuerzo su brazo derecho hasta su pecho para buscar entre sus ropas aquel dispositivo… pero como una aterradora sorpresa, a un lado de el ¡vuelve a hacer su aparición el C.N nuevamente en su forma original!; quien le expresa a manera de burla:

"¡Ja, ja, ja… ¿acaso buscas esto?"- mientras que en su segunda mano derecha, ¡le muestra el inyector del suero N-R que el traia!. Kedrón no puede evitar abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, sin poderse explicar como aquel C.N logro extraerle con bastante facilidad ese pequeño dispositivo. En ese mismo instante, el C.N le expresa:

"¡Creo que en tu estado actual, ya no necesitaras de esta basura!"- y presionando fuertemente su puño, ¡acaba destruyendo en su totalidad el inyector de suero N-R!.

Kedrón queda pasmado al presenciar esto, debido a que ya no tendría oportunidad de volver a recuperarse aunque fuera en un minimo porcentaje. Pero aun asi, no duda en dirigirle las siguientes palabras a su despreciable adversario, llenas de un gran valor:

"¡Puedes… haberme derrotado… y podras… quitarme la vida… en este momento!. Pero aun no… haz vencido el poder… de la Or… Orden guar… diana de la Luz; porque… la verdadera… batalla esta por… comenzar… ¡y ten… por seguro… que por todo lo que… creemos y por todos qui… quienes amamos… no nos vamos a… rendir tan fácil!. Yo desde… el mas alla… ayudare a mis camaradas… ¡de alguna forma u otra!".

Pero al terminar de escucharlo, el C.N deja escapar una desagradable carcajada y le expresa con sarcasmo:

"¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¡que conmovedor es oir que aun en tu miserable situación, proclames esa sarta de tonterías!. Pero lamento decirte que ni aun después de muerto podras seguir ayudando a las demás basuras guardianas… todo lo contrario, ¡ahora mismo terminaras sirviéndome a mi por toda la eternidad, ja, ja, ja!".

"¡¿Qué… quieres decir?"- le interroga Kedrón mientras siente como el miedo se vuelve a apoderar de su interior.

El C.N se dirige a donde la xiuhcoatl de Kedrón yace y mientras fija su vista en ella, comienza explicarle:

"¿Recueras que poco antes de morir te revelaria como fue que me apodere de xiuhcoatls pertenecientes a otros guardianes?... ¡este es el momento!. De hecho, fue por ello que no acabe con tu miserable vida, necesito que te encuentres al menos moribundo… ¡porque ahora me apoderare de tu propia xiuhcoatl y para ello, aprisionare en esta tu alma!".

"¡¿Qué?...!"- intenta exclamar con sus pocas fuerzas Kedrón, mientras que extiende lentamente su brazo derecho y con gran fuerza, intenta atraer su arma con el escaso flujo emanativo que aun hay en su interior… pero es inútil. La fuerza de atracción es minima, tanto como si una hormiga deseara cargar una gran roca. El C.N, viendo como a xiuhcoatl vibra a causa de la escasa energía que recibe por parte de Kedrón, comienza a reir con fuerza. En cambio, el G.L pese al esfuerzo realizado se siente desesperado puesto que ya no cuenta con la energía suficiente, ni siquiera para poder moverse; en ese momento, el C.N se agacha y con una facilidad toma en sus manos el arma. Por lo que Kedrón, al ver esto, exclama con desesperación:

"¡No… maldito… deja mi… xiuhcoatl!... además tu… no puedes poseerla… porque yo…"

"¡Si, se muy bien que parte de tu esta contenida en tu xiuhcoatl y por eso, no podría influir sobre ella!... pero eso no será una dificultada para mi, no solo por mi gran nivel de poder…"- y volviendo su vista hacia el caído Kedrón, lo que este observa en su rostro, lo deja paralizado ¡porque su ojo derecho totalmente rojo despide un brillo intenso, al mismo tiempo que su globo ocular se oscurece al instante!; y realizando un extraño pase mistico, coloca su mano derecha sobre la xiuhcoatl y termina por decir- "¡También será gracias a un poderoso secreto que me fue revelado y entregado por las mismas tinieblas, ja, ja, ja!".

En ese mismo instante, ¡la xiuhcoatl es rodeada por una energía de color rojo!; y lo peor es que, ¡Kedrón empieza a experimentar un dolor terrible por todo su cuerpo!:

"¡Aargghh!..."

Al mismo tiempo, de su cuerpo surge una especie de estela luminosa la cual empieza a ser absorbida por la propia xiuhcoatl, la cual inclusive empieza a cambiar sus habituales colores dorado y café al negro y rojo. Mientras Kedrón sus ultimos momentos de dolor, el C.N reia como desquiciado y proclama con total cinismo:

"¡Hasta nunca, maldito Guardian de la Luz, ja, ja, ja!".

El cuerpo de Kedrón se convulsionaba violentamente al sentir toda su escapar de su interior, como si intentara retenerla inútilmente; sus ojos comenzaban a perder color y su mano derecha extendida perdia su fuerza para sostrenerse en el aire… por lo tanto, resignándose a su fatal destino, Kedrón expresa sus ultimos pensamientos:

("¡Esto es el fin… por favor, no se rindan, luchen para lograr la victoria final!; ¡adios mis nobles camaradas!... ¡adios Codreanu… adios Jose Cuauhtemoc, lucha por ser mas fuerte!"…)

Planeta Hogan:

Una vez abierta aquella entrada, los Guardianes y sus acompañantes no dilatan en acceder. Los araitas quedan impresionados por todo lo que encuentran en el interior: se trata de un amplio pero modesto salón, sostenido por varias columnas rectangulares puestas en distintos puntos y en ese sitio, lo que mas les sorprende es encontrar a mas personas: varios jovenes de las mismas edades de los discipulos de Codreanu y tambien un pequeño grupo de adultos jovenes, todos con caracteristicas diferentes entre si. Y frente a todos, en medio de 2 columnas, se observa una especie de plataforma donde se ubican 5 individuos de apariencia madura, rodeados por estandartes con emblemas de la Orden Guardiana de la Luz y con una gran cruz dorada a sus espaldas.

Los araitas observan curiosos a todos los presentes, lo mismo que estos a ellos. Hasta que Codreanu se apresura a hacer las presentaciones:

"Princesa Anyag, C. Oresthiak, oficiales Hanzuk y Drianha… ¡permítanme presentarles al resto de quienes integramos la O.G.L, tanto macehuales como maestros tlatoahnis!; y frente a todos nosotros se encuentran nuestros guias espirituales: ¡el Noble Consejo Guardian!".

En ese momento, es Anyag quien se adelanta y haciendo un gesto de cortesia, expresa:

"¡Os saludo a todos vosotros, es un gran gusto ser recibidos aquí en vuestro recinto!".

Todos quedan impresionados por la personalidad de la princesa araita, especialmente los chicos, quienes quedan cautivados por la belleza y gracia que se desprende de Anyag. Al notar esto, una chica de piel palida, cabello azul peinado a manera de una cola, ojos también azules y estatura baja no puede evitar mostrar en su rostro un gesto de molestia y piensa:

("¡Lo que me faltaba, ya es suficiente soportar a la super-desarrollada de Oyamal, para que encima traigan a esta "monita" rubia a la cual no se que tanto le ven estos tarados!")- pero al centrar su vista en Dairel, su gesto cambia a una esplendida sonrisa y expresa en us interior- ("¡Solo espero que tampoco intente meterse con mi chico Dairel o de lo contrario, se arrepentirá!").

En cambio, otra chica de piel clara, cabello largo lacio y de color negro, extraños ojos a manera de gemas de color anaranjado y rasgos finos, al mirar a Cuauhtemoc se sonroja y piensa:

("¡Oh, es… Cuauhtemoc…!").

Y como si se tratara de una casualidad, Jose Cuauhtemoc voltea aparentemente su vista hacia donde esa chica se encuentra, lo cual es suficiente para que ella se sonroje aun mas y baje rapidamente la mirada, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleran a cada momento.

Mientras tanto, Codreanu se adelanta hasta llegar frente los que integran el N.C.G y les saluda:

"¡Que la Luz divina habite siempre en todos vosotros!".

"¡Os compartimos el mismo anhelo, maestro Codreanu!"- le responde un individuo de piel calra, estatura mediana, cabello corto y negro, ojos del mismo color y cuya edad es de 40 años. Su nombre es Dgrell.

"He traido a la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat, hija del soberano Neoth Xe-ackat quien gobierna con justicia al pueblo de Ara y estos son sus acompañantes, el comandante en jefe Arthol Oresthiak y sus subordinados, los oficiales Hanzuk Ettan y Drianha Jaext. ¡Todos ellos, por la gracia divina, lograron escapar de las mortíferas garras del imperio Mictlan!".

En ese momento otro sujeto de piel anaranjada, cabello azul largo terminado en puntas, ojos azules semi-rasgados, estatura alta, su edad es la misma que la de Dgrell y cuyo nombre era Argrazst, es quien toma la palabra y ablando con un tono de voz seráfico se dirige a los araitas:

"¡Os damos la bienvenida, originales del S.E Ara y para nosotros un gusto contar con vuestras presencias!... ¡podeis acercaros, si asi lo deseais!".

Los araitas responden con una reverencia y en el momento que ellos se acercan para estar frente a frente con el N.C.G… Codreanu tiene un escalofriante presentimiento y por via telepática, se comunica con el G.L Dgrell:

("¿Lo pudieron presentir?, ¡esto se encuentra relacionado con Kedrón!... ¿acaso el se encuentra…?").

Dgrell, mirando primero a su acompañantes y bajando ligeramente la vista, le responde a Codreanu:

("¡Lamentablemente… el tlatoahni Kedrón, nuestro hermano guardian, ha dejado de formar parte de la "Estructura"!").

("¡No!")- expresa Codreanu, totalmente apesumbrado.

Planeta Yaylan:

Kedrón, el G.L que lucho valientemente por tratar de liberar a los suyos, yacía sin vida en ese desolado lugar. A su lado, su asesino había terminado aquel aterrador proceso y una vez concluido, lo que obtiene es la posesión de la Xihucoatl de su ya caído oponente, cuya apariencia era como la de las otras xiuhcoatls que traia consigo. En ese momento, la coloca frente a su vista y con una sadica sonrisa oculta en su capucha, expresa:

"¡Je, je… nada mejor para celebrar una gran victoria, que quedarme con un bonito "recuerdo"!... ¿no lo crees?"- en ese instante, la escalofriante visión de un fantasmal rostro blanco que lanza un lastimero alarido, se manifiesta en medio de la xihucoatl.

"¡Bueno, mi misión en este basurero de mundo ha terminado, es hora de que regrese triunfante al Mictlan!"- expresa con aire presuntuoso aquel C.N. Pero justo en el momento que esta a punto de emprender la marcha:

"¡Nnylek, ¿me escuchas?..."

El C.N se sorprende al escuchar aquella extraña voz y volteando a todos lados, pregunta a gritos:

"¡¿Qué?, ¿Quién a mencionado mi nombre?...!"

"¡Soy… yo!"- le responde de modo lúgubre una oscura silueta alta y de cabellos largos y andrajosos; pero cuya presencia no se ubica en ese lugar, sino en un extraño sitio rodeado de escalofriantes tinieblas.

Planeta Hogan:

Mientras Anyag y sus acompañantes hablaban en presencia de todos los G.L, Codreanu no dejaba de reflejar en su rostro total consternación por enterarse de la muerte de su camarada Kedrón… pero por via telepática, habían acordado no revelar aquella terrible noticia al resto de los Guardianes. Por eso cuando Jose Cuauhtemoc se acerca a el para hacerle la siguiente interrogante:

"¿Maestro Codreanu, sabe si el maestro Kedrón volverá muy pronto a Hogan?"- al ver la esperanza reflejada en el rostro del chico y pese a que detestaba mentir, Codreanu con una sonrisa forzada, le responde:

"¡No te preocupes, Cuauhtemoc… el pronto volverá con nosotros!".

Pese a no responderle nada, era totalmente notorio el entusiasmo reflejado en el rostro de Jose. Pero volteando su mirada hacia el resto de los presentes, Codreanu vuelve a adoptar un semblante triste y expresa en su interior:

("¡Kedrón… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tu quien ahora nos abandonara por toda la eternidad?").

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Hola a todos!... dilate bastante, pero por fin ya esta aquí el capitulo 8 de este mi fic. Aquí se muestra la primera parte de lo que seria la lamentable pero heroica muerte del G.L Kedrón y la presentación del resto de los Guardianes de la Luz… ¡espero y les haya gustado!.

Bueno, esperen la segunda parte de este capitulo y no duden en escribirme, nos vemos brothers!.

Fe de erratas: En el cap.4, puse erróneamente que Oyamal tiene 23 lunares, cuando en realidad solo tiene 2, en los sitios de su rostro que se describen (le puse un numero de mas, je!... tal veza este dato no les parezca de gran relevancia, pero para no dejar cabos sueltos, solo quise aclararlo, je).


	10. Chapter 10

"Conflagración mistica".

Por: NC-18.

Capitulo 9: "Un legado imborrable (segunda parte)".

Sistema Estelar Ara, cerca de la colonia Delta-830:

El sistema estelar perteneciente a la civilización araita, esta compuesto por un amplio pero limitado numero de planetas menores, los cuales giran alrededor del planeta original, donde aquella raza tuvo su génesis. Cada uno designado con un nombre tomado de una letra de lo que en la Tierra seria el alfabeto griego y 3 cifras, lamentablemente la mayoría ya han sido sometidos por el aterrador poder de la fuerzas mictlanianas, razón por cual aquel rincón del amplio universo ha sido "pacificado" casi en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, uno de aquellos planetas menores todavía era la excepción y de hecho, en ese momento era objeto de fuertes contiendas: el planeta colonia Delta-830. Con un tamaño similar al terrestre, aquel sub-mundo perteneciente al S.E Ara estuvo destinado originalmente a servir como base principal de la fuerzas militares araitas; pero ahora también cumple la función de servir como refugio a un numero indeterminado de civiles araitas que lograron escapar de los estragos que el Mictlan ocasiono en las otras colonias de ese sistema estelar. Aunque ello no impedía que ahora sus enemigos los tuviera sometidos bajo el terror de sus poderosas armas, puesto que Delta-830 se había convertido en el ultimo bastion de resistencia de aquella raza.

Y mientras naves de combate de ambos bandos se enfrascaban en atroces batallas en donde lo mismo había perdidas materiales que lamentables bajas, no muy lejos de los limites de Delta-830 donde brillaban los destellos de las explosiones provocadas por armas poderosas… una gigantesca sombra se desplazaba en dirección a aquel cuerpo espacial; se trataba del destructor imperial: "Xibalba", enorme pesadilla tecnológica que se encargaba de coordinar las injustas invasiones a los mundos señalados como objetivos por el Mictlan.

Mientras aquella nave avanzaba como un gigantesco depredador en busca de su propia presa hacia Delta-830, en su interior alguien observaba el exterior mediante proyectores 3-D, reflejando en su mirada una gran soberbia. El ahora general de las Fuerzas Mictlanianas Tezka-Umal, quien logro su ascenso después del espeluznante final que tuvo su antecesor Oxheol a manos del Cazador Negro Jhevarak, tenia fijo en su perversa mente un solo objetivo, que de lograrlo haría que se ganara grandes reconocimientos en el ejercito del emperador mictlaniano: la aniquilación definitiva de las ultimas resistencias del infortunado S.E Ara, para asi lograr su sometimiento total.

Planeta Yaylan:

Después de que finalizara su batalla eliminando al desafortunado Guardian de la Luz Kedrón, quien pese a todo resistió valientemente su aterrador poder hasta el final, aquel Cazador Negro esta a punto de retirarse para retornar triunfante al imperio Mictlan; cuando en ese momento, una extraña voz se hace oir llamando su atención:

"Nnylek, ¿puedes oírme?..."

"¿Qué?, ¿Quién ha dicho mi nombre?..."- pregunta aquel oscuro guerrero, mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Soy…yo!"- responde una oscura y tenebrosa figura de cabellos largos y andrajosos, lo cual flota en medio de tinieblas. Esta se ubica en un sitio indeterminado, ajeno al planeta Yaylan.

Una vez que escucha su respuesta, el C.N comprende que se trata de alguien que el conoce; por lo tanto, le expresa:

"¡Vaya, hasta el momento no he podido acostumbrarme a tu capacidad telepática a distancias interplanetarias!... pero dime, ¿Por qué te haz comunicado conmigo en este momento?, ¿acaso en el Mictlan están tan ansiosos por recibir novedades de parte mia?".

"¡No digas eso, esto no tiene nada que ver con mandato alguno por parte de nuestro Emperador!"- le responde aquella tenebrosa figura- "De cualquier manera, tienes razón en el porque de establecer esta comunicación telepática contigo… ¿que novedades tienes con respecto a la conquista del planeta Yaylan?".

"Aquí… ¡todo ha salido a la perfeccion!"- le responde el C.N, con un tono siniestro. Pero al momento añade- "Sin embargo, tuve un pequeño contratiempo… no podras creer de que tipo…"

"Dime"- le contesta aquel ente.

"Tuve que enfrentarme a un maldito Guardian de la Luz".

"¡¿Qué?, ¿un Guardian de la Luz?"- le interroga la oscura silueta, con tono de incredulidad.

"¡Asi es!"- le confirma el C.N- "Una basura llamada Kedrón, quien en un principio, parecía ser un gran obstáculo… ¡pero mi enorme poder se impuso y logre acabar con el!; además obtuve con ello un hermoso "trofeo", je, je"- expresa de modo siniestro, mientras observa nuevamente la xiuhcoatl arrebatada al caido GL.

"¡Ya veo!"- le responde el oscuro ente- "¿Y si represento una dificultad como dices, supongo que incluso tuviste que recurrir a tu propia transformación?..."

"¡Por supuesto!"- le contesta afirmativo- "Solo ese miserable ha sido de los pocos en tener ese privilegio… ¡y terminar pereciendo por ello!".

"¡De cualquier modo, eso confirma nuestras sospechas!"- expresa el oscuro ente- "Todavia existen Guardianes de la Luz con vida".

"¡Cuando encuentre a todos esos insectos, hare que corran la misma suerte de su amigo, ja, ja!"- expresa amenazante Nnylek- "¡Ninguno obtendrá la victoria sobre los Cazadores Negros ni sobre el sagrado imperio Mictlan!".

"Por cierto, yo también debo comunicarte novedades recientes con respecto al S.E Ara"- declara aquel ente- "Jhevarak y sus discípulos también lograron su sometimiento total… pero lo mas sorprendente, es que nuestras especulaciones sobre la posible ubicación en ese sistema estelar de aquel importante secreto que tanto hemos buscado, también han sido confirmadas".

"¡¿Cómo?"- le interroga sorprendido Nnylek- "¿Acaso te refieres a…?"

"¡Si, aquel secreto, la llave que nos permitiría la entrada al Santuario sagrado, recinto de la "Estructura" que sirve como pilar a todo el Universo!"- le responde el oscuro ente.

"¡Vaya, esas si son buenas noticias!"- expresa con dejo de satisfacción el C.N- "¡Eso quiere decir que al final el Mictlan posee la llave para dominar este miserable universo, je, je!".

"No exactamente…"

"¿Qué?, ¿que quieres decir?"- le interroga Nnylek.

"Al parecer, el mismo lo desplazaron en dirección al planeta Hogan"- "¡Ese idiota de Jhevarak y sus ineptos pupilos dejaron que se les escapara tan fácil de la manos!".

"¡Grrr, eso si es vergonzoso, imbéciles asi deberían ser eliminados, sin consideración!"- gruñe el C.N.

"De cualquier forma, el hecho de haber hallado aquel secreto en Ara, de que se lo llevaran directo a Hogan, el planeta de esa maldita resistencia… además de tu hayas combatido en contra de un presunto GL… ¿no te parece demasiada coincidencia?, ¿lograste extraer algo de su mente antes de acabar con el?"- le interroga el oscuro ente.

"¡No!"- le responde el C.N, con tono de frustración- "Pese a no ser un rival digno de mi gran poder y que incluso, en ocasiones mostrara cierto temor... ¡poseia una resistencia mental increíble que me impedía extraer algo de sus pensamientos!".

"¡Ya veo!... entonces, no será posible precisar el numero de Guardianes de la Luz que todavía existan ni su ubicación"- expresa aquel ser- "Aun asi, nos ocuparemos de ello mas tarde… ¡por el momento, creo que todos estos acontecimientos son una señal de que debemos concentrarnos en lograr nuestro principal objetivo!".

"¡En eso tienes toda la razón… Rov!"- le responde aquel asesino. Y al momento de mirar al cielo, añade- "Porque una vez que logremos ese objetivo tan anhelado… ¡te aseguro que este universo jamás volverá a ser el mismo, ja, ja , ja!"- y al concluir su declaración, desaparece de la desoladora escena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Planeta Hogan:

Anyag, quien junto con sus acompañantes habían logrado acceder al recinto de la Orden Guardiana de la Luz y ahora, se encontraba conversando frente al N.C.G, sus guias espirituales. Y mientras ella y los suyos continuaban dando sus explicaciones, el maestro Codreanu y sus discípulos también escuchaban atentamente cuando en eso, Oyamal empieza a escuchar que ne la columna que esta a su lado izquierdo, hay alguien que la esta llamando por su nombre en un tono muy bajo pero lo suficientemente perceptible para ella (Nota: en la raza Xtabetiana, el sentido del oído esta un poco mas desarrollado que en el ser humano). La chica se acerca y descubre que, quien la esta llamando es la jovencita de piel blanca y cabello azul. Su nombre es Ayash.

"¡Ah… eres tu!"- expresa Oyamal, sin mucha emoción.

"¡Vaya, si es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes los xtabetianos!... pueden percibir sonidos a niveles muy bajos de lo que capta un oído normal; con ello, podrían escuchar conversaciones distantes… ¡que indiscretos!".

Haciendo caso omiso del molesto comentario de Ayash, Oyamal le interroga:

"¿Qué es lo quieres?".

"¡Tu bien lo sabes!"- le responde Ayash- "Solo quiero advertirte que no importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, ¡sere yo quien al final me hare la mas fuerte, para asi superarte!".

"¡Humm, ¿y para eso me llamaste?"- le expresa Oyamal , con tono de fastidio- "¿Cuántos veces tengo que decirte que a mi me importa un pepino lo que tu quieras hacer?... tienes un autoestima tan baja, que sobre mi deseas descargar toda tu frustración; aunque a mi no pretenderás engañarme, yo se muy bien porque ese comportamiento tuyo de niña caprichosa…"

"¿De que hablas, "Torre de vigilancia andante"?"- le interroga Ayash, algo incomoda.

Pese a aquel molesto apodo, Oyamal prefiere conservar la clama y volteando su vista hacia donde se encuentran sus compañeros de equipo, le expresa:

"¿Todo esto es por Dairel, verdad?".

Al escucharla, Ayash se ruboriza y voltea a mirar hacia otro lado, sintiéndose bastante incomoda. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Oyamal tenia razón… en verdad, ella deseaba superarla, puesto que guardaba la esperanza de que asi Dairel se fijaría en ella. Al instante, le responde a Oyamal:

"¡¿Y que si es asi?... ¡no puedo soportar que seas tu y no yo quien tenga que estar junto a Dairel, por eso debo superarte para que asi sea yo quien te sustituya y este a su lado por siempre!".

Oyamal, al terminar de escucharla, cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos como señal de hartazgo. Definitivamente esta chica tiene un problema hormonal, piensa. Por lo tanto, intenta aclararle de una vez por todas a Ayash:

"¡Ya te dije que nosotros solo somos compañeros de equipo, no una pareja de recién casados!... dejate de estupideces. Ademas, yo no tengo la culpa de que hace un año, nos asignaran a todos por equipo, según ese orden".

"¡Eso no me importa!"- le responde la jinairita (originaria del planeta Jinaira)- "¡Nadie debe estar cerca de mi chico Dairel, solo yo!... ¡yo estoy destinada a ser su verdadera compañera y luchare para lograrlo!. No voy a permitir que ninguna otra, ni siquiera la "princesita" recién llegada, se quede con el al final… ¡mucho menos tu, a quien todos alaban según como la "mas fuerte", solo porque pareces un poste de luz con pies, ja, ja, ja!".

Harta ya de las cinicas burlas de Ayash, Oyamal muestra en su rostro un fastidio total. Aunque tiene muchas ganas de plantarle un puñetazo directo a la cara, sabe que en ese momento iniciar un pleito iniciar un pleito no seria lo correcto; pero al ver el pie izquierdo de esa chica cerca del suyo, de manera simulada Oyamal acerca su pie derecho mientras Ayash aun rie y alzándolo rápidamente, lo deja caer con toda su fuerza sobre el de ella. Al sentir el fuerte pisotón, Ayash gime adolorida:

"¡Aaygghh!..."

De modo sarcástico, Oyamal le expresa:

"¡Oh, disculpa si te pise, "querida amiga"!... creo que el parecer un "poste de luz" no me permitió ver los cerca que estaba tu diminuto cerebro… digo pie, ¡Cuánto lo siento!".

Al escucharla, Ayash no resiste el reclamarle en voz alta:

"¡Mendiga y torpe "columna de piedra", me las vas a pagar!..."

Sin embargo, la queja de la chica se pudo oir tan alto, que al momento todos los presentes voltean hacia donde ambas se encontraban. Ayash se siente petrificada por esto, Oyamal en cambio permanece impasible; al momento, de entre quienes integran el Consejo Guardian, una mujer rubia, estatura mediana, ojos de color rosado, cabellos largos, piel amarilla clara y voluptuosa anatomía toma la palabra para llamar la atención de las 2 chicas. Su nombre es Essya:

"Guardianas Oyamal y Ayash, ¿hay algún problema muy complicado entre ambas?"- les cuestiona en un tono de voz muy estricto.

Al instante, las 2 jovenes se colocan de frente al Consejo Guardian, adoptando una posición de firmes. Oyamal, sin perder la calma, es quien le responde:

"No, no existe problema alguno, noble consejera Essya…"

"¡Si, mi compañera tiene razón!"- Ayash es quien habla al momento, mientras adopta una sonrisa fingida, la cual oculta la vergüenza que experimenta- "¡Todo fue un malentendido, no es algo de lo que en realidad tenga que preocuparse, superior Essya, ja, ja, ja!"- rie tontamente, mientras coloca su mano derecha sobre su nuca. Oyamal ante esto, atina a cerrar sus ojos mientras una gruesa gota de sudor se asoma a un lado de su cabeza.

Essya no puede vitar fruncir el seño y al instante, comienza a reprender a las 2 chicas- "¡Escuchenme ambas!... deben estar conscientes que estamos en medio de una sesión muy importante con respecto a lo que nuestros invitados provenientes del Sistema Estelar Ara tienen que comunicarnos y por ello, no vamos a tolerar interrupciones causadas por discusiones intrascendentes, vengan de cualquiera que las haya iniciado. ¡Por lo tanto, será mejor que ambas mantengan la compostura de aquí en adelante o de lo contrario, serán objeto de severas amonestaciones!... ¿les queda claro, guardianas Oyamal y Ayash?".

"¡Si, lo entendemos superior Essya!"- le responden ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

"¡Muy bien, espero que asi sea!... diríjase cada una a donde se encuentran sus respectivos Tlahtoanis y equipos, ahora mismo"- les ordena por ultimo.

Ambas obedecen al momento, no sin antes dirigirse la una a la otra una mirada despectiva, logrando verse como "chispas eléctricas" surgen de sus ojos y chocan entre si.

Cuando Oyamal llega a donde están Codreanu, Jose Cuauhtemoc y Dairel, se disculpa ante su maestro:

"¡En verdad, espero me otorgue su perdón, maestro Codreanu!... me comporte como una tonta".

Codreanu, con toda serenidad, le responde:

"¡No te preocupes por ello, Oyamal!, pero recuerda lo que te he aconsejado en varias ocasiones: "manten la calma y no caigas en provocaciones", porque ello puede acarrear consecuencias terribles".

"¡Si… entiendo, maestro Codreanu!"- le responde la joven guardiana, ya un poco mas tranquila.

Mientras, en el momento que Ayash llega a donde se encuentran sus compañeros de equipo y su maestra- tlahtoani, una joven adulta de 26 años, alta, piel oscura, cabello negro, largo y peinado a manera de diminutas trenzas que rodean su cabeza, su rostro posee rasgos finos y el rasgo mas sorprendente es que ella tiene ¡3 ojos! (los 2 en la posición normal y uno en la frente). Su nombre es O-sehrat.

Una vez frente a su mentora, Ayash ve a sus ojos mientras muestra una mirada de niña regañada por su mamá, y comienza a disculparse:

"¡Perdoneme, maestra O-sehrat!..."

La guardiana- tlahtoani, al ver su expresión de lastima, piensa de modo compasivo:

("¡Oh… Ayash…!")

Una vez que todo esta en calma, Dgrell es quien toma la palabra y dirigiéndose a los araitas, les expresa:

"¡Espero y nos disculpen por este malentendido!... les prometemos que no habrá mas interrupciones…"

"¡No se preocupen por ello!... nosotros entendemos"- le responde Anyag, con toda tranquilidad.

Unos minutos después, cuando los araitas han concluido ante el N.C.G con todo aquello que debían relatarles… la inevitable expresión de asombro se hace totalmente notoria, tanto en los rostros de los Guardianes activos como inclusive, entre quienes integraban al mismo Consejo Guardian. Sin embargo, para estos últimos la impresión no era tan dominante como en el resto de los presentes, puesto que todos los sorprendentes acontecimientos narrados por Anyag y sus acompañantes desde su huida hasta su arribo a Hogan, para ellos eran señales de que la mayor prueba para la Orden guardiana de la Luz, asi como también para el resto del Universo estaba por iniciar.

Dgrell les expresa en ese momento a los araitas:

"¡En verdad princesa Anyag, todo aquello que ustedes nos han narrado, es algo asombroso!... pero no dudamos en creerles; estamos totalmente seguros que no lo hubieran logrado sin recibir ayuda de la misma voluntad divina".

"¡Si, nosotros también lo creemos asi!"- expresa afirmativo el C. Oresthiak.

Al momento, el consejero Argrazst es quien toma ahora la palabra:

"¡Vosotros sois unas personas afortunadas!... ahora, quisiéramos aclarar un punto muy importante de todo lo que nos ha narrado y es aquel donde hace mención sobre un singular objeto que vuestro noble padre le confio, princesa Anyag".

"¿Objeto?, ¡oh, si, disculpen por haberlo olvidado, ji, ji, ji!"- se disculpa la princesa Araita. En ese momento, le pide al C. Oresthiak que le vuelva a entregar aquel diminuto cofre negro; este sin titubear, lo extrae nuevamente de entre sus atuendos y lo deposita en sus manos. Al momento, la chica avanza en dirección a los guardianes de mayor grado y alzándolo con sus 2 manos, lo expone ante sus ojos mientras expresa:

"Aquí tienen… esta es la reliquia que mi padre, el rey Neoth Xe-ackat, me confio y ahora yo se los cedo gustosa".

Una vez que aquel artefacto esta la vista de todos, repentinamente los miembros del C.G experimentan un ligero estremecimiento… ellos bien sabían que la causa de de ello proviene de tal objeto. Bien sabían lo que ese objeto, cuyo contenido siempre había sido un secreto celosamente guardado por sus antecesores aun del resto de los guardianes, traería consigo para el futuro no tan solo de los Orden Guardiana, sino de Hogan, Ara y el resto de los mundos que se extendían a lo largo y ancho del cosmos: una gran prueba la cual, quien llegara a superar en su totalidad, seria recompensado con el divino poder de transformar la realidad.

Era tal el arrebato que cada uno experimentaba, que podían sentir en lo mas profundo de su ser unas etéreas vibraciones provenientes de aquel artefacto, tan sonoras que ellos las interpretaban como "antiguas voces" inentendibles, pero que debían escuchar con total paciencia para asi poder comprender los mensajes que estas les transmitian. pero al momento, Dgrell reacciona y dirigiéndose a Anyag de modo amable, le expresa:

"¡En verdad, de parte del N.C.G y de la Orden Guardiana de la Luz, estamos totalmente agradecidos contigo y con los tuyos, princesa Anyag Xe-ackat!"- y dirigiéndose a Codreanu, le expresa- "¡Maestro Codreanu, por favor tome aquel artefacto en sus manos!".

El tlahtoani obedece y se acerca a Anyag para que ella le haga entrega de esa reliquia. La chica, con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, la deposita en sus manos, a lo que el también le sonríe a modo de agradecimiento.

Una vez hecho esto, Essya vuelve a tomar la palabra para dirigirse a los araitas:

"¡Como agradecimiento al hecho de haber llevado a cabo tan arriesgada empresa, les pedimos atentamente que acepten quedarse con nosotros!... aquí hay alojamiento suficiente, aunque muy modesto, el cual lo ponemos a su total disposición".

Al terminar de escucharla, Anyag sorprendida, mira primero a los rostros de sus amigos y compañeros araitas, al mismo tiempo que también observa a los del maestro Codreanu, Jose Cuauhtemoc, Oyamal y Dairel; y aunque ninguno lo expresara con palabras, podía darse cuenta que en todos había miradas de aprobación total. Por lo tanto, con entusiasmo responde a la petición:

"¡De parte mia y de mis amigos, aceptamos gustosos su petición de alojarnos en su recinto… estamos totalmente agradecidos con ustedes!".

Planeta Yaylan:

Unas horas después, en el mismo sitio de la aterradora batalla que se dio entre el infortunado Kedrón y su rival Nnylek, C.N del Mictlan… un grupo de individuos que portan armas supervisan aquella area devastada. Se tratan de soldados pertenecientes a los batallones especiales del F.M.E, enviados ahí para socorrer al planeta Yaylan, empresa que lamentablemente no pudieron lograr en su totalidad, sufriendo muchas bajas.

Mientras continuaba aquella revisión y búsqueda de sobrevivientes por parte de aquellos militares, otros mas observaban pasmados el cadáver del infortunado G.L. en eso, uno de ellos expresa al momento:

"¡Si estoy seguro que se trata de este individuo…!"

"¿Disculpe, a quien se refiere?"- le interroga otro de aquellos soldados a quien al parecer, es su superior.

Aquel oficial, de nombre Ra-ziel, le responde a su subordinado:

"Es el mismo que aquel grupo de yaylanianos los cuales encontramos, aseguran fue quien los salvo de las garras de un grupo de chacales mictlanianos; la descripción concuerda".

"¡Si, al parecer es asi!"- le responde aquel aquel soldado- "Pero lo que mas me sorprende, es el hecho de que este individuo aparentemente haya librado una gran batalla… ¡no podría ser de otra manera, pues todos esos resplandores y sonidos de explosiones que presenciamos, asi lo evidencian!".

"¡Si, en eso tiene razón, soldado!"- le responde Ra-ziel- "Me pregunto: ¿Qué clase de contienda fue la que se desarrollo en este sitio?"- y al terminar su interrogante, observa a su alrededor, viendo toda la devastación provocada por esa gran batalla.

En eso, otro soldado se acerca presuroso, llamando su atención:

"¡Comandante Ra-ziel!".

"¿Qué ocurre, soldado?"- le interroga el oficial de rango superior.

Al estar frente a aquel soldado comienza a explicarle:

"Señor, hemos recibido informes con respecto a este combatiente (refiriéndose a Kedrón)… al parecer, aunque era yaylaniano de origen, el no residía aquí; llego con nuestras fuerzas especiales en calidad de semi-incognito, gracias a las recomendaciones dadas por nuestro propio dirigente máximo, el noble Xael".

"¡Ya veo!"- expresa Ra-ziel, sorprendido hasta cierto punto. Y volviendo su vista al cuerpo sin vida del heroico Guardian de la Luz, piensa:

("¡A el ya lo había visto desde que abandonamos Hogan, sin embargo no le preste demasiada atención… pero ahora me pregunto: ¿Qué tipo de "combatiente" era el en realidad?").

Sabiendo que no queda mucho tiempo para reflexionar aquel punto, Ra-ziel sale de sus cavilaciones y les indica a sus soldados:

"¡Muy bien, no queda tiempo para descifrar enigmas!... esos miserables no tardaran mucho en retornar a este punto y si nos descubren, perderemos nuestra oportunidad de escapar con vida. Si no hay indicio alguno de mas sobrevivientes, iniciemos ahora mismo la retirada!".

En ese momento, el soldado que estaba a su lado, le interroga:

"Señor, ¿acaso abandonaremos la lucha?".

"¡Desafortunadamente… ya no queda nada mas por hacer, soldado!"- le responde sin dudar Ra-ziel- "¡Esos malditos han ganado esta guerra y seguir con nuestra cruzada solo acarreara mas perdidas!. Lo único que nos queda hacer por el momento, es llevar con nosotros a los sobrevivientes que hemos encontrado y confiar que nuestra tecnología de camuflaje evasivo nos ayude a escapar vivos y sin ningún rasguño".

"¡Si… entiendo!"- expresa aquel soldado, algo apesumbrado. Pero volviendo su vista hacia el cadáver de Kedrón, le interroga a su oficial al mando:

"¿Y el, señor?... ¡no seria justo que lo abandonáramos aquí!".

Al escucharlo, Ra-ziel voltea a verlo y le expresa un tanto molesto:

"¿De que habla, soldado?; por este combatiente muerto ya no podemos hacer absolutamente nada, ¡ya esta muerto!... ¿esta diciendo acaso que todavía debemos darnos un tiempo mas para organizarle un sepelio?".

Pasmado por la respuesta que recibió por parte de su superior, aquel soldado se queda en silencio durante unos segundos… pero con tono de voz firme, no duda en responderle con las siguientes palabras:

"¡Señor, siento mucho diferir de su negativa!... pero a pesar de no haber conocido ni tratado personalmente con este individuo, el hecho de saber que el perecio combatiendo por otros hace que gane mi admiración y por ello, lo vea como si fuera uno de mis camaradas caidos en cumplimiento de su deber. Todo lo que sugiero, es que llevemos su cuerpo con nosotros de regreso a Hogan y si hay conocidos suyos que puedan reclamarlo, se lo entreguemos para que le hagan los honores correspondientes. Si usted no desea cargar con esa responsabilidad, no se preocupe, ser yo quien lo haga; ¡pero de ningún modo pienso dejar abandonado a un compañero de lucha que ofrendo su vida por la de otros y merece todo nuestro respeto!".

Al terminar de escuchar su razonable punto de vista, Ra-ziel se muestra tan sorprendido, que no puede articular palabra alguna durante unos segundos. Como si mostrara inseguridad, observa a los rostros del resto de los soldados, quienes a pesar de todo demostraban en sus miradas estar totalmente de acuerdo con lo expresado por su compañero. Ante esto, Ra-ziel opta por reflexionar brevemente, sintiendo en su interior que aquello era totalmente cierto, de ningún modo podían abandonar a un valeroso combatiente, aunque este hubiera caído en desgracia… llevarlo era lo menos que pidan hacer. Por lo tanto, con voz firme expresa:

"¡De acuerdo soldado, no puedo refutar su punto de vista!; abandonarlo aquí, con seria honorable de nuestra parte… llevarlo con nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer"- y al momento da la siguiente orden- "¡Rápido, traigan una levito-camilla y suban ahí el cuerpo de este combatiente caído!".

En lo que 2 soldados- enfermeros se aprestaban a cumplir la orden dada por Ra-ziel, el soldado muestra una leve sonrisa y le expresa como forma de agradecimiento:

"¡Gracias, señor!... ¡ha llevado a cabo otro honorable acto!".

Planeta Hogan:

Unas horas después de que aquella sesión con los Guardianes de la Luz de grado superior había concluido, la princesa Anyag y sus acompañantes fueron conducidos a los respectivos aposentos que les serian designados, dentro de las secciones donde los integrantes de los Orden se alojaban. Pero como solo quedaban 2 cuartos disponibles, se decidió que uno seria compartido por el C. Oresthiak y el oficial Hanzuk mientras que el otro seria para la princesa araita y la teniente Drianha Jaext, acuerdo que fue respetado por todos.

Precisamente, dentro de la habitación de Anyag y la teniente Jaext, esta ultima se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su propia cama, sumida en sus propias reflexiones; justo en el momento que la princesa araita aparece peinando su largo y hermoso cabello rubio, el cual lo traia suelto en ese momento. Con un aire de total satisfacción expresa:

"¡Ahh, nada mas agradable que tomarse un delicioso baño después de un dia tan agitado!, ¿no lo cree, señorita Jaext?".

Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna por parte de la joven piloto, Anyag intrigada vuelve a dirgirse a ella:

"¿Señorita Jaext?..."

Al volver a escucharla, Drianha reacciona rápidamente y se apresura a responderle:

"¡Oh, disculpe princesa, por favor!... no era mi intención ignorarla".

"¡No se preocupe por ello!"- le expresa la chica, mostrando una leve sonrisa- "Es solo que me preocupe por un momento, al verla sumida en sus pensamientos".

"¡Oh, si!"- expresa Drianha, sonriendo un poco apenada. Pero al momento adopta un semblante serio y comienza a explicarle- "Es solo que… todo esto que nos ha ocurrido hasta ahora, el haber tenido que abandonar nuestro mundo natal con grandes dificultades y que ahora nos encontremos aquí en Hogan, refugiados entre estas personas que se designan a si mismas como Guardianes de la Luz… no se porque, pero no deja de provocarme cierta perturbación en mi interior".

Un poco intrigada por la declaración de la teniente Jaext, Anyag no duda en responderle:

"Pero, srita. Jaext ¿Cómo puede pensar algo asi?... estoy segura que todos ellos son buenas personas y por eso, no tengo porque dudar de ninguno… ¡confio plenamente en los Guardianes de la Luz!".

Drianha al terminar de escucharla, la observa fijamente a los ojos, a lo cual Anyag se siente un poco apenada creyendo que le ha provocado cierta molestia… pero la joven piloto muestra una sonrisa apacible y le responde:

"¡Tiene razón en lo que dice, princesa Anyag!; no me malinterprete, tambien creo que los Guardianes de la Luz tienen buenas intenciones para con nosotros… mas bien se trata de algo distinto; mi intuición me advierte que el futuro nos depara situaciones muy arriesgadas… ¡pero no es por mi por quien temo, si no mas bien por usted!".

Cuando termina de hablar, Drianha nota en la mirada de Anyag como esta se muestra algo impactada por lo que ella ha declarado. Por lo tanto, se apresura a aclararle:

"¡Disculpeme por favor, princesa Anyag, no era mi intención perturbarla de ese modo, creame!..."

La chica, reflejando una apacible sonrisa en su rostro, le responde:

"¡No se preocupe por ello, teniente Jaext!... entiendo que se sienta asi debido a todo lo que tuvimos que pasar y que aun nos provoca mucha incertidumbre; yo tambien me siento asi. Pero cuando uno ve solo tinieblas en el horizonte, la alegría que uno tenga en el alma es la mejor fuente de luz que se pueda poseer… ¡no se preocupe, confiemos en el poder del Padre Divino!".

"¡Si, tiene razón, princesa!"- le contesta de modo afirmativo Drianha- "Por el momento, lo mejor es que duermamos".

Anyag asiente con la cabeza y al momento, se dirige a su propia cama individual. Una vez que ella se acuesta, lo mismo que Drianha, la chica vuelve a dirigirle la palabra:

"Por cierto, srita. Jaext… ¡quiero darle las gracias!".

"¿Por qué, princesa?"- le interroga la joven piloto, curiosa.

Un poco apenada, Anyag le explica:

"¡Por… haberme dado un abrazo cuando estábamos en el comedor… en el momento que me sentía afligida!".

Con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, Drianha le responde:

"¡No es nada, princesa!, mi única intención en ese momento, era tratar de reconfortarle, aunque fuera un poco!- y dando un pequeño suspiro, añade- "Desde que yo era pequeña, cuando mi padre descubria que me sentía mal por algo, el tambien me abrazaba para reconfortarme… y solo asi, volvía a recuperar el entusiasmo".

"¡Su padre debe ser un gran hombre, srita. Jaext!"- le expresa Anyag.

Drianha, adoptando una melancolica mirada, le responde:

"¡Si… es el mejor recuerdo que puedo guardar de el!".

Extrañada por esta declaración, Anyag le pregunta:

"¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿acaso el esta…?"

"¡Si, lamentablemente el perecio en la revolución de Ara, combatiendo en el frente!".

Al terminar e escucharla, la chica adopta un semblante melancolico, mientras le expresa a Drianha:

"¡Oh, en verdad lo siento!".

"¡Pierda cuidado, princesa!"- le expresa Drianha con tranquilidad- "De cualquier forma, le agradezco que podamos hablar sobre mi padre… porque, aunque nuestros seres queridos se hayan marchado para siempre de este plano, ¡de ellos siempre quedara un hermoso legado que no desaparecerá a través del tiempo!".

La chica asiente con gran emoción.

"¡Bien, hablemos de otra cosa!"- le expresa Drianha. Y al momento, le interroga a Anyag- "Digame: ¿Qué opina de los Guardianes de la Luz que conocimos desde que llegamos a este planeta?".

Al escucharla, ella reflexiona durante unos instantes y al momento, le responde:

"¡Bueno, como le dije hace un momento, todos me parecen buenas personas!... el maestro Codreanu, por ejemplo, es todo un caballero y un poseedor de gran sabiduría; Jose Cuauhtemoc en cambio, es muy simpatico y amigable, es con quien mas fácil se me ha hecho tratar. Y en cuanto a Dairel…"- en el momento que lo nombra, Anyag comienza a sonrojarse; y llevándose las manos al rostro, empieza a hacer gestos coquetos mientras continua hablando- "¡El es… tan… lindo!".

Drianha, un poco sorprendida por la reacción de la chica al nombrar a aquel cipaciano, sonríe y le expresa:

"¡Vaya, la verdad no me extraña el porque experimenta esa emoción con respecto a ese chico, princesa!"- pero en su interior, piensa- ("¡Igual que lo hacen el resto de casi todas las chicas que hay aquí, por lo que me di cuenta!").

Anyag no puede evitar la pena que experimenta a causa de la atracción que siente por Dairel; por lo tanto, prefiere continuar la conversación- "En cuanto a Oyamal… no se, pero parecer tener un carácter algo frio y distante. Me da la impresión inclusive, de que yo no le agrado y no estuviera dispuesta a ser mi amiga".

"¡No se preocupe por ella, princesa!"- le expresa la joven piloto- "Lo que pasa… es que su comportamiento es algo común en las chicas de su edad".

"¡Que raro, yo no reacciono del mismo modo que ella!"- le aclara Anyag.

"¡Bueno, es que usted tiene una personalidad muy diferente a la de esa chica, princesa!... las personas siempre van a reaccionar diferentes unas a otras, aun en las mismas situaciones"- le explica Drianha. Y añade para concluir- "¡No se preocupe, estoy segura que poco a poco lograra ganarse su confianza y ambas terminaran siendo las mejores amigas!".

"¡Si yo tambien lo espero, srita. Jaext!"- le expresa Anyag- ("¡Justo lo mismo que Cuauhtemoc me expreso en aquel momento!... el tambien esta muy seguro de ello").

"Bueno… en cuanto al resto de los Guardianes, los ire conociendo poco a poco…"- y dando un bostezo, añade- "¡Creo que el sueño me ha invadido!... ya es hora de dormir, srita. Jaext".

"¡Asi es, princesa, Anyag!... ¡duerma bien, porque mañana será otro dia mas para vivir!"- y al momento, con el tacto palpa una especie de cubo con aberturas a los lados, el cual contiene una especie de esfera que proyecta luz y en la parte superior, con solo pasar los dedos de su mano derecha lo apaga al instante; una vez que esta oscuro, acomoda su cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra sus ojos.

"¡Yo tambien le deseo que duerma bien, srita. Jaext!"- le responde Anyag. Pero una vez que la luz se ha apagado, voltea al lado opuesto y con mirada melancolica, piensa- ("¡Papá querido, tambien te deseo que tengas dulces sueños… sueños en los que volvamos a estar juntos y que tengamos la esperanza de que se hagan pronto realidad!")- y al concluir, cierra sus hermosos ojos.

Al dia siguiente:

En medio de las "vías blancas" que conectan todas las ciudades y sitios importantes del planeta Hogan, se observa un "levito-desplazador" (o desplazador magnetico, se le puede llamar de ambas formas), el cual transita por una de esas vías; y sobre aquel vehiculo, quienes viajan como pasajeros son Codreanu y sus discípulos, mas la princesa Anyag, Oresthiak y sus 2 compañeros.

La razón de ello es que todos se dirigen hacia la zona de pistas de aterrizaje, la misma donde los araitas habrían descendido durante su arribo a Hogan, puesto que Codreanu había recibido noticias por parte del regente Xael de que en ese momento arribarían las Fuerzas especiales del F.M.E, provenientes del planeta Yaylan y asi estar presentes en aquella zona para recibir a su compañero Kedrón (aunque en ese momento, con excepción de Codreanu todos ignoraban aun su trágico fin).

Precisamente sobre aquel desplazador magnetico, Jose Cuauhtemoc no podía ocultar la emoción de reencontrarse con su viejo mentor, cosa de la que en ese momento conversaba con los ahí presentes:

"¡Si, ya quiero ver pronto al maestro Kedrón!... quiero saber de sus propias palabras, como estuvo su arriesgada misión en su mundo natal Yaylan. Tal vez no logro liberar su propio planeta, pero seguramente realizo muchísimas hazañas admirables, ¡la neta!".

"¡Vaya, por lo que podemos darnos cuenta, ese tal Kedrón es todo un ejemplo a seguir para ti, Jose Cuauhtemoc!"- le expresa la teniente Drianha.

"¡Asi es, srita. Jaext!"- le responde entusiasta- "El maestro Kedrón es mi ídolo, es como de mi propia familia y espero ser en el futuro tan buen Guardian de la Luz como el… ¡en el instante que lo conozcan, se darán cuenta de lo buena onda que es el, la neta!".

"¡Eso es lo que mas esperamos en este momento, Cuauhtemoc!"- le expresa animada la princesa Anyag.

Oyamal interviene y le expresa tajante a su compañero de equipo:

"¡Pero tranquilízate ya!... ¡eres tan elocuente al hablar tanto del maestro Kedrón, que hasta pareces una especie de "propaganda gratuita" suya!".

"¡¿Qué?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, Oya?"- le contesta el chico, un poco apenado; a lo cual Anyag comienza a reir discretamente, contagiando al resto de sus acompañantes. Ante aquella expresión de suma alegría, Cuauhtemoc al principio queda desconcertado… pero al final, decide tambien unirse al coro de risas. Inclusive, Oyamal trata de resistir las ganas de comenzar a reir tambien.

Codreanu, quien estaba totalmente sumido en la melancolía por las razones ya conocidas, al ver aquella escena tan feliz comienza a reflexionar con cierto aire de nostalgia:

("Kedrón… ¿recuerdas que siempre decias que el mayor poder de los seres vivos era el reflejo de una sonrisa?, ellos demuestran en este momento aquel poder del que tu hablabas… ¡pero dentro de un momento, ese poder se debilitara cuando se enteren de la dolorosa verdad que deja atrás tu lamentable partida!").

En ese momento, como ya se encontraban cerca de la zona de aterrizaje, unos destellos luminosos que descienden del cielo llaman su atención. Cuauhtemoc al momento, comienza a exclamar totalmente entusiasta:

"¡Si, son ellos… y con ellos, viene el maestro Kedrón!".

Los ahí presentes tambien observan atentos aquellos destellos descendentes, que no serian otros mas que las naves de las Fuerzas Especiales del F.M.E. Al darse cuenta tambien, Codreanu cierra los ojos en un intento por contener las lagrimas… sabia que debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para el momento de revelar aquella terrible verdad a quienes lo acompañaban.

Una vez que el desplazador logra acceder a la zona de aterrizaje, se dirige a donde aquellas naves ya han aterrizado, estacionándose cerca de ellas. En el momento que todo esta listo para iniciar el descenso, Codreanu es quien se levanta y les indica a todos:

"¡Por favor, permanezcan aquí!... sere yo quien vaya primero".

"¡Como ordene, maestro Codreanu!"- le responde afirmativo el comandante Oresthiak.

El tlatoahni sonríe a modo de agradecimiento e inicia el descenso por los pequeños escalones desplegables del desplazador en dirección a las astronaves de las Fuerzas Especiales. Por coincidencia, aquellos combatientes tambien descendían de sus propias unidades al mismo tiempo, con la moral baja pero a la vez con dicha de haber sobrevivido tan peligrosa empresa; los cuerpos de los soldados que al contrario, cayeron en cumplimiento de su deber tambien eran descendidos, entre ellos el del valeroso Kedrón.

Codreanu observa atento a aquellos individuos en espera de dar con uno en particular; hasta que finalmente, el comandante Ra-ziel hace acto de presencia, sabiendo que el es a quien debe dirigirse. El tlatoahni va a su encuentro y una vez frente a frente, le hace un saludo:

"¡Saludos, C. Ra-ziel, mi nombre es Codreanu Ziilea (su apellido) y vengo de parte del Secretario general del F.M.E, el noble emperador Xael!".

"¡Saludos, Codreanu!, ¿Cuál es su asunto?"- le responde cortes el oficial innaritha.

En lo que ambos sostenían aquella conversación, los jóvenes guardianes y sus acompañantes araitas observaban manteniéndose a la expectativa. Mientras, el C. Oresthiak observaba hacia un lado, cosa que es notoria para Hanzuk y Drianha, por lo que ellos tambien observan hacia ese punto, descubriendo la razón: la "Aurora" la astronave en la que Oresthiak y Anyag, yacia inerte y en muy malas condiciones, producto de los ataques provocados por los cazas mictlanianos que los habían perseguido. Ante esto, el comandante araita expresa con cierta melancolía:

"¡Nuestra nave: "Aurora"!... sin ella, la princesa Anyag y yo no hubiéramos logrado llegar a este mundo aun con vida; ¡no seria justo que la dejaramos en total abandono!".

Drianha, con animo, le responde:

"¡No se preocupe por ello, C. Oresthiak!; Hanzuk y yo ya acordamos encargarnos de la reparación, reconstrucción y mantenimiento de la "Aurora"… ¡vera como en unos días, se la dejaremos totalmente como nueva!".

"¡Gracias, teniente Jaext!"- le agradece Oresthiak sonriendo. Drianha sonrojada, le responde del mismo modo.

Mientras tanto, una vez que el C. Ra-ziel esta enterado de las razones dadas por Codreanu, le repsonde:

"¡Si, al parecer asi es!... las características de aquel individuo al que llama Kedrón, concuerdan con la descripción que usted nos ha dado; ¡pero lamento informarle que cuando lo encontramos, el yacia sin vida!".

"¡Si, entiendo!"- le responde de modo serio Codreanu, aunque en el fondo intentaba retener todo su dolor.

"¡Señor, aquí esta el cuerpo!"- le informa uno de los soldados-enfermeros a Ra-ziel, al traer consigo el cadáver del Guardian de la Luz sobre una camilla levitatoria.

El oficial innaritha voltea hacia Codreanu y le indica:

"¡Bien, puede reconocerlo en este momento, sr. Ziilea!".

"¡Gracias, comandante!"- le expresa Codreanu. Y cuando se acerca al cuerpo y descubre su rostro, el impacto por ver el terrible estado en el que quedo su antiguo camarada es inevitable:

("¡Oh, no… Kedrón!").

En el desplazador magnetico, Cuauhtemoc esta totalmente impaciente por ver a su antiguo maestro (ni el ni los otros aun se dan cuenta, debido a la multitud de soldados que les cubren la vista):

"Oigan, ¿Dónde esta el maestro Kedrón?... no lo veo por ningún lado".

"¡Tranquilizate Jose, deja de estar comiendo ansias!"- le expresa Oyamal.

"Seguramente, el vendrá entre los heridos y por ello aun no ha podido descender; lo mejor será continuar esperando, tal como el maestro Codreanu nos lo ha indicado"- opina Dairel.

"¡Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a esperar mas!... bajare ahora mismo y lo buscare"- declara Cuauhtemoc de modo determinante; asi que, el joven macehual no lo piensa 2 veces para dar un salto directo del desplazador magneitco a la superficie, a unos cuantos metros y camina presuroso hacia aquel grupo.

"¡Cuauhtemoc, tenemos que esperar!"- le recuerda Oyamal al momento, pero es inútil. Justo en ese instante, oye que Dairel expresa una queja:

"¡Ese idiota!... ¡no solo es impaciente, sino que tambien se le ha olvidado que no debemos mostrar nuestras habilidades frente a cualquiera!".

Cuauhtemoc camina lo mas rápido que puede, tratando de descubrir a su mentor entre aquella multitud de soldados:

("¡Tiene que estar ahí, oculto entre esas personas junto al maestro Codreanu!...")

Por lo tanto, no titubea para llamarlo en voz alta:

"¡Maestro Kedrón!".

Esto obviamente llama la atención de los ahí presentes, tanto militares como de Codreanu, lo que tambien ocasiona que un par de soldados se hagan a un lado, dejando a un lado el cuerpo descubierto. Cuando ocurre esto, ¡Cuauhtemoc no puede evitar el impacto que le provoca aquella extraña escena!.

Al verlo, Codreanu le expresa en un tono algo estricto:

"¡Cuauhtemoc, ¿acaso no les indique que esperaran todos en el desplazador magnetico?".

Sin darle importancia al reclamo de su tlatoahni, Cuauhtemoc termina por acercarse poco a poco; y lleno de total incertidumbre, el chico le interroga:

"Maestro Codreanu… ¿y el maestro Kedrón?".

Sabiendo que era inútil seguir ocultando la terrible verdad, Codreanu cierra los ojos y le explica con un tono de voz lleno de pesar:

"¡Lo siento, Cuauhtemoc!... pero ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándoles la verdad… desafortunadamente, Kedrón esta…"- y abriendo los ojos, mira hacia donde esta el cadáver del Guardian de la Luz.

Ante esto, Cuauhtemoc expresa entre incrédulo y angustiado:

"¡No, maestro Codreanu… por favor, digame que el no…!"

"¡Lo siento Ose, pero asi es!"- le responde serio Codreanu.

Aun sin poder creerlo, Cuauhtemoc se acerca al cuerpo cubierto para excerciorarse por si mismo. Ante esto, el C. Ra-ziel intenta evitarlo:

"¡Muchacho, será mejor que no…!"- pero Codreanu lo detiene colocándole una mano en el hombro izquierdo, como señal de que ello era necesario.

Cuauhtemoc con gran temor, destapa el rostro de aquel valeroso combatiente… y cuando lo hace, ¡sus pupilas se contraen, a consecuencia del terrible impacto!:

("¡No, maestro Kedrón, no!").

Como ya no tenia caso seguir esperando, Oyamal y Dairel junto con los araitas tambien se han acercado. Y cuando los primeros se dan cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo:

("¡Maestro Kedrón!")- piensa Oyamal al sufrir el shock, mientras se lleva una mano a la boca; Dairel tampoco puede evitar ese terrible impacto. Los araita tambien se muestran sorprendidos ante esa aterradora escena.

Codranu se da cuenta de esto, pero prefiere no decirles nada. En eso, Cuauhtemoc vuelve a cubrir el rostro de su viejo mentor y baja su mirada; Codreanu al verlo, le expresa con una interrogante:

"¿Cuauhtemoc?..."

En eso, el chico parece responderle de la siguiente forma:

"¡Me… mintió…!"

Al escucharlo, Codreanu no sabe que decir; pero al momento Cuauhtemoc alza la vista y expresa con un grito:

"¡MAESTRO KEDRON, USTED ME MINTIO!"- y mientras las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, parece reclamarle abiertamente al finado guerrero- "¡Me mintió, dijo que regresaría vivo de su misión en Yaylan, que no importaba si resultaba herido, pero volvería vivo!... ¡que me contaría como se desarrollaron sus hazañas en su mundo natal!":

"_¡Jose, no te preocupes!... yo regresare de mi misión en mi mundo Yaylan y te contare como transcurrieron mis aventuras… ¡es una promesa!"_ (palabras de Kedrón antes de partir con las Fuerzas especiales hacia Yaylan).

"Y ahora… ¡y ahora, ¿tuvo que retornar de esta manera con nosotros, sin vida?"- mientras Cuauhtemoc continua con su doloroso reclamo, Oyamal siente como de sus ojos empiezan a brotar lagrimas, mientras Dairel observa pasmado- "¡Tuvo que volver a nuestro lado, sin vida!... ¡NO ES JUSTO!"- y recargando su rostro sobre el regazo del finado Kedrón, da rienda suelta a todo su dolor- "¡No es… justo!..."

Codreanu conmovido, sabe que ninguna palabra sirve en ese momento y solo se limita a colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de Cuauhtemoc, quien continúa sollozando. Mientras Oyamal, no pudiendo resistir mas, voltea su rostro hacia un lado y sus largos cabellos se encargan de cubrirlo parcialmente, como una forma de evitar que la miren sumida en llanto; Dairel cierra sus ojos y aprieta fuertemente sus dientes, para asi tratar de contener su propio dolor.

Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de yaylanianos que fueron traídos por las F.E, de entre quienes iban aquellos rescatados por el finado Guardian de la Luz, pasaban a un lado de entre quienes participaban en esa dolorosa escena. Y precisamente, también se hacían presentes la familia de aquella chica de 14 años y su padre, al cual Kedrón había salvado. Por lo tanto, la joven se detiene antes ese terrible acontecimiento y al estar consciente de lo que trataba y de quien era el difunto por el que se derramaban todas esas lagrimas, mostrando también un semblante triste no duda en lamentar:

"Señor… ¡usted le salvo la vida a mi padre y nos libero a todos nosotros!, ¡por usted, tenemos una nueva oportunidad de vida aquí!... ¿Por qué, porque no pudo salvarse a si mismo para que asi, pudiera agradecerle en persona?".

En cuanto a los araitas, impactados por ese terrible momento no tienen la menor idea de cómo reaccionar: Hanzuk y Drianha solo se limitan a mostrar el tradicional gesto araita de luto y consternación, mientras Oresthiak observa al rostro de Anyag y descubre que ella también llora en silencio… de modo compasivo, el C. araita la abraza tomandola del hombro izquierdo, como una manera de reconfortarla.

Mientras recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho del Oresthiak, Anyag quien continua dejando escapar sus propias lagrimas, piensa:

("¿Por qué aun en este mundo donde nos encontramos a salvo… lo único que atestiguo, son desgarradoras escenas de muerte y dolor?").

(Continuara…)

Notas de autor:

¡Hola de nuevo!... acabaron de leer el capitulo 9 de mi fic "Conflagracion mistica"… como se dieron cuenta (y seguro se cansaron leyendo) este capitulo ha resultado algo extenso debido a que le inclui como 6 escenas (entre ellas, el desgarrador momento en que los GL reciben el cuerpo sin vida del valeroso Kedrón) y eso hizo que se hiciera larga y por ello, tardara un buen en sacarla… de cualquier forma, espero les haya gustado. Cualquier tipo de comentario, háganmelo saber ¡nos vemos!.


	11. Chapter 11

"Conflagracion mistica".

Por:NC-18.

Capitulo 10: "Un legado imborrable (Tercera parte)-Guerrero Mártir".

Planeta Hogan:

A lo largo y ancho de aquel gran mundo, propiedad de la civilización alienígena innaritha y que a la vez era sede del F.M.E (Frente multiple estelar), las noticias mas recientes corrian como reguero de polvora por todas las ciudades construidas especialmente para dar refugio a todas las razas alienígenas que habían logrado huir de las devastaciones provocadas en sus mundos originarios por el imperio Mictlan… y aquellas novedades recientes, no tenían que ver mas que con otros 2 sucesos trágicos para quienes anhelan liberarse algún dia de la opresión imperialista: la conquista del S.E Ara y la del planeta Yaylan.

Por las calles de aquellas ciudades semi-subterraneas (sumergidas a varios metros de profundidad en gigantescos agujeros), seres de características variadas se enteraban por medio de pantallas holográficas que flotaban a la altura de los edificios, mediante titulares escritos en todos los idiomas conocidos del Universo acerca del sometimiento de esos 2 mundos por parte de la fuerzas mictlanianas, intercalando las escasas imágenes obtenidas por las Fuerzas Especiales de aquellos sucesos (únicamente en el planeta Yaylan, ya que por parte de Ara no existían a causa de que toda via de comunicación cesara misteriosamente); haciendo especial mención de la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat como "Unica integrante de la familia real araita que pudo huir de tal devastación en su mundo y arribar a Hogan, junto con otros acompañantes" mientras era proyectada una imagen suya. El enterarse de aquellas noticias causa en los rostros de todos esos individuos expresiones de total incertidumbre… mientras que en los escasos araitas presentes en Hogan (muchos de los cuales arribaron a ese planeta desde antes de la invasión del Mictlan), el enterarse de la caída de su mundo y al observar el hermoso y sereno rostro de su princesa, causa en ellos encontrados sentimientos de jubilo y profundo pesar.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio exterior:

Al mismo tiempo, otro suceso doloroso del cual la mayoría de las personas refugiadas en Hogan no tenían conocimiento, se estaba dando entre el limite que separa la atmosfera de aquel mundo y el espacio exterior.

Una gran nave flotaba mientras que en su interior, un amplio grupo de individuos realizaba una especie de ceremonia… se trataban de los mismos Guardianes de la Luz, mas otros individuos que también tomaban parte de aquello: la princesa Anyag, el comandante Oresthiak, Hanzuk, Drianha, el noble Xael, el comandante Innaritha Ra-ziel mas una guardia de honor compuesta por soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales e inclusive la familia yaylaniana de la joven de 14 años (que por sugerencia de ella y con el permiso de quienes ahí poseían autoridad, podían estar presentes en ese acontecimiento); todos participaban del que era el ultimo adiós al valeroso G. de la Luz Kedrón.

Cuando el resto de la Orden Guardiana se entera de la trágica noticia, aquello fue un terrible impacto para quienes forman parte de ella, principalmente para los jóvenes guardianes; es por ello que, dentro de aquella nave que servia de transporte fúnebre, todos ellos reflejan en sus aun tiernos rostros una gran tristeza para quien fuera no solo su primer instructor sino también un hermano mayor y amigo, mientras formaban 2 filas paralelas una a la otra, a la vez que cada uno cargaba una bandera de la O.G.L en sus manos. Uno de ellos, en quien mas se acentuaba aquel sentimiento, era Jose Cuauhtemoc quien no podía parar de llorar; mientras que Oyamal, quien se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, voltea a mirarlo al momento con aparente frialdad… pero cuando mira de nuevo al frente, cambia su expresión a una de total compasión hacia su compañero de equipo, porque sabe que en el fondo ella siente lo mismo que el.

Al momento, todos ellos voltean a ver hacia el lado derecho, puesto que un grupo integrado por el maestro Codreanu, el consejero Dgrell, el también consejero Argrazst y otro guardian llamado Aandrhe escoltaban un féretro cubierto con la bandera de la O.G.L y montado sobre una plancha levitatoria; conforme avanzaban cruzando por medio de las 2 filas, los macehuales extendian al frente sus banderas a modo de saludo y despedida al mismo tiempo… al momento, Codreanu observaba a los tristes rostros de sus discípulos y no se le dificultaba sentirse identificado con ellos.

La escolta junto con el féretro llegan frente a otras 2 banderas: del lado derecho la de la orden de los Guardianes y del lado izquierdo la bandera del planeta Yaylan (la cual consiste en un rectángulo azul marino en cuyo centro se ubica un gran cuadrado de líneas blancas y a su vez, en el centro de esta figura se ubican iconos de 3 planetas girando alrededor de una estrella que despide rayos luminosos, el sistema planetario al que Yaylan pertenece); en medio de ambas, hay una plancha metalica unida a una especie de abertura cuadrada, lo cual no es otra cosa mas que una mini plataforma de lanzamiento. Al instante los guardianes que flanqueaban el féretro de Kedrón, lo colocan sobre la plancha metalica y dejándolo ahí, rompen formación para que cada uno ocupe su respectivo lugar: Codreanu y Aandrhe con sus respectivos discípulos, Dgrell y Argrazst con el resto del N.C.G (Noble Consejo Guardian).

En ese momento, Dgrell es quien toma la palabra, dando el siguiente discurso:

"Compañeros Guardianes macehuales, tlatoahnis y nobles consejeros… ¡estamos aquí, en este momento tan lamentable, para despedir a nuestro hermano caído Kedrón Lai Sietnu (nombre y apellidos completos)!; quien decidido a luchar por su planeta de origen, partió de regreso a ese mundo para defenderlo de las garras del imperio Mictlan y desafortunadamente, el destino le deparo caer en cumplimiento de su deber. Hoy, gracias al noble esfuerzo del comandante Ra-ziel y sus valerosos soldados, nuestro noble hermano Kedrón nos fue devuelto, tristemente sin vida… para que todos juntos podamos decirle un adiós a su espiritu, mientras su cuerpo volverá a formar parte de la inmensa Estructura que sostiene a todo nuestro universo.

Con toda la sinceridad de nuestro corazón, hermano Kedrón, te pedimos que desde donde quiera que te encuentres nos sigas guiando y apoyando en este difícil camino que aun debemos recorrer; a la vez que también puedas otorgarnos tu perdón porque ninguno de nosotros estuvo presente para socorrerte en el momento que libras tan terrible batalla, a pesar de que tu mismo asi nos lo pidieras…"

Al momento que Dgrell toca este delicado punto, Codreanu comienza a recordar lo dicho por Kedrón poco antes de partir hacia Yaylan:

(Flash-back)

"¡Se los suplico desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, hermanos Guardianes!... otorgadme vuestro permiso para poder partir a mi mundo de origen y lo defienda con mis propias manos".

Quien hace tal suplica es el Guardian de la Luz Kedrón, la cual dirige hacia los que integran al N.C.G.

Dgrell al momento, le responde:

"¡Hermano Kedrón, entendemos tu sentir con respecto al hecho de que el Mictlan este a punto de invadir Yaylan, tu planeta natal!... pero debes estar consciente de que aquella será una empresa muy arriesgada. Aunque puedas tu solo hacerle frente a todo el ejercito mictlaniano, sabes que la presencia de los Cazadores Negros es infaltable en esos conflictos… ¡varios de ellos o uno solo lo suficientemente poderoso, basta para que tu vida este en peligro!".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, Kedrón pese a todo comprende el punto de vista expuesto por Dgrell; aquello sonaba totalmente razonable. Pero su sentido del deber para con su pueblo era mas fuerte que el temor a los grandes riesgos que implicarían el enfrentar cara a cara a los temibles C.N. por lo tanto, dirigiéndose al N.C.G, no duda en expresar:

"¡Hermanos Guardianes, comprendo perfectamente su punto de vista!... estoy consciente de que esta empresa que deseo llevar es muy peligrosa y no desean ver que yo acabe perdiendo mi vida. ¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí cruzado de brazos, mientras sepa que mis compatriotas están a punto de sufrir las peores calamidades a manos del Mictlan!... debo estar consciente que, mi principal deber como Guardian de la Luz es socorrer a quien me necesite sin esperar recompensa alguna a cambio; por lo tanto, si mi raza yaylaniana me necesita ¡es mi deber acudir en su ayuda!. Solo por esa razón, les suplico hermanos Guardianes, otórguenme su permiso para que pueda cumplir con mi deber".

Cuando terminan por escucharlo, las expresiones en los rostros de los 5 integrantes del C.G adquieren cierta austeridad. Kedrón solo espera que si decisión sea favorable para el, aunque en caso de no ser asi, muy a su pesar tendrá que aceptarlo, Codreanu, quien se encontraba junto a el del lado izquierdo, se mantenía a la expectativa de lo que el C.G estuviera por decir.

Y aunque pareciera que cada uno estuviera meditando para si mismo, en realidad los 5 Guardianes de grado mayor debatían por medio de la trascomunicacion mental cual seria su decisión final. Hasta que, tomando de nuevo la palabra, Dgrell proclama:

"¡Bien, hermano Kedrón!... aunque nosotros dentro de la O.G.L seamos quienes poseemos el estatus mas importante, creemos que de ningún modo podemos regirnos por un autoritarismo severo; nuestro papel siempre debe ser el de guiar y aconsejar en las decisiones que tomen los Guardianes, tal como lo expresa nuestra designación. Y como la voluntad personal o el destino de cada individuo son situaciones por las que ni siquiera nosotros podemos pasar… ¡hemos decidido otorgarte el permiso para que puedas ir de regreso a Yaylan tu mundo natal, esperando que tu misión sea coronada por el éxito!".

Al escuchar esto, Kedrón no puede evitar que el jubilo domine su interior. Codreanu en cambio, no puede evitar el estar sorprendido por esto. Los 5 Guardianes de la Luz de grado mayor en cambio, solo piensan en que esa decisión haya sido en verdad la correcta, no para ellos, sino para Kedrón.

El G. de la L. yaylaniano, con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, expresa a sus compañeros totalmente agradecido:

"¡En verdad, les agradezco por este favor tal especial, hermanos Guardianes!, ¡les pormeto que luchare con todas mis fuerzas por liberar a mi raza!".

(Fin del flash-back).

Codreanu piensa que, aun sabiendo que las posibilidades de regresar victorioso y vivo de aquella misión eran casi nulas, Kedrón habría partido feliz de poder luchar nuevamente por los suyos.

Mientras tanto, en el Sistema Estelar Ara:

Cerca del sub-mundo Delta-830 perteneciente a la ahora sometida civilización araita, las ultimas resistencias del ya derrotado ejercito de Ara continuaban batiéndose a muerte contra las fuerzas imperialistas del Mictlan, las cuales han logrado acceder a aquel planeta, por lo que era inevitable que ganaran terreno a cada momento que pasaba.

Mientras los combates entre las astronaves de ambos bandos seguían dándose con mayor intensidad en la orbita de Delta-830, en el interior del mismo (cuya atmosfera semeja mucho a la del planeta tierra) la situación no era menos desastrosa: en el cielo, los destellos de las explosiones eran incesantes, los sonidos que provocaban aquellas poderosas armas estremecían con una fuerza superior a la de una tormenta eléctrica; y de modo inevitable, combatientes de ambos bandos perdían sus vidas al enfrascarse en fieros combates.

Sin embargo, al ser Delta-830 propiedad de los militares araitas, esta carecia de ciudades habitadas por civiles por lo que aquella hecatombe no adquiría mayores dimensiones… la única estructura artificial existente en ese submundo (que mas bien, seria un gran conjunto de ellas) es la gran base militar: "Delta-Mutter 01" el bastion principal del ejercito de Ara. En el interior de aquella base, dentro de una sala de operaciones se observan a diversas personas pegadas a paneles de control mientras otras que portaban armas y uniformes observaban atentas al desarrollo de aquellos terribles acontecimientos. Todos eran el personal técnico y militar de aquella base, quienes pese al gran temor que experimentaban, continúan laborando a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas. En medio de todos, se encontraba Ardhus Teerak, comandante en jefe quien en ese momento era el que poseía total autoridad. De mirada recia y duro carácter, Ardhus no dejaba de estar atento al curso que estaban tomando aquellos terribles acontecimientos, cuando repentinamente rompe su propio silencio haciendo la siguiente interrogante si dirigirse a nadie en concreto:

"Diganme, ¿aun no hemos establecido contacto?".

Uno de los operadores es quien se encarga de responderle:

"¡Lo siento mucho, Señor!... no hemos podido hasta ahora establecer contacto ni con el general Taek ni con el comandante Oresthiak… ¡no hay recepción de señal alguna por parte de ambos!".

Al escuchar esto, Ardhus endurece aun mas su fuerte mirada; al momento uno de los oficiales que se encontraba a su lado se dirige hacia el haciéndole la siguiente interrogante:

"Señor, tanto el general Taek como el C. Oresthiak jamás ignorarían un llamado de alerta… ¿sera posible que ambos hayan…?"

A lo que Ardhus le responde:

"¡Ignoro que es lo que este ocurriendo en el planeta principal y cual haya sido la suerte de ambos!... pero de todas formas, no debemos ceder en ningún momento; ¡nosotros somos el ultimo bastion de la resistencia araita, ahora que la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas han sido abatidas en todos los mundos que integran nuestro sistema estelar y por ello, debemos seguir en nuestra lucha hasta el final!".

"¡Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Señor!"- le responde con cierto entusiasmo su subordinado.

Al momento, Ardhus cambia de tema con otra interrogante:

"Por cierto, ¿ya se esta llevando a cabo el plan de evacuación de los refugiados civiles?".

"¡Ya se esta llevando a cabo el plan: "Exodo- Delta", Señor!"- le responde otro de sus subordinados- "La primera nave en partir, será la que conduzca el…"

En eso, una especie de alarma comienza a sonar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ardhus no pierde el tiempo para preguntar sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto:

"¡Rapido, ¿quiero saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo?".

De entre el grupo de operadores, una joven mujer rubia es quien le responde:

"¡Señor, el radar ha detectado la presencia de una numerosa formación de naves enemigas dirigiéndose a este punto!"- y al ampliar la imagen de manera tridimensional, todos observan infinidad de cazas mictlanianos que están por llegar a donde se ubica esa base.

Ante aquello, todos los presentes quedan enmudecidos… solo el C. Ardhus conserva su expresión de aparente frialdad; por lo tanto, no titubea en dar la siguiente orden:

"¡Rapido, ordenen a los escuadrones Gamma-912 A y Epsilon- 977 B que se preparen para contraatacar a las fuerzas enemigas!... ¡no debemos permitirles avanzar ni un paso mas a esos bastardos!".

"¡Si, Señor!"- le responde otro de los operadores.

En cuestión de minutos, en la amplia explanada que se ubica dentro de los limites de la base: "Delta-Mutter 01" 2 especies de aberturas se abren a modo de compuertas para permitir que 2 grupos de numerosos cazas araitas salgan por ellas ascendiendo de modo vertical y al instante, se lancen velozmente al encuentro de sus adversarios. El encuentro entre ambas fuerzas no tarda mucho en darse y por todos lados a donde se volteara, solo podían observarse disparos lasers, naves que perseguían velozmente a otras y explosiones de muchos vehículos aéreos por parte de ambos bandos.

En la sala de operaciones de aquella base militar, todos los presentes observaban llenos de incertidumbre el desarrollo de aquellas batallas aéreas, mientras Ardhus quien permanece en apariencia inalterable, cierra sus ojos y juntando ambas manos para que sobre ellas descanse su mentón, reflexiona:

("¡Odio admitirlo, pero esta derrota es inminente!... nuestra única esperanza, es que el plan de éxodo tenga éxito y los civiles que tenemos bajo nuestro cuidado, logren llegar al planeta Hogan… ¿vamos muchacho, confio en que lo logres, por la memoria de tu padre!").

Planeta Hogan:

El homenaje al caído G.L Kedrón aun continuaba, mientras cada uno de los presentes desfilaba frente al féretro al mismo tiempo que frente a este depositaban como ofrenda una "flor de cristal" (una rara flor de origen incierto, cuyos petalos parecían estar hechos de un cristal de color blanco brillante; muy abundante en los campos silvestres de Hogan). En el momento que toca el turno del tlatoahni Codreanu, al depositar su propia ofrenda y observando hacia aquel féretro, viene a su mente otro recuerdo:

(Flash-back).

Una vez que Kedrón termina de expresar su agradecimiento al C.G por la autorización otorgada para partir de regreso a Yaylan, de pronto Essya toma la palabra, haciéndole la siguiente sugerencia:

"Kedrón… ¡aunque nosotros decidimos de buena otorgarte la autorización para permitirte retornar a tu mundo natal, consideramos que no seria justo dejar que tu luches solo!. Por ello, creemos necesario sugerirte que uno o varios de nosotros te acompañemos en tu cruzada; ¡solo con la unión que debe haber entre nosotros, tendremos mas posibilidades tanto de luchar contra cualquier enemigo poderoso, como de sobrevivir!".

Al escuchar esta petición, Kedrón se muestra algo asombrado y esta a punto de expresar algunas palabras; pero Codreanu se adelanta, haciéndole la siguiente declaración:

"¡El N.C.G tiene razón, Kedrón!... si otros mas te acompañamos para apoyarte en aquella batalla, ¡el riesgo será menor y habrá mas posibilidades de lograr esos nobles objetivos que tanto anhelas!. Por ello, yo soy el primero en ofrecerme como voluntario para acompañarte en tu lucha…"

Pero Kedrón, de un modo cortes pero enérgico, le responde a Codreanu:

"¡Lo siento, amigo Codreanu… pero temo que debo rechazar tu petición!".

Tanto el G.L dhaciense (originario del planeta Dhacia) como los Guardianes consejeros se muestran totalmente sorprendidos por la negativa de Kedrón ha hecho acerca de aquella sugerencia. Kedrón ante esto, de modo muy tranquilo les comienza a explicar:

"¡Entiendo que mi negativa de rechazar la ayuda de mi hermano Codreanu, les pueda parecer polémica!... pero si lo hago asi es porque ustedes tienen razón al afirmar que yo estoy a punto de tomar entre mis manos un gran riesgo… y por ello, no estoy dispuesto a aceptar que otro hermano Guardian asuma junto conmigo ese terrible desafio; ¡yo soy el único que debe asumirlo e incluso, sufrir las consecuencias!".

Cuando terminan de escucharlo, los integrantes del N.C.G en un principio se les hace totalmente difícil aceptar tal decisión, lo mismo que a Codreanu; pero saben que las razones expuestas por Kedrón son totalmente ciertas, a pesar de que no estuvieran de acuerdo.

Una vez que concluye aquella sesión y que Kedrón ha salido del recinto de los Guardianes, Codreanu lo alcanza y llamando su atención, comienza a interrogarle:

"¿Estas seguro de tu decisión, Kedrón?, ¿en verdad deseas asumir ese terrible desafio tu solo?... ¿Por qué no quieres que al menos sea yo el único que te acompañe al planeta Yaylan para que peleemos juntos?".

Cuando termina de escucharlo, Kedrón cierra sus ojos y comienza a responderle:

"¡Lo siento mucho Codreanu, pero esa es mi verdadera decisión!...aunque nuestros hermanos del N.C.G saben que mis razones son justas, hasta yo mismo creo que arrastrar a la Orden Guardiana a tomar parte de ese enorme desafio, seria no solo una locura sino a la vez algo muy egoísta de mi parte… ¡no me arrepiento de llevar a cabo esta noble cruzada yo solo, aun si para ello debo arriesgar mi vida!"- y abriendo nuevamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que le muestra una sonrisa, continua expresando- "¡Aun asi te agradezco por tu solidaridad para con mi causa, al ofrecerte como un refuerzo Codreanu!".

El Guardian de la Luz sin saber que responderle, solo atina a reflejar el mismo gesto en su rostro… pero la duda no puede desaparecer de su mente.

Por ultimo, Kedrón vuelve a dirigirse hacia el haciéndole la siguiente petición:

"Y en caso de que lamentablemente no retorne al lado de ustedes, ¡quiero que también me prometas que haras todo lo posible por hacer fuertes a tus chicos, tal como los otros tlatoahnis deben hacerlo con los suyos!... especialmente a Cuauhtemoc… y tu bien sabes porque".

"¡Si, amigo , Kedrón… será tal como me lo pides!"- le responde afirmativo Codreanu.

(Fin del flash-back).

("¡Sera tal como tu me lo pediste en ese momento, amigo Kedrón!... me esforzare al máximo porque mis discípulos se vuelvan muy fuertes en todos los sentidos, ya que ellos son ahora el futuro de nuestra orden guerrera… ¡especialmente Jose Cuauhtemoc, por las razones que nosotros bien conocemos!").

Conforme transcurre el tiempo, todos los presentes (incluidos aquellos ajenos a la orden de los G.L) pasan a depositar sus respectivas flores de cristal frente al féretro de Kedrón, a modo de tributo. Cuando llega el turno de los discípulos de Codreanu, al momento que Jose Cuauhtemoc lleva a cabo aquel rito, a su mente viene el ultimo recuerdo que tiene de su viejo mentor, poco antes de partir a Yaylan:

Afuera del edificio-sede del F.M.E, Kedrón ya esta listo para partir hacia la zona de pistas de aterrizaje, donde a su vez abordara una de las astronaves militares que paritirian en misión de ayuda a Yaylan; en el momento lo acompañan Codreanu, sus discípulos y algunos otros Guardianes… en eso, Jose Cuauhtemoc se dirige a el, en un tono de aparente reclamo:

"Pero, maestro Kedrón… ¿es necesario que lleve a cabo esta arriesgada misión usted solo?".

A lo que Kedrón le responde:

"¡Jose, se que no es tan fácil entender el porque de mi decisión!... pero yo tengo un deber para con mi mundo, mi pueblo y sin importar que arriesgue mi vida, ¡no titubeare en acudir a ese llamado!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, el chico agacha la cabeza algo apesadumbrado, por lo que no duda en expresar:

"Pero… pero… ¡no seria justo que usted terminara asi su vida, la neta!, ¡aun tiene muchas cosas que enseñarnos, muchas historias que contarnos!... ¡no quiero que nos falte a todos!".

Kedrón, mirándolo de modo compasivo, pone su mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico y como una forma de animarlo, le expresa:

"¡Jose, no te preocupes!... yo regresare vivo de mi misión en Yaylan y te contare como transcurrieron mis aventuras… ¡es una promesa!".

"¿Neta?... ¡que bien!"- le responde Cuauhtemoc, un poco mas animado.

Pero Kedrón, en su interior piensa de modo melancolico:

("¡Jose, en verdad lo siento mucho por ti!... pero ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que retorne vivo de esta peligrosa misión. Tal vez tu entusiasmo y la voluntad del Padre divino lo permitan… ¡pero si eso ya no es posible, quiero que me prometas que te convertiras en el guerrero mas fuerte de nuestra orden!").

Cuauhtemoc vuelve a dirigirse a su mentor, expresándole:

"¡Estare esperando su regreso maestro Kedrón, pa' que me cuente sus hazañas en su mundo natal!..."

Estas ultimas palabras resonaban como ecos lejanos en la mente del ahora afligido Cuauhtemoc, quien al recordar aquellas aparentes palabras de aliento dichas por su viejo mentor… no podía evitar que las lagrimas continuaran brotando de sus ojos.

Cuando llega el turno de Oyamal, al momento que deposita su propia flor de cristal, también viene a su mente un recuerdo muy especial del finado Kedrón:

Una agotada Oyamal intenta poner todo su esfuerzo en retener un escaso brillo luminoso que se manifiesta en la punta de su propia xiuhcoatl, la cual sujeta con su mano derecha extendida hacia el frente; al momento, el brillo aumenta de volumen hasta tomar la forma de una esfera de tamaño mediano, a pesar de que a ella le esta costando un esfuerzo enorme… sin embargo, el cansancio la vence y ello trae como consecuencia que aquel cuerpo luminoso se desvanezca, al mismo tiempo que baja sus brazos totalmente rendida.

("¡Maldicion!... ¡aun me cuesta trabajo retener mi propio flujo emanativo el tiempo suficiente!. Pero no debo darme por vencida, yo debo…")- piensa de modo insistente la chica.

"¡Oyamal, no te debes exigir tanto a ti misma!"- repentinamente, ella escucha otra voz, lo cual llama su atención y hace que voltee su vista hacia atrás… cuando descubre de quien se trata se muestra un poco mas tranquila:

"¡Maestro Kedrón!..."

"¡El mismo, je ,je!"- le expresa con cierto entusiasmo-"¡Disculpa si te sorprendi tan repentinamente, no era esa mi intención!".

"¡Pierda cuidado, maestro Kedrón!"- le responde la chica- "Es solo que intento una y otra vez formar la base para asi crear mi propia técnica de defensa… ¡pero mi esfuerzo al máximo y ello no es suficiente para lograrlo!"- concluye, con cierto dejo de frustración.

Kedrón, al terminar de escucharla, sonríe y comienza a darle una explicación:

"¡Oyamal, escucha con total atención lo que te voy a explicar!".

"Lo escucho, maestro Kedrón"- le responde atenta la joven G.L.

"Puedo notar que tu esfuerzo es indudable y el control que ejerces sobre tu emanación espiritual es magnifico"- y añade- "¡Pero creo que el problema se encuentra únicamente en el hecho de que intentas forzar tu propia energía al máximo, de modo muy apresurado!... lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que el curso de las cosas marche a su debido tiempo, aunque ello tenga que dilatar".

"¿Cómo?, ¿a que se refiere con eso?"- le interroga Oyamal, totalmente intrigada.

Al momento, Kedrón muestra en su mano derecha un dispositivo a manera de un pequeño disco de color azul, el cual se trata de un proyector holográfico de bolsillo; y de la parte superior de este, se proyecta tridimensionalmente la imagen de un espécimen terrestre que vuela.

"¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué clase de extraño ente es el que esta proyectando, maestro Kedrón?"- le vuelve a interrogar Oyamal, ahora con curiosidad.

Kedrón comienza a explicarle:

"Veras, Oyamal: este es un espécimen del planeta Tierra, de donde tu compañero Cuauhtemoc proviene y recibe el nombre de mariposa. Pertenecía al reino de los insectos, pero solia ser inofensiva…"

"¡Ademas de ser muy hermosa!"- expresa maravillada Oyamal, al ver la forma y los colores del espécimen que en la Tierra era conocida como mariposa monarca.

"Si, asi es… ¡es una pena que hoy en dia, se una especie ya extinta!"- le responde Kedrón, con cierta melancolía. Y continua- "Pero a lo que voy Oyamal, es que para que este espécimen adquiriera tal forma, primero debía tener esta apariencia"- y al momento, la imagen cambia a la de un gusano; pese a que pareciera que nada la perturbaba, Oyamal siente un poco de repulsión por la forma de aquel extraño bicho.

Kedrón lo encuentra un poco gracioso y comienza a explicarle:

"Esta especie de gusano es la etapa continua después de haber nacido de un huevo, al cual se le denominaba oruga… creerás que se veía horrible de ese modo, pero la siguiente etapa de su desarrollo te va a sorprender"- al momento, observa en el proyector como aquella oruga forma sobre si misma una especie de capullo color azul, hasta que finalmente del mismo capullo surge ya en su forma de mariposa monarca- "La etapa donde la oruga formaba un capullo con el que se envuelve se le denominaba crisálida… después de pasado cierto tiempo, resurgía ya transformada en la forma de mariposa, para asi continuar hasta el final con su ciclo de vida".

"¡Es algo interesante y didáctico lo que me ha mostrado con respecto a esa mariposa!"- le expresa Oyamal, para asi hacerle la siguiente interrogante- "¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con el entrenamiento que estoy haciendo y mi falla al tratar de crear esa técnica?".

Con paciencia total, Kedrón comienza a explicarle:

"El punto principal de esta muestra, Oyamal, es que asi como aquella mariposa tuvo que atravesar por diferentes etapas para alcanzar su total desarrollo y a su debido tiempo, asi tu también debes lograr el desarrollo de tu técnica por etapas de crecimiento; recuerda que la emanación espiritual es "energía viva", por lo que su desarrollo se debe dar poco a poco, tiene que crecer, asimilar lo que hay a su alrededor tal como todos lo hacemos cuando somos pequeños… ¡solo asi, lograras que tu propia energía logre su metamorfosis total a la de esa poderosa técnica que deseas crear!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, Oyamal comprende lo que Kedrón le ha dicho; por lo tanto, con mirada firme ella le responde:

"¡Entiendo, maestro Kedrón!... seguire el consejo que me ha dado, ¡gracias por ello!".

Asi, Oyamal continua practicando hasta que, pasado algunos días, logra obtener el control total de aquella esfera de luz; días después, logra que esta crezca un poco mas, a la vez que de esta surjan unas extensiones lineales luminosas. Unas semanas después, estas extensiones crecen y finalmente, ¡logra que estas se cierren entre si mediante unas capas de energía, hasta tomar la forma de un escudo!; Kedrón, quien en ese momento se encontraba a su lado, le expresa satisfecho:

"¡Te felicito Oyamal, lo haz logrado!... ¿ahora te das cuenta de que todo era cuestión de paciencia y constancia para lograrlo?".

Oyamal, quien en su rostro también mostraba satisfacción, no podía estar mas de acuerdo con su mentor.

("¡En verdad estoy totalmente agradecida con usted, maestro Kedrón!... sin sus sabios e ilustres consejos, jamás hubiera logrado superarme; ¡algun dia nos volveremos a ver, guardare esa esperanza en mi corazón!")- le expresa en su interior Oyamal.

Cuando llega el turno de Dairel, este se encuentra a punto de depositar la flor de cristal, pero se detiene debido a que, a su mente llega también un recuerdo que tiene del finado G.L:

"¿Pero maestro Kedrón, porque ello no es posible?... ¡ese es el único propósito en mi vida!"- quien habla en aparente tomo de reclamo es el joven cipaciano y quien les escucha con paciencia es el mismo Kedrón, el cual le da la siguiente respuesta:

"¡En verdad, lo siento Dairel!... pero tu bien sabes que como Guardianes de la Luz, jamás debemos dejarnos arrastrar por nuestras emociones mas negativas… ¡lo que pides, es motivado por un anhelo de venganza, el cual es la antesala de la misma maldad que pretendes destruir!".

Contrariado, Dairel le contesta con cierto tono de coraje:

"¡Pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso el sacrificio de toda mi familia debe quedar impune?, ¿acaso ellos no merecen que se les haga justicia?. Tambien se supone que como Guardianes de la Luz, debemos procurar justicia y libertad a los indefensos, a quienes han sido victimas de la opresión; y ahora ¿trata de decirme que yo no puedo procurar esa justicia a quienes perdi, castigando a los culpables de sus injustas muertes?".

Cuando termina de escucharlo, lejos de sentirse molesto Kedrón sabe que parte de lo dicho por el chico es razonable hasta cierto punto, además de que comprende sus sentimientos; pero hay un punto muy importante que el debe aclararle:

"¡Dairel, entiendo como te sientes!, aun te es difícil asimilar la terrible muerte que tus padres sufrieron a manos de esos asesinos que oprimen a tu pueblo… ¡se que tu anhelo es bueno, pero la manera en que lo quieres lograr es lo cuestionable!. Si solo deseas cobrar aquella violencia con violencia, te convertiras en los mismos sobre quienes deseas vengarte… ¡no puedes dejar que la oscuridad domine tu alma, puesto que en la Luz no puede habitar ninguna forma de oscuridad!".

Cuando termina de escucharlo, Dairel experimenta en su interior el como riñen entre si una variedad de emociones contradictorias; aunque Kedrón tuviera razón en parte de lo que ha expresado… el que solo viniera a su mente la aterradora imagen de ver a sus padre y a su madre ya sin vida a los pies de sus asesinos, mientras que oculto en un armario, un pequeño atestiguaba lloroso esa atroz escena… pequeño que no pudo defenderlos y que a partir de ese momento quedo completamente solo, siendo el mismo… hacia que su sangre hirviera de rabia y que no fuera fácil quitar de su mente la idea de una posible venganza.

Kedrón al darse cuenta de ello, lo mira de modo compasivo y colocando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, le expresa:

"¡Dairel, en verdad puedo comprender tus sentimientos!... yo también tuve que perder a mi propia familia de modo violento e injusto y durante mucho tiempo fue algo que no podía asimilar… pero por fortuna, gracias a la O.G.L, a pesar de que me hice fuerte, comprendi también que mi fuerza jamás debía ponerla al servicio de una venganza auto-destructiva, sino de la misma justicia… ¡te prometo que esos desalmados tarde o temprano, enfrentaran a la justicia que viene de lo alto, enfrentaran las consecuencias de sus propios actos!; pero a cambio, ¡quiero que tu también me prometas que de tu corazón borraras ese anhelo de venganza, que no permitas que esa "penumbra" domine tu interior, para que al final tu tampoco tengas que enfrentar un juicio por tus propios actos!".

Al terminar de oírlo, Dairel cierra sus ojos, reflexionando por unos instantes. Y pese a que no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, le contesta a Kedrón de modo resignado:

"¡Esta bien, maestro Kedrón!, ¡hare todo lo posible por quitar de mi mente, la idea de la venganza!".

Kedrón, con una mirada de jubilo, le expresa:

"¡Te lo agradezco, Dairel!... ¡de todo corazón!".

("¡Lo siento mucho, maestro Kedrón!... se que fue una promesa que le hice…¡pero en verdad, yo no…!")- piensa por ultimo el joven cipaciano, antes de depositar aquella flor.

Asi, cada uno de los Guardianes de la Luz, al momento que pasan frente al féretro de Kedrón, lo mismo viene a sus mentes un recuerdo especial como una promesa hecha a quien fuera su primer mentor.

Sistema estelar Ara:

Mientras tanto, las terribles batallas aéreas continuaban dándose en el sub-mundo Delta-830, tanto en su orbita como en su interior, principalmente cerca de lo que es la gran base aeroespacial: "Delta- Mutter 01".

Al mismo tiempo, en el interior del destructor imperial: "Xibalba", el general mictlaniano Tezka- Umal tan solo observaba el desarrollo de aquellas batallas, bastante seguro de tener el triunfo en sus manos. Pero sabiendo que aquella contienda debe finalizar pronto, se dirige a uno de sus subordinados, dándole la siguiente orden:

"¡Teniente!".

"¿Si, general Tezka?". Le responde.

"El tiempo para esas ratas araitas se ha agotado… ¡es hora de que hagamos uso de nuestra mas poderosa arma!".

"¡¿Qué, mi Señor?... ¿ahora mismo?".

"¡Por supuesto, ahora mismo!"-le responde energico Tezka- "¡Por lo tanto, ordene la retirada de nuestras fuerzas dentro de los próximos 60 micro-periodos regulares, rápido!".

"¡Co… como ordene, general Tezka!"- le responde obediente aquel individuo.

En el interior de Delta-830, el comandante Ardhus era informado de algo extraordinario para ellos, que se daba en ese momento:

"¡Señor, algo extraordinario esta ocurriendo!"- expresa sorprendido uno de los operadores.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"- pregunta intrigado Ardhus.

Aquel individuo le responde:

"¡Al parecer… el enemigo esta emprendiendo la retirada!, véalo por usted mismo…"

Al momento, frente a todos se proyecta una imagen tridimensional en la que se observa como los cazas mictlanianos están abandonando poco a poco el campo de batalla; inclusive en el espacio exterior, otra proyección muestra también a todas las naves enemigas, incluido el destructor: "Xibalba" comenzar a alejarse de Delta-830.

"¡Esto si que es… extraño!"- expresa incrédulo Ardhus al observar tan inesperado giro.

En ese momento, uno de los operadores con aparente jubilo no duda en declarar:

"¿Saben lo que esto significa?... ¡el enemigo se ha dado por vencido y nosotros hemos obtenido la victoria!".

Al instante, casi todos los presentes irrumpen en muestras de jubilo y gritos de entusiasmo, ante lo que consideran un "triunfo".

Pero lo que todos ellos ignoran, es que una vez que todos los cazas mictlanianos han abandonado el campo de batalla, únicamente se resguardan a una distancia segura… puesto que en el "Xibalba" se hacen los preparativos para hacer uso de su mas poderosa arma secreta:

"¡Iniciando proceso para enfoque del objetivo!..."

Y mientras en la base araita, aquellos individuos continúan con su pequeña celebración… el único que aun guarda cierto recelo, es el comandante Ardhus quien en su interior expresa escéptico:

("¡Esto no tiene sentido!... ¿si ellos nos superaban en numero y poderío, porque repentinamente deciden retirarse de la contienda?... de hecho, su retirada fue demasiado presurosa para no lanzar sus ultimas ofensivas; ¡demasiado rápida… a menos que…!")

Al momento Ardhus reacciona y llama la atención de todos los ahí presentes:

"¡Atencion, aun es demasiado pronto para celebrar!... ¡rapido, quiero que revisen el area exterior de Delta-830, para saber si existe anomalía alguna!".

Al momento, uno de los operadores obedece y mediante el uso de un dispositivo llamado escaneo sideral… descubre para su sorpresa, que la flota mictlaniana aun permanece a una gran distancia.

"¡Atencion, el enemigo aun no se ha retirado, permanece estatico!... ¡repito, el enemigo aun no se ha retirado!..."

Al terminar de escucharlo, todos los presentes pasan de las miradas de jubilo a las de total estupor.

("¿Qué es lo que esos malditos estarán planeando ahora?")- pregunta Ardhus, lleno de total incertidumbre.

"¡Objetivo en la mira!... ¡esperando ordenes para iniciar proyección laser!".

"¡Todo listo, general Tezka!, ¡esperamos su orden!"- le indica uno de sus subordinados.

Tezka observaba a aquel planeta con una frialdad que solo podía porvenir de alguien carente de alma. Después de unos segundos, da al momento la orden para iniciar el proceso:

"¡Ahora, inicien la proyección laser hacia el objetivo!".

Al instante, se abre el frente de la "Xibalba" una gran abertura circular, por la que se asoma una especie de enorme cañon laser. En la punta de esta se manifiesta un destello rojo el cual poco a poco aumenta de tamaño, hasta tomar la forma de una gran esfera roja que en un instante ¡estalla y sale disparada velomente en forma de un haz luminoso!.

Es tal la velocidad de ese haz de luz, que al penetrar en a atmosfera de Delta-830, todos los testigos quedan enceguecidos por unos instantes:

"¡Agghh!... ¿Qué fue aquello?"- grita desesperado uno de los operadores de la base "Delta-Mutter 01", lo mismo que otros mas de los ahí presentes.

Una vez que aquel impacto termina, todos fijan sus vistas en los ventanales que hay al frente y descubren asombrados ¡un gran y resplandeciente rayo de luz carmesí proveniente del cielo!.

"¡¿Qué… es eso?"- pregunta temeroso uno de los operadores.

"¡Al parecer… se trata de un gigantesco haz de luz laser!"- le responde otro.

"¡Pero… ¿que significa esto?... en ese punto no existe ningún objetivo importante y de haber sido nosotros ese objetivo, ¡ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de destruirnos con eso!"- señala uno de los militares allegados al comandante Ardhus.

"¡No, no se trata de eso!"- expresa Ardhus, con su rigido tono de voz.

"¿A que se refiere con ello, Señor?"- le interroga otro de sus subordinados, completamente temeroso.

Haciendo mas sombrio el tono de su voz, el comandante araita comienza a explicarle:

"Eso tan solo es un recurso… ¡que servirá para atacarnos con algo mucho peor!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, en todos es notoria la expresión de terror dibujada en sus rostros.

En la "Xibalba", Tezka es informado por uno de sus subordinados:

"¡Señor, la mira esta puesta sobre el objetivo!..."

Después de unos breves segundos de silencio, Tezka ordena totalmente desquiciado:

"¡Ahora, lancen el misil armaggedon!... ¡BORREN PARA SIEMPE LAS VIDAS DE ESAS BASURAS ARAITAS!".

Al instante, un enorme objeto con forma alargada surge de la misma abertura circular por donde es proyectado el haz de luz, sirviéndole como una especie de riel conductor, justo en dirección hacia la atmosfera de Delta-830.

Ajenos a esto, los operadores de la gran base militar D-M 01 continuaban sumidos en el mas absoluto temor debido a lo que el comandante Ardhus había declarado; mientras el comandante araita, quien pese a todo permanecia imperturbable, daba las siguientes indicaciones:

"¡Bien, pese a todo no debemos perder la calma!... aun nos que da tiempo para…"

En eso, Ardhus es interrumpido por uno de los operadores quien lleno de una gran temor, le comunica:

"¡Señor… el escaneo sideral ha detectado algo… extraño!".

"¿De que se trata?"- le interroga el comandante araita.

Volteando a verlo con una expresión de total desesperación en su rostro, aquel individuo le responde:

"¡Un objeto extraño y de grandes dimensiones ha sido lanzado desde el crucero enemigo… y esta por acceder a nuestra atmosfera en unos instantes!".

Cuando acaban de escucharlo, todos los presentes se llenan de temor e instintivamente, voltean sus miradas hacia los ventanales… ¡justo en el momento que el gigantesco misil mictlaniano entra en la atmosfera de aquel mundo y se dirige hacia su superficie!; aquel objeto, envuelto en un manto de luz carmesí (causado por la friccion con la atmosfera), en el momento justo que hace contacto con la superficie activa un mecanismo ubicado en la parte delantera con el cual empieza a taladrar el suelo y de ese modo penetrar en el… pero es tan grande la potencia de aquel mecanismo ¡que las vibraciones provocadas por aquella maniobra hacen que aquel planeta literalmente empiece a temblar!:

"¡Aggh!..."

"¡Dios mio, ayudanos!..."- aquella era una escena dantesca de pánico y desesperación.

Sin embargo, aquello dura unos cuantos segundos, por lo que se detiene y todo parece volver a la normalidad. En la sala de operaciones solo se observa un gran desastre, mientras aquellos individuos vuelven a ponerse de pie aunque sin reponerse totalmente del miedo y algunos se aprestan a socorrer a sus camaradas que resultaron heridos o sumidos en un estado de crisis nerviosa.

Al momento, el comandante Ardhus ya de pie, hace la siguiente interrogante:

"¡Atencion… ¿se encuentran todos bien?".

Uno de los presentes le responde:

"¡Por supuesto, comandante!... aunque algunos están heridos, pero todos…"- pero repentinamente, aquel individuo tiene que interrumpir sus palabras, pues nuevamente comienza a manifestarse otro sismo que poco a poco, aumenta su intensidad.

"¡No… de nuevo!"- exclama aterrado otro de los ahí presentes. De pronto, uno de los operadores llama la atención de todos con un grito de asombro:

"¡Miren todos hacia afuera!".

Aquellos individuos voltean rápidamente sus miradas hacia el exterior y el terror se dibuja en sus rostros ante lo que presencian:

"¿Qué… que es… eso?"- pregunta uno de ellos al ver como el gigantesco agujero por el que penetro aquella enorme arma ¡surge ascendente un gran resplandor blanco el cual sale expulsado hacia el exterior en forma de un gigantesco chorro de luz blanca!... y como si no fuera suficiente, ¡los mismos fenómenos se manifiestan por todos los rincones de aquel mundo, a todo lo largo y ancho destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso!.

Dentro de la base militar D-M01, todo era un gran pánico, lo mismo que en la sala de operaciones: frente al imponente resplandor de aquellas destructivas columnas de luz, se oian alaridos de horror, algunos observaban paralizados, mientras otros se abrazaban entre si e inclusive emitían lastimeros sollozos. Mientras Ardhus Teerak, con una extraña calma, vuelve a tomar asiento y mientras cruza los dedos de sus 2 manos al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos, exclama:

"¡Este es… nuestro fin…!"

Fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de desaparecer junto con quienes lo acompañaban en medio de un violento estallido de luz blanca surgido de debajo de sus pies.

En el espacio exterior, lo que sigue es una escena digna del apocalipsis: Delta-830 se fragmenta con fisuras de color blanco para finalmente ¡estallar en medio de un gigantesco resplandor luminoso que enceguece por unos instantes!... hasta que la explosión cede y de lo que fue un mundo, solo quedan puntos brillantes que no tardan en apagarse.

Mientras tanto, la flota mictlaniana permanece estatica a una distancia segura, y toda su tripulación aun se muestra asombrada por el gran poder destructivo del misil Armaggedon… mientras que Tezka, no pudiendo resistir mas, comienza a reir desquiciadamente, de un modo cinico por el atroz crimen que ha perpetrado en contra de toda una raza.

Planeta Hogan, orbita exterior:

Justo en el momento que aun se desarrollaba la ceremonia fúnebre en honor a Kedrón, repentinamente Codreanu tiene un escalofriante presentimiento. Dgrell, quien se encontraba junto a el, al ver como el Guardian de la Luz experimenta cierta perturbación, le interroga con preocupación:

"¿Ocurre algo, Codreanu?"

Mientras sujeta ligeramente su frente, el dhaciense comienza a explicarle:

"Senti de pronto… una sensación terrible… ¡como miles de voces gritando aterradas en medio de una gigantesca hecatombe!".

"¡Ya veo!"- expresa con asombro Dgrell- "Hasta ahora, tu eres el único de entre nosotros que tiene la capacidad de recibir por parte de la gran Estructura, avisos sobre calamidades que estén aconteciendo en este momento… ¿sabes desde donde proviene tan aterrador presagio?".

Codreanu cierra sus ojos y medita por unos instantes; pero con una expresión de frustración dibujada en su rostro, expresa:

"¡No puedo saberlo con exactitud!... pero tengo el presentimiento, de que provino del Sistema Estelar Ara".

"¡Dios!... ¿acaso otra terrible tragedia ha ocurrido en el ya castigado mundo de Anyag y sus amigos?"- pregunta intrigado Dgrell, mientras observa al lugar donde se ubica el grupo de la princesa araita.

Con respecto a ellos (quienes, como costumbre en la cultura araita, llevaban cada uno un guante negro en la mano derecha como señal de duelo, además de que Anyag y la teniente Drianha portaban como accesorio adicional una gargantilla negra con una especie de rosa violeta), seguían atestiguando el desarrollo de aquella ceremonia… cuando repentinamente, Anyag experimenta un ligero malestar que sin embargo, esta a punto de hacerla desfallecer; pero el comandante Oresthiak se da cuenta a tiempo y logra sujetarla de un brazo, mientras le interroga:

"¡Princesa Anyag!... ¿se siente mal?".

La princesa araita, quien se recupera un poco de aquel shock, le responde:

"¡No… no se preocupe, comandante Oresthiak!, ya me siento un poco mejor".

"¿Usted lo cree, princesa?"- le interroga dudoso el araita- "Si quiere, la podemos llevar a un sitio donde pueda reposar por un momento".

"¡No gracias, eso no será necesario!"- le expresa cortes la chica. Y continua- "Es solo que… me sentí mal por un instante, ¡porque repentinamente pude escuchar en mi mente una gran cantidad de espantosos alaridos, además de que me sentí como si estuviera en medio de una gigantesca explosión!"- al terminar de escucharla, tanto Oresthiak como Hanzuk y Drianha quedan impresionados por tan inquietante declaración.

"¡No se preocupe por ello, princesa… ya paso todo!"- le expresa Drianha, como una forma de tranquilizarla.

"Pero… ¿usted que cree que ello ha de significar, princesa Anyag?"- le interroga Hanzuk.

Anyag, con cierta angustia reflejada en su rostro, le responde:

"¡En verdad… no lo se!"- y cuando termina de hacer esa declaración, Oresthiak no puede evitar mirarla fijamente, con gran preocupación.

Justo en ese momento, Dgrell vuelve a tomar la palabra y llamando la atención de los ahí presentes, expresa:

"¡Finalmente, ha llegado el momento de decir adiós a nuestro hermano Kedrón!... ahora su cuerpo retornara a hacerse uno solo con las estrellas que a todos nos han dado sustancia y forma, mientras su espiritu retornara a la morada eterna. Y para ello, entonaremos con fervor el himno que nuestra orden dedica a todos aquellos valerosos hermanos que se han convertido para nosotros en mártires admirables, luchando y dando su vida por las causas e ideales mas dignos".

En ese momento, cada joven Guardian en su respectivo lugar y sus maestros junto con sus propios equipos de aprendices, comienzan a entonar las siguientes estrofas con una devoción admirable:

Hermano mio,

Seguiste tu camino hacia la luz del alba.

Te dirigiste hacia tu verdadero destino,

¡por ello, no temiste que pronta llegara tu hora!.

La devoción de nuestros antepasados,

Que los guio a ofrendar sus mas nobles sentimientos…

¡te llevo a anhelar alcanzarlos,

Luchando y cayendo por todo y todos a los que has amado!.

Asi como las flores se alegran, ante las caricias del sol,

Asi como las risas brotan del jubilo del alma,

Asi como las esperanzas solo mueren con la vida misma…

¡asi perseveraste en ver fecundas, tus mas nobles causas!.

Y en esta hora de oscuridad,

Tristes te despedimos en tu partida a la morada eterna,

Con la misma devoción de una madre que llora

La inevitable partida de un hijo amado.

Pero como el rocio refresca a las bellas flores,

¡asi nuestras lagrimas fecundaran, los anhelos mas nobles!.

Hermano mio,

Seguiste tu camino hacia la luz del alba.

Te dirigiste hacia tu verdadero destino,

¡por ello, no temiste que pronta llegara tu hora!.

Al escuchar como los Guardianes de la Luz entonan con gran fervor y profundo pesar ese cantico, el resto de los presentes quedan entre extasiados y conmovidos, tanto que algunos no pueden evitar el querer derramar sus propias lagrimas.

Justo en el momento que terminan de entonar aquel himno, Codreanu y Aandrhe, junto con Dgrell y Argrazst se dirigen hacia el féretro y flanqueándolo nuevamente a ambos lados, toman entre sus manos la bandera de la O.G.L y lentamente la levantan. El resto de los Guardianes forman una sola fila, mirando hacia el féretro. Al momento que quitan la bandera de encima del mismo, se activa un mecanismo que hace que la plancha se desplace al mismo tiempo que la compuerta se abre, pasandoi por en medio de ella el féretro hasta que detrás suyo se cierra, al terminar de pasar completamente.

En ese momento, unos pequeños propulsores que se ubican en la parte inferior del féretro se activan, haciendo que este salga expulsado hacia el espacio exterior. Adentro, todos los demás observan como el féretro se aleja poco a poco; hasta que se detiene a cierta distancia. Al instante, Dgrell le indica a Codreanu:

"¡Es momento para que hagas los honores, hermano Codreanu!".

El dhaciense obedece y en su mente, piensa:

("¡Espero me perdones, amigo mio!...")

Justo en el momento que con un rápido movimiento, ejecuta un pase mistico y al instante, ¡el féretro queda rodeado de una luz roja y estalla por completo, quedando únicamente al final una gran cantidad de polvo!. Mientras aquello deja impresionados a casi todos los presentes, Jose Cuauhtemoc con profunda tristeza expresa:

"¡Adios… maestro Kedrón!".

Unos minutos después de concluida aquella ceremonia tan triste, Cuauhtemoc continua observando hacia las estrellas mediante un ventanal de esa nave, completamente sumido en la melancolía… cuando en eso, Anyag se acerca a el, sintiendo que de algún modo u otro debe tratar de animarlo, por lo tanto le expresa:

"Jose… se como te sientes en este momento, puesto que yo también tuve que ver como caia frente a mi alguien a quien termine apreciando por su noble sacrificio; pero tal como la señorita Drianha me lo expreso ayer: ¡mientras tenga en mi memoria al general Taek, en cierto modo el siempre estará presente!... asi tu, siempre que tengas presente a tu maestro, ¡el continuara vivo en tu corazón, porque el te heredo muchas cosas valiosas, te heredo una parte de su ser!. Y si te apoyas en tus amigos, en nosotros ¡estaremos dispuestos a mantener junto contigo ese legado imborrable!"- concluye mostrándole una agradable sonrisa.

"¡Anyag tiene razón!"- interviene Oyamal, quien se acerca junto con Codreanu y Dairel- "El maestro Kedrón no solo nos heredo enseñanzas para hacernos mas fuertes, sino un espiritu de unión fraterna… ¡juntos, mantendremos en pie ese legado, Cuauhtemoc!".

"¡Asi que animo Cuauhtemoc!, todos juntos de aquí en adelante nos apoyaremos incondicionalmente"- le expresa también el comandante Oresthiak. Asombrado por esto, Jose no solo observa a quienes le hablaron, sino también a los otros araitas, en quienes hay miradas de aliento, lo mismo que en Codreanu y aun en su propio rival Dairel. Ante este respaldo, el chico les expresa un poco mas animado:

"¡Gracias… a todos!".

Voltea su vista de nuevo hacia el ventanal y reflexiona:

("¡Maestro Kedrón, tal vez ya no pueda estar mas entre nosotros!... pero ellos tienen razón; ¡mientras lo tengamos presente en nuestro corazón por todo lo maravilloso que nos otorgo… su legado jamás se borrara!").

(Continuara…)


	12. Chapter 12

Nota importante:

¡Saludos a todos!... soy Neocoatl18, el autor de este fic.

Tal como ya se habran dado cuenta, CM vuelve con nuevo capitulo… pero en esta ocasión, deje la realización total de este nuevo episodio a un amigo: Skipper u Oscar Porras, autor del conocidísimo fic: "Los guerreros Z", el cual se ofreció para redactarlo, siguiendo un resumen previo que yo le pase. El resultado final, fue una excelente interpretacion y desarrollo de la trama, el cual enriqueció incluso con detalles que hasta a mi me pueden servir para continuar desarrollando la trama… ¡gracias, amigo Oscar!.

Bueno, pronto seguire redactando el argumento de esta historia con los siguientes capítulos; por el momento, ¡disfruten mucho de este, el reinicio de mi historia epica!.

NC-18.

La energía del cosmos nos ha llevado a presenciar un nuevo acontecimiento estelar de los millones que, con una continuidad simultánea, suceden periódicamente como una fuerza creativa del universo mismo que trata de tomar consciencia de sí mismo. Y esto a través de nuevas vidas, nuevas razas, planetas, acontecimientos, confrontaciones… Encaminadas al proceso evolutivo que nunca se detiene en este cosmos que constantemente va creando cosas nuevas y mejores.

Finalmente se acercó el momento de presenciar algo sumamente peculiar de todas las historias que ya han sido contadas, como las que están ocurriendo en este preciso momento, o en el futuro mismo. Un acontecimiento que probablemente marcará el destino de todos los demás mundos existentes y por haber, que ahora se encuentran fuertemente amenazados por el nacimiento de un imperio oscuro de nombre 'Mictlán', comandado por una orden de guerreros de intenciones apocalípticas dispuestos a conquistar el universo entero con tal de consagrarse con el poder absoluto.

Tal es su ambición que ahora han sometido al soberano pueblo de los Araitas, una raza noble de aspecto muy cercano al humano con la característica peculiar de poseer ojos de color amarillo. Tras el sometimiento de este sistema estelar de nombre 'Ara' junto con su rey, de nombre Neoth Xe-ackat, buscan con desesperación a su hija que logró huir de sus garras, la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat, la cual pudo refugiarse en el planeta Hogan considerado el sitio clave en la defensa definitiva de todos los sistemas estelares y las formas de vida que los habitan.

Ahora los Cazadores Negros tienen como objetivo principal capturar a la princesa y obtener de ella el contenedor que guarda uno de los secretos más poderosos del universo, del que puede depender toda vida inteligente conocida, y por conocer. Sobre todo ahora que fallaron en su primer intento de captura en el sistema estelar Ara, cuando el contenedor de ese secreto actuó como una luz de esperanza en el momento de escape de la princesa con el comandante Arthol Oresthiak, lo que permitió anular la fuerza de atracción de los Cazadores Negros que pretendían frenar la propulsión de la nave donde los soberanos se encontraban como tripulantes.

Con el descubrimiento de la orden de los Guardianes de la Luz en el planeta Hogan, Anyag cuenta ahora con confiables y fieles amigos dispuestos a defenderla de las garras del imperio Mictlaniano, mismo que no se detendrá hasta dar con su paradero y obtener de una vez por todo el más gran secreto que ella posee en su custodia.

Capítulo 11: "El plan secreto del imperio Mictlán".

Han pasado dos días desde el sometimiento definitivo del sistema estelar 'Ara'. Los cuatro siniestros Cazadores Negros: Jhevarak y sus discípulos: Zitbell, Shinodhat e Itzama retornan en su gigantesca nave de nombre 'Xibalba' a Mictlán, el planeta-sede del terrorífico imperio del mismo nombre.

El camino se volvió largo, desesperante, incómodo, imperando solamente el odio y la incertidumbre en el ambiente. Los cazadores negros al servicio del Mictlán regresaban a su sede imaginando una y otra vez cómo serían recibidos por el emperador por su intento fallido de capturar a la princesa Araita, no logrando conseguir de igual manera su más grande secreto, ese secreto que le permitiría a su líder llegar a la gran "Estructura Cósmica" para conquistarlo todo.

El jefe en mando de nombre Jhevarak estaba más preocupado que de costumbre. En una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y miedo arremete con los proyectores de mando holográficos con su puño derecho con lo que daña la estructura transparente frente a él, repartiéndolo en varios pedazos. Los fragmentos que se han formado por semejante impacto ahora reflejan en partes desproporcionadas como rompecabezas, la expresión de su rostro perfecto en líneas de cólera en su estado más sincero.

"¡Malditos sean esos idiotas, malditas sean sus maniobras de escape y sus métodos evasivos!" –espetó el cazador negro con toda la euforia de su cólera y sus ojos radiantes de fuego.

Los tres cazadores que seguían sus órdenes escuchaban a su maestro detrás suyo con los mismos sentimientos mezclados, aunque claramente más preocupados por el castigo que pudieran recibir del emperador Mictlaniano que de otra cosa. Zitbell y Shinodhat, en su preocupación, quedaron ahí de pie observando a Jhevarak quejándose; mientras que Itzama, la más joven de los tres, aguarda pensativa sentada en uno de los soportes de estancia de aspecto curvilíneo y oscuro con el aspecto de una mesa redonda, ubicada a unos metros alejada de los controles de mando de la nave.

"Señor… Le podemos jurar que hicimos todo lo posible por detenerlos, utilizamos nuestro poder místico para detener esa nave. Pero algo extraño sucedió y…" –explicó cabizbajo el cazador negro de ojos color morado llamado Zitbell.

"Es como si un poder divino se hubiera desatado en el interior de esa nave. Justo cuando ocurrió la explosión ocasionada por aquel insecto moribundo, pude también percibir la intervención de una energía que de alguna manera anuló nuestras fuerzas". –terminó de completar Shinodhat en un intento de repartir y apoyar a su compatriota al cual le temblaban las rodillas por semejante fracaso.

Jhevarak solamente se da media vuelta súbitamente caminando directo a sus subordinados con paso firme y decidido. Su enorme capa complementó su movimiento con expresiones ondulatorias en su desplazamiento dando majestuosidad a su portador.

"¡Ya escuché sus ridículas explicaciones, pero eso no los va a salvar del castigo que recibirán por su incompetencia!" -Expresó Jhevarak abriéndose paso entre los dos CN jóvenes que se hicieron a un lado lo suficiente para no ser golpeados por el cuerpo de su maestro.- "¡Y lo peor de todo es que yo también, por su culpa, voy a ser severamente castigado!"

El impetuoso CN de ojos rojizos no toleraba semejantes fracasos en su orden, sobre todo cuando tenía que rendir cuentas con el gran emperador del Mictlán. Considerando sobre todo la reputación que está en juego cada vez que fallan en alguna misión, exponiéndose a toda clase de burlas, señalamientos, discriminaciones y demás acusaciones en su contra. Y más aun que han fallado en la que es considerada la misión más importante para su imperio, pues semejante objeto el cual poseen la princesa Anyag y sus acompañantes se ha convertido en la principal clave para que el imperio Mictlaniano por fin logre su más grande ambición de conquistarlo todo.

Jhevarak siguió caminando sin aparente rumbo fijo con el cólera reflejado en sus ojos y sus movimientos corporales, como estando a punto de aniquilar a golpes cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino.

Itzama, sumergida en sus pensamientos, recuerda todos los hechos sucedidos en su intento de captura de la princesa y del objeto preciado que tanto buscan. Esa extraña sensación de que un poder sin igual brotó del interior de esa nave, trae a su mente varias preguntas sin respuesta de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en ese entonces.

"Ese poder… Ese poder no era común". –Soltó Itzama de pronto en un tono cercano a un murmuro llamando la atención de todos, con una posición corporal pensativa con las piernas cruzadas. Jhevarak detiene su avanzar sin rumbo fijo y le mira de reojo todavía molesto.- "Provenía de una fuente desconocida, y tenía tal fuerza que parecía infinita. Dudo que nosotros tres fuésemos capaces de detener esa manifestación por nuestra cuenta".

La Cazadora Negra expresó aquello sin temor reflejo alguno en su voz, tal vez por el interés mostrado por descifrar el misterio que por el castigo que seguramente sufrirían en manos del emperador Mictlaniano. Jhevarak sacudió su tronco girando hacia un lado para quedar frente a ella, en una mezcla de consternación y rabia por sus palabras.

"¿¡A qué te refieres!? ¿¡Quieres decir que sus poderes no eran suficientes!? ¡No hay excusa para que ustedes tres fallaran, por eso los mandé a capturarla par de inútiles! ¡Podían derrotar fácilmente a cualquiera que intentara proteger a esa mujerzuela y yo tendría ese objeto en mis manos!"

"Señor… No fueron ellos los que realmente estropearon nuestra captura… Una fuerza divina intervino en el interior de la nave y fue tan poderosa que pudo competir con nuestros poderes, aun cuando actuábamos los tres juntos con nuestro poder psíquico. Si ese objeto tiene conciencia propia, entonces estamos en graves problemas. Me temo que ni siquiera nosotros cuatro seremos capaces de robarlo aun si unimos nuestras fuerzas".

El cólera se incrementó a su máximo nivel en el CN al mando, clavando su penetrante mirada en el rostro de esa mujer.

"¡De ninguna manera permitiré que alguien más intervenga! ¡Somos los más poderosos de la orden y lo demostraremos, recuperaremos ese objeto así tengamos que dar nuestras vidas! ¡Recuerden el por qué los hice parte de mi equipo, porque se supone que son los más poderosos!" –se vuelve a girar hacia su izquierda con una fuerte sacudida que hace mover toda su cabellera de forma salvaje- "Además… Recuerden cuál es nuestro verdadero objetivo… ¡Apoderarnos de la orden de los Cazadores Negros y ser yo el emperador!"

Jhevarak mezcló ambos sentimientos de enfurruñamiento y ambición con esa declaración. Quedaba más que explícito su deseo de gobernar a todo el imperio Mictlán, y para eso tenía que dejar una gran impresión sobre el actual emperador; pero no planeaba esperar su turno y a que se le reconociera como tal, planeaba algo más… Un plan sucio para llegar al máximo rango del imperio sin tener que esperar a que el actual jefe le cediera su lugar.

La gigantesca nave siguió su curso acostumbrado en el espacio con la ruta bien en claro. Los cazadores negros al lado de Jhevarak siempre tenían que soportar sus rabietas y castigos, sobre todo en los momentos de fallo para esas misiones clave. Zitbell y Shinodhat ya podían sentir con anticipación en sus cuerpos el fuerte castigo que podría esperarles ahora que estén frente a todos sus compatriotas con la obligación de rendir cuentas de su más reciente fracaso.

Itzama aguardaba pensativa preguntándose el origen de ese poder, la identidad verdadera de esa mujer de nombre Anyag, el por qué pudo sentir que no debía interferir en la huida de la princesa y sus compatriotas del sistema estelar Ara y sobre todo… Le asombraba que se encontrara al mínimo preocupada de lo que podría pasarles a ella, a sus compañeros y al mismo Jhevarak cuando reporten lo sucedido.

En el viaje de la gigantesca nave de nombre "Xibalba", el espacio comienza a cambiar sus matices y formas. De pronto la nave comienza a verse rodeada de una manta rojiza que parece dispersarse como el fuego, tapando la visión de las estrellas conforme va extendiéndose al compás del acercamiento de la nave. Poco a poco van ingresando a una especie de nebulosa que termina por bloquear cualquier indicio de cielo negro y estrellas circundantes, para pasar completamente a un escenario totalmente rojizo de matices más oscuros que claros.

Eso que parecía como una manta, ahora se transforma en un escenario repleto de estructuras flotantes de color oscuro de diferentes tamaños, todos estos con varias formas puntiagudas en alguno de sus extremos redondos y cuadrados. Conforme la nave sigue aproximándose penetrando en aquellas nubes rojizas que tapan momentáneamente la vista, al final dejan al descubierto un inmenso panorama de estructuras amorfas parecidas a cuevas sombrías, todas conectadas entre sí en los alrededores como tratándose de una gigantesca planta muerta que lleva a innumerables caminos de una forma parecida a una telaraña.

El escenario de nubes rojizas contrasta a la perfección con esta estructura oscura en su totalidad, y los objetos suspendidos en el aire de formas puntiagudas son en realidad bases de operaciones donde constantemente puede percibirse el movimiento de naves entrando y saliendo de esas edificaciones.

La nave "Xibalba" había disminuido la velocidad de su curso, pues estaba por ingresar en aquella esfera de color rojo vivo en el centro que daba el aspecto de un gigantesco planeta recién creado por las fuerzas del universo. No era nada más que el planeta sede del terrorífico imperio llamado "Mictlán", un mundo totalmente oscuro y carente de vida alguna a simple vista que de ratos se parecía más un planeta a punto de hacer explosión, esto por la presencia de la actividad volcánica y el rojo predominante en las líneas quebradas que dividen y circundan toda su superficie.

Finalmente, tras algunos minutos de ingreso a la esfera, Xibalba queda a unos kilómetros despegada del suelo sobrevolando los áridos y oscuros suelos de ese mundo lleno de estructuras oscuras en los alrededores, con un aspecto entero de figuras amorfas y diseños agresivos por doquier. También podía observarse y sentirse actividad volcánica que se anunciaba por los orificios de las partituras del suelo rocoso e inerte, con líneas de líquido hirviendo a altas temperaturas que saltan hacia la superficie.

La niebla oscura como las tinieblas también cubría los cielos con una capa gruesa aglomerada, cubriendo en gran parte la vista exterior donde sólo se podían observar algunas de las estructuras metálicas en forma de cadena con su fondo rojizo a lo lejos. Naves de todos tamaños, formas, texturas y distintas velocidades deambulaban en los alrededores de Xibalba con su preferente destino.

La nave de Jhevarak y sus acompañantes continuó su curso directo hacia una superficie en particular que tiene la apariencia plana de un lugar adecuado para aterrizar. Una plataforma plana guardaba en su superficie la estancia de numerosas naves oscuras en los alrededores, dejando un espacio en medio de ellas para que los nuevos transportes pudiesen medir su distancia y ajustar su velocidad para sus propios aterrizajes.

Pero esta estructura, de por sí de gran tamaño, no era comparación alguna para la imponente figura que estaba ahí de frente y que empezaba justo donde el área de aterrizaje finalizaba. Una estructura de color negro circular de tamaño formidable, con una altura tal que parte de su cúpula quedaba cubierta por la neblina oscura y prolongada del firmamento.

La entrada a ese sitio puede verse claramente por la iluminación del interior de ese lugar rodeado en toda su superficie por estructuras metálicas que se extienden hacia todos lados, algo parecido a una cubierta extra que anunciaba proteger con recelo lo que en su interior se guarda. Una luz rojiza en su totalidad, que tan sólo con verla a esa distancia tu cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar por la fuerte sensación de tinieblas y de alta temperatura que proyectaba.

El enorme agujero que hace de entrada parece simular la forma de una enorme boca que está a punto de devorar todo a su paso, con la sensación de que puede cerrarse en cualquier momento una vez que se ha ingresado en el interior para no salir jamás. Los rostros de Jhevarak y sus discípulos no mostraban señal alguna de perplejidad, miedo, confusión o incertidumbre; ellos conocían perfectamente el lugar al que habían llegado, mas no por eso dejaban de temer por la suerte que correrán una vez que estén frente al gran emperador.

Sin vacilación alguna comenzaron ya su avance hacia el interior de ese castillo en cuanto los cuatro bajaron de la nave. Luego de un largo recorrido por fin entran en la estructura metálica de color oscuro, que al parecer está invadida por las mismas ramas que se extienden por todos los rincones, niveles, pasadizos y escalones que llevan a una infinidad de sitios ocultos y conectados entre sí. El camino que los cuatro soldados seguían mantenía su misma trayectoria lineal sin cambio alguno en su estructura.

Duran unos cuantos minutos para pasar y recorrer el largo camino que los llevará hasta el salón principal donde se encuentra el emperador. Antes tienen que cruzar un amplio corredor de aspecto abandonado, opaco y con luces rojizas que se asoman a través de las separaciones de las paredes. En cuanto cruzan el umbral del salón principal, el aspecto del lugar cambia a uno más agresivo e iluminado con mayor intensidad que el resto de todos rincones, pasillos, entradas y salidas del enorme palacio.

Los cuatro siguen avanzando firmemente a pesar de las burlas, rechiflas y desaires por parte de los demás cazadores negros que los esperan ahí separados en filas, sin intervenir ni estorbar en el espacio del camino principal para que puedan transitar sin problemas. Tanto de una esquina como de otra, el resto de los CN seguían mofándose de los presentes por la noticia de que habían fallado en su cometido. Era clara la competencia que había entre todos ellos, y sobre todo en los momentos de error o fracaso es donde aprovechaban al máximo para hacer quedar mal a los que habían cometido la falta.

Tanto Jhevarak como sus acompañantes no podían ocultar su molestia ante lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, pues la impotencia de no haber cumplido con su importante misión pesaba sobre sus hombros más que nunca. El orgullo les dolía, junto a la impotencia de no poderse defender ante dicha situación. Zitbell, con la mirada en las penumbras, apretaba los dientes que se mostraban levemente por la contorsión de sus labios. Shinodhat trataba de guardar la compostura, la cual estuvo a punto de romper cuando uno de sus compañeros le gritó que era una vergüenza para la orden.

Jhevarak e Itzama fueron, en apariencia, los más ecuánimes ante la situación. La figura del emperador (una oscura e imponente silueta cuyos ojos destellan un potente y escalofriante brillo rojo a través de su capucha) lucía estática en la silla real con las manos a los lados y los pies entreabiertos. Su mirada penetrante podía sentirse cercana a pesar de la distancia que lo separaba de los cuatro cazadores negros que iban hacia él. Una sensación de escalofrío, dolores corporales, incertidumbre por lo que pudiera suceder de ahora en adelante… recorre los cuerpos del cuarteto conforme se van acercando más.

Es Jhevarak quien, estando a la cabeza del pequeño grupo, se inclina frente al emperador tratando de evitar la mirada directa de su señor por la profunda vergüenza que lo aprisiona; sus acompañantes son seguidos por él y repiten la misma postura. El emperador se ha puesto de pie estrepitosamente, como queriendo embestir a ese cuarteto con sus puños.

"¡Patéticos cazadores, que su vergüenza los acompañe por el resto de sus próximas encomiendas!" –espetó el emperador con sus ojos todavía más centelleantes de color rojo por el cólera que de él emanaba.

Jhevarak tardó tiempo en responder adecuadamente a lo dicho por su emperador; con la mirada cabizbaja le responde con sonido de arrepentimiento en sus cuerdas vocales.

"Señor… Respondo totalmente a nuestra falta… Y le doy mi palabra de que esto no volverá a ocurrir".

"¡Lo que han dejado ir no tiene perdón alguno…!" –el emperador alza sus manos en forma de hastío abriéndolas a los lados, como si se fuese a quitar la peste de encima- "¡Silencio!"

Ese tono siniestro bastó para calmar todas las rechiflas, burlas, disparates y comentarios bajos de todos los presentes que no dejaban de agredir a sus fallidos compañeros situados frente al emperador. Éste aguardó el tiempo suficiente cerciorándose de que todo estuviese calmo y en silencio para después proseguir con sus palabras, con su mirada penetrante hacia Jhevarak.

"Les dije bien en claro lo que podía pasar si esa princesa lograba escapar... Ella llevaba consigo ese gran secreto del que tanto se nos ha hablado; obviamente que su rey se lo confiaría a ella para que se fugara con él… Confié en ustedes cuatro para que yo al fin tuviera la posibilidad de acceder a la estructura cósmica que permite manipular cada átomo de este Universo… Se supone que son los más fuertes, ¡mi decepción no tiene nombre esta vez!"

Jhevarak y sus discípulos resienten los regaños de su maestro emperador totalmente avergonzados; nada más quedaba por hacer después de haber fallado en una misión tan importante para su señor.

Pero la sorpresa no terminaba aun, pues su emperador está por revelar otro gran secreto para colmo de sus males. Para esto tanto el volumen como el tamaño de la silueta del emperador se tornó más enorme y amenazador a la par que contaba la confirmación de sus hechos; se dio un cuarto de vuelta y prosiguió con la narración.

"Y ahora… Todos hermanos míos corremos un grave peligro". –para estas alturas los ánimos del señor oscuro habían bajado un poco su intensidad, como tratando de forjar el misterio en sus palabras.- "Y digo grave… Porque se trata de guerreros que, aun yo sabiendo que somos fuertes e invencibles, sí que nos pueden causar grandes problemas como ocurrió en el pasado. Una de mis más grandes sospechas ha sido confirmada…" –se toma su tiempo para mirar a todos los presentes detenidamente- "¡Así es, los Guardianes de la Luz siguen activos, aun quedan unos cuantos a nuestros alrededores!"

Esto impresionó de gravedad a Jhevarak quien no puede creerse semejante declaración. Él sabía perfectamente lo que los guardianes de la luz eran capaces de hacer, sobre todo al recordar el hecho de que cierta cantidad puede alcanzar el poder equivalente al de los C.N. más poderosos.

"Señor… No puedo creer lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar… Se supone que esa orden estaba extinta y que no volveríamos a saber de ellos. ¿Cómo es posible que sigan con vida? ¡Esto es inaudito!" –pronunció Jhevarak hacia su emperador.

Del lado izquierdo del C.N. Jhevarak se asoma entre la multitud la silueta del siniestro guerrero de Mictlán de nombre Nnylek, ese ser de 4 brazos con el mismo número de "xiuhcoatls" en su poder, quien obtuvo la última recientemente en una batalla donde dio muerte a un guardián de la luz. Hace un acto de reverencia hacia su emperador casi a la par de la iniciación de su palabra.

"Mi señor… Tengo que decir que tuve el… privilegio de enfrentarme a uno de esos recientemente. De hecho…" –de una de sus dos manos izquierdas hace aparecer con algunos efectos de luces destellantes la xiuhcoatl que obtuvo recientemente, la cual coloca al frente para que todos puedan verla- "Debo decir que costó trabajo; pero finalmente fue mi poder y mi supremacía las que me dieron la victoria. Tuve esa batalla en el planeta Yaylan y di muerte al guardián de la luz que se hacía llamar… Kedrón".

No fue la cavernosa y pausada voz de aquel ser lo que hizo a Jhevarak quedarse estupefacto, sino aquel nombre que escuchó al final de su discurso. Pues no era secreto que él conoció a ese hombre, creyendo que jamás volvería a oír sobre su paradero; pero ahora con el tema de los guardianes de la luz a flote parecía inevitable el hecho de escuchar todas estas revelaciones.

Las emociones de Jhevarak no terminaban de asentarse por todo lo que había escuchado… cuando de pronto el emperador interviene confirmando lo dicho por Nnylek.

"Efectivamente… Hemos confirmado que existen todavía guardianes de la luz activos en alguna parte del Universo, y están más cerca de lo que pensamos. Acabamos de confirmar esto por parte de Nnylek y también por la información obtenida por Rov "El Heraldo de las tinieblas"…"

El emperador toma asiento en su trono con una pose pensativa, como si el hecho de haber confirmado tal noticia se hubiese sumado a un peso extra sobre sus hombros.

"… por eso la suma importancia de que yo acceda a la Estructura Cósmica lo antes posible, ya que como bien dice el Heraldo, aunque sea en contra de nuestra voluntad siempre surgirá en el Universo una fuerza para contrarrestar las tinieblas que vayan en expansión, con tal de lograr el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Y si eso significa que tengan que regresar los guardianes de la luz para contrarrestarnos, entonces así será. ¡Pero una vez que yo me apodere de la Estructura Cósmica todo eso cambiará!"

Todo esto le sirvió a Jhevarak para sus conjeturas. En ese momento recuerda la ocasión en que leyó la mente del rey Neoth cuando lograron invadir su reino y su palacio, que un destello de un ser de nombre Codreanu apareció dentro de esas memorias. Al principio creyó que no se trataba de algo importante por su imperante incredulidad sobre la reciente existencia sobre los Guardianes de la Luz; pero ahora todo parecía tener sentido: ¿Serán coincidencias aisladas o aquellos recientes sucesos podrían dar pistas del paradero de los GL que han sobrevivido?, fue una pregunta que golpeó fuerte en su conciencia.

El Emperador prosigue con su comunicado teniendo una cosa más que decir, para lo cual toma una posición más erguida e imponente desde su trono.

"Por lo tanto… Me complace informarles que ya he ideado un plan para lograr la captura de esa mujer de nombre Anyag. Para ello será necesario infiltrarnos dentro del mismo planeta Hogan donde ha sido evacuada. No es una misión apta para cualquiera, ya que es necesaria una destreza y un conocimiento especial que funcione para lograr pasar desapercibidos ante las fuerzas de defensa de una nación como esa. Sería demasiado obvio que incluso yo, personalmente, me atreviese en ir directo a su captura. Para esta misión en especial se necesita una gran maestría, una astucia de siglos de práctica, un oficio de toda la vida para lograr las filtraciones más exitosas en los lugares más peligrosos y vigilados. Y sé quiénes podrán cumplir exitosamente con esa tarea".

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Si bien nadie se atrevía a contrarrestar las decisiones como cuestionar los pensamientos de su señor, los murmullos y las miradas entre los presentes delataban lo sorpresivo que se había vuelto para todos lo dicho por el emperador.

Jhevarak, viendo esto como una oportunidad para enmendarse ante su señor, interviene con su palabra con la firme intención de ser redimido de su falta.

"Mi señor…" –lleva su mano a su pecho con el puño cerrado como signo de lealtad- "Permítame ser el afortunado de llevar a cabo tan importante misión para usted. Esto considérelo personal con esa mocosa que logró escapar junto con todos aquellos ineptos que le ayudaron. Yo personalmente me encargaré de capturarla como un acto de venganza…"

Inmediatamente el Emperador se levanta de su trono para escupir la carga emocional negativa de sus palabras sobre el Cazador Negro embistiéndolo con fuertes declaraciones.

"¿Todavía te atreves a ofrecerte de voluntario para algo que fallaste y que era muy sencillo de cumplir? ¡Tu castigo te espera junto con los que te acompañan por haber fallado en algo tan importante! Aunque esta vez seré benevolente, porque necesitaré de tu fuerza más adelante cuando nuestra orden tenga que medirse en duras batallas. Pero esta vez no intervendrás… Por muy fuerte que seas, no cuentas con la destreza que se necesita para la infiltración. Tu orgullo desmedido y tu sed de poder te delatarían en cualquier momento, tu posición sería descubierta al instante".

"Tengo algo más en mente… Esta misión es especial, y solamente otro tipo de "enviados" son capaces de completarla".

Lo que alcanzaba a verse del semblante del emperador dio cuenta suficiente para saber que había sonreído después de esta última declaración. Era notoria su plena confianza en estos enviados de los que todavía no decía sus nombres, aunque Jhevarak ya había empezado a notar que cinco presencias desconocidas estaban presentes desde que había iniciado la reunión.

Jhevarak volteó lentamente hacia su lado derecho a modo de sospecha, como si las palabras de su emperador lo hubiesen obligado a cambiar su mirada hacia ese costado aun sin quererlo ni haberlo pretendido.

Con una mueca de desagrado y su mirada fija en ellos, las penumbras sólo dejaban ver el contorno de las sombras de cinco presencias que estaban ahí aparentemente ocultas entre la multitud que aguardaba con impaciencia el conocer en persona a estos enviados especiales.

En un lugar muy diferente a la atmósfera que se respira en ese oscuro imperio, existe un mundo que contrasta completamente con la vivienda de los Cazadores Negros. El planeta Hogan es su nombre, sede de los exiliados a causa de la fuerza impuesta por esta dinastía de oscuros guerreros que van a la conquista de todo sistema estelar para extender su imperio. Aquí es donde la princesa Anyag junto con sus acompañantes que la auxiliaron en su glorioso escape, guardan reposo y disfrutan de su refugio temporal; esto después de que su hogar quedara infestado por la peste imperecedera del imperio Mictlán.

Justo ahora, en un lugar majestuoso y con gran espacio en su interior para albergar a un gran número de seres, se está celebrando una asamblea general correspondiente al F.M.E. (Frente Multi-Estelar) con todos los integrantes de esa liga presentes en la reunión. Delegados, representantes, reyes, imperialistas, todo tipo de gente importante de variados mundos debaten sobre los últimos acontecimientos: el sometimiento del Sistema Estelar Ara junto con el planeta Yaylan, con las consecuencias que estos hechos traerían al inminente y al parecer, desafortunado futuro.

El gran maestro Codreanu, la princesa Araita 'Anyag Xe-ackat, el comandante Oresthiak y sus dos acompañantes (Hanzuk y Drianha) están ahí presentes presenciando la reunión. Este grupo le hace compañía al guardián de la luz Codreanu como al noble Rey Xael, quien desde la mesa de gran altura con un aspecto de acabado con alguna piedra preciosa (espacio que también comparten Anyag y los demás), expone acerca de las terribles consecuencias que el sometimiento de Ara acarrearía para la lucha que el F.M.E. lleva a cabo en pro de la liberación de los mundos.

Cada raza de seres que están ahí reunidos cuenta también con su propio espacio designado en todos los alrededores del enorme sitio. La mayoría de los delegados, reyes, príncipes y demás representantes de su propio linaje también cuentan con acompañantes dentro de la junta que les servían como respaldo. El contraste que existe de cada género es tan notorio así como los sitios particulares que les sirven de estancia en la reunión formada, adaptados a las múltiples necesidades de cada raza en particular.

En su posición de Secretario General, y con un garbo natural de liderazgo y grandeza acentuados por sus atuendos holgados y ornamentados, el noble Xael prosigue con su dictamen con una voz imponente que retumba en toda la sala:

"Hermanos míos; una vez más han sido convocados a esta reunión tan importante para darles a conocer algo que seguramente ya saben. He de informarles que lamentablemente he venido a confirmar ese rumor. El Sistema Estelar Ara ha sido sometido por las fuerzas enemigas, y saben lo que eso significa en nuestra lucha por la liberación de los mundos".

Algunas emociones anticipadas se dieron antes de escuchar semejante comentario por parte de los presentes. Sonidos que provienen de murmullos, bramidos, susurros, balbuceos así como emisiones de desaliento, decepción y derrota son escuchados por todas partes. Podía notarse que ya era sabido para todos que el sometimiento del S.E. Ara en manos enemigas comprometería seriamente la misión principal del F.M.E.

El noble Xael continúa ecuánime a las emociones y sensaciones del momento:

"Desafortunadamente, ahora juega en nuestra contra otro terrible hecho. No es coincidencia que Mictlán se haya decidido por conquistar Ara, ya que cuenta con abundantes recursos que estaban destinados para nuestro uso en esta lucha armamentista. Ese imperio lo hizo de forma deliberada, sabiendo que con ello ganaría otra batalla más en esta sangrienta guerra. Y no fue necesario que nos confrontara directamente para debilitarnos; sabían que conquistando el S. E. Ara, un fuerte aliado nuestro, todos los recursos que iban destinados para nuestra protección ahora irán en nuestra contra. Todos ustedes saben que tenemos un número limitado de recursos a pesar del número de aliados con los que la alianza cuenta en la actualidad".

No hacía falta recordar a los presentes otro hecho innegable: sólo unos pocos, tan sólo un número muy limitado de aliados son planetas aun libres y de condiciones de defensa apropiadas. Nuevamente la incertidumbre se apoderó de la sala; por todo el enorme complejo sólo se perciben infinidad de murmullos de todas partes y de lenguajes distintos.

Las respuestas no se hicieron respetar. En este caso fue el turno de Szejo del planeta Vik'l (perteneciente a una raza humanoide de estatura mediana, piel pálida, ojos color verde, cabello largo de color violeta y, como característica más sobresaliente, unas orejas puntiagudas), un delegado de su propio mundo, el que toma palabra desde su estante para mencionar otro hecho importante:

"Honorable Rey Xael, lamentamos tener que oír tan trágicas noticias. Ustedes saben que nosotros nos mantendremos firmes en esta fuerza de alianza pase lo que pase. Para ello también necesitamos de su sinceridad y confianza en informarnos de todo lo que sucede para el bien de todos. ¿Es cierto el rumor de que uno de los miembros de la familia real Araita pudo llegar sano y salvo a Hogan? Nuestra gente, como también los demás miembros de la alianza aquí presentes, estamos al tanto de lo ocurrido en ese sistema estelar por semejante rumor y por el hecho de que las comunicaciones aun se encuentran bloqueadas. Honorable Rey Xael, necesitamos su más sincera respuesta ahora mismo".

Sin sentirse perturbado por tal petición, el rey Xael asiente de forma educada y calmada a la petición de este ser con una actitud dispuesta a revelar toda la verdad.

"Efectivamente, tiene usted toda la razón delegado Szejo del planeta Vik'l. Ya no es un rumor, usted tiene toda la razón. La princesa Anyag en compañía de sus fieles ha sobrevivido y han logrado escapar de esa terrible conquista. De hecho… Ellos están aquí presentes".

Los rumores volvieron a apoderarse del evento, pero esta vez con menos frecuencia. La expectativa generada por los comentarios del rey Xael se manifestó a través de la remarcada atención que todos los presentes demuestran, pues la mayoría había apenas notado la presencia de unos sujetos que se parecían en gran medida a las características de los habitantes del Sistema Estelar Ara.

Con porte y una tranquilidad sin igual, Xael llama a los Araitas que están haciéndole compañía que se coloquen frente a todos para que el misterio de su existencia sea revelado. Anyag y los suyos obedecen a la petición del soberano Innaritha, siendo fieles a las mismas prendas y el mismo estilo característico del mundo del que provienen.

Los atuendos de status de princesa daban a Anyag el lenguaje visual más que necesario para que todos los presentes identificaran, sin dificultad alguna, que se trataba nada más y nada menos de la heredera al reino del Rey Araita conocido por todos los presentes. Ya cuando Anyag y sus acompañantes se alejaron del estante donde estaban haciendo compañía al Rey Xael hace un momento, para quedar a la vista de todos, los presentes pudieron comprobar con sus propios ojos que el honorable Innaritha no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto con su declaración.

Anyag se mostraba nerviosa entrelazando sus dedos de varias maneras, sin saber qué decir ante una multitud tan importante y variada en razas distintas entre sí, pero con un objetivo en común para todos. Xael, al ver el nerviosismo de la princesa, aguardó lo necesario para que todos comprobaran que los ahí presentes sí pertenecen al S. E. Ara y a su dinastía; y ya después, cuando él lo creyó necesario, volvió a retomar la palabra con su imponente, melodiosa y grave voz:

"Señores, tienen frente a ustedes a la soberana princesa Anyag, heredera del trono del Sistema Estelar Ara. Le acompañan el comandante Oresthiak y los pilotos Hanzuk y Drianha, todos provenientes del mismo sistema estelar. Fueron ellos los que ayudaron en el escape exitoso de la princesa y su arribo a este planeta; ahora están bajo nuestra protección y cuidado, con la esperanza de que algún día, todos juntos, logremos dar fin a las tiranías del imperio Mictlaniano y que se liberen los mundos que fueron sometidos en esas guerras sangrientas".

El comandante Oresthiak aprovecha el silencio sepulcral y la atención fija hacia ellos para empezar con las explicaciones, sabiendo que todas sus palabras serán absorbidas por completo:

"Pasamos por grandes calamidades, fuimos testigos de cómo nuestro pueblo estaba sufriendo por causa del sometimiento de los Cazadores Negros y su imperio sobre nuestro mundo. Nos superaron en número, en fuerza, en estrategia, en poder, en todo; se prepararon lo suficiente para someternos sin problema alguno. Yo tuve la especial tarea de llevar a la princesa Anyag sana y salva a Hogan, algo que no fue para nada fácil. Compatriotas nuestros murieron ante nuestros ojos, ellos dieron sus vidas para que este escape tuviera éxito. Sólo nosotros cuatro fuimos capaces de escapar por completo; pero ahora que la princesa está a salvo, es razón más que suficiente para seguir peleando sin parar".

Oresthiak continuó con su habla explicando, ahora detalle a detalle, cómo fueron sucediendo aquellos sucesos de su escape hasta su arribo al planeta Hogan. Como era de esperarse entre la audiencia siempre abundaron los escépticos, quienes dan un notorio gesto de la misma índole cuando el comandante termina con su narración. Justo en ese momento, otro de los presentes perteneciente a una de las múltiples razas que pueden verse ahí reunidas, alza la voz de forma autoritaria con un notorio escepticismo delatado en la emisión de sus cuerdas vocales.

"¿Quiere hacernos creer que pudieron escapar fácilmente de los Cazadores Negros, cómo es eso posible?, son seres superiores a por mil, no puedo creer que realmente les hayan visto la cara ni mucho menos haberlos enfrentado. Se rumora por todo el universo que ellos poseen un poder nada igual a lo visto hasta ahora, nadie puede resistirse a ellos".

Esta vez aquella voz se escuchó más rasposa, electrónica y un tanto entrecortada por ruidos automatizados de interferencia, seguramente porque aquel sujeto estaba usando algún tipo de traductor en tiempo real para las palabras de su idioma.

Esta vez, el comandante Oresthiak no tenía respuesta clara para tal comentario, pues ni él mismo sabía del origen de aquel "milagro" que salvó a todos en ese momento. Trató de responder lo mejor que pudo, aunque solamente lograba que su interrogador mostrase rasgos de insatisfacción e incredulidad en sus posiciones corporales.

Anyag entonces acude a su ayuda, y con toda la certeza de su instinto intenta responder a esa pregunta.

"Sé que sonará absurdo, pero… Lo que nos ayudó a escapar tuvo que ver con algo más que pura suerte. Pude sentir algo especial mientras intentábamos el escape, siempre supe desde aquel entonces que no había sido pura casualidad. Una fuerza superior actuó y anuló la fuerza de los Cazadores Negros que querían detenernos. Si puedo describirlo con palabras… Diría que se trató de un "Designio Divino"."

No le bastó a la audiencia escuchar eso e inmediatamente toda infinidad de murmullos de total desaprobación se levantaron en armas. No podían creer "semejante patraña", que por obra de algún "milagro" ellos hayan logrado escapar así como lo aseguran. Algunos ya hasta sonreían de lo irónico que les resultaba todo esto, pues bien sabían por hartas lenguas que no es fácil contrarrestar la fuerza de los Cazadores Negros y mucho menos se iban a creer que todo este escape fue posible por obra de algo divino.

Sintiéndose insegura, como si las palabras de desaprobación hubieran soplado una fuerte ventisca en su contra, Anyag retrocede unos cuantos pasos buscando con la mirada ayuda tanto del C. Oresthiak como del noble Xael; pero ninguno de los dos sabe cómo responder ante la incredulidad de los presentes.

En eso… El gran maestro Codreanu decide intervenir. Desde su propio estante, quedando siempre al lado del noble Xael, hace acto de presencia; algo más que suficiente para transmitir a todos los presentes quién es él en realidad. Después de dar un paso al frente, con sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, defiende a los suyos de toda incredulidad:

"Les aconsejo que no descarten las declaraciones de los Araitas, pues yo también soy su más ferviente testigo hasta ahora. No estuve en cuerpo presente durante esos acontecimientos; pero la energía que se movía en los alrededores de ese mundo era extremadamente volátil y demasiado brusca. En el Universo mismo hay situaciones que se escapan de nuestra total comprensión; presten atención a ello y sobre todo ahora".

"¿Y usted quién es, por qué decide intervenir de esta manera? ¿Es usted acaso un miembro activo y destacado del consejo?" –Preguntó de forma más que directa el delegado del planeta Vik'l de nombre Szejo.

Codreanu guardó la calma y serenidad características de un sabio como él, prosiguiendo con su respuesta:

"Debo reconocer que prefiero actuar a hablar, y todo este tiempo he preferido mantenerme en las sombras del olvido para no ser descubierto. Aunque debo decir que la situación ya exige que nosotros volvamos a resurgir de nuestras cenizas y que nuestra dinastía vuelva a levantarse como la clase guerrera que protege a los más necesitados y nobles del Universo. En esta ocasión… Quedarse callado no resolverá nada".

Codreanu toma aire que le ayude en su próxima revelación; cierra un momento los ojos, luego los abre recorriendo lo que la vista le alcanza para percibir a todos los miembros presentes y finalmente vuelve a tomar la palabra.

"Miembros del consejo… Mi nombre es Codreanu, uno de los Guardianes de la Luz que aun siguen activos en el Universo".

La declaración final produjo un revuelo total en la audiencia, y aunque unos pocos seguían pasmados por semejante información, la revolución saturada de comentarios era más que evidente. Tanto al noble Xael, como a los demás compatriotas que sabían sobre este hecho incluyendo también a los otros guardianes de la luz que estaban ahí presentes, les sorprendió e incomodó a la vez que el gran Codreanu revelara tal secreto… Porque él sabía que este tipo de reacciones podían desencadenarse de esa manera con los miembros del consejo ahí presentes.

"Entiendo que ahora quieras acabar de una vez con este mal que nos atormenta a todos, noble Codreanu. Ya era inevitable ocultar esto a los ojos del consejo". –Reflexionó Xael en sus adentros.

En el mundo oscuro del planeta Mictlán, Jhevarak observa pasmado a esos cinco sujetos que salieron de sus sombras para por fin mostrarse frente al emperador con un ágil salto acrobático desde su anterior sitio hasta aterrizar en posiciones de referencia hacia su superior.

Jhevarak se levantó de su posición agazapada ante la impresión que esto le causó, y no dudó en cuestionar semejante hecho.

"Con todo respeto su alteza… ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Son acaso los que está, mi señor, dispuesto a enviar para esta misión? ¿Por qué no yo, por qué ningún otro Cazador Negro?"

Jhevarak manifestó aquello con notado disgusto en su semblante, su voz y su expresión corporal por no poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, a tal punto que parecía olvidarse de su posición de servidor del mismísimo emperador.

Su superior, en lugar de irritarse como su costumbre, prefiere guardar la calma y con tiento responde:

"Te diré por qué, porque ellos son el DEATH SQUAD, ¡el escuadrón de la muerte!" -última expresión con un dejo de satisfacción y orgullo por parte del emperador- "Son un grupo de guerreros mercenarios que han llevado a cabo eficientes misiones para otros gobiernos dictatoriales, y por sus grandes resultados confío en este momento más en ellos que en inútiles como tú".

Jhevarak bramó en voz baja para no ser escuchado y por consiguiente ser reprendido. Era notable que su orgullo se veía herido por la elección de su emperador en llamar a alguien más en su lugar para llevar a cabo misiones como esta.

"Los presentaré a todos ustedes para que conozcan quiénes son". –da unos pasos al frente y avienta su mano izquierda para señalar a uno de los miembros del escuadrón que está en la esquina de la fila de ese lado- "Empezaremos por… ¡Syliak!"

Syliak. Una mujer de estatura mediana, cabello rubio, largo y lacio. De piel gris con tono claro, con un remarcado contraste en sus ojos que son totalmente blancos. De vestimenta lleva un entallado traje rojo.

De personalidad sarcástica, mordaz, temperamental; pero a la vez fría y calculadora. Cuenta con 21 años de edad.

El emperador prosigue con el siguiente nombre, llevando a su vez su mano hacia su derecha para apuntar al cuarto de la fila de izquierda a derecha.

"¡Shaun!"

Shaun. Un hombre de gran estatura, cabello largo entre amarillo y negro terminado en puntas. Piel clara, ojos verde oscuro. Viste una gabardina de color rojo y pantalón negro.

De personalidad cínica, bastante agresivo y astuto. Cuenta con 22 años.

El señor de los cazadores negros señala ahora al quinto de la fila con sólo mover un poco su mano hacia su derecha.

"¡Dallhe!"

Una mujer de estatura mediana, cabello corto color morado, piel blanca, ojos verde claro. Lleva una prenda blanca en forma de blusa, como una especie de chaleco oscuro con pantalones de ese mismo color.

Algo fría, discreta en su actuar e inteligente. Tiene 19 años.

El señalamiento ahora se va al segundo de la fila de izquierda a derecha, bajo la perspectiva propia del emperador.

"¡Predator!"

Un sujeto de estatura alta, cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y terminado en puntas, piel grisácea. Lleva puesta una máscara negra que no permite ver el color de sus ojos, la cual en la parte superior posee cuencas de color rojo. Viste lo parecido a una camiseta negra, pantalones y botas del mismo color; lleva cubiertos sus brazos y piernas por partes de una especie de armadura negra que le dan una apariencia más agresiva y robusta.

De personalidad totalmente fría, inexpresiva, reservada y de aspecto temible. Es el más grande del grupo pues cuenta con 25 años.

Por fin llega el turno del líder del escuadrón; el emperador esto lo hace saber al llevar su dedo índice en la dirección que le faltaba: la del centro.

"¡Aren!"

De estatura mediana, cabello largo hasta la mitad del cuello de textura lacia, color verde oscuro. Piel clara y ojos de color azul. Viste una gabardina color violeta con pantalón y botas de color negro.

Este personaje es serio, centrado en sus objetivos y de pensamiento honorable. Cuenta con 21 años.

La indignación se comenzó a hacer presente entre los C.N., pues no sólo Jhevarak comenzaba a presentar el orgullo herido. Las murmuraciones y comentarios maliciosos sobre aquellos seres se hicieron notar, mostrando que los Cazadores Negros presentes en esa reunión no estaban del todo convencidos, ni confiaban plenamente en este grupo de cinco que para empezar, lucían un tanto diferentes en su vestimenta y comportamiento frente al resto.

El grupo de invocados por el emperador comienza a lucir algo incómodo ante esta situación a excepción de su líder; quien seguramente ya ha aprendido a sobrellevar este tipo de casos quizás por otras experiencias similares.

"¡Silencio!" –llama el emperador la atención de todos con el aura imponente que lo caracteriza, como si de sus manos extendidas a los lados se emanara un aura invisible de poder y autoridad innatos- "¡Ninguno tiene el permiso de protestar mis decisiones en una situación como esta! He llamado a estos cinco en lugar de ustedes por una razón lógica y poderosa. Todos ustedes que están aquí tienen algo en común: ¡Son unos idiotas ineptos!"

Se defendió el emperador con ahínco ante la reacción de todos los presentes, quienes tuvieron que ir callándose progresivamente hasta llegar al silencio. Sin ser aun suficiente con su explicación, el gobernante continúa.

"Ellos no son guerreros ordinarios; tienen más que sólo un poder extraordinario, son capaces de llevar al éxito misiones de alto riesgo que requieren de una increíble destreza para la infiltración, la recolección de objetos de valor y datos cruciales. Estoy totalmente convencido de que esta ocasión no será diferente con su presencia".

"Mi señor… Sigo sin entender su decisión. Esto realmente es indignante… No puede confiar en ese "grupo de insignificantes" para ir al planeta Hogan. Nosotros somos los más aptos para esta misión, ¿por qué confiar en esos desconocidos para algo tan importante?" –se defendió Jhevarak mostrando su total desacuerdo ante esta situación, con una actitud que irradiaba un descontento total.

"¡Tú, eres el que menos tiene mérito para decirme que ellos no son los adecuados!" –espetó el emperador señalando a su súbdito- "Fallaste una importante misión y mi confianza en ti y tus ayudantes se ha puesto en duda. Más vale que te calmes si no quieres enfrentar otro correctivo".

Jhevarak no tuvo otra alternativa más que obedecer, aunque claramente su rostro tenso, su postura corporal que denotaba ganas de entrar en combate, su mirada de descontento y frustración fija en esos cinco y sus labios abiertos que dejaban ver una dentadura apretada, no le ayudaban mucho para disimular su entonado descontento como su cierto temor a lo que el emperador pudiera hacerle.

"Ahora… Dije antes que ellos son los más capaces de llevar esta importante misión al éxito por sus capacidades de infiltración. El secreto está en sus habilidades de ocultar sus presencias cuando el enemigo está cerca, o bien para moverse cerca de ellos e implementar emboscadas con éxito. Esa es la razón más poderosa del porqué envío a estos mercenarios al planeta Hogan para capturar a la princesa Anyag, pues a diferencia de todos ustedes, su poder de infiltración es sublime. Serán capaces de burlar las fuerzas militares del F.M.E. y eso les permitirá actuar con mayor efectividad".

"No como ustedes…" –señala a Jhevarak y a su equipo que lo acompaña detrás- "Que están acostumbrados a actuar con barbarie sin un plan que poner en marcha, que terminan por estropear importantes misiones porque sólo usan el cuerpo y no la cabeza".

Los mercenarios se habían levantado ya rompiendo con su postura de reverencia. Antes de que el C.N. volviese a hablar, es Aren (líder de los mercenarios) quien se adelanta a su discurso para agradecer al emperador.

"Su alteza, es ya demasiado obvio nuestro agradecimiento y la profunda honradez que sentimos de que usted nos haya encomendado tan importante misión; le aseguro que no lo decepcionaremos. Si su eminencia lo ordena, estamos igual de preparados si en este instante nos manda partir hacia Hogan para iniciar con esta encomienda".

Complacido por sus palabras, el Emperador le responde con una actitud ambiciosa pero expectante.

"Yo les autorizaré el momento de partir, sólo aguarden un poco más. Todos debemos esperar a recibir una información muy importante que necesito impacientemente. Una vez que tengamos esa información en nuestras manos, será su momento de actuar grandes mercenarios".

Jhevarak no puede soportar ver a su Emperador hablarles a ese grupo de desconocidos como si se tratara de seres superiores a los Cazadores Negros. Lleno de rabia e impotencia, con sus ojos clavados en esas cinco personas, Jhevarak observa que uno de ellos comienza a mirarle de reojo mientras sus labios se tuercen hasta esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado que molesta al Cazador Negro, ya de por sí enfurecido por esta situación.

De regreso a Hogan… Se percibe un ambiente hostil en la reunión de "la orden" después de escuchar aquellas palabras del maestro Codreanu y su directa revelación sobre su linaje. Los murmullos de los alrededores se perciben malintencionados en su mayoría, pues en su actitud se refleja que "no les cae nada en gracia" la declaración de aquel individuo tan entrometido, quien declaró ser parte de la ya desaparecida y controversial Orden Guardiana de la Luz.

Para infortunio de Codreanu y sus miembros, la historia no les favorecía del todo. Un pasado marcado por acontecimientos desafortunados no les daba el respaldo necesario para ser considerados legítimos guerreros a favor de la lucha de la paz del Universo, a los ojos de los demás seres con los que han tenido contacto. Aun así, Codreanu siempre ha defendido los objetivos principales de su orden y los sentimientos nobles que la acompañan.

El gran maestro Codreanu, con el uso de lo aprendido en las técnicas de la guerra y la paz interior, se mantiene sin problema alguno impasible ante estas reacciones. El Rey Xael, al ver el revuelo que había surgido en el recinto, interviene a favor del maestro y pide orden a todos los presentes, comenzando a explicarles que es alguien de su total confianza y que deben tomar en serio todo lo que él declare ya que es totalmente cierto.

Pero inmediatamente surge una réplica por parte del ser de nombre Necc-Redk del planeta Danteowa (seres de aspecto parecido al humano, de ojos totalmente negros como los alienígenas grises concebidos en la imaginación humana del siglo XXI, sin cabello alguno) que no duda en intervenir en el delicado asunto.

"Si me permite su señoría… ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en las palabras de un hombre que habla en representación de una organización guerrera que se supone es heroica? No olvidemos que esconden, o pretenden esconder, una siniestra sombra que vienen arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo…"

Codreanu identificó lo que este ser daba a entender: que todo eso había llevado a su irremediable caída. Pese a esta polémica declaración, el Guerrero de la Luz no pierde la calma y le responde de la siguiente manera:

"Para su reciente declaración, le indico que lo más importante no es que ustedes crean en mis palabras o que yo realmente sea un Guerrero de la Luz, junto con la controversia ya contada sobre nuestra orden. Existe algo a lo que debemos prestar marcada atención: el Mictlán intenta dominar toda existencia, todo lo que se mueva incluyendo cualquier signo de vida, no pretende dejar "nada" sin su dominio. Para ello necesitan un secreto que les permitirá a ellos acceder a una dimensión alterna para llegar al lugar secreto donde está resguardado el "pilar" mismo que sostiene todo esto que conocemos y que estamos por conocer… me refiero al Universo mismo".

Es inevitable que la gran mayoría de los presentes muestre en sus rostros expresiones de total incredulidad. Algunos abucheos se hicieron presentes, llamando a Codreanu "loco desatinado", "delirante" y hasta "usurpador" y "asesino" en sus propios idiomas. El noble Xael, al identificar este desorden y entender la mayoría de las expresiones en diferentes lenguajes, se muestra algo tenso cuando manda a todos callar antes de que la situación se salga de control.

Les advierte que de continuar con la misma actitud, se verá obligado a suspender la presente reunión por sus comportamientos. Al escuchar esto, los presentes que estaban manifestándose de esa manera aceptaron guardar la calma a regañadientes, sin que eso significara que hubiesen aceptado en ningún momento lo que el Guerrero de la Luz había manifestado.

Era evidente que la reunión ya no podía continuar por mucho tiempo ahora que Codreanu había revelado todo aquello dicho. El resto de la junta solamente se vio a Xael dando las últimas palabras para concluir a manera de resumen los objetivos del por qué estaban todos ahí reunidos, sin faltar mencionar los planes y las medidas que deberán tomar ahora, sobre todo por los escasos recursos con los que cuentan.

Después de tratar los puntos faltantes, el rey Xael da por terminada la sesión. Momentos después de que ésta finalizara, nuestros protagonistas surgen de aquel enorme recinto acompañados del noble rey, quien preocupado comienza a hacer preguntas al guerrero Codreanu sobre lo acontecido hace unos instantes mientras continúan con su marcha por el amplio pasillo real.

"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué hizo semejante revelación? No era aun el momento para hablar de esas cosas. Realmente espero que sepa lo que está haciendo". –declaró el rey Xael algo tenso en su andar.

A lo que Codreanu, con su envidiable calma, responde:

"Mi único deseo, noble Xael, es que todos los presentes, a partir de este momento, estén conscientes del verdadero peligro que representa el imperio Mictlán y la situación a la que el Universo tendrá que hacer frente. Todos parecen creer que seguiremos a salvo por más tiempo gracias al armamento con el que contamos y al gran número de mundos y seres que nos apoyan; pero el imperio Mictlán está creciendo a pasos agigantados, y ahora que se ha apoderado de Ara, nuestro más preciado recurso, me vi en la necesidad de sacudir sus consciencias aun si nuestra reputación como Guardianes de la Luz queda manchada para siempre".

Al rey Xael le intrigaba la enorme tranquilidad emanada de Codreanu al considerar lo grave de la situación y lo directo de sus palabras. Tan así que estuvo a punto de interrogarle sobre ese importante "secreto" que podría amenazar la estabilidad del Cosmos por completo; pero sus intenciones se ven truncadas por la irrupción de un sujeto que se coloca al frente de todos bloqueándoles el camino.

Un sujeto alto de piel amarillenta, totalmente calvo en apariencia, excepto por una larga trenza negra con un único conjunto de cabellos en la parte trasera que se oculta por la robustez de su cuello. Este ser carente de nariz (sólo se percibía la existencia de dos orificios de los que brotaban dos pequeños tubos interconectados a un artefacto que rodea su cuello) se presenta justo después de haber interrumpido el andar de los presentes.

Mostrando una notable cortesía como viniendo de una familia noble, recatada y de realeza, en un acto de gallardía da su nombre como una declaración de confianza.

"Mis estimados señores… Lamento interrumpirlos de esta manera tan inapropiada." –hace una reverencia inclinándose un poco al frente con su mano derecha en su pecho- "Mi nombre es Kastdhal del planeta Krissnhaa, su más ferviente seguidor". –dirige su mirada a Codreanu- "Vengo a decir que admiro su destreza y su calma para manejar tan delicada situación. Vengo a externar mi total apoyo y mi total entrega para responder a este compromiso que nos concierne a todos. Desde ahora decreto que tanto yo mismo como mi mundo se ofrecen a apoyar totalmente su causa para evitar correr el grande riesgo de enfrentar una catástrofe de tamaño jamás visto en la historia de este Universo. Señor Codreanu, agradezco y admiro su valentía de declarar que usted pertenece a ese gran linaje de guerreros propiamente dicho; puede contar conmigo para lo que sea".

Codreanu agradece las palabras y el ofrecimiento de ese misterioso ser proveniente del mundo de Krissnhaa asintiendo en aprobación. No obstante, la teniente-piloto de nombre Drianha ya había presentido algo raro en ese sujeto, no pudiendo disimular el observarlo con desconfianza ante la presencia de todos. En sus adentros caviló en su mente sobre ese "algo" que presentía sobre ese ser, pues ni ella sabía de qué se trataba… Pero no podía negar que había algo raro en él.

"Agradecemos sus palabras Kastdhal de Krissnhaa, usted y su mundo puede contar con nosotros para lo que necesite, en esta guerra todos debemos estar unidos sin excepción alguna. Ahora si nos permite… Con perdón suyo ha llegado la hora de retirarnos, tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar". –expresó el rey Xael.

En aparente tono cordial, el alienígena les responde:

"Por su puesto mi rey, no existe problema alguno; mi intención sólo era conocer más de cerca a tan grandes guerreros sobrevivientes de fuertes tempestades. Les reitero mi disposición de cooperar para todo lo que ustedes necesiten a partir de ahora en adelante".

Codreanu agradece su petición al momento que todos emprenden la retirada. Drianha vuelve a dar muestra de su desconfianza cuando voltea a ver en una posición de reojo al recién reportado Kastdhal luego de alejarse unos metros de distancia. Su semblante cambió ligeramente a disgusto al ver que ese extraño individuo todavía sostenía su extraña sonrisa.

El alienígena continuaba observando el alejamiento de aquel grupo, y aunque seguía manteniendo esa expresión en su rostro, su mirada ahora refleja claramente la falsedad de su actuar y su discurso al ver que Drianha había vuelto su mirada al frente. Sobre la cabeza de este sujeto, a la altura del prominente techo, un extraño insecto permanece estático presenciando la reciente escena.

De regreso al mundo fúnebre del imperio Mictlán… Tanto los Cazadores Negros como los mercenarios del Death Squad esperan impacientes la información que el emperador les había dicho que estaba aguardando obtener dentro de poco. Sólo Aren, el líder del D.S., parecía mostrase indiferente a dicha espera.

Justo detrás de la silla real del Emperador, con movimientos mecánicos fugaces aparece de la nada una pantalla de dimensiones enormes que se ubica a una altura suficiente para que todos los presentes pudiesen presenciar las imágenes que empezaba a mostrar. Un ligero parpadeo junto con un extraño zumbido es la música que el Emperador necesitaba escuchar para saber de qué se trataba. La atención de todos los presentes estaba ahora puesta sobre ese proyector de imágenes.

El aparato proyecta al instante imágenes en tiempo real de la escena en la que Codreanu, Xael, Drianha y compañía salían del recinto central alejándose de aquel alienígena con el que habían conversado hace unos instantes. La proyección se mostraba desde un plano de gran altura, lo que daba a entender que ese algo que estaba proporcionando la imagen secuencial actual se había colocado estratégicamente desde ese ángulo.

Los cazadores negros como los integrantes del death squad clavaron sus miradas en esas imágenes con marcada atención, ya que en ellas por fin podían ver las apariencias de sus principales presas, que si las atrapan o les dan muerte habrán dado un importante paso en la conquista absoluta de todos los mundos.

Jhevarak fue el más impactado de todos por lo que estaba presenciando. Esa cabellera, ese atuendo prehispánico y esa forma gallarda de andar para él eran inconfundibles. Instantáneamente reconoce al Guardían de la Luz Codreanu, mientras en su interior gruñe de rabia al saber que el aun está vivo. El emperador mictlaniano en cambio, sonríe satisfecho por la escena recién presenciada.

En lo que va reflexionando en sus adentros, con remarcado placer confirma sus especulaciones al descubrir que la princesa Anyag de Ara sí se encuentra refugiada en Hogan; y aunque ya lo intuía desde hace tiempo, por fin descubre por añadidura que aun existen Guardianes de la Luz con vida y activos.

Todo esto causó un gran revuelo entre los presentes por la evidencia tan palpable que tenían al frente suyo, al contemplar aquella imagen que mostraba al Guerrero de la Luz, a los Araitas como al rey Xael en persona. La reacción de rabia de Jhevarak le llevó a recordar aquel acontecimiento cuando tuvo en su posesión al Rey Neoth del sistema estelar Ara, lo que trajo a su presente aquella ocasión cuando leyó el nombre de aquel Guerrero de la Luz en su mente. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él, pues pudo darse cuenta que de haber urgado más en profundidad en la mente del rey, habría sabido por anticipado todo esto y eso le hubiera permitido actuar mucho antes para lograr la captura de la princesa. Su rabia se incrementó todavía más ante la presencia de este hecho.

La reacción de sorpresa por parte de los demás espectadores también era de comprenderse: conocían a Codreanu desde hace tiempo sin serles ajeno el hecho de que probablemente este guerrero estuviera involucrado en las luchas de oposición de la extensión de su oscuro imperio.

Sin prestar atención a la reacción de sus guerreros, el Emperador comienza a dar instrucciones de la próxima misión que el líder Aren y su grupo tendrá que emprender dentro de poco.

"¿Ves a esa insolente que se aleja como si nada le preocupara, creyendo que a manos de ese guardián de la luz siempre estará a salvo? Ella se convertirá a partir de ahora en su principal obsesión. Más importante aún, ella tiene en sus manos un secreto sumamente importante; yo necesito de ese secreto, debo tenerlo en mis manos cuanto antes".

"Aunque debo advertirles con ahínco algo que deben saber, ese guardián de la luz que tiene al lado es en demasía poderoso, si no tienen cuidado puede acabar con ustedes más pronto de lo que esperan. Ante esto, deben tener presente otro hecho; puede que él no sea el único de su clase en existencia, tal vez encontrarán más sujetos de su naturaleza en el planeta Hogan".

"Con todo respeto, creo que exagera al decir que ese guerrero puede derrotarnos, hemos sido entrenados lo suficiente para ser capaces de vencer a cualquiera, aun cuando en un principio superen nuestras habilidades y nuestra fuerza". –dijo el valiente Aren muy seguro de sí mismo, algo que hacía esbozar una sonrisa involuntaria al Emperador- "No importa si se trata de los Guardianes de la Luz o de algún dios, nuestro escuadrón siempre logra sus misiones porque sabemos que podemos sufrir la muerte como castigo. Señor emperador, puede estar seguro de que nosotros cumpliremos con lo que nos ha encomendado; la próxima vez que nos veamos será para traer delante suyo a la princesa Anyag y ese preciado secreto que usted tanto anhela".

"Qué actitud tan diferente tienen ustedes, no me equivoqué al predecir que eran especiales. No me queda más que bendecirlos en nombre de las Tinieblas para que su misión tenga éxito". –sonríe el emperador complacido; pero al instante cambia su aura y su semblante a su habitual porte temeroso y siniestro- "Pero les advierto… Ni siquiera la muerte los salvará de una confrontación trágica con su Emperador, si ustedes me fallan sufrirán algo peor que la muerte. Su castigo será aún mayor que mis subordinados si seres tan habilidosos como ustedes llegan a fallarme, no quiero imaginar lo que yo sería capaz de hacerles si eso llega a pasar, después de toda la confianza y seguridad que he puesto en ustedes".

El Emperador no tenía que esforzarse para transmitir todo ese odio, pesadumbres, miedo al fracaso y a la muerte en sus discursos. Cuatro de los miembros del Death Squad, exceptuando a Aren, quedaron algo pasmados ante las palabras del emperador; aunque era bien cierto que ya estaban acostumbrados a sufrir este tipo de amenazas, sobre todo por ser considerados los mejores. Ellos más que nadie tenían entendido que el más mínimo error podría manchar su reputación de por vida, sobre todo ahora que estaban bajo el servicio del mismísimo Emperador de Mictlán.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente para calmar su ánimo, Jhevarak vuelve a reaccionar molesto desde su posición sin creer aun que su Emperador dejara con esa confianza el cumplimiento de esa misión en manos de aquellos desconocidos.

"Mi señor, ¡no puede enviar a una banda de insignificantes mercenarios a esta misión tan importante, no debería confiar tanto en ellos, no sabe lo que podrían traerse entre manos!"

De forma inesperada, es Shaun (uno de los cinco integrantes del Death Squad) el que toma la palabra y le responde en tono cínico y sarcástico.

"¿Temes acaso que un grupo insignificante y estúpido como el nuestro tenga éxito donde ustedes no lo tuvieron?, creo que de suceder eso ustedes tomarían el lugar de idiotas. ¿Una insignificante princesa resultó ser más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos, que se hacen llamar los Cazadores Negros más poderosos de la orden? No sé si reírme o llorar".

Jhevarak reacciona al instante con rabia y con ganas de dejarse ir sin importar las consecuencias, con un semblante tan oscuro como su imperio.

"¡Insensato impertinente!" –saca a la vista su flamante Xiuhcoatl que parece reaccionar a la rabia de su portador por la agresiva aura que emana. Jhevarak toma postura de combate frente a Shaun- "¡No me costará ni un ápice hacerte pedazos justo ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado! ¿¡Quieres ser el primero en sufrir la furia de mi frustración!?"

Su Emanación Espiritual se disparó por los cielos registrando niveles de poder demasiado elevados. Uno al otro se miran desafiantes y dispuestos a lanzarse uno sobre otro; Jhevarak estaba a punto de usar su pie derecho como apoyo para abalanzarse sobre Shaun, cuando de pronto emerge entre los dos un torbellino de color carmesí que interrumpe la escena con un gran estruendo.

El Emperador, después de terminar con su intervención, comienza a descender su mano extendida la cual tenía en dirección hacia la manifestación que tuvo lugar entre los dos guerreros. En cuanto ese remolino concluyó en su desaparición, es ahora el Emperador el que hace acto de presencia.

"¡En serio que no aprendes aunque se te castigue, haz de estar esperando la muerte por anticipado! ¡Deja ya de provocar enfrentamientos innecesarios Jhevarak o lo pagarás con tu propia vida! ¡Otra provocación enfrente mío y habrás de encarar las tinieblas como nunca antes!"

Jhevarak se estremece y se arrodilla al instante, al darse cuenta que no le es conveniente provocar a su señor a estas alturas. El C. N. le promete a su emperador que esto no volverá a ocurrir, aunque detrás de él se esconda una horda de rabia sin digerir aun presente que estuvo a punto de salir a flote.

Ante esto, el líder Aren sonríe con diversión por la escena recién montada, sobre todo al imaginar lo que a aquel C. N. le podría pasar si enfrenta a alguien del calibre de Shaun.

Una vez que el Emperador guardó la calma necesaria, se dirige nuevamente al líder para seguir con sus indicaciones.

"Ahora ya pueden partir, recuerden que deben llevar con ustedes toda la información necesaria. El destino de nuestro imperio está en sus manos; si logran hacer de esta misión un éxito, su Emperador los compensará como nadie antes lo habrá hecho. Ahora vayan".

Aren asiente al momento que extiende su brazo derecho hacia aquella pantalla que tiene al frente. Un ordenador portátil en forma de brazalete, adherido a su muñeca, se encarga de extraer toda la información que ha sido mostrada en el proyector. Un pequeño sonido electrónico junto con una emisión ordenada de luces de colores alrededor del brazalete, indican que ya ha terminado con su tarea de extraer la información del sistema operativo.

Al concluir, se inclina a modo de despedida seguido de sus guerreros que responden copiando su actitud. Posteriormente recuperan su postura erguida y se dan la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. En su andar son observados con altivez por los demás presentes.

"Sólo espero el momento en que ustedes fallen, y cuando eso suceda… Será un festín. Sobre todo a ese insolente que me humilló frente al emperador. ¡Nadie me hace eso a mí y vive para contarlo!" –pensó Jhevarak en sus adentros.

La escena cambia por completo para llevarnos ahora al refugio secreto de los Guardianes de la Luz. Momentos después de la reunión recién acontecida, Codreanu está con sus colegas discutiendo frente al Noble Consejo Guardián para tratar puntos de importancia.

Entre los temas que fueron surgiendo durante esa junta, irremediablemente se llegó a lo acontecido con el desaparecido G. L. Kedrón. Para ellos es evidente que el culpable de su muerte no pudo ser cualquier soldado del ejército mictlaniano, sino algún guerrero con un alto nivel de poder, esto los lleva a la inmediata conclusión de que uno de los Cazadores Negros pudo ser ese verdugo.

Sin embargo… Codreanu tiene una observación más que añadir:

"Todo parece estar claro, excepto una cosa. La propia Xiuhcoatl de Kedrón ha desaparecido. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

En ese momento, el guardián de la luz Dgrell expresa lo siguiente:

"Los soldados de las F. E. posiblemente no pudieron hallarla. Probablemente no tuvieron idea de cómo identificarlo por su aspecto, las Xiuhcoatl no poseen las mismas características de un arma de combate común. Tal vez hasta la encontraron pero no supieron de lo que se trataba. Debieron dejarla donde la vieron".

Ante esto, Codreanu expresa:

"Precisamente yo hablé con un comandante llamado Ra-ziel. Personalmente le interrogué sobre el paradero de la Xiuhcoatl, si de casualidad se encontraba en los alrededores donde el cuerpo de Kedrón fue hallado, y les mostré la mía propia para que compararan características".

"La respuesta de ese comandante fue clara: él y sus soldados revisaron minuciosamente el área y no hallaron objeto alguno con esas características. Esto me lleva a dos conjeturas: la primera es… que tal vez el arma fue hecha pedazos o convertida en polvo, algo que aun así veo poco probable ya que cuentan con gran resistencia. Y la segunda, que veo todavía menos probable pero que igualmente puede quedar dentro de la posibilidad, es que la Xiuhcoatl cuente ahora con un nuevo dueño, que probablemente se ha vuelto propiedad del mismo rival que Kedrón enfrentó en el campo de batalla".

Essya, la consejera del consejo guardián, es la que interviene ahora ante tales declaraciones:

"Señor Codreanu… Lamento contradecirlo en su razonamiento, debo decir que eso es imposible. La Xiuhcoatl pierde su poder y se vuelve inservible cuando su usuario pierde la vida. ¿De qué le serviría al enemigo tener en sus manos un arma sin poder?, no podría siquiera usarla. Es más… Si alguien logra obtener una Xiuhcoatl con poder, ésta no respondería a su voluntad ya que solamente obedece las órdenes de su amo legítimo".

El semblante de Essya reflejaba la sed de respuesta ante un tema que se había convertido en el foco de la conversación. Codreanu se sumerge en la meditación cerrando los ojos, mientras el consejo guardián se mantiene atento ante cualquier respuesta de su parte. En el momento más indicado, Codreanu vuelve a estar presente para todos sus colegas después de abrir nuevamente los ojos para responder a esta inquietud de gran importancia.

"Me veo en la necesidad de hablarles sobre un rumor que imperó en la Orden Guardiana hace tiempo, hace algunos años para ser más preciso. Hace bastante tiempo se reportaron, supuestamente, varios acontecimientos semejantes al que estamos tratando en este momento. Les pido que estén muy atentos a lo que tengo que decir, porque tal parece que lo sucedido con Kedrón, ha contribuido para que ese rumor termine por convertirse en una verdad intrigante. De ser así… Temo que corremos grande peligro".

En el mismo tiempo de esa conversación, una pequeña nave plateada y de forma triangular entra en escena. Ésta aparece cerca de los límites de Hogan, tratándose del vehículo espacial donde viajan Aren y sus esbirros. Pero antes de acceder a ese mundo, Aren expresa que deben proceder con cautela para no ser detectados por las fuerzas militares de Hogan; para ello ordena que activen el escudo de camuflaje evasivo de forma inmediata.

Esta tecnología posee una capa nanotecnológica que cubre su nave por completo al grado de transformarla en algo invisible e indetectable para cualquier tipo de radar. Una vez que la nave adquiere este tipo de propiedades, los tripulantes proceden a iniciar con el avance para finalmente entrar en el mundo de Hogan sin problemas. Ni siquiera el hecho de haber pasado a sólo unos metros de algunas de las naves con armamento y tecnología más equipado de las F. E., los orilló a peligro alguno de ser detectados.

Entraron a Hogan pasando totalmente inadvertidos, como el camaleón que adapta sus colores al ambiente para no ser detectado y moverse hacia su destino.

En la reunión de la orden guardiana, el estado de ánimo de todos en general fue de desconcierto por las palabras del maestro Codreanu. Ante esto, hace su intervención la guardiana Yelynen del planeta Danaeh, (de 40 años, piel clara, cabello pronunciado y lacio de color gris, ojos azules. Su edad no parece afectar la apariencia juvenil que tiene en su rostro) quien le interroga al Dhaciense acerca de aquel rumor al que hace mención.

Ante este interés despertado Codreanu responde con toda franqueza:

"Hace tiempo atrás, antes de la caída de la antigua orden guardiana, muchos tlatoahnis hablaron acerca de las misteriosas circunstancias que rodearon a las muertes de otros guardianes, como en el caso de Kedrón; no sólo sus xiuhcoatls habían desaparecido de las escenas de guerra de las que fueron partícipes sufriendo la derrota, pues testigos aseguraron haber visto a la distancia una "horripilante y monstruosa silueta de cuatro brazos" presente en todos los acontecimientos de ese tipo. Al parecer, por la naturaleza de esos reportes, esa silueta pertenecía a aquel monstruo que se convirtió en el verdugo de esos guardianes".

"Yo personalmente hablé con algunos de los yaylanianos traídos por las F. E. H., lo interesante fue que hablaron del mismo fenómeno tal como se los describo. Por la forma en como se dieron las circunstancias con Kedrón, y haciendo un análisis comparativo de este rumor y del hecho palpable que ahora tenemos, todos podemos llegar a la conclusión de que nuestro compañero combatió y fue vencido por esa "monstruosa silueta de cuatro brazos". Si esto es así, entonces debemos tener más cuidado del que ahora tenemos. Probablemente esta bestia está entrenada en aniquilar a guerreros de nuestra categoría para apropiarse de nuestras xiuhcoatls y, peor aún, tal vez tiene la capacidad de alimentarse de nuestros poderes para usarlos a su conveniencia y de paso hacerse cada vez más fuerte".

Todos los consejeros se mostraron de acuerdo, ante ese aire sepulcral de silencio absoluto en el ambiente, sólo con las palabras del sabio Codreanu como protagonistas. Descubrieron que el hecho de haber permanecido en anonimato todo este tiempo, no los protegía de amenazas de este tipo y que debían tomar medidas especiales de defensa cuanto antes para controlar la situación.

En el exterior, en el ambiente circundante del reino de Hogan rodeado de vegetación de variadas especies, se encuentra en las profundidades del bosque la nave del Death Squad oculta estratégicamente. Entonces, en el interior de esa nave, se escucha a uno de los integrantes del DS de nombre Shaun formular una pregunta a su jefe, quien observa apacible el medio ambiente que los rodea a través de uno de los cristales de la nave:

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí… Quiero saber si cada uno de nosotros comenzará a buscar a esa mujer por su cuenta".

El líder Aren, con su mismo tono apacible, le responde con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda baja sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

"No tenemos que hacer eso. Nos estamos infiltrando en la supuesta fortaleza más vigilada y peligrosa de la fuerza opositora al dominio del imperio de Mictlán, sus miembros son tan variados en razas y en tecnologías que no sabemos con certeza si cuentan con algún mecanismo de detección avanzado".

"Por muy hábiles que seamos en la infiltración, debemos prestar atención a esos detalles. Si vamos todos aumentaremos nuestras posibilidades de que nos descubran, sin importar qué tan hábiles podemos ser".

"Entonces ¿cómo llevaremos a cabo nuestra misión?". –preguntó la miembro femenina de nombre Syliak.

Aren entonces se da la vuelta y quedando frente a ella le muestra la palma de su mano derecha que antes tenía cerrada en puño. Al descubrir lo que contenía su mano, Syliak logra ver un pequeño insecto robótico que ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de operación sobre la palma del líder.

Con una calma y una autoridad dignas de un rey, el líder inicia con la explicación.

"Esto que ven aquí es un ciber-rastreador; con su ayuda podremos hallar con más facilidad a aquella jovencita y seguir todos sus movimientos. Esperaremos la mejor oportunidad de capturarla sin que se presente ningún contratiempo".

Dicho esto, como si se tratara de una orden, el pequeño insecto termina de activarse por completo comenzando a emprender su vuelo, saliendo por las aperturas de la nave que sirven de ventilación rumbo al exterior.

Después de unos minutos de viaje imparable, el "ciber-rastreador" ya se encuentra volando por encima del edificio-sede del F.M.E., el mismo lugar que el Death Squad tenía ya la certeza de que la princesa podría estar ahí para su protección. Ahora que se ha ubicado a una determinada altura sobrevolando el edificio, el insecto mecánico activa unas luces especiales (macro-escaneo) que se proyectan desde sus ojos hacia el edificio y sus interiores, permitiéndole ver todo con lujo de detalle sin que su luz pueda ser detectada por ninguno de los presentes gracias a su avanzada tecnología.

Luego de una minuciosa inspección en cada espacio del edificio, el insecto robot por fin logra detectar la presencia de la princesa Anyag en su escaneo. La silueta de Anyag se ve opaca y delineada por una capa de color rojo a los ojos electrónicos del insecto, como un signo de confirmación hacia los datos específicos que tenía guardados en su base de datos sobre su objetivo, que ahora finalmente coincidieron con la imagen que había logrado en su escaneo.

El rastreador detectó la presencia de Anyag en la parte exterior izquierda de aquel edificio, mostrando también que se encontraba acompañada por alguien más. El insecto comienza su descenso hasta quedar a una distancia suficiente para no ser detectado, para confirmar finalmente que se trataba del principal objetivo buscado ahora que la imagen de esa mujer aparecía más clara y con mejores detalles en sus sensores.

José Cuauhtemoc está al lado de Anyag para velar por su seguridad. Ambos caminan apaciblemente a un lado del edificio del F.M.E., sin tener idea de que están siendo espiados por los caza recompensas más hábiles de la galaxia.

En ese momento, un sonido de alarma se activa en el interior de la nave del Death Squad, lo cual llama la atención de Aren y sus seguidores. El líder sólo sonrió al comprobar que su teoría de encontrar el paradero de la princesa en sólo unos minutos se ha confirmado. Una proyección holográfica se muestra frente a la cabina de la nave abarcando todo el espacio disponible dentro de ese lugar, que se activa de manera automática para mostrar la imagen de la princesa junto al guerrero que le acompaña, quienes caminan por las afueras del gran refugio.

Podía verse que se trataba del edificio del F.M.E. por su apariencia inconfundible, lo que hizo que la sonrisa del líder se hiciese más prolongada.

"El ciber-rastreador ha sido realmente efectivo, siempre me encanta utilizarlo en estas misiones de espionaje. Encontramos el objetivo realmente rápido, ahora sólo tenemos que capturarla y mantenerla con nosotros en lo que esperamos nuevas órdenes". –expresó el líder complacido.

"Aunque veo que va acompañada de un chico 'con cara de tonto', y supongo que por su vestimenta debe ser otro de esos Guardianes de la Luz, viste casi igual a ese tal Codreanu". –dijo la miembro femenina de nombre Dallhe en tono algo sarcástico.

Aren ríe a volumen bajo- "No te tienes que preocupar por ese tipo, su nivel es muy bajo y por lo tanto, cualquiera de nosotros podrá atrapar a la princesa y si ese sujeto se interpone podemos vencerlo con facilidad…"

Dallhe empezó a sonreír por los comentarios de su líder, y más que nada porque pensaba que ella sería la próxima nombrada para llevar a cabo la misión de captura; pero su ánimo se vio perturbado al escuchar otro nombre que no era el suyo. Su semblante cambió por completo de acuerdo a su emoción.

"… así que… Shaun, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Te encargo esta importante misión".

El hombre de gran estatura asiente acatando la orden de inmediato, luego de desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes con una impresionante velocidad para dirigirse a aquel punto.

Los dos acompañantes siguen su andar apacible, con José mostrando a través de su cuerpo un mensaje de desánimo de su parte. Se le observa a Anyag tratando de darle ánimos para que recupere la compostura, al serle más que obvio el hecho de que el guardián se encontraba en ese estado por la reciente muerte de su maestro.

"José escucha… No deberías sentirte así, yo creo que deberías experimentar una profunda alegría porque pudiste ser el discípulo de un gran maestro como el tuyo. Te aseguro que él no querría verte de este modo, él murió porque así lo eligió, y murió como un guerrero. Estoy segura que Kedrón se sentiría orgulloso de ver a uno de sus discípulos llevar su recuerdo con toda la alegría de su corazón".

Cuauhtemoc la mira con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro y le responde agradecido por sus palabras:

"De veras que te agradezco todo esto princesa, pero para alguien como yo no ha sido fácil asimilar aun el hecho de que mi maestro ya no se encuentre más entre nosotros. Lo cierto es que dejó recuerdos muy agradables en todos los que tuvimos contacto con él, recuerdos llenos de buenos ejemplos… El saber que ya no recibiré más de sus enseñanzas es lo que me pone el humor por los suelos".

"Supongo que debió ser un gran consejero, tal vez por eso tu le guardas un gran respeto y cariño". –expresó Anyag como respuesta.

"De hecho de algo me acordé, ahora que estamos hablando de esto…"

José aprovecha la oportunidad para narrar a la princesa Anyag una de esas experiencias maravillosas que tuvo al lado de su maestro. Anyag escucha atenta la historia para no perderse un solo detalle de la narración.

:FlashBack:

José Cuauhtemoc se hallaba en medio del bosque intentando partir cada enorme roca que se encontraba en su camino en dos partes iguales; en lugar de eso siempre conseguía que se partieran en varios pedazos de forma desproporcionada. Con el uso de su xiuhcoatl intentó una y otra vez sin tener éxito en su tarea, hasta que de pronto su maestro irrumpió la escena llegando al sitio donde su discípulo trataba de realizar la proeza.

José se da cuenta de su presencia, a la vez que intenta partir en dos, de forma totalmente proporcionada y sin daño alguno en las dos partes, otra de esas enormes rocas que tenía al frente. Pero su tarea nuevamente no tiene éxito, al ver que esa roca no se dividía de forma uniforme con las dos partes recién separadas por la mitad para que cayeran como piezas enteras de un lado a otro. En vez de eso, toda la roca se derrumbaba como si hubiese sufrido alguna implosión.

Al ver a su discípulo desanimado, el maestro Kedrón se acerca al lugar de la escena con José dándole la espalda.

"La paciencia es una virtud, José. Y la visualización es el atajo más rápido para llegar a lo que realmente quieres lograr. Lo que no comprendes se vuelve difícil; pero una vez que lo comprendes es lo más fácil".

José estaba ya jadeando por el esfuerzo que había aplicado en todas las rocas enormes que se había encontrado. Y este último intento lo había desanimado por completo.

"Maestro Kedrón… Ya he intentado todo lo que usted dice… Pero nomás no sale". –dijo en tono cansado y desanimado.

Kedrón en ese entonces llega al lado de su discípulo mientras observa todo el desastre alrededor que Cuauhtemoc había dejado por doquier. El maestro sonríe al ver esa escena como si su propio hijo hubiese estado presente para hacer una travesura en su contra.

"Intentas partir la roca de forma desesperada con el uso de la simple fuerza aplicada. Debes tener bien en claro cómo quieres verla después de que la has partido a la mitad. Así, comenzarás a manipular conscientemente tu emanación espiritual para que pase a convertirse en algo de gran filo que puede cortar lo que sea de forma precisa. Eso mismo se reflejará en tu xiuhcoatl a la hora de cortar".

"Maestro… La verdad no entiendo por qué tengo que aprender a partir las rocas a la mitad sin que se destruyan… Si lo importante en el campo de batalla es destruir al enemigo".

Kedrón, ante este comentario, dio una respuesta más directa y autoritaria que la anterior:

"No siempre tendrás que destruirlo. A veces solamente tienes que detenerlo, y en otras tienes que persuadirlo de sus intentos ocasionados por sus ideales. Los guardianes como nosotros debemos tener en claro que todos los que consideramos que están en el mal camino, aun así sean la peor escoria, tienen derecho a la redención".

"Esta tarea que te he encomendado que desarrolles sobre estas rocas te enseñará a manejar adecuadamente tu emanación espiritual, de tal manera que en vez de destruir al enemigo en realidad puedas salvarlo si esa situación dependiera de ti".

José se quedó perplejo por la explicación dada de su maestro, ya que había sido el primero que le hablaba de esa manera sobre lo que significaba enfrentarse a un enemigo.

"Pero… Entonces… No tengo claro lo que quiere decirme… ¿Está suponiendo que tengo que perdonar a mi enemigo aun cuando éste quiera matarme? ¿Que no debo impedir que asesine a alguien que me importa, o que acabe con la vida de un planeta? ¿Qué no se supone que debo destruirlo y ya?"

"José… A los que consideramos enemigos también contribuyen a que nos transformemos en grandes guardianes. Nosotros nos distinguimos de los demás guerreros del universo porque nos hemos llamado a nosotros mismos guardianes, y la razón está en que tenemos que proteger la luz que hay en cada uno de nosotros".

"Si no fuera por esa luz, el mal ya se habría apoderado de todo destruyendo toda especie de vida pura a su paso. Entre más acérrimo, despiadado, cruel, déspota e injusto sea el enemigo… Quiere decir que en su interior, su luz de esperanza será aun más grande que aquel que no lo es tanto. Debes estar muy consciente para dar cuenta de eso".

"Por eso somos llamados Guardianes de la Luz, porque nuestro deber es proteger esa luz de la esperanza que yace latente en todos los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos. La redención es una de las virtudes que aporta la Luz a todos los seres vivientes del universo, sin discriminar ni excluir a nadie. Podemos afirmar incluso, que la oscuridad es una rebelión constante indispensable para mantener el equilibrio de las dos fuerzas, así ninguna de las dos podrá ejercer el dominio absoluto. De llegar a eso… Tanto luz como oscuridad, tienen el potencial de acabar con el mundo si cualquiera de las dos ejerce el absolutismo".

La impresión seguía aumentando en el discípulo a la par de las explicaciones dadas por su maestro Kedrón, a tal punto que olvidó por completo qué era lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento y el por qué de eso.

"¿Está hablando en serio maestro? ¿Que ese es nuestro verdadero papel como guardianes?" –dijo en tono de ánimo.

Kedrón le voltea a ver esbozándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Así es, querido José. Todo mundo tiene derecho a la redención; de lo contrario nuestra orden se estaría comportando de una manera injusta".

El maestro revela frente a sí a su flamante xiuhcoatl la cual sostiene sobre su mango para su maniobra y manejo. Después de unos movimientos de desplazamiento elegante de su poderosa arma, la coloca sobre su espalda baja como esperando el momento para atacar.

"Hay que entender que las xiuhcoatls tienen un papel más importante que solamente ser consideradas como armas… Algo que puede ser más valioso que aprender a pelear, es aprender a sanar".

Y con el movimiento fulminante de su xiuhcoatl al frente suyo, con un desplazamiento preciso de una fracción de segundo, lanza un movimiento vertical sobre otra roca cercana de gran tamaño la cual logra partir a la mitad. Al principio parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, pues la roca seguía en su lugar sin sufrir cambio alguno; pero pasados unos instantes, de forma asombrosa sus dos partes recién formadas caen a cada costado opuesto entre sí.

La precisión del corte de la roca se pudo apreciar por la uniformidad en las superficies de ambas rocas recién creadas, dejando ver un corte perfecto sin grietas, protuberancias o huecos presentes. Y cuando las dos piezas cayeron al suelo con un sonido estruendoso, en ningún momento se hicieron pedazos como les ocurrió a todas las anteriores que fueron cortadas por Cuauhtemoc en su intento desenfrenado de lograr la perfección.

El maestro Kedrón, lejos de mostrarse orgulloso por su hazaña, toma una actitud de sabio sin perder de vista su enseñanza.

"No olvides José, que cuando pelees lo hagas pensando en la sanación y no nada más en la destrucción. Si te dejas llevar por la ambición de venganza, el deseo de aniquilar y de hacer justicia, esos impulsos pueden jugar en tu contra y llevarte al camino de la oscuridad. Debes tener bien en claro qué es lo que pretendes lograr cada vez que te enfrentes al enemigo, debes ver su luz y si es posible, salvarlo de su desafortunado destino".

"Estas dos rocas que has visto formarse sin sufrir daño alguno simbolizan la posibilidad de separar el bien y el mal de tu adversario con el poder de tu luz; significa hacerlo consciente de que posee dos caminos a los cuales dirigirse, y que tiene el poder para elegir a cuál de los dos se irá. Puede ser que en el mejor de los casos, encuentres a alguien que elija la neutralidad; así, si ese tipo de casos se multiplican, estaremos hablando de lograr un universo pacífico donde los seres no se involucran en luchas sin sentido ni pretenden ser buenos o malos".

"Yo tengo fe en que ese mundo algún día llegue, y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para permitir que las generaciones futuras puedan seguir avanzando. Tengo fe en que algún día comprenderás todo esto y hasta te reirás de no haberlo comprendido antes, mi estimado José".

:Fin del FlashBack:

La realidad presente volvió a entrar en el mundo de José luego de perderse en ese embriagante coctel de recuerdos placenteros al lado de su maestro. Como si el pasado todavía hablase a través de él, dice unas cuantas palabras un tanto involuntarias:

"También me dijo que el día que yo entendiera todo eso, y cuando lograra partir una roca a la mitad sin destruirla, habré comprendido el verdadero significado de ser un Guardián de la Luz". –expresó José con mirada y asombro de niño mirando hacia el horizonte.

Anyag quedó realmente sorprendida por todo lo que acabó de escuchar por parte de José, alcanzando a comprender lo que sería una pequeña parte de lo que significa ser un Guardián de la Luz.

"José… Tu maestro fue alguien realmente admirable, mágico, digno de conocer. Ahora puedo comprender por qué fue tu gran maestro y amigo para ti y los demás; en ustedes dejó parte de él en sus corazones". –dijo Anyag con ganas de llorar de la emoción.

José sólo sonríe un poco apenado, sobre todo al ver que contó lo que nunca se atrevió a contar a nadie más. Las enseñanzas de su maestro siempre las guardaba celosamente como un tesoro de gran valor, por lo que nunca contaba lo que aprendió a su lado a nadie más a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

El guerrero continúa su andar perdiéndose en sus recuerdos con la mirada algo baja, caminando en automático por la pena que sentía.

Un poco más animados, Cuauhtemoc le cuenta más anécdotas a Anyag, quien ríe animadamente por algunas bastante cómicas. La princesa está a punto de preguntarle algo, pero una visión se apodera de su mente robándole el presente. En su mente no cabe más que la imagen viva de una silueta humana con el rostro cubierto por las sombras que interrumpe su camino al interponerse frente a ella. Algo de temor se inundó en su corazón, al momento que unas alas luminosas se extienden a los costados de este ente, como a punto de emprender vuelo.

Como si esa visión la hubiese agotado después de terminada, Anyag siente sus pies más pesados por lo que su andar se dificulta cada vez más. Lleva una mano a su frente tratando de quitarse el mareo, para después se da cuenta que está a punto de desmayarse. José se da cuenta rápidamente y va a donde ella está para socorrerla.

La toma delicadamente de los hombros, lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de la princesa no sucumba ante la gravedad.

"Princesa Anyag, ¡princesa! ¿Le ocurre algo?"

"Eehhm… No te preocupes José, ya me siento bien ahora".

Era un hecho que Anyag había dicho eso a José para no preocuparlo más. La princesa no lograba explicarse el por qué de esa sensación, pero ya le auguraba un trágico acontecimiento. Un instinto le decía que ambos estaban por correr gran peligro.

José se sigue mostrando preocupado al seguir viendo a la mujer tambaleante y algo fuera de sí. Luego de unos instantes, Anyag se recupera totalmente volviendo a erguir su cuerpo.

"Está bien, te contaré la verdad. Acabo de tener una extraña visión y no sé por qué vino de pronto a mi cabeza de esa manera tan fuerte". –expresó Anyag confundida.

José, pretendiendo no tomarse eso tan en serio, para ayudar a Anyag a relajarse ríe a medias tratando de desmentir su teoría.

"Debes estar cansada, después de todo fue un viaje largo hasta aquí y muchas cosas han pasado" –la trató de alentar seguro de sí mismo- "¿Sabes?, cuando todo esto termine y tu reino vuelva a estar a salvo, me gustaría que tú y yo…".

De pronto… Una fuerza desconocida pasa totalmente inadvertida por parte de ambos. Como el efecto de una fuerte ventisca en su contra, José siente cómo todo su cuerpo se paraliza ante su resistencia natural de la fuerza negativa que se expresa con totalidad al frente suyo.

Los sentidos del guardián todavía no lograban identificar lo que ahí se había manifestado, hasta que la vista es la primera que le advierte de la presencia de una enorme silueta de ropaje holgado y firme, que inexplicablemente había llegado como el rayo frente a la princesa.

La visión de Anyag de hace unos momentos se volvió a repetir en la realidad. Un hombre de cabello largo de color negro amarillento, piel clara, de enorme estatura y con un aspecto despiadado, se había convertido en el protagonista de esa encrucijada. Anyag miraba aterrorizada los ojos penetrantes de ese hombre que eran capaces de ofuscar las luces alrededor de su perímetro. La princesa sentía como si su alma comenzase a ser consumida por el fuego de las tinieblas sin escapatoria alguna.

José apenas alcanza a comprender lo que está ocurriendo.

"Qué… ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Cómo pudo tomarme de sorpresa de esta manera? No pude ni sentir su emanación espiritual acercándose… No…" –expresó José totalmente atónito.

Su mente le decía a José que debía hacer algo, sin saber exactamente qué. Su cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes de su cabeza de hacer algo al respecto, como si sus sentidos estuvieran adormecidos por la gran impresión que esta escena causa sobre ellos.

La repentina aparición de Shaun fue tan fulminante que, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos había reaccionado aun, aprovecha la oportunidad para tomar a Anyag y alejarse con ella unos cuantos pasos para aparecer nuevamente en una posición más alejada de José. La velocidad de desplazamiento fue tan grande que pareció por momentos que el integrante del Death Squad había desaparecido por completo junto con Anyag hacia un lugar distante, entrando a una dimensión de súper velocidad que le facilitó de sobremanera llegar a la posición en la que ahora se encuentra.

Frente a Cuauhtemoc, Shaun se mostraba totalmente frente a él sujetando con fuerza a la princesa con su antebrazo sobre sus hombros, apretando con insistencia el lado derecho. Anyag se siente desesperada al no entender el por qué ese extraño sujeto le ha atrapado de esa manera.

Cuando sus sentidos logran reaccionar, Anyag logra volver en sí dirigiéndose a José:

"¡José, José! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me han encontrado, me quieren con ellos!"

Pero José no podía reaccionar, estaba totalmente pasmado y sus sentidos todavía adormecidos ante una presencia tan imponente.

Shaun al darse cuenta de las circunstancias, primero ve hacia abajo para mirar la melena abultada y exuberante de Anyag, luego alza nuevamente la vista con la sonrisa esbozada hacia José.

"Hm… ¿Esto es lo que mi presencia provoca en un guerrero tan débil como tú? Puedo entender ahora tu reacción. Te derrotaría fácilmente con sólo el movimiento de uno de mis dedos, y no precisamente para golpearte ¡ja ja ja!" –se da media vuelta forzando a Anyag a virar junto con él. Shaun mira a José de reojo- "Veo que no vale la pena enfrentar a alguien como tú, no después de haberte derrotado sólo con mi aspecto".

Shaun se voltea por completo para partir llevando a Anyag consigo, la cual trata de liberarse frenéticamente del fuerte brazo de tan imponente hombre sin lograr el mayor éxito.

Los gritos insistentes de Anyag, el recuerdo del maestro Kedrón en sus memorias y el sentido de justicia apenas despertado hicieron a José reaccionar. Con la autoridad de un guerrero consumado, el Guardián de la Luz da una orden.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡En ningún momento he dicho que te puedes ir!"

Shaun, al escuchar esto, detiene su andar algo sorprendido por semejante actitud. Anyag alcanza a levantar una sonrisa por la actitud de José de querer ayudarla, aun con la incertidumbre presente de lo que pueda ocurrir. Con todo esto, Shaun se da nuevamente la vuelta con la princesa en mano para dirigirse a José.

"Oh… Ahora el niñito tiene ganas de pelear; ya me imagino la rabieta que hubieras hecho si hubiera insultado a tu madre ¡ja ja ja! Pues bien, tienes dos opciones: atacarme y darme tu mejor golpe. Segunda opción: huir y correr como niña asustada. En cualquiera de las dos opciones que tomes, ¡te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida maldito imbécil!"

José mostraba una mirada de tigre dispuesto a atacar a su presa, algo que finalmente hace cuando se dirige al paradero de Shaun a una tremenda velocidad, apareciendo justo frente a él. Esto conmociona en cierto grado a Shaun al no esperarse semejante atrevimiento; pero toma rápidamente el control de la situación usando la única mano que tiene libre, con la que puede contener a José a pesar de sus esfuerzos de derribarlo con sus mejores golpes.

Cuauhtemoc atacaba una y otra vez suspendido en el aire tratando de alcanzar el rostro de su enemigo, el cual sólo tuvo que hacer algunos movimientos de cintura retrocediendo de vez en cuando para controlar por completo los ataques de su agresor con el uso de su mano libre.

Finalmente, Shaun desaparece de la vista de José con una velocidad de rayo. El G.L. sólo pudo ver cómo uno de sus golpes pasó completamente de largo sin llegar a un solo destino, con la inercia de su cuerpo en plena acción hacia delante por la velocidad de sus puños.

José toca tierra desconcertado por tan increíble velocidad. Voltea de un lado para otro para identificar la presencia del enemigo, pero no halla rastro alguno de su adversario. Con la guardia bien puesta para todas direcciones, José espera el momento en que su enemigo ataque para agarrarlo por sorpresa.

Coloca su cuerpo en varias posiciones para cubrir flancos que puedan ser utilizados por el contrario en caso de un ataque sorpresa… Pero nuevamente, el integrante del DS utiliza su flamante velocidad para aparecer frente a él y tomarlo súbitamente del rostro. El siniestro agresor sujeta la mandíbula del infortunado José que por más que lo intenta no puede librarse de la fuerza brutal de su enemigo. Shaun sonríe de placer al ver esto con una expresión sarcástica en su rostro, aprovechando su fuerza extra para elevar a su altura a Cuauhtemoc el cual ya no puede sentir sus pies sobre el suelo.

José estaba ahora a la merced de Shaun quien con su único brazo libre lo mantiene suspendido del suelo con una fuerza abrumadora. Pese al esfuerzo que realiza, a Cuauhtemoc se le dificulta poder librarse de la fuerza física de su imponente enemigo; ni sus movimientos más estratégicos de defensa le son de ayuda para librarse de esa situación, pues la fuerza a la que es sometido es en extremo grande.

"¡Ja!, te agarré pequeño imprudente. Como seguramente ya te diste cuenta, nuestros niveles están fuera de lo común. ¡Tú eres demasiado débil y yo demasiado fuerte ja ja ja! Eres un idiota si pensabas que tú solo serías suficiente para detenerme, ahora con tu permiso…" –vuelve la mirada hacia abajo para ver a la aterrada princesa- "Me voy a llevar a esta niña para que la castiguen como se debe por andar de escurridiza". –observa a un dolorido José que gime del dolor provocado por la presión de la mano de Shaun sobre su quijada. El G.L. sujeta con fuerza el antebrazo y parte de la muñeca del adversario tratando de liberarse en vano- "Por cierto, no tienes de qué preocuparte, no voy a matarte ahora mocoso. Vas a servir de mi mensajero para entregar la siguiente noticia después de que te ponga a dormir. Cuando despiertes, entrégales este mensaje a tus amigos los Guardianes: ¡Si quieren ver de nuevo a su amiguita con vida, uno de ustedes deberá ir hasta una cueva ubicada muy al oeste de este lugar, el que venga deberá traer consigo el secreto que esta niña les entregó sin pensarlo dos veces! ¡Si llevan refuerzos de algún tipo con ustedes, ella lo pagará con su vida!" –se detiene un momento observando a un José casi desmayado por la fuerza aplicada en su contra- "Hey niño, todavía no te duermas, tengo una cosa más que decir: ¡Nosotros somos el Death Squad, muérete de envidia ja ja ja!"

Al término de sus palabras, José ve impresionado cómo chispas eléctricas saltan de la mano de Shaun que se multiplican como la peste. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡suelta una pequeña descarga eléctrica, que manda a volar a Cuauhtemoc a varios metros y termina por dejarlo inconsciente!

El cuerpo de José queda malherido por la fuerte sacudida eléctrica y por los constantes choques con el suelo y los obstáculos que se encontraban en su trayecto. Shaun ríe complacido con tono mordaz.

"¡José! ¡Levántate José!" –gritó Anyag desamparada ante tal suceso.

"¡Tú cállate, sólo lo puse a dormir! ¿¡O quieres que también lo mate!?" –Anyag controla lo más que puede sus impulsos ante la respuesta del sujeto- "Ustedes las princesitas siempre son tan problemáticas, siempre soy yo el que tiene que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Un día de estos voy a reventar y espero que no estés ahí cuando eso suceda. ¡Ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que te haga lo mismo que a él!"

El miembro del Death Squad se aleja de ese lugar con la velocidad de la luz después de dar un súbito movimiento y haberle dado la espalda a un José inconsciente sin posibilidades de continuar.

El tiempo pasó después de ese suceso, unas horas para ser exactos. Cuando logra volver en sí, José se ve en una cama de hospital rodeado por el mismo Codreanu y sus compañeros de equipo. Dgrell, Essya, el rey Xael, los araitas y unos cuantos soldados y enfermeras encargadas del sitio para los desvalidos.

"Ugh… Pero ¿qué demo…?" –el dolor que experimenta hace que su cuerpo quede entumecido cuando intentó levantarse. Codreanu apoya su mano sobre el pecho de José para que deje de intentar moverse- "No entiendo qué pasa… ¿En dónde me encuentro, qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Yo estaba en plena sección con los integrantes del Noble Consejo Guardián cuando presentí que algo desafortunado había pasado contigo. Lamentablemente creo que llegué tarde; sólo te encontré a ti inconsciente, pero no pude ver ni sentir a Anyag en ninguna parte". –dijo Codreanu con una expresión apenas aparente de preocupación en su rostro.

Luego de escuchar esto, Cuauhtemoc queda apesadumbrado sin saber qué esperar de ahora en adelante. En eso Drianha, con una notoria expresión de angustia en su rostro, se acerca a él en actitud desesperada.

"¿¡Qué fue lo que ocurrió con la princesa araita, cómo fue que desapareció Anyag!?"

Tal parece que Drianha no tomó en cuenta el estado mental y físico de Cuauhtemoc; ante eso, el comandante Arthol Oresthiak se acerca a ella para calmar el ánimo.

"Ten prudencia Drianha, el señor acaba de despertar de un coma y seguramente su mente es un mar de confusión. Debemos esperar a que ponga en orden sus pensamientos".

La piloto, a pesar de que está sumergida en la desesperación, acepta lo dicho por el comandante araita. José comenzó a llenarse de coraje e impotencia a la vez, justo después de que había comenzado a recordar todo lo ocurrido.

Todavía no caía en cuenta que la pelea con Shaun ya había terminado e intentó levantarse nuevamente de su cama para terminar con ese asunto pendiente; pero otra vez el dolor de su cuerpo adormecido por el shock eléctrico que le propinó su enemigo se vuelve a presentar provocando numerosos dolores que paralizaban sus movimientos. Sus compañeros le ordenaron que no siguiera intentando más; José obedece a duras penas cediendo ante lo grave de su situación.

Ya más tranquilo, José comienza a explicarles todo lo ocurrido:

"Estaba charlando con Anyag sobre el maestro Kedrón y sus enseñanzas, cuando de pronto… Un extraño sujeto apareció y la tomó cautiva. Yo traté de defenderla, pero ese hombre era en extremo poderoso. Con una sola mano me tuvo a su merced todo el tiempo, me sujetó de la quijada con una fuerza que no había visto ni sentido antes. Dijo que me dejaría inconsciente, no sin antes entregarme un mensaje para todos nosotros. Cuando terminó de decirlo me mandó a volar y a dormir como dios manda con una descarga eléctrica poderosa".

Todos se muestran asombrados por lo que José les ha narrado, pero Codreanu se siente más intrigado al ahora saber que un sujeto completamente desconocido conoce de antemano la existencia de Guardianes de la Luz en el mundo de Hogan.

"Te pido ahora José que nos digas aquel mensaje que ese ser te obligó que nos pasaras".

Ante la petición de Codreanu, José expresa palabra por palabra ese mensaje dejando a todos aun más sorprendidos y perplejos; al terminar de decir todo lo que tenía que decir, Codreanu reflexiona unos instantes y vuelve a tomar la palabra para dar a conocer las siguientes conclusiones:

"¿Cómo es posible que ese ser que atacó a Cuauhtemoc y raptó a Anyag sepa de la existencia de nuestra orden guardiana? ¿Cómo supo que Anyag estaba refugiada en este mundo? Este hombre misterioso incluso fue capaz de ubicarlos precisamente en las cercanías de la sede central del F.M.E. y más aún… Él sabe sobre 'el secreto' que ahora tenemos en nuestras manos. Toda esta conjetura me lleva a decir que no puede tratarse nada más que un enviado del imperio Mictlán; aunque al parecer, puede suponerse que no es el único que anda por estos alrededores, debe tener a un grupo detrás. Como indicó en el final de su mensaje, hizo una referencia plural sobre el grupo al que pertenece. Deben existir más como él por las cercanías".

"¿Pero es que acaso nadie se percató de alguna nave sospechosa que accediera a Hogan recientemente?" –preguntó Oresthiak intrigado al rey Xael.

"No creo posible que nave alguna pueda pasar nuestro sistema de seguridad y vigilancia especial. Los sistemas de radar que circundan el planeta están activos todo el tiempo; esto es, si cualquier nave intrusa intenta acceder de forma ilegal no lo lograría… a menos que…" –Xael se muestra dubitativo para después mostrar la siguiente conclusión- "Alguien haya utilizado una tecnología conocida como C-E, que es una tecnología de uso exclusivamente militar; aunque realmente dudo de la existencia de ese hecho".

"Señor Codreanu… ¿Acaso no había alguna forma que ustedes pudieran presentir que esto pasaría? ¿Pueden ustedes acaso detectar la presencia del que raptó a la princesa junto con los que le acompañan?" –cuestionó Drianha con la angustia aun presente.

Codreanu baja la mirada un poco; apesadumbrado le da su respuesta:

"Lamento esto, pero lo que acabas de decir no es posible para ninguno de nosotros que formamos parte de la orden Guardiana. A diferencia de los C.N., que sí podemos percibir aun si no manifiestan su propia Emanación Espiritual por su naturaleza puramente oscura, existe otra clase de guerreros que manejan de forma diferente su propia emanación. Éstos son capaces de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza espiritual evitando manifestar su E. E. a voluntad; para que esos guerreros puedan manipular algo así a su antojo se necesita una gran preparación mental, física y espiritual. Por esta razón es que no son tan fáciles de percibir de forma anticipada".

Xael se apresura al momento para afirmar lo próximo con una actitud más decidida.

"En este momento ordenaré la búsqueda de la princesa Anyag y sus captores. Que busquen en cada rincón de Hogan aun así sea el más lúgubre e inhóspito".

"Le recomiendo no proceder con tal decisión, eso solamente pondría la vida de Anyag en peligro". –interviene Codreanu con su autoridad innata.

"Nosotros tampoco podríamos intervenir, puesto que el riesgo en vez de disminuirlo lo aumentaríamos". –habló por su propia cuenta Essya, uno de los miembros que integran el Consejo Guardián.

"Honorable rey Xael, recuerde que en el mensaje de ese ser especificó que sólo desean que uno de los nuestros acuda a ellos con el secreto en mano rumbo al sitio señalado". –mencionó el gran Codreanu.

En eso interviene el oficial Hanzuk que ayudó a la princesa Anyag en su escapatoria.

"¿En ese sitio hay alguna cueva donde esos individuos estén ocultos?"

"En ese lugar no hay una cueva… Sino un número infinito de ellas". –todos los desconocedores de este hecho voltean a ver a José con cara de ingenuos y sorprendidos. Cuauhtemoc ya se había reincorporado lo suficiente para quedar sentado sobre su camilla.

"José tiene razón. Este punto es conocido con el nombre de 'Zona de Bocas Múltiples'. Lo que José quiere decirles es que son tantas cuevas las que se concentran en ese punto que ustedes tardarían semanas en hallar a Anyag, eso con un poco de suerte. Como puedo comprender, esos individuos son más inteligentes de lo que hemos pensando; no piensan facilitarnos la búsqueda de la princesa araita bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso ha quedado bastante claro".

Codreanu toma un respiro mientras procesa más conjeturas para después continuar:

"Lo he decidido ya, no podemos perder más tiempo bajo estas circunstancias. Yo seré el único que irá hasta ese lugar".

Dgrell es el primero en protestar por esa decisión al considerar la empresa demasiado riesgosa.

"Señor Codreanu, ¿está seguro de su decisión? Eso es algo peligroso incluso para usted".

"Así es". –Respondió Codreanu sin titubear- "Desde que los araitas llegaron a Hogan, la vida de Anyag se ha convertido en nuestra principal responsabilidad" –observa a los araitas que están presentes en ese lugar para forjar un sentido de responsabilidad más grande- "Por esa razón percibo importante que yo lleve a cabo semejante proeza".

José, al oír eso, deja a un lado sus dolores y da un pequeño salto que logra ponerlo de pies sobre el suelo totalmente reincorporado. Tal decisión del maestro Codreanu le había hecho olvidar ya lo recientemente pasado.

"¡Yo deseo acompañarlo maestro!"

A todos les sorprendió la actitud tan cambiante y enérgica de José, quien además reflejó en la postura de su cuerpo la determinación de un niño aventurero; pero eso cambia de repente cuando vuelve a recordar lo sucedido, reflejando su cierto pesar en sus palabras.

"Si en verdad no hubiera dudado al principio cuando ese maniático se puso frente a nosotros, yo les aseguro que ese sujeto no hubiera capturado a Anyag tan fácilmente. Habría actuado lo suficientemente bien para entretenerlo en lo que alguno de ustedes se daba cuenta a tiempo por mi emanación espiritual en la batalla. Habríamos detenido a ese tipo fácilmente". –reincorpora su actitud valiente- "Por lo tanto la única forma en como podré enmendar ese terrible error será si yo mismo ayudo en su rescate".

Codreanu está a punto de responderle algo, pero en eso oye la intervención de su compañera de equipo Oyamal.

"Estoy de acuerdo con él, yo también deseo participar en esta misión".

Dairel, el otro integrante del equipo, también da cuenta de su osadía.

"En ese caso yo también intervendré, no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de una misión como esta".

El gran Codreanu queda realmente sorprendido por la intervención de los compañeros de Cuauhtemoc, cuando creía que él sería el único que se atrevería ir por el rescate de la princesa de todos los presentes. Y aunque en sus rostros no veía nada más que la total decisión, aun así dudó de sus decisiones.

"¿En verdad ustedes quieren formar parte de tan arriesgada situación? Deben tomar en cuenta que esta misión no se parece a ninguna otra que hayan emprendido antes".

"Maestro Codreanu, usted dijo que desde un principio la vida de Anyag se ha convertido en nuestra prioridad con el solo hecho de tenerla aquí. Como miembro de la orden Guardiana de la Luz, siento la responsabilidad enorme de responder ante este tipo de situaciones. Si somos parte de la misma legión, entonces todos los asuntos que ocurran dentro de ella nos atañen. Tanto maestros como discípulos tenemos el mismo deber de responder". –Respondió Oyamal a Codreanu con un fuerte sentido de justicia.

"Coincido con ella. Nosotros también somos Guerreros de la Luz, esta situación nos involucra a todos. Tenemos que ayudar a cualquiera que se encuentre en peligro". –Cerró Dairel con una conclusión ante el argumento de su compañera Oyamal.

El maestro Codreanu se detiene un momento reflexionando sobre todo lo dicho por los discípulos. Trató de poner orden a sus pensamientos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con el objetivo de tomar la mejor decisión.

Cuando los miraba a los ojos, ciertamente podía ver en ellos germinada la semilla de la esperanza que el maestro Kedrón siempre pretendió incrustar en las mentes y en los espíritus de todos sus discípulos. Ahora podía ver a lo que se refería; ese deseo ferviente de justicia no había venido por sí solo, sino por el camino que Kedrón había enseñado para alcanzar la realización divina.

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, analizando y llegando a la conclusión de que sus argumentos eran razonables… Les da la final respuesta aun a sabiendas del riesgo que cada uno de ellos correría en consecuencia.

"Si ese es su deseo y su total convicción, entonces yo no soy nadie para impedir sus caminos. Pueden acompañarme si esa es su decisión; pero tomen en cuenta que esto probablemente se transformará en el desafío más grande de sus vidas".

Los tres muchachos reflejan ahora cierto entusiasmo en sus miradas, al mismo tiempo que tanto Oyamal como Dairel consideran en sus adentros que están ante la oportunidad de sus vidas para probar qué tan fuertes pueden ser ante verdaderos enemigos. En cambio José ve este acontecimiento como la prueba de fuego que él necesita para probarse a sí mismo como verdadero guerrero, con el objetivo en mente de poner a prueba todo lo aprendido por parte de su maestro Kedrón y continuar con su legado.

Después de haber aprobado la idea de ser acompañado para la importante misión que está a punto de emprender, Codreanu dirige a todos los presentes unas palabras informativas.

"Quiero decirles a todos que no se preocupen, estoy seguro que el objetivo principal de esos seres es obtener tanto a Anyag como al secreto que poseemos. Estoy seguro también que no se irán hasta lograr ambos. La advertencia que lanzaron sobre nosotros para indicarnos que solamente uno de nosotros puede ir a negociar, es para asegurarse que el voluntario no cuente con ayuda de refuerzo alguno que los supere en número o capacidades. Analizando estos datos, es evidente que no deben ser muy numerosos, dudo que cuenten con algún ejército a su comando".

"Mi nombre es Codreanu, soy un perteneciente de la Legión Guardiana de la Luz. Como tal les prometo que traeré de vuelta a la princesa Anyag sana y salva, tal como llegó a nosotros cuando confió en nuestra protección y destreza para alejarla de todo mal. También les aseguro que el secreto que tanto nos confió no caerá en manos equivocadas, estén seguros que encontraré la forma de manejar correctamente la situación para llegar a la mejor conclusión".

Todos expresan en sus miradas estar de acuerdo con lo expresado por el Tlatoahni. Drianha se acerca a él expresando sus mejores deseos.

"En verdad se lo pido señor Codreanu, haga todo lo posible por que la princesa Anyag regrese sana y salva con todos nosotros. Yo estaré rezando para que todo salga con bien, para que su misión resulte fructífera y satisfactoria. La princesa Anyag es muy importante para nuestro reino, de ella puede depender el resultado de la conclusión de esta guerra".

Codreanu, conmovido por su expresión sincera y fresca, le responde sus palabras con agradecimiento.

"En verdad agradezco la buena intención de sus deseos y la plena confianza en nosotros, le prometemos a usted y a su reino que no le fallaremos. Ahora más que nunca es cuando se sentirá más la presencia de la luz sobre la oscuridad".

Drianha sonríe al oír lo expresado por el maestro Codreanu con esa majestuosidad y seguridad que transmitieron en ella un sentimiento de plena confianza en sus palabras. Finalmente, el Tlatoahni da unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda para quedar frente a los tres voluntarios que se han unido en la causa recién formada para traer a Anyag de regreso a casa.

"José, Dairel, Oyamal… Síganme, tenemos mucho por hacer".

El trío asiente aprobando su petición. El maestro Codreanu se aleja de la sala acompañado del grupo de guerreros que lo siguen detrás a paso firme y seguro. Drianha sonríe de alegría al ver a estos seres partir rumbo al cumplimiento de su propio destino. Tanto ella como los que quedan en el resto de la sala, esperan con ahínco que esta misión arroje los mejores resultados para que puedan volver a ver a la princesa Anyag, y al secreto que trajo consigo, libres de cualquier tiranía, corrupción y fuerza maléfica sobre ellos.

Mientras el trío de guerreros seguía al gran maestro en su andar, José Cuauhtemoc en su interior le promete a Anyag que sin importar los riesgos en los que se vea sometido, él no volverá a dudar en hacer hasta lo imposible por rescatarla.

Por su parte Codreanu llegó a una conclusión en sus pensamientos al verse acompañado de tan valerosos discípulos:

"Kedrón… Ahora veo a qué te referías con sembrar la semilla de la esperanza. Seguramente por eso elegiste morir en este preciso momento, porque sabías que con tu energía dispersa por el cosmos podrás auxiliar de mejor manera a todos aquellos que inspiraste para convertirse en fieles seguidores del camino de la Luz. Ahora ya no te limita un cuerpo físico; podrás actuar como el océano que con sus olas puede palpar y ayudar a cada criatura, cuerpo u objeto inerte con el que entra en contacto para que alcancen su máximo potencial".

Continuará…

Notas: Por fin pude terminar de escribir este capítulo, vaya que tomó su tiempo. Lo difícil no fue escribirlo, sino hallar el tiempo suficiente para continuar y concluir el proyecto lo más rápido posible. Cualquier tiempo libre que tuve lo aproveché para continuar con la historia, con tal de que no se quedara este trabajo en el olvido.

Honestamente te puedo decir que tu historia sí tiene futuro por lo que te aliento a que sigas escribiendo, sigue adelante hasta exprimirle todo el jugo. Me di cuenta de la complejidad de tu argumento y del esfuerzo enorme que estás poniendo para seguir adelante con este proyecto. Ya verás que con la práctica y la perseverancia constante, te convertirás en un gran escritor.

Cualquier cosa que necesites tratar conmigo o algún comentario que necesites hacer ahí me encuentras por facebook y si gustas también me puedes mandar un correo. Hasta pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

"Conflagracion mistica".

Por: Neocoatl18.

Capitulo 12: "Misión: ¡Salvar a la princesa Anyag!".

Planeta Hogan:

Poco después de los extraordinarios acontecimientos que han venido transcurriendo hasta este momento, los cuales tuvieron sus puntos de partida con la invasión al Sistema Estelar Ara y el afortunado escape de la princesa Anyag Xe-ackat hasta culminar con su arribo al planeta Hogan, sede del F.M.E, su encuentro con los extraordinarios Guardianes de la Luz, rematando con el lamentable deceso del Guardian Kedrón Lai-Sietnu y el holocausto ocurrido en Delta-830, uno de los planetas pertenecientes al s.e araita, parece que empieza a reinar una tensa calma en aquel ambiente… pero inesperadamente, el imperio Mictlan puso en marcha un astuto plan, el cual consistió en infiltrar en Hogan a una banda de mercenarios con el único objetivo de capturar tanto a la princesa Anyag asi como de obtener el importante secreto que ella trajo consigo misma… logrando la captura de la primera a manos de Shaun, uno de aquellos mercenarios, aun a costa de poner en riesgo la vida de Jose Cuauhtemoc al fallar este en la protección de aquella chica y haciéndoles llegar a los Guardianes de la Luz un mensaje donde indicaba que a cambio de que uno de ellos llevara consigo aquel secreto, seria la única condición para poder ver a Anyag nuevamente con vida… decisión que valerosamente tomo en sus manos el noble G.L Codreanu y sorprendentemente también sus propios discípulos.

En medio de un gran conjunto de arboles, 4 sombras se desplazan entre sus copas, saltando velozmente de rama en rama; se tratan en realidad del maestro Codreanu y sus tres jóvenes pupilos: Dairel, Oyamal y el carismático Jose Cuauhtemoc.

Mientras llevaban a cabo tan extraordinaria maniobra, cada uno tenia en mente tanto el objetivo principal de su misión (rescatar a Anyag) como las motivaciones adicionales que los han llevado a tomar parte de tan importante empresa: Codreanu por su sentido de responsabilidad para con Anyag y con la orden guardiana; Oyamal y Dairel, por representar para ambos la oportunidad de probarse a si mismos como guerreros ante cualquier adversario, por muy fuerte que este fuera… y Cuauhtemoc, porque para el representaba una forma de enmendar el error de haber permitido de manera indirecta que la princesa araita fuera raptada al haber dudado, además de hacer valer todas las enseñanzas recibidas por su finado maestro Kedrón.

En ese momento, Dairel rompe el silencio y a pesar del gran esfuerzo físico que realiza, se dirige sin dificultad a su maestro Tlatoahni haciendo la siguiente declaración:

"¡Maestro Codreanu, creo que estos adversarios han resultado mas astutos de lo que podríamos pensar!... en una zona tan abrumadora como "Bocas multiples" tardaremos mas tiempo en encontrarlos tanto a ellos como a Anyag que en confrontarlos; y en ese lapso de búsqueda, ellos podrían planear la forma perfecta para tendernos una emboscada y aniquilarnos al instante".

A lo cual Codreanu le responde:

"¡Desde que partimos, comencé a pensar lo mismo que tu, Dairel!... pero confio en que nosotros tenemos una ventaja adicional que ellos no poseen: conocemos una gran parte de la zona, pues recuerda que ya hemos estado en ocasiones anteriores en ese punto para entrenar. Solo es cuestión de planear muy bien nuestros movimientos para no caer con facilidad en cualquiera de sus trampas".

A lo que Jose Cuauhtemoc sin pensarlo 2 veces, hace la siguiente declaración:

"Pero maestro Codreanu, ¿no cree que fue una pesima ocurrencia de parte de quienes terraformaron este mundo, añadirle algo tan jalado como una zona con muchísimas cuevas?!".

Al escuchar esto, Oyamal se muestra completamente avergonzada por aquella declaración de su compañero de equipo… Codreanu en cambio, con su habitual calma, intenta aclararle:

"¡Cuauhtemoc, "Bocas multiples" no fue algo planeado por los terraformadores!... es una formación natural existente desde mucho tiempo antes que Hogan fuera convertido en un mundo habitable".

"¡Por supuesto, Jose!... ¿acaso nunca pusiste atención a los datos que nos han impartido sobre la historia del planeta Hogan?"- le reclama Oyamal de modo estricto, a lo cual el chico se siente completamente apenado.

"¡Tranquila, Oyamal!"- intenta calmarla Codreanu- "Ahora, lo mas importante es llegar a un punto donde podamos iniciar nuestra búsqueda sin que ello represente grandes complicaciones"- y añade- "Pero recuerden: ¡esta ya no es una simple simulación, el peligro al que ustedes están a punto de enfrentar es completamente real y ello puede poner en riesgo sus propias vidas!... por ello, lo mas importante es que permanezcan unidos, ya que solo de esa forma podrán sortear cualquier amenaza que ante ustedes se presente… ¡no olviden que uno de nuestros cuatro nobles principios es el valor de la amistad y si actuamos como uno solo, tendremos mas posibilidades tanto de sobrevivir como de alcanzar nuestras propias metas!".

A lo cual, los tres asienten con firmeza, experimentando dentro de cada uno la motivación suficiente para no echarse atrás y continuar con la misión que deben realizar. Jose Cuauhtemoc expresa en su interior:

("¡Anyag, no te preocupes!... ahora mismo nos dirigimos a salvarte; y te prometo que no volveré a dudar en dar todo mi esfuerzo para lograr nuestro noble objetivo… ¡resiste un poco mas, mi amiga!").

Mientras tanto:

En el punto donde aquel conjunto de rufianes tiene su escondite, vemos que en ese momento ellos están teniendo una especie de asamblea donde Aren su líder, les da indicaciones de los planes que mas adelante deberán llevar a cabo.

"Bien, como pueden observar en este proyector tridimensional (al momento, señala a una proyección simulada con graficas tridimensionales del entorno donde se ubican, la cual surge de en medio de una mesa) el sistema de macro-escaneo que nuestra nave posee ha hecho una reconstrucción exacta de este punto geográfico; tengan en cuenta cada detalle, cada rincón aquí representado puesto que a pesar de representar un punto muy complicado para aquel que ellos hayan enviado… es muy probable que ese enviado conozca mejor esta zona que nosotros y ello le sirva como estrategia para evadirnos e incluso, poder contra-atacarnos. Por lo tanto, en el momento que nos encontremos cara a cara con aquel individuo debemos estar atentos a todos sus movimientos".

Una vez que concluye esa proyección, en los rostros de aquellos mercenarios solo hay expresiones de soberbia total; confían en que no les será difícil enfrentar a quien haya sido enviado, aun si se tratara del Guardian de la Luz mas poderoso y terminar por derrotarlo. Asi que Shaun no duda en expresar de modo orgulloso:

"¡Bagh, solo insignificancias!... no importa si aquel "remedo de carnada" conozca mejor este punto que nosotros; ¡nos hemos movido por terrenos mas difíciles que en este triste conjunto de nidos y siempre terminamos con la victoria en nuestras manos!. Para cuando nos topemos a aquel individuo ¡acabaremos con ese imbécil tan rápido, que no sabra siquiera que fue lo que le ocurrió, je ,je!... asi será mas fácil quitarle ese supuesto secreto que la mocosa real les entrego".

A lo cual Aren pregunta:

"Y hablando de nuestra prisionera, ¿ya habrá despertado en este momento?".

"¡Por supuesto, me había olvidado!"- le responde Shaun- "Poco después de capturarla, la princesita acabo sufriendo un desmayo… ¡e imaginar que con puro golpe de suerte, logro escapárseles a esos patéticos Cazadores Negros, je ,je!".

"Bueno, vayamos a ver en este mismo instante si ya ha recuperado la consciencia"- añade Aren- "¡Es importante que le comuniquemos a esa chica cual será su situación a partir de este momento!".

Y asi, Aren avanza hacia una sección posterior de su nave atravesando una puerta, seguido de su grupo.

Una vez ahí, se observa a la princesa Anyag amordazada en un sillón y totalmente inconsciente. Pero justo en ese instante, ella ha comenzado a despertar:

"¡Ohh!... ¿Qué es… lo que me ha sucedido?... ¿Dónde estoy?..."- sin embargo, cual va siendo su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella esta atada, siendo dominada por la desesperación. Y al fijar su vista hacia el frente, su incertidumbre se incrementa mas ante las presencias que se encuentran delante de ella.

Temerosa, Anyag les interroga a esos individuos:

"¿Quiénes… son ustedes?"- pero al fijarse que entre ellos se encuentra Shaun, Anyag se estremece y exclama aterrada:

"¡Tu!... ¡tu me secuestraste y dejaste mal-herido a Cuauhtemoc!".

Shaun al escucharla, solo atina a sonreir con cinismo total. Por lo que Aren se apresura a aclararle:

"¡Por favor, controlese princesa!... le aseguro que todo estará bien. Permítame presentarnos: mi nombre es Aren y ellos son mis colaboradores; nosotros formamos al Death Squad, un comando de guerreros mercenarios y la razón del porque la tuvimos que hacer cautiva es porque el supremo Emperador del Imperio Mictlan nos ha enviado para cumplir con esta encomienda… por lo tanto, ¡lamento tener que declarar que a partir de este momento, será nuestra prisionera hasta que obtengamos ese importante secreto que entrego a los llamados G.L y ambos sean entregados por nosotros al Imperio Mictlan!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, Anyag se estremece aun mas. De ningún modo puede concebir la idea de que aquello tenga que terminar de ese modo, siendo entregada ella a las garras del Mictlan al igual que aquel artefacto; por lo tanto no duda en replicar:

"¡Pero… no pueden hacer esto!, ustedes cometerán un gran error… ¡entregaran a todo el Universo en manos de las mismas tinieblas, tal como ahora se encuentra Ara, mi mundo!".

"¡Grrr, cállate estúpida mocosa!, ¡deberias estar agradecida de que no nos enviaron para aniquilarte!..."- le responde enfurecido Shaun; pero en eso Aren se dirige a el en tono imperativo:

"¡Shaun, guarda compostura por favor!"- a lo cual, aquel mercenario obedece a regañadientes. Aren vuelve a suavizar el tono de su voz y da la siguiente respuesta al cuestionamiento de la princesa araita:

"¡Lo siento, princesa!... pero los dilemas éticos no son aspectos importantes dentro de nuestra labor. Nosotros nos limitamos únicamente al cumplimiento de nuestras encomiendas y una vez que recibimos a cambio nuestra recompensa… las consecuencias que esas misiones generan desde el punto de vista moral son algo que a nosotros ya no nos incumben"- y dándole la espalda, es seguido por sus secuaces, los cuales voltean a ver a Anyag con miradas despectivas a la vez que burlonas.

Al quedarse nuevamente sola, Anyag se siente desolada y cerrando sus ojos mientras las lagrimas brotan de ellos, piensa:

("¡Dios, ayudame!... no quiero que ellos me entreguen en manos de esos seres perversos, no quiero ver el Universo corromperse por el mal… ¡Maestro Codreanu, Cuauhtemoc, nobles Guardianes, ayudadnos a mi y a todos los seres vivientes, por favor!").

Una vez que ellos están fuera de esa cámara, Dallhe suspira con hastio y no duda en declarar ante sus compañeros:

"¿En verdad esa escuincla mimada tuvo la suficiente habilidad para evadir a los guerreros del Mictlan?... ¡pero si yo la veo mas asustada que un roedor sideral, ja, ja!".

A lo que sus compañeros comienzan a reir descaradamente por el comentario de esa mujer… con la única excepción de Aren, quien en un tono serio expresa:

"¡Nada en este Universo tiene una explicación definitiva, Dallhe!... contrario a lo que ustedes piensan, hay algo en esa jovencita, algo oculto que puede cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos".

Al terminar de escucharlo, los otros miembros se muestran intrigados por aquella declaración dicha por su líder… pero no hay tiempo para interrogarle sobre ello, ya que algo interrumpe el momento:

"¡Vaya, suena la alarma!... es un aviso por parte del ciber-rastreador, parece que ha detectado movimiento cerca de esta zona. Veamos…"- expresa Aren y al momento, una proyección tridimensional se activa frente a ellos mostrando en primer plano, a los cuatro G.L a punto de llegar a aquel lugar llamado "Bocas Multiples".

Ante esto, Shaun expresa:

"¡Vaya, pero si es nuestra "presa" y se trata ni mas ni menos que del llamado Codreanu… pero esperen…"- y haciendo una mueca de desagrado, añade- "¡Ese miserable trae consigo refuerzos!".

"¡En verdad es un estúpido!"- expresa al momento Dallhe- "Encima, su "mejor apoyo" son 3 mocosos… ¡pero que bajo pueden caer esos Guardianes de la Luz, je, je!".

"Shaun ¿uno de ellos no es aquel muchacho que acompañaba a la princesita y que tu electrocutaste?"- le pregunta Syliak, a lo cual su compañero le responde con altivez:

"¡Oh, ¿de modo que ese niñato viene para aca a que le inflija gratuitamente mas dolor?, je!"- y con tono amenazante, añade- "Pero ahora, se ha terminado su buena suerte… ¡porque si nos encontramos nuevamente, esta vez terminare por hacerlo mil pedazos, al igual que a sus amigos!".

"¡Se atrevieron a incumplir con nuestras condiciones y ahora, deberán enfrentar las consecuencias!"- expresa Dallhe.

"Entonces… ¿ya que esos estúpidos Guardianes rompieron las reglas, eso quiere decir que no tendremos mas opción que matar ahora mismo a la mocosa real?"- declara Shaun de manera siniestra, al mismo tiempo que voltea su vista hacia la misma cámara donde se encuentra Anyag.

Pero Aren le expresa:

"¡No, eso no será necesario!... si bien no cumplieron de todo con las condiciones impuestas por nosotros, aun asi ello ni representa un gran riesgo. Puedo darme cuenta que cada uno de esos jovencitos, por separado no poseen un nivel muy superior; el único de cuidado es el asi llamado Codreanu. Por lo tanto, estoy seguro que ustedes podrán hacerse cargo de ellos sin mucha dificultad".

Al escuchar esto, cada uno de ellos sonríe al pensar en lo fácil que será derrotar a los jóvenes macehuales y lo divertido que resultara… por lo que Shaun no duda en declarar:

"¡Je, en ese caso, yo elijo a la chica xtabetiana!... es muy linda y no me molestaría "pelear" con ella, je, je!"

"¡Uhhm, no dejas de ser un engreído, Shaun!"- le responde Syliak, con dejo de molestia. Pero al centrar su vista en la proyección, cambia a un tono candoroso y expresa- "¡Aunque el pelirrojo es un primor, yo lo escojo a el!".

"¡No adelanten sus conclusiones!... lo primero que haremos será observar cuales serán los movimientos que lleven a cabo para en base a ello, poder proceder… solo esperen un momento".

Intrigados, los otros miembros del D.S aguardan con impaciencia, para observar cuales serán los movimientos que llevaran a cabo los G.L y en base a ello, proceder a atacarlos.

Limite de la Zona de "Bocas Multiples":

Los cuatros Guardianes de la Luz llegan hasta donde comienza el acceso a aquella extraña zona. Se detienen justo donde hay un cruce de caminos el cual se divide en 4 veredas las cuales a su vez, cada una se dirige por rumbos distintos.

Ante esto, el maestro Codreanu declara:

"Aquí es donde comienza nuestro mas difícil reto".

"¡Si el comandante Oresthiak y los otros estuvieran aquí, entenderían porque tardarían mucho tiempo en hallar a Anyag!"- declara Jose Cuauhtemoc mientras observa cada uno de los senderos… pero en eso, comienza a sentir al momento unos molestos espasmos a través de todo su cuerpo.

"Cuauhtemoc… ¿te encuentras bien?"- le interroga Codreanu al ver esto, mientras sus otros dos compañeros lo miran con cierta preocupación.

Pero Jose, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro pese a experimentar dolor, le responde:

"¡Nah, no se preocupe m. Codreanu!... estoy mas puesto que un calcetin y no me rendiré solo por unos cuantos malestares. Además, ¡tengo una cuenta pendiente que debo arreglar!"- concluye, mostrando cierto coraje en su voz; pues al momento recuerda su enfrentamiento en contra de Shaun.

Oyamal, dirigiéndose a su maestro-tlatoahni, le expresa:

"Son cuatro senderos que llevan a diferentes destinos… y nosotros somos cuatro también. Si vamos todos juntos, no sabremos cual seria el camino correcto y tratar de recorrer cada uno, nos llevaría bastante tiempo".

"Por lo tanto… ¡la única opción que tenemos, es la de separarnos y tomar cada uno un camino!"- añade al momento Dairel.

"¿Separarnos?"- pregunta Cuauhtemoc, intrigado.

"Pase a que ambos tienen mucha razón… ¿creen ustedes en verdad, que sea lo mas seguro?"- les interroga Codreanu, preocupado por tener que dejarlos ir completamente solos.

Oyamal le responde:

"¡Asi es, maestro!... eso, sin contar que al ir todos juntos, tal como Dairel lo expreso mas antes, por cualquiera de esos senderos aquel grupo de maleantes podría emboscarnos con facilidad. Si nos separamos, aumentaremos mas la posibilidad de encontrar a la princesa Anyag y asi evitar ese riesgo"- concluye.

Por unos instantes, el G.L reflexiona si aquella alternativa seria la mas adecuada; ellos aun eran muy jóvenes e inexpertos para dejar que cada uno se moviera por su propia cuenta en esas difíciles circunstancias… tanto sus vidas asi como la de Anyag eran responsabilidad suya. Pensaba detenidamente en alguna otra alternativa que no implicara el que ellos tuvieran que separarse, arriesgando aun mas sus vidas.

Sin embargo, tanto el como sus discípulos, sabían muy bien que no existía otra alternativa, porque además el tiempo para ellos era esencial y el recorrer todos juntos cada uno de esos 4 senderos, no les ayudaría en mucho. Por lo cual y muy a su pesar, Codreanu acepta la alternativa de dividirse para abarcar mas terreno y asi, tener mas posibilidad de lograr su anhelado objetivo.

Por lo tanto, se dirige a los jóvenes macehuales y dando un profundo suspiro les comienza a indicar:

"¡Bien, mis apreciados discípulos!... veo que no existe otra opción mas que tomar cada uno, una via diferente. Solo tengan en cuenta que por ello, cada uno actuara por si mismo y se expondrá con mas riesgo a cualquier peligro que se presente ante ustedes; pero aun asi, no los dejare totalmente desamparados… porque contaran con este recurso".

Al momento, Codreanu acerca sus dos manos frente a los rostros de sus discípulos, los cuales miran curiosos. En ese instante, una luz blanca muy intensa surge de sus manos, cubriendo al mismo tiempo los rostros de aquellos jóvenes quienes completamente asombrados, experimentan una extraña sensación como si dentro de estas se hubieran abierto "puertas" hacia nuevas formas de percepción.

Al momento que este acto concluye, los tres macehuales abren los ojos mostrándose completamente asombrados por tan extraña experiencia. Por lo que Cuauhtemoc no duda en preguntarle a su mentor:

"Maestro Codreanu… ¿Qué fue eso?".

Al principio el no les contesta palabra alguna, lo cual deja a los tres muy desconcertados… pero de repente:

("¡De esto se trata, mis discípulos!")- al momento, ellos se sobresaltan al oir la voz de su maestro no de sus propios labios, sino directamente en sus mentes.

"¿Usted esta usando… telepatía?"- le interroga Oyamal, a lo cual Codreanu ya haciendo uso del habla vocal, le responde:

"¡Por supuesto, Oyamal!, pero este don va mas alla: la telepatía se da generalmente entre 2 personas, tal como cualquier tipo de dialogo… pero en este caso, los cuatro podemos establecer comunicación entre nuestras mentes al mismo tiempo. A esto se le conoce como trascomunicación mental".

"¿De manera que ahora podremos establecer comunicación entre nosotros, aunque nos ubiquemos a largas distancias?"- le interroga Dairel, a lo cual su maestro le responde:

"¡Exacto, mi fiel discípulo!... originalmente tenia planeado enseñarles esta técnica paso a paso; pero debido a las actuales circunstancias, me he visto obligado a "despertar" en sus mentes esta extraordinaria capacidad. Por lo tanto tal vez se les dificulte un poco poder dominarla completamente para comunicarse entre ustedes, pero no les será difícil en cambio que puedan comunicarse conmigo. Asi que, en caso de que cualquiera enfrente una amenaza extrema, me lo comunicaran y como sea, acudiré en su auxilio".

Al escuchar esto, los tres jóvenes macehuales se muestran entusiastas, pues eso significa que contaran con el apoyo de su maestro sin importar las largas distancias que los separen. Ahora su motivación para seguir adelante aunque cada uno deba luchar por su propia cuenta, se ha incrementado aun mas y ninguno duda en continuar con su noble misión.

"¡Es una buena idea, maestro Codreanu!... no dudaremos en continuar hasta cumplir nuestros propósitos"- expresa Oyamal.

"¡Por supuesto, mi querida discipula!... pero solo recuerda esto: no importa que tan poderosos sean sus adversarios con los que se encuentren; el mayor poder de cada uno será su propia fortaleza y con este poder lograran resistir ante las abrumadoras fuerzas que los confronten, ¡confio en que su fortaleza les dara la posibilidad de superar esos obstáculos!"- le responde el maestro Codreanu, como una forma de motivarlos.

"¡Oki-doki-loki, maestro Codreanu!"- expresa Cuauhtemoc, a manera de afirmación.

"¡Gracias, maestro!... los tres confiamos plenamente en usted"- expreso también Dairel.

Codreanu muestra una leve sonrisa y mirando hacia los 4 senderos exclama:

"¡Bien, mis jóvenes discípulos!, sean lo suficientemente fuertes para lograr su primer objetivo: sobrevivir y asi nos reunamos nuevamente para realizar nuestra misión; ¡en ello tengo mis esperanzas!".

"¡Por supuesto, m. Codreanu!, ¡no nos rendiremos!"- le responde Oyamal con firmeza total, al mismo tiempo que sus otros dos compañeros también asienten.

En ese mismo instante, aquel grupo de Guardianes se separan tomando cada uno un sendero: Codreanu el primero, Oyamal el segundo, Cuauhtemoc el tercero y Dairel el ultimo del lado derecho.

Cuando ellos desaparecen finalmente de las vistas de cada uno, Codreanu no puede evitar el sentir preocupación por la la suerte de cada uno de sus discípulos y confía en que de alguna forma u otra podrá socorrerlos si asi lo necesitan.

Pero de lo que ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta en ese momento, es que unas misteriosas presencias parecen haberlos seguido a la distancia.

Mientras tanto, Aren al observar la maniobra adoptada por los Guardianes de la Luz, declara:

"¡Bien, procedieron tal como yo lo había previsto!... era obvio que ante tal circunstancia, tuvieran que separarse y tomar cada uno un sendero distinto, no había otras opciones".

Al escucharlo, Shaun sonríe siniestramente y chocando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda declara:

"¿Y que demonios estamos esperando?... ¡vayamos ahora mismo a divertirnos haciendo sufrir al viejo y a sus niños, je, je!".

Sin embargo, Aren les da la siguiente orden:

"¡No tan rápido!... les indicare ahora mismo como procederán cada uno: Shaun, te encargaras nuevamente de ese joven llamado Cuauhtemoc… Syliak, tu te encargaras de aquella chica xtabetiana y Dallhe, te toca enfrentar al otro joven de cabello rojo".

Al terminar de oírlo, ellos parecen mostrarse en desacuerdo con tales indicaciones. Shaun es el primero en manifestarse al respecto:

"¡Maldicion!, ¿de nuevo tendre que vapulear a es patético mocoso?..."

"¡Pero no es justo!, yo…"- también intenta reclamar inconforme Syliak; pero Aren, en un tono estricto, expresa:

"¡Mis indicaciones son claras y no admitiré objeción alguna!... tengo mis razones para designar a cada uno con su respectivo objetivo, ¿entendido?".

A lo cual los otros guerreros asienten de muy mala gana.

"Je, je… ¡ni modos amiga, te lo gane!"- le expresa Dallhe a Syliak de modo sarcástico, lo que provoca que la segunda muestre en su rostro un gesto de niña malcriada. Mientras que Dallhe, apretando fuertemente su puño derecho, añade- "¡Voy a hacer sufrir a ese pelirrojo, je,je!".

Aren prosigue con sus indicaciones:

"Confio en cada uno lograra vencer a su respectivo contricante; yo me hare cargo personalmente del llamado Codreanu, el cual confio sea un rival digno. Pero una vez que se hayan hecho cargo de esos jovencitos, reúnanse nuevamente para ayudarme a someter a Codreanu; ya que no solo debemos liquidarlo, antes tenemos que arrebatarle ese importante secreto de sus manos y será necesario que todos juntos logremos ese objetivo".

"¡Si, Sr. Aren!"- responden ellos, al unisono.

Volteando hacia la entrada de su nave, el líder del Death Squad exclama de modo energico:

"¡Ahora, vayan!..."

Al instante, los 3 miembros del D.S se desplazan hacia el exterior haciendo uso de la hiper-velocidad, para ir al encuentro de sus respectivas presas.

Una vez que ellos se han marchado, en ese espacio solo quedan Aren y Predator. Por lo que el primero se dirige al segundo y le indica:

"En cuanto a ti Predator, tu seras mi principal apoyo cuando tengamos que confrontar al llamado Codreanu. Puedo percibir que su nivel de emanación espiritual es muy fuerte y por ello, no será fácil contenerlo al principio; pero una vez que tus compañeros hayan logrado encargarse de esos otros guardianes, juntos someteremos a ese guerrero y cuando nos haga entrega del artefacto, ¡lo eliminaremos!. Por ahora, aguardaremos hasta que se presente el momento adecuado para atacar".

Predator gruñe al momento, como una forma de asentir lo dicho por su líder. En las cuencas rojas de su siniestra mascara, se percibe el perturbador brillo de un alma agresiva, sedienta de sangre derramada en tormentosas batallas.

Mientras tanto, vemos a cada uno de los Guardianes de la Luz avanzar por en medio de aquellas veredas rodeadas de arboles, maleza y cavernas; conforme avanzan, cada uno siente sobre sus hombros la incertidumbre de terminar siendo victimas de una emboscada en el momento menos esperado. Pero de cualquier manera, los tres jóvenes macehuales saben que tienen un deber que cumplir para con la princesa Anyag y el saber que contaran con el apoyo de su maestro Codreanu en cualquier momento los motivaba y los llenaba de total confianza en cumplir con su misión.

Después de transcurrida una hora, Oyamal llega a un amplio espacio circular abierto el cual esta rodeado de una gran cantidad de vegetación, mas cuevas y un hermosos riachuelo que atraviesa aquel sitio. Ella observa a todos lados, atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso; pero de hecho, reina una imperante calma a su alrededor, tan profundo que ella comienza a experimentar una inmensa tranquilidad interior, producto de aquel ambiente tan primoroso. Veía la flora tan variada dispersa por ese sitio, que Oyamal cerraba los ojos por un instante mientras en su mente evocaba gratos recuerdos de su propia infancia… con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Oyamal se acerca a tomar entre sus manos una de esas flores, pero de pronto:

"¿Ehh?"- el sexto sentido de la xtabetiana le advierte acerca de un peligro a punto de manifestarse… por lo que ella da un agil salto hacia atrás, ¡justo en el momento que un rayo de luz se manifiesta cayendo sobre ese lugar, fulminando de una parte de aquel conjunto de flores!.

Al haber logrado evadir tal ataque, Oyamal observa estupefacta los restos humeantes de aquella explosión… se pregunta quien fue el autor de aquel ataque sorpresivo, cuando en eso escucha una voz femenina:

"¡Cuidado, muchachita!... si te sigues distrayendo asi, a la próxima no tendras tanta suerte!".

Oyamal voltea hacia donde provino aquella voz y descubre que se trata de la mercenaria Syliak.

Llena de coraje, la joven guardiana le interroga:

"¡¿Por qué me atacas asi?, ¿Quién eres tu?!".

De manera bastante cinica, ella le responde:

"¡Bueno, seria muy descortes de mi parte si no me presentara después de atacarte!. Mi nombre es Syliak y yo… ¡sere tu adversaria!".

Al terminar de escucharla, Oyamal frunce el seño y le vuelve a interrogar:

"Entonces, ¿tu debes ser parte de los llamados "Death Squad", cierto?".

"¡Exacto!"- le responde Syliak- "Y para mi propio disgusto, yo me hare cargo de ti… pero dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?, no me gusta finalizar mis misiones quedándome con dudas".

"¡Oyamal, es mi nombre!"- le responde la joven guardiana. Y añade- "Pero ahora dime, ¿Dónde tienen a la princesa Anyag?, ¿no la han lastimado o si?".

"¡Lo siento linda, pero no estoy autorizada a revelarte nuestra ubicación!... pero con respecto a tu amiga, no tienes que preocuparte, ella esta a salvo, puesto que asi la tenemos que entregar al Imperio Mictlan; es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo con respecto a ti… ¡porque mi principal objectivo será el de eliminarte!".

Pese a aquellas palabras tan amenazadoras, Oyamal no se amedrenta y adoptando pose de combate, le responde:

"¡Eso lo veremos!".

Ambas se observan detenidamente, atentas a cualquier movimiento de una u otra… al mismo tiempo que manifestaban sus respectivas emanaciones de espíritu. Pero al instante, ambas se mueven rápidamente y comienzan un intenso duelo de golpes y patadas.

Hasta el momento, ambas logran mantener un perfecto equilibrio en su combate, sin que parezca que el resultado final fuera a favorecer a alguna de las dos; pero de pronto, Syliak oculta su mano derecha y en el momento menos esperado… vuelve a mostrar y extiende su mano velozmente hacia el rostro de Oyamal, ocurriendo algo inesperado:

"¡Ahh!..."

Al mismo tiempo, Cuauhtemoc también transita en medio de aquella espesa vegetación, atento ante la menor señal que le indicara peligro alguno; finalmente llego a un espacio abierto, donde enfrente suyo había 3 cuevas.

Jose mira a todos lados lleno de incertidumbre, tratando de evitar en la medida de lo posible el ser presa fácil de quien se convierta en su adversario; aun asi, el deber de luchar por rescatar a la princesa Anyag era suficiente razón para no intentar retroceder, al mismo tiempo que ocupa toda su capacidad mental para reaccionar ante el menor indicio de peligro.

Pero de manera repentina, algo se manifiesta frente a el… aquella manifestación termina por adquirir la forma de una silueta humana. Al instante, Cuauhtemoc reacciona pasmado cuando logra reconocer aquel ser:

"¡Aghh!... ¡eres tu!..."

El joven macehual no puede evitar reflejar en su rostro una expresión de desagrado al descubrir que se trata de Shaun, el mismo siniestro mercenario que puso en riesgo su vida al momento de secuestrar a Anyag.

Este, con una desagradable sonrisaen su rostro, se dirige a el en tono burlon:

"¿Te sorprende, mocoso patético?... ¡por lo que te puedes dar cuenta, tienes la mala suerte de yo vuelva a ser tu adversario!. Mas te hubiera valido quedarte a llorar tu pequeña desgracia en tu camita, ja, ja, ja".

Cuauhtemoc sentía en su interior como hervía su sangre al escuchar esas palabras tan hirientes… pero por el momento intenta contenerse y el responde a es truhan, lleno de coraje:

"¡Miserable!... mas te hubiera valido quedarte callado, porque hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo; pero antes de darte tu merecido dime… ¿Dónde diablos tienes oculta a Anyag?".

Shaun comienza a emitir una desagradable carcajada y le responde:

"¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir amablemente?, ¡tu solo eres una alimaña insignificante que jamás debió siquiera haberse involucrado en esta misión!. Esto es algo que te supera, puesto que muy pronto nos llevaremos a esa mocosa ante la presencia del mismo Emperador del Mictlan cuando tengamos también ese mentado secreto en nuestras manos; pero en cuanto a ti, ¡dentro de unos instantes acabare contigo y creeme, te estare haciendo un "gran favor" ya que jamás podras lidiar con fuerzas superiores a ti, ja, ja!".

Al terminar de escucharlo Cuauhtemoc parece mostrarse pasmado, lo cual a Shaun parece caerle en gracia… pero al momento, escucha a Jose responderle en un tono de voz que esta lejos de reflejar temor alguno:

"¿Ya terminaste?, el sermón fue muy aburrido y estuve a punto de dormirme… ¡si no me dices donde tienen a Anyag por las buenas vas a tener que hacerlo por las malas, payaso!".

Shaun gruñe molesto y comenzando a manifestar su emanación espiritual, le advierte al joven guardian:

"¡Mocoso de porquería!... si bien te di la oportunidad de continuar con vida en nuestro anterior encuentro, ¡eso ya se acaba ahora!... ¡esta vez si te destruiré completamente, idiota!".

Adoptando una pose de combate, Jose no duda en responderle:

"¡Y no creas tampoco que yo volveré a dudar como un tarado, esta vez si estoy mas que dispuesto a darte una soberana paliza!"- y en menos de un parpadeo, descubre y muestra su xiuhcoatl frente a su enemigo- "¡Ahora, veamos de que cuero sale mas correa!".

Shaun expresa con sarcasmo:

"¿Con que haz traido tu juguete para pelear, eh?... ¡solo recuerda que yo también cuento con mi propio recurso!"- concluye mostrando su mano derecha, la cual despide un conjunto de destellos eléctricos.

Cuauhtemoc no se amedrenta y comenzado a manifestar su emanación, expresa:

"_¡Come on, baby!"._

"¡En un instante pereceras, pequeña basura!"- le advierte amenazante Shaun.

Sin mas perdida de tiempo, Shaun se lanza rápidamente en contra de Cuauhtemoc. Este parece quedarse estatico en el momento que aquel guerrero esta justo frente a el y a punto de asestarle un golpe con su poderosa mano… acaba descargándolo sobre el suelo, mientras una explosión luminosa se manifiesta como efecto de aquel ataque fallido. Sorprendido, Shaun se incorpora rápidamente y mira a todos lados buscando a Jose; justo en ese ese instante, Cuauhtemoc aparece frente a el a unos cuantos metros. El mercenario, al darse cuenta de esto, piensa:

("¡De manera que ya te haz puesto mas listo!... pero de poco te servirá al final").

Al instante, Shaun se mueve hacia Cuauhtemoc… este reacciona rápidamente y también se desplaza. Cuando ambos guerreros se encuentran, comienzan a tener un intenso duelo de golpes, estocadas y patadas que provoca incertidumbre sobre cual será el resultado final de esa batalla.

Dairel también continuaba su avance por el sendero que el escogió recorrer, ignorando aun que sus compañeros Oyamal y Jose Cuauhtemoc ya se encontraban enfrascados en sus propios combates. El observa atento a todas partes y hacia el interior de todos los accesos que va encontrando a su paso, ante el menor indicio de peligro alguno o de donde se encuentren ocultos sus enemigos y la princesa araita. Pero justo en ese momento, percibe una rara anomalía en el ambiente y al mirar hacia arriba, ve una extraña silueta que esta por caer sobre el… el cipaciano da un salto hacia atrás antes de ser aplastado por aquella entidad.

Dairel, después de esquivar ese repentino ataque, observa detenidamente esa silueta y descubre que se trata de una mujer… mas específicamente de Dallhe, la mercenaria del Death Squad.

Esta se pone de pie nuevamente y dirgiendo su vista hacia Dairel, le expresa:

"¡Vaya, fuiste bastante rápido para evitar que aplastara con mi pie tu cráneo, je, je!".

Dairel, mostrando una cinica sonrisa, le responde:

"¡Creeme que estas muy lejos aun de acabar rápidamente conmigo!"- al instante, cambia su tono de voz a una fría seriedad y le interroga- "¿Supongo que tu debes ser parte de esa sucia banda de criminales que se hacen llamar el Death Squad, cierto?".

"¡Cierto!... y mi nombre es Dallhe…"- le responde aquella mujer.

"¡Tu nombre no me importa mucho!"- le expresa el joven cipaciano- "Solo tengo otra pregunta para ti y espero que me la respondas sin titubeos: ¿en que parte de esta zona mantienen cautiva a la princesa Anyag?".

"¡Lo siento pelirrojo, pero solo obtendrás esa respuesta cuando ya estes a punto de matarme!... lo cual, dudo bastante"- le responde Dallhe de modo sarcástico.

"¡No creo que eso vaya a ser algo difícil!"-le expresa Dairel, mientras muestra su xiuhcoatl a la vista.

"¡Je, je, esta pelea será para mi como un juego de niños!"- declara aquella mercenaria, al mismo tiempo que su comienza a manifestarse- "Pero por ultimo dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

"¿Importa, en verdad?... si tanto lo quieres saber, ¡yo soy Dairel, Guardian de la luz de Cipac!"- le responde, al mismo tiempo que concluye lleno de coraje- "¡Pero ahora, basta de perder el tiempo y comencemos con nuestro combate!".

"¡De acuerdo!"- le responde Dallhe.

Al momento, los dos se lanzan rápidamente el uno contra el otro; cuando ambos están frente a frente, comienzan a tener un duelo de golpes intensos, que ambos logran sostener sin que uno u otra ceda. Hasta que Dallhe salta hacia atrás, dejando perplejo a Dairel acerca de lo que pretende hacer. Pero observa atentamente, y nota que sus manos sufren raras anomalías, ¡convirtiendo sus dedos en unas extrañas extensiones con las que ataca al joven guardian!.

Mientras tanto:

Aren permanece estatico, aunque en realidad el puede percibir el inicio de aquellas épicas batallas entre sus colaboradores y los jóvenes guardianes; por lo tanto, expresa en sus adentros:

("¡Por fin, nuestra confrontación ha dado inicio!... solo el destino determinara quienes obtendrán la victoria final: nosotros, quienes únicamente buscamos cumplir con nuestra misión encomendada… o esos guerreros, los cuales parecen estar dispuestos a dar hasta sus vidas por quien mas les importa").

Continuara…

Notas de autor:

Bueno, después de un buen de rato ¡aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo de mi fic C.M!... aquí es el turno de Codreanu y sus discípulos para entrar en acción en pro de salvar a la princesa Anyag e impedir que esta y el misterioso secreto caigan en las manos equivocadas. Bueno, solo espero que disfruten de las contiendas que ahora se están dando entre ellos y el D.S.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!.

Capitulo dedicado a la memoria de un gran hombre: mi propio padre

Q.E.P.


End file.
